La prometida del monstruo
by LizzySkywalker
Summary: Cuando el padre de todo baja a la tierra con una extraña oferta de paz luego de los daños causados por su hijo Loki, Odín propone una alianza en la que Asgard se compromete a proteger la tierra de cualquier posible ataque, Nick Fury al ver la potencial oportunidad no duda en aceptar, pero, ¿de que trata esta alianza? ¿Darcy Lewis estará de acuerdo con esto? ¿Que pensará Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino Loki estaría realmente emparejado con Darcy, aquí traigo una nueva historia un poco bizarra, pero que creo que podría gustarles, prometo muchas aventuras, romance y sobre todo comedia.**

¿Qué era lo que traía al mismísimo Odín padre de todo a la tierra en persona? Una oferta de paz y redención bastante extraña, en la que su hijo Loki, quien intento conquistar la tierra algunos meses atrás se veía obligado a contraer matrimonio con una mortal que sería posteriormente convertida en una Aesir, en una alianza eterna que unía ambos reinos en una paz irrevocable.

Nick Fury ni siquiera lo pensó, no tenían el poder ni los medios para combatir otro ataque del príncipe y si su padre prometía atarlo a la obligación de no volver a atacar ese planeta solamente con el precio de desposar a una mortal, él no tenía objeciones, y sabía perfectamente quien sería esa chica.

El disgusto en el rostro de Loki que se encontraba allí presente era evidente, pero prefería ser desposado con una mortal que pasar su vida encerrado en las mazmorras.

Los vengadores no se lo tomaron bien, porque ellos sabían quién sería esa mortal, ''Natasha Romanoff'', llevaba unos cuantos minutos hablando en total secreto con Nick Fury y todos supieron que ella era la elegida, Banner amenazaba con dejar salir a Hulk si no lograba controlar las emociones que fluían dentro de él, jamás dejaría que se llevaran a Natasha, Barton pensaba igual y no le importaba morir si debía asesinar al príncipe asgardiano frente a los ojos de su padre, Thor se encontraba impasible, esperando que cual fuera la elección esa mujer no sufriera al lado de su hermano, acostumbrado a ser cruel y gastar bromas la mayor parte del tiempo. Jane observaba de lejos la preocupación de Thor, pese a que Odín la había aceptado todavía no se atrevía a acercarse en su presencia a su amado Thor, Selvig y Darcy se encontraban bastante alejados, debido a que este aún no superaba el trauma de haber sido controlado por el Dios asgardiano y obligado a atentar contra su propio planeta.

Cuando Nick y Natasha salieron, Banner miraba a Fury con odio, pero la mirada calmada de Natasha lo hacía sentirse confundido, ¿estaba ella de acuerdo con ese plan?

La decisión está tomada- dijo Fury y Loki lamento que esa hubiera sido la mujer que eligieron, no estaba mal pero no era su tipo.

¿Quién será entonces la mujer que ha escogido para la paz entre nuestros reinos?- preguntó con solemnidad Odín.

Banner esperaba impaciente, y los demás se preparaban para asimilar la noticia, Natasha cerró los ojos y se dispuso a hablar por ella misma.

Darcy Lewis, la asistente de Jane Foster- dijo y todos quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Loki que al ver en la dirección que todos miraban quedo sorprendido con la elección y esbozó una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica.

El mundo se detuvo para Darcy cuando escucho su nombre y tanto Selvig como Jane protestaron a viva voz por lo sucedido, pero luego de un fuerte altercado en el que Darcy estuvo completamente en silencio algo raro en ella, todos aceptaron algunos a regañadientes y otros felices de que no fuera la viuda negra.

¿Entonces querida? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?- preguntó Odín dirigiéndose por primera vez a la muchacha.

Ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosa y tan solo Tony Stark pudo ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sonriendo más para sí que para los demás, y en cuestión de segundos Darcy desapareció sin siquiera responder.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Odín irritado

No sé lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Fury bastante enfadado

Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Natasha sintiendo que todo aquel plan se venía abajo y es más podría incluso desencadenarse una guerra contra los Asgardianos.

Ha sido obra de él- acuso Steve Rogers y a todos le hizo sentido.

¿Loki has sido tu hermano?- preguntó Thor preocupado temiendo lo que había pasado con Darcy.

Por supuesto que no- respondió Loki igual de impresionado pero bastante divertido.

¿Es humana esa muchacha?- preguntó Odín

Claro que sí

¿Y cómo ha podido esfumarse así?

Trucos de magia de la vieja escuela en televisión- respondió tranquilo Tony Stark

No puedo creer esto- resopló Nick Fury- encuéntrenla y tráiganla aquí, ella debe salvar a su planeta

Ayudad a encontrarla- demandó Odín a sus tres guerreros y a Thor.

Si me permites padre, dejad que yo me encargue- dijo Loki con una sonrisa y antes que nadie pudiera decir algo el hombre también había desaparecido.

¿A dónde demonios ha ido?- se preguntaron todos bastante incómodos con la situación.

Darcy se encontraba corriendo hacia su apartamento con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, agradecía haber estudiado trucos de magia desde que era muy pequeña con su hermano el cuál era un destacado ilusionista, no sabía muy bien como el truco pudo haber funcionado pero ella pudo escapar y no volvería jamás, prefería morir que desposar al guapo dios del engaño. '' ¿Guapo?'' - ¿Que clase de cosas estoy pensando?- se dijo a sí misma mientras corría y cargaba en su bolso algunas prendas de ropa dinero y tarjetas de crédito, pero cuando se disponía a salir nuevamente de su apartamento una silueta en el marco de la puerta la dejó totalmente congelada, ahí se encontraba nada menos que Loki, su aparente prometido.

\- ¿Q-qué haces acá?- casi gritó presa del pánico

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías engañarme a mí? ¿Con una ilusión tan pequeña creada a base de polvos luminosos?

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? - preguntó buscando alguna salida

\- Los polvos luminosos mantienen una imagen holográfica por leves segundos permitiendo al dueño de la misma desaparecer a la vista de los espectadores- dijo con simpleza viendo como la chica se sorprendía al haber sido descubierta- sin embargo los polvos luminosos pueden ser seguidos fácilmente, dejan rastros, no me extraña que sea un truco humano, simple y banal.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte- dijo Darcy mirando hacia la ventana- pero no planeo casarme con un demente como tú, soy feliz con mi vida y vivir para siempre al lado de un maniático no me hace gracia- dijo al momento que se echaba a correr y salía por la ventana

Sin embargo en segundos fue detenida por los brazos del pelinegro que la cargó mientras ella pataleaba y peleaba por soltarse, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus bellos ojos azules.

\- Por favor- suplicó ella- elige a otra persona

\- Yo no elegí, tampoco es como si me agradara desposar a una humana- dijo Loki mientras le susurraba al oído- pero ahora que lo veo, no ha sido una mala elección- dijo mirando el cuerpo de la mujer

\- Jamás seré tu esposa- gritó Darcy intentando golpearlo, pero Loki era realmente un dios ningún golpe por más fuerte que fuera lograba dañarlo ni un poco.

\- Lo serás- gruñó Loki- porque mi libertad depende de ello, lo serás aunque tenga que obligarte, y creeme pequeña, mis métodos no son los mejores

Cuando dijo esto el rostro de Darcy cambió a uno de terror, mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla, su respiración se hizo más y más agitada y pronto se desmayó en los brazos del asgardiano que la cargo con fuerza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al recinto.


	2. Guerra declarada

**Hola a todos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esta algo triste, debo advertirles, pero a medida que avanzan los capítulos que prometen mejorar. Espero sus comentarios, me gustaría ser feliz si me dieran su opinión o sugerencia.**

Cuando Darcy volvió a despertar, se encontró en un lugar desconocido, una gigantesca habitación decorada con detalles en dorado por donde fuera que uno mirase y la imagen que se extendía por la también gigantesca ventana la hizo darse cuenta de una realidad aterradora, no estaba en la tierra, nada había sido un sueño, estaba en Asgard prometida al monstruo que destruyo su ciudad natal e intentó dominar el mundo meses antes. Su primera reacción al levantarse fue escapar, pudo ver que aún traía puesta su ropa, pero no llevaba zapatos, pero no le importaba deambular descalza por el lugar buscando alguna posible salida o de ser posible una nave espacial para regresar a la tierra, prefería morir en el intento que casarse con un monstruo como Loki, cuando abrió la que ella supuso era la puerta unos guardias vestidos de dorado la apuntaron con una lanza y ella en un impulso atino a escabullirse lejos de ellos y correr al ver que más guardias se unían a los otros sintió pánico, ¿así era como trataban en Asgard a los invitados? Y luego recordó, ella no era una invitada, era el intercambio por la seguridad de su planeta. Miró a todos lados sintiendo las lágrimas nuevamente inundar sus ojos, estaba desesperada, cuando llegó a un pasillo que daba a una especie de jardín choco de lleno con el pecho de un hombre bastante conocido, Thor.

\- Lady Darcy- dijo el rubio sorprendido de encontrarla sola hasta que se dio cuenta de los guardias que la seguían – veo que no dejas de meterte en problemas- bromeo

\- Yo me encargaré desde ahora- dijo con un tono autoritario que Darcy jamás le había escuchado.

\- Pero su alteza- dijo un guardia- es nuestro deber…

\- Dije que yo me encargaría ¿o no me has entendido bien?- preguntó y los guardias haciendo una reverencia se fueron del lugar.

\- Thor, por favor, llévame de vuelta a mi hogar- dijo Darcy aguantando las ganas de llorar

\- Desearía poder complacerte Darcy- dijo Thor acariciando los cabellos de la mujer- pero ambos sabemos que no puedo

\- Lo sé- dijo Darcy abrazando al rubio y llorando en su pecho, desde que este había entablado una relación estable con Jane lo sentía casi como un hermano, algo curioso pues pronto pasarían a ser familia, algo que le hizo sentir escalofríos- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué una humana?

\- Padre cree que eso enseñará a Loki a respetar la vida humana, que con el tiempo el llegará a aprender lo valiosos que son los seres humanos.

\- ¿Cómo él podría aprender? ¿Acaso tú mismo padre no rechaza a Jane por ser humana? ¿Tú hermano Loki no fue el que destruyo mi planeta? ¿Crees que el aprenderá Thor? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- lloró aún más fuerte Darcy

\- Mi padre ha cambiado, ha autorizado mi boda con Jane- dijo el rubio sonriendo feliz

\- ¿Es verdad? – dijo ella sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- no sabes cuánto me alegro por ustedes- ¿Jane esta acá?

\- Gracias Darcy, no ella se quedó en la tierra, traerá algunas de tus pertenencias, pero me temo que no podrá traer tu ropa.

\- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera podré elegir mi propia vestimenta- dijo aterrada

\- Podrás, pero me temo que deberás acostumbrarte a vestir como una Aesir

\- Siento que no llevo ni un minuto acá y ya odio tu maldito planeta

\- Tengo fe que con el tiempo verás la belleza en la adversidad – sonrió el rubio apoyándola, dándole la mano para llevarla a caminar por los jardines, siendo observado desde las sombras por Loki, que escuchaba las quejas de la muchacha hastiado, sin duda sería un problema estar casado con ella, era hermosa no podía negarlo, pero un verdadero fastidio.

\- Mañana serás presentada como prometida de mi hermano, Jane estará para esa ceremonia- dijo Thor sintiendo el nerviosismo de Darcy

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó

\- Solo sé tú misma, si tienes suerte Odín querrá devolverte de inmediato

\- Ja-ja, muy gracioso

\- Lo digo en serio- dijo Thor bromeando con ella, si algo le divertía es que la personalidad de Darcy tenía mucho que ver con el carácter de Loki, sin duda si algún día lograban llevarse bien juntos harían que Odín pasará más de un mal rato, y eso compensaría el dolor que había hecho pasar a ambos.

El resto del día Thor se dedicó a mostrarle aquel jardín de Asgard a Darcy y luego la llevó de vuela a su habitación, donde para pesar de los dos los guardias nuevamente se ubicaron custodiando la puerta.

Darcy pudo ver que le habían dejado algo de comer y ropa, no tenía hambre por lo que se cambió rápidamente de ropa para dormir, solamente quería dormir y no despertar pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la cama una mano la tomó firmemente del hombro haciéndola voltear bruscamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que su prometido, Loki.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?- gritó intentando escapar

\- Silencio- dijo el hombre mirándola enojado

\- Sino sales de acá gritaré- dijo Darcy retrocediendo

\- Un grito y te cortaré la lengua, querida- dijo lo último con sarcasmo

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes?- dijo con rabia Darcy haciendo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta y pedir ayuda a quien fuera

\- Yo, soy tu futuro esposo- dijo Loki tomándola de los hombros y haciéndola caer a la cama- y como tal tengo derecho sobre ti, ya no estás en la tierra- dijo mientras se posicionaba bruscamente sobre la mujer con ambas piernas al lado de sus caderas inmovilizándola

\- Suéltame monstruo- grito Darcy aterrada

\- Dije silencio- gruñó tapando con una de sus manos la boca de la muchacha que comenzó a llorar de miedo

\- Mañana serás presentada como mi prometida, no es algo que me agrade, pero no harás nada para ofender al maldito padre de todo, mucho menos a mi madre ni a ninguno de los presentes, esa será mi redención, y tú querida futura esposa no la arruinarás, serás sumisa y callada, y aceptarás todo lo que se te diga- dijo soltando poco a poco la boca de la muchacha

\- Amigo, debes estar loco si piensas que haré todo lo que se me diga- dijo Darcy sin importar el miedo que sentía

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Loki golpeando el colchón a un lado de la cabeza de Darcy

\- ¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿Me intimidarás de esa manera tan patética? He sobrevivido peores cosas, ''querido''- dijo con sarcasmo y veneno en la voz, estaba aterrada, pero no le importaba morir si con eso evitaba un destino horrible.

\- No me amenaces humana inservible- dijo Loki presionando con fuerza los hombros de la muchacha- no sabes de lo que soy capaz

\- Lo sé- dijo Darcy casi en un susurro- destruiste mi ciudad natal y la mitad de Nueva York, tus manos están manchadas de la sangre de humanos como yo, eres un monstruo sin corazón, sin sentimientos, nadie jamás te amará- dijo Darcy y supo que lo que dicho había sido demasiado cuando vio el rostro completamente enfurecido de Loki

Tembló por inercia cuando este se movió, lo vio levantar una de sus manos y entrecerró los ojos cuando espero un golpe, pero no esperó sentir la mano del hombre firmemente presionada en sus cabellos y luego sus labios sobre los suyos haciéndola callar, sin embargó Darcy no cedió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Loki ya no la besaba, la tomó de la mano y la hizo bajar de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana obligándola a mirar.

\- Este Darcy será tu hogar- le dijo al oído haciéndola estremecer- y será tu infierno si insistes en comportarte como lo haces- dijo apretando sus hombros con fuerza demostrando su poder y haciéndola sentir frágil, luego dirigió sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la mujer y con magia entro en su mente, mostrándole el infierno que la haría vivir si ella no obedecía, cada forma de escapar que Darcy pensaba, él le mostraba de la forma en que la castigaría por intentarlo, cada desafió que ella pensaba siquiera en presentarle, él le mostraba cuan cruel podía ser, supo que era suficiente cuando ella cayó al suelo en un mar de lágrimas mirándolo aterrada.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó con miedo de mirarlo fijamente- ¿Qué te he hecho yo?- gritó

\- Porque no dejaré que arruines lo único que me dejará ser libre

\- Jamás serás libre, los monstruos como tú no merecen serlo

\- Mala elección de palabras- dijo Loki con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica la hacía recordar uno de los acontecimientos más tristes de su vida.

\- No- lloró Darcy- no me hagas recordar- suplicó poniéndose de rodillas- por favor para – gritó empujando la mano de moreno enterrando sus uñas hiriéndolo

\- ¿Obedecerás?- preguntó Loki algo confundido con el recuerdo que había desenmascarado en la memoria de la muchacha

\- Sí, maldición pero no te prometo que dejaré de luchar- sollozó Darcy, sin duda Loki sabía cómo torturar a una persona, atacaba a la mente, al miedo, al dolor.

\- Con eso me basta por ahora- dijo el moreno al momento que la hacía ponerse de pie y la obligaba a recostarse en la cama, cuando ella lo hizo con una sonrisa cruel él beso los cabellos de la mujer para luego desaparecer con magia.

\- Pagaras por esto- dijo Darcy sollozando sin saber que él podía escucharla.

A altas horas de la noche, cuando ambos estaban en su respectiva habitación, ambos pensaban en el recuerdo que Loki devolvió a la memoria de la chica.

Darcy sollozaba y lloraba recordando, se había prometido nunca recordar su pasado, ser la chica alegre e introvertida que todos habían conocido, pero algunos recuerdos eran mejor dejarlos donde estaban , ese era uno en especial, aquellos años que paso en un orfelinato, cuanta gente la rechazó siempre por algún motivo, nadie quería adoptarla, Loki pensando en aquel recuerdo encontrado en la mente de su futura prometida solo podía pensar en una bella niña de hermosos ojos azules, con un oso de peluche abrazado, esperando en una sala de adopciones, escuchando con lágrimas en los ojos como cada pareja la rechazaba, pero luego la niña había crecido un poco y una familia la adoptó, pudo ver la felicidad en la cara de la niña al conocer a su nueva familia una casa grande, unos padres amorosos y al parecer un hermano, pero no era amor lo que sintió en el recuerdo de Darcy era horror, enfocado solamente hacia ese niño un poco más grande en ese recuerdo que Darcy, sin embargo no pudo seguir hurgando en su recuerdo ella había apartado su mano, y al sentir el pánico de la chica no quiso seguirla torturando por esa noche, con eso había sido suficiente para que ella entendiera, sabía que había sido cruel, que ella no tenía la culpa, pero era su libertad lo que estaba en juego, no importaba cuan cruel tuviera que ser ella no lo arruinaría. Finalmente Darcy concilió el sueño esa noche, rogando no tener pesadillas con aquel recuerdo y con una promesa en mente, haría que la vida de Loki también fuera un infierno.


	3. La ceremonia de compromiso

**Y he aquí otro capítulo, se que demoré un poco en actualizar pero aquí esta, espero les guste, saludos a todas**

El día de la esperada presentación de la desafortunada novia por fin llegó

Muchas doncellas eran las encargadas de alistar a Darcy pero la obstinada chica no daba su brazo a torcer, había despertado con un ánimo de los mil demonios por lo que le había hecho Loki la noche anterior, pese a que le atemorizaba lo que podía llegar a hacerle el malvado Dios, quería venganza por haberla hecho recordar parte de su pasado, quería vengarse por la humillación, y sobre todo quería que la enviarán de vuelta a la tierra ya no le importaba si viva o muerta, pero no quería ser la desafortunada esposa de Loki.

Camino siendo escoltada por los guardias con una sonrisa que podía competir con las del mismísimo Dios dl engaño, fue ubicada a los pies del trono de Odín quien se encontraba en persona junto con una bella mujer que ella supuso era Frigga, la madre de Thor y Loki, abajo estaban los amigos de Thor y aquel rubio guapo llamado Fandral, si tan solo la hubieran comprometido con él, no habría tenido problemas, Thor se encontraba al lado de sus amigos y Jane incluso se encontraba de pie junto a la audiencia.

Odín comenzó a hablar acerca de los beneficios del matrimonio, y el pacto que haría con Midgard, también hablaba en nombre de su hijo Loki que se encontraba arrodillado a sus pies pero desde su ubicación solo Darcy podía ver la sonrisa burlesca que se podía ver en el rostro del moreno, Odín mencionaba lo arrepentido que estaba su hijo y su creciente deseo por formar una familia y contribuir a la alianza, y minutos más tarde poniéndose de pie y hablando a la audiencia Loki repetía lo mismo con sentidas palabras que sacaron lágrimas a los oyentes, '' no por nada lo llaman lengua de plata'' oyó que Sif murmuraba y eso la hizo reír.

Cuando fue el momento en que la pareja se ubicara frente a frente, Darcy sonrió, era su turno de avergonzarlos. Se quitó el ajustado vestido quedando solo con un par de pantalones extra cortos que Jane había incluido en sus limitadas pertenencias de la tierra, y un top de cuero que hizo que los más recatados gritaran horrorizados y se cubrieran el rostro en vergüenza, mientras que otros hombres e incluso mujeres no pudieron evitar sentirse muy excitados por la vista de los maravillosos pechos de Darcy y sus grandes caderas, Fandral se removió incómodo en las filas y Thor le envió una mirada de advertencia, pensó intervenir pero no podía interrumpir la ceremonia más de lo que ya estaba, de todos los presentes la única que la miraba bastante divertida era Frigga pero siendo la reina debía guardar las apariencias, sin duda la chica era la indicada para su hijo.

¿Pero que significa esto?- gritó Odín enojado

Lo siento su majestad- dijo Darcy cínicamente- pensé que ya que pronto seremos familia tenía derecho a vestirme como estoy acostumbrada

Darcy, querida- advirtió Loki mirándola furioso- no sigas con esta broma, por favor

Lo siento querido- dijo fingiendo pena- no pensaba que os ofenderíais

Oh, te entiendo querida- dijo Frigga saliéndose del protocolo- si ella está acostumbrada a vestir así podemos permitirnos hacer el compromiso así, luego ella se adaptará a nuestras costumbres ¿verdad cariño?- le dijo acariciando su rostro de manera maternal

Sí, su majestad- dijo Darcy confundida, jamás alguien le había hablado con tanta paciencia y cariño, tanto que casi se sintió avergonzada por su broma.

La ceremonia siguió entre miradas incómodas y finalmente llegó la hora en que Loki debía pedir la mano de la hermosa mujer. Se arrodilló y sacó un hermoso anillo de plata con un extraño diamante de color verde en el centro, por un minuto Darcy se sorprendió de que Loki se arrodillara no le extrañaba que fuera a ella a quien hicieran arrodillarse.

No me agrada la idea pero acepto- dijo Darcy viendo como Odín parecía más furioso y ni hablar de Loki, quien se puso de pie y la tomó bruscamente de los hombros, cuando Frigga iba a intervenir para que no dañará a la chica el hombre la beso, fue un beso demandante, que no pudo evitar corresponder, jamás imaginó que besara tan bien, las piernas le flaquearon de no ser porque Loki la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, cuando se separaron este la miraba con furia pero una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sabiendo que había ganado, la había hecho desear ese beso y ella había caído.

¿Creo que ya puedo retirarme?- preguntó descortésmente y Odín terminó molesto la ceremonia, sin duda serían el hazmerreír de todo el reino por un buen tiempo, sin embargo todos debían dirigirse a la debida fiesta de compromiso.

Darcy sin importar si la audiencia la veía sabía que debía huir de su furioso prometido, corrió sin importar que los guardias hacían ademán de seguirla, intento encontrar a Jane pero la científica había sido conducida hacia el lugar de la fiesta por más que esta pidiera ver a su amiga, escuchó que Odín era tajante, la vería durante la fiesta, salió del gran salón y cuando se encontró sola en un pasillo casi suspiro aliviada, ella no solía usar ropa tan reveladora, se sentía avergonzada, casi indecente, pero le sería imposible conseguir algo de ropa dado a que la que traía puesta la había dejado tirada a los pies del trono, cuando pensó caminar y seguir escondiéndose, una mano se sujetó a su muñeca dolorosamente, y ella tembló sabiendo quien era, sin embargó lo desafió con la mirada, no daría su brazo a torcer, por más que la mirada asesina de su prometido le dijera que no le esperaba nada bueno.

¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro en que no quería que nos avergonzaras?- le dijo sin contener su enojó.

¿Acaso no te advertí las consecuencias?- dijo empujándola con su propio peso hasta acorralarla contra una ventana.

No me hagas nada- dijo asustada- no sería leal que mataras a tu prometida

¿Matarte no sería demasiado benevolente?- preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida - ¿te parezco alguien benevolente?- gritó asustándola aún más

Claro que no, para mí siempre serás un monstruo- dijo Darcy y cuando Loki puso una mano en su frente para poner crueles imágenes en su mente nuevamente, de pronto su magia se vio bloqueada momentáneamente y el solo pudo sonreír mirando hacia la derecha.

Madre ¿ A que debo el honor?- preguntó Loki

Se les espera en la fiesta, no se puede iniciar sin ustedes- dijo Frigga sonriendo aprensivamente a su hijo

Claro madre, solo quería hablar unas pequeñas palabras con mi prometida, ¿no es así Darcy?- pregunto molesto

S-sí- dijo la chica mirando con respeto a la amable mujer que la había salvado

No puedes engañarme a mí querido, espero se lleven mejor con el paso del tiempo- sonrió mientras seguía su camino- los espero de inmediato en el salón

De inmediato, madre- dijo Loki volviéndose hacia Darcy

Veo que eres el favorito de mamá- se burló Darcy

¿Te gusta el exhibicionismo verdad Darcy?- preguntó Loki y antes que la mujer pudiera responder con magia la dejo solo con ropa interior frente a él.

No, ¿Qué demonios haces pervertido?- gritó arrodillándose en el suelo para cubrirse lo más que podía.

¿No era que te gustaba vestir casi desnuda?- preguntó Loki mirándola con burla - ¿Qué te parece ir a la fiesta totalmente desnuda? Nadie creerá que lo hice yo, todos vieron que era algo que te agradaba

No por favor- gritó la muchacha cubriéndose a la vez que el hombre la arrastraba de una muñeca casi desnuda hacia el salón- Loki por favor, te lo imploró, por favor- sintió como sus lágrimas amenazaban por caer.

Camina querida- dijo Loki con una sonrisa

No por favor- suplicó Darcy – Loki, por favor- dijo y Loki vio su rostro temeroso, frágil, vio cómo se cubría con sus manos desesperada y por un minuto no pudo ser todo lo cruel que deseaba, con magia hizo aparecer un hermoso vestido de color verde con detalles dorados, Darcy prefirió no objetar el color y cuando se hubo recuperado de susto no pudo evitar decir.

Oh eres como un hada madrina de los cuentos de hadas, pero en versión malvada- dijo y al ver la mirada de advertencia se arrepintió.

No hagas que me arrepienta de no arrastrarte desnuda

Lo siento- dijo y ambos entraron tomados de la mano a la ceremonia, donde Odín dio inició y se dedicó por primera vez a beber con Thor y sus amigos para olvidar todo el mal momento que habían pasado gracias a la chica.

Hubo un momento en que ambos debían bailar y Darcy se sorprendió admirando lo buen bailarín que era Loki, pudo apreciar cuan alto era y la firmeza con la que la sujetaba, si no hubiera sido un villano cruel y despiadado, ella sin duda podría haberse fijado en él.

Minutos después Darcy se encontraba conversando animadamente con Jane hasta que esta fue arrastrada hasta la pista de baile por Thor, quedando Darcy nuevamente sola, de pronto unos hombres bastante bebidos se acercaron a ella.

Mira esta es la prostituta Midgardiana prometida del monstruo- dijo un acercándose a ella mirándola con desprecio

Tiene buen cuerpo, dime preciosa ¿quieres probar una cama Asgardiana esta noche?- preguntó el otro tomándola de la muñeca levantandola

¿Qué demonios les pasa cerdos?- preguntó Darcy molesta

Tiene carácter- dijo uno tomándola nuevamente- disfrutaré domando a esta mujerzuela- bromeó

Suéltame asqueroso- gritó Darcy algo asustada al ver que la arrastraban fuera del salón y nadie intervenía porque la gran mayoría estaba distraído.

Creo que la dama ha dicho que la sueltes- dijo un hombre y Darcy reconoció esa voz, ¿Loki la defendía?

¿Y que harás Jotun? ¿Matarnos?- bromeo uno de los hombres, sin importarle como se dirigía a un príncipe de Asgard

Cuida tu lengua y suelta a mi prometida, que seas hijo de importantes consejeros no significa que puedes venir a palacio a hacer lo que desees- dijo Loki avanzando amenazadoramente y Darcy pudo notar que era mucho más alto que los dos hombres

Ven Jotun, pelea, y cuando te derrotemos quiero que veas como nos follamos a tu mujerzuela- dijo retándolo

Suficiente- gruñó Loki y se abalanzó contra ellos tomándolos a ambos del cuello y levantándolos en el aire viéndolos patalear con fuerza ante la falta de aire

L-lo siento su alteza- se disculpó el que había estado más callado

L-o siento- dijo el otro sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire

Por favor, para- suplicó Darcy escondiéndose tras la espalda de Loki y tocando su hombro, no quería que el los matara por defenderla, aunque no entendía porque lo hacía.

Tienen suerte esta noche, mi prometida es más benevolente- dijo Loki arrojándolos al otro lado del pasillo viéndolos correr despavoridos.

Gracias- dijo Darcy por primera vez agachando la mirada

Es mi deber, eres mi prometida

Aun así, gracias- dijo ella dándole una tímida sonrisa

Ven acá- suspiró Loki- déjame ver esa muñeca – dijo tomando su mano y Darcy pudo ver que uno de los hombres le había dejado una visible marca

No me había percatado de eso- dijo Darcy lamentándose

Listo ya está- y Darcy sorprendida vio como Loki la curaba con magia

Gracias, en verdad- dijo Darcy sonrojándose, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Loki fue quien habló nuevamente

Comenzamos con mal pie- dijo mirando a la chica- ¿te parece si comenzamos de nuevo ya que tanto tu como yo no deseamos esto?

Solo con una condición- dijo Darcy de forma traviesa haciendo que el pelinegro arqueara una ceja- Enséñame por qué dicen que eres el Dios de las travesuras.

Es un trato- dijo Loki con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde que conoció a la chica.

Cuando la velada hubo por fin terminado con la gran mayoría de personas borrachas, Odín siendo llevado borracho a su habitación por la reina y Thor tirado en el piso junto a sus amigos y Jane que al parecer también estaba algo borracha ya que no tenía la resistencia de Thor, Darcy decidió que tal vez era hora de volver a su habitación aunque no tenía muchas ganas de pasar la noche sola, pensó que tal vez Jane la acompañaría ahora que había vuelto pero la científica estaba demasiado ocupada para concentrarse en ella. Camino pausadamente hasta que vio a Loki apoyado en el respaldo de su puerta, sintió un poco de miedo, pero ¿ellos tenían un trato no era así?

¿Hay algún compromiso de que la novia debe dormir con el prometido antes de la boda o algo así?- preguntó bromeando Darcy- porque estoy usando calzado poco cómodo para correr- terminó haciendo reír a Loki

Nada de eso- dijo Loki caminando hasta ubicarse detrás de ella- a menos que quieras

Ya quisieras- respondió mordaz

Me gusta tu espíritu- dijo Loki sinceramente- sin embargo vengo a invitarte a recorrer Asgard, de noche hay muchos más lugares que se pueden apreciar

Claro me encantaría- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, si bien es cierto le aterraba la idea, salir del palacio era algo que añoraba, solo que la compañía era un poco peligrosa- ¿No querrás matarme y dejarme tirada por algún lugar? ¿Verdad? – preguntó con miedo

Me has descubierto- dijo Loki dándole su mano- creo que ahora mi plan está completamente arruinado

Caminaron por el palacio hasta llegar a los jardines y Loki comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, al verlo los guardias hicieron una reverencia burlesca que no pasó desapercibida a Darcy, pero Loki simplemente los ignoró y continuó caminado con Darcy hacia la ciudad. En cada punto Darcy se maravillaba con la belleza del lugar, cada casa, cada punto de comercio todo parecía tener detalles en oro, cada plaza, plazoleta y juegos para los niños tenían hermosos jardines y decoraciones, pero en un minuto mientras caminaban Darcy pudo ver una estatua del mismísimo Loki y al lado una de Thor y mientras la de Thor tenía flores y adornos de agradecimientos, a los pies de la estatua había basura y marcas de pintura incluso una que decía monstruo y traidor, y por un minuto pudo ver la mirada de Loki endurecerse, pensó en todas las veces en que ella le había dicho monstruo por lo que había hecho sin detenerse a pensar los motivos o él porqué, todos incluso los criminales más odiados de su planeta tenían un motivo, pero jamás se detuvo a pensar el porqué de las acciones de Loki y el cómo se sentía.

Creo que sería mejor ir por la derecha- dijo Darcy intentando alejar a Loki de esa imagen

Si lo dices por esa estatua, jamás ha significado nada para mí- dijo Loki mirándola fijamente- si vamos por la derecha encontrarás otra de mi padre, Thor, Frigga y yo a un lado pero ya le cortaron la cabeza a aquella estatua, los niños juegan a apedrear al monstro Jotun- dijo Loki caminando hacia la izquierda y Darcy sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginar como se sentía Loki.

Finalmente Loki recordó aquel lugar en el que solía pasar su solitaria infancia, era su lugar especial, donde había practicado su magia, no se lo había mostrado a nadie ni siquiera a su madre, ¿Pero Darcy era su prometida no era así? Sin saber exactamente por qué de la noche a la mañana la mujer comenzó a parecerle interesante y pudo darse cuenta que nunca había conocido a una mujer como Darcy Lewis.


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Bueno aquí traigo otro capítulo mucho antes de lo que esperaba actualizar, pero esta noche me entró la inspiración y desee escribir el comienzo de la relación entre Loki y Darcy, espero les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios, algunos me han pedido en mensaje privado que también escriba acerca de Jane y Thor en esta historia, y lo haré a medida que avance la historia, pero ¿que otra pareja les gustaría que hubiera? espero sus comentarios, saludos a todas/os**

 **Pd: Esta historia también puede encontrarse en Wattpad, la portada de la historia es de creación personal.**

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Darcy maravillada al ver el lugar más hermoso que había visto en su vida, habían pasado a través de una pared mágica por los jardines del palacio de Asgard, al principio Darcy había sentido miedo, ¿Qué pasaba si Loki deseaba matarla para escapar del compromiso? Pero al ver la mirada del hombre, por primera vez desde que lo conocía le pareció sincera, por lo que confiando en sí misma entro a aquella habitación. Era un salón gigantesco, el piso completamente de marmol negro, las paredes de color verde con detalles dorados y el techo era una visión encantada del cielo Asgardiano, había una escalera con forma de caracol que permitía llegar a lo más alto de la habitación, Loki algo nervioso invitó a Darcy a subir hacia lo más alto y ella encantada aceptó.

\- ¿Por qué pareces tan nervioso?- preguntó Darcy de forma directa logrando sacarle una sonrisa sincera al pelinegro.

\- Nunca nadie aparte de mi había estado en este lugar- confesó dejando a Darcy muy sorprendida

\- ¿Ni siquiera tu madre?- preguntó

\- Nadie- confesó y siguieron subiendo la escalera

\- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó cuando estaban por llegar a lo alto de la escalera

\- Cuando tenga aquella respuesta, no dudes Darcy , te la daré- dijo Loki cortando el tema y Darcy por primera vez sintió que el hombre que ella creía era un monstruo tenia algo de humanidad dentro de él, el verlo compartir un lugar privado, una parte de su vida con alguien que apenas conocía y el nerviosismo que trataba de disimular, le hacían ver que tal vez Loki no era realmente un monstruo, sino más bien no tenía nadie que le comprendiera.

Darcy no pudo seguir pensando pues cuando llegaron al final de la escalera quedo impresionada al ver que la habitación desaparecía bajo sus pies, en lugar de ello se encontraba un sin fin de estrellas y constelaciones, Loki dio un paso más allá de la escalera y cuando ella fue a sujetarlo para que no cayera se dio cuenta de que el Dios se encontraba parado caminando literalmente entre las estrellas, él le sonrió y le tendió su mano para invitarla a caminar con él.

\- ¿Bromeas? No se volar- dijo Darcy sujetandose con fuerza de las escaleras.

\- No caerás, es magia, la habitación esta escondida entre las estrellas, esta justo debajo de nosotros , se puede caminar perfectamente acá arriba- dijo Loki tomando la mano de Darcy y esta sin poder resistirse caminó junto con él.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?- preguntó Darcy completamente emocionada al ver donde se encontraba, era hermoso, las estrellas parecían danzar al rededor de ellos, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

\- No tiene mucho de especial, es un hechizo para ocultar la habitación, con algunas mejoras, no puedes caer al vació, y nadie puede verte pese a que esto es parte del cielo nocturno y se puede ver en todo Asgard.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que desde el palacio no pueden vernos?- preguntó Darcy

\- No, así como nosotros no podemos ver el palacio pese a que esta frente a nosotros, ellos tampoco pueden vernos.

\- Es increíble, este lugar es maravilloso, has de tener suerte de poder crear algo así, en la tierra lo único que nos daba privacidad era poder cerrar la puerta con llave de nuestra habitación- rió Darcy mientras con sus manos intentaba tocar las estrellas.

\- He pasado la mitad de mi vida en este lugar- sonrió Loki sentándose a mirar las estrellas viendo a Darcy pasear emocionada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por largos minutos, para Loki era extraño ver a alguien en aquel lugar, mucho más a una humana, no había permitido que nadie supiera de aquel lugar, era un sitio privado que se había creado para estar solo y practicar magia, sin embargo ver la sonrisa de Darcy aquella mujer que le habían impuesto como prometida, no podía evitar sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho, una calidez que no deseaba sentir, pero le era imposible desde aquella noche en que devolvió a la memoria de Darcy aquellos recuerdos que lo hicieron sentir un monstruo por causarle dolor, ella tampoco quería aquella boda, se encontraban en la misma situación y después de rescatarla de aquellos hombres que deseaban abusar de ella en la fiesta de compromiso no pudo evitar sentir que debía protegerla, ella estaba asustada en Asgard y lo ocultaba tan bien como podía, el miedo que él ocultaba con mentiras y travesuras ella lo ocultaba con un carácter fuerte y bromas infantiles, pero el podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, el miedo a estar sola en un lugar que no conocía, era casi como se había sentido él cuando supo que era un Jotun.

\- ¿En que piensas?- preguntó Darcy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Nada importante- dijo Loki viéndola sentarse tranquilamente a su lado.

\- Lo siento- murmuró Darcy haciendo que Loki la mirara confundido

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haberte llamado monstruo todo este tiempo- dijo Darcy sonrojándose y sintiéndose como una idiota por hacerlo, ella no solía comportarse nerviosa con los hombres, era directa y siempre tomaba la iniciativa sin embargo con Loki todo era diferente.

\- Es algo sin importancia, no eres la única que lo piensa- dijo de pronto incomodo Loki

\- No lo pienso- murmuró Darcy

\- Mientes- sonrió Loki

\- No miento, lo dije sin pensar, basándome en todo el daño que habías hecho en la tierra, pero ahora que lo pienso, debes haber tenido tus razones, los humanos somos impulsivos ¿sabes? Cometemos errores, también hacemos daño, cuando algo nos duele nos desquitamos con quienes no tienen la culpa, en estos pocos días siento que incluso he podido entenderte- termino Darcy sorprendiendo al Dios

\- ¿Entender que mate cientos de humanos? ¿Que intente destruir tú ciudad natal? - preguntó incrédulo

\- Mate a mi propia madre Loki – dijo Darcy sintiendo las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas, los recuerdos que Loki le había devuelto, la situación de hace algunos momentos con esos Asgardianos, le hicieron recordar por completo, y se sentía debil al encontrarse llorando en la habitación privada del Dios del engaño, pero no podía evitar llorar, seguramente Loki se molestaría con ella por ser tan débil y la haría largarse de aquel lugar, pero no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y los sollozos que luchaba por contener, más no espero sentir a Loki abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho y acariciar sus cabellos, nadie la había abrazado así desde hace mucho, se permitió llorar libremente.

\- Lo siento, no debí hacerte daño poniendo esos recuerdos en tu mente nuevamente- dijo Loki con pesar al ver a la joven mujer llorar tan desesperadamente

\- No importa, tarde o temprano los volvería a recordar- sollozó Darcy más calmada sintiendo como Loki no dejaba de acariciar su cabello.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Loki sintiéndose extraño, no entendía porque le preocupaba tanto el bienestar de Darcy, sin embargo esa muchacha despertaba en él un sentimiento que jamás había tenido, la forma en que desafió a Odín y a él en la ceremonia de compromiso, en ese poco tiempo de conocerse lo sacaba de quicio pero al mismo tiempo despertaba en él el deseo de protegerla, de cuidarla.

\- Tuve dos hermanos mayores cuando me adoptaron, Luke, el mayor del que aprendí los trucos que use para escapar aquella vez y Kai, alguien del cual no quiero hablar – sollozó Darcy y Loki la abrazó aún más- intenté matarlo a él, aprendí a disparar un arma, pero mi madre se interpuso, murió en mis brazos- gritó Darcy y Loki con magia la calmo, sintiéndola relajarse lentamente- mamá era una mujer buena, y yo la mate, le hice un daño irreparable a mi familia, desde ese entonces no he vuelto a ver a nadie de mi familia.

\- No fue tu culpa- dijo Loki mirándola a los ojos

\- Yo la mate- dijo Darcy- apreté el gatillo y la maté, no solo a ella- dijo Darcy agachando la cabeza

\- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Loki mientras escuchaba atentamente

\- Mis padres nos habían adoptado porque no podían tener hijos biológicos, pero un día por un milagro mi madre quedó embarazada, cuando acabe con su vida ella tenía 8 meses de embarazo- lloro Darcy y Loki la escuchó sollozar en silencio, la contuvo hasta que la muchacha fue capaz de hablar nuevamente.

\- Tú mataste a cientos de humanos, pero yo mate a mi madre, yo soy un monstruo- dijo Darcy mirándolo a los ojos

\- Escuchame bien Darcy- dijo Loki tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara atentamente- Tú no quisiste matarla, un accidente no te hace un monstruo, lamento haberte devuelto aquellos recuerdos

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo escuchando a una patetica humana?- preguntó Darcy

\- Eres mi prometida Darcy, a diferencia de lo que demostré en lo poco que llevas en Asgard no quiero hacerte sufrir, estaba equivocado cuando dije todas esas cosas, pensé que te alejarías, que todos verían que soy un monstruo y que te protegerían alejándote de mi, se que no quieres este compromiso y lo entiendo, te han obligado en la tierra y a mi me han obligado en Asgard, pensé odiarte y hacerte daño, pero cuando esos hombres te atacaron me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, ninguno de los dos somos vistos con buena cara en Asgard, nuestro compromiso solo es un acuerdo entre mundos dictados por Odín, a mi me desprecian por ser Jotun y los Asgardianos creen que pueden usarte por ser humana, lo siento por el daño que te cause, te prometo que desde ahora no será así.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Darcy

\- Lo digo de verdad Darcy- dijo Loki sinceramente por primera vez- ¿Quieres que estemos juntos en esto?- preguntó

\- Por supuesto que sí- dijo Darcy sonriendo, jamás pensó que en una noche podría llevarse bien con el mismísimo Dios del engaño, pero siempre había podido acostumbrarse a las adversidades.

\- Darcy, ¿Por qué intentaste matar a tu hermano?- preguntó Loki sabiendo que era un tema sensible para la mujer, pero él había devuelto esos recuerdos y sentía que era su deber hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Darcy apretando inconscientemente el brazo de Loki- pero has visto más de mi de lo que nadie ha visto- dijo respirando agitadamente- has confiado en mi dejándome entrar a este lugar, quiero confiar en ti , no quiero hablar de ello, pero tienes mi total consentimiento de usar tu magia para ver.

\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Loki algo temeroso de hacerle daño

\- Lo estoy, eres mi prometido, has visto algo que no le contaría a nadie, tal vez si vez todo te convenzas de por qué soy un monstruo- dijo Darcy y Loki la miro seriamente.

\- Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso Darcy- dijo Loki molesto- no eres un monstruo sea lo que sea que haya pasado- y sin demorar más el asunto Loki sostuvo a Darcy un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos y poniendo una mano en su frente entro en lo más profundo de su memoria,

 **Pudo ver la misma niña chiquita que vio en el recuerdo anterior, pudo ver como practicaba ilusionismo con su hermano mayor Luke, pudo ver como era feliz con su familia y también pudo ver como todo se derrumbo cuando su hermano del medio, Kai creció, Kai siempr fue envidioso porque Luke solamente le enseñaba a Darcy y al ser la mujer sus padres le prestaban más atención, por lo que en secreto la trataba mal, la golpeaba todos los días, la humillaba y le decía que nadie la amaba, que era un monstruo por hacer que a él lo rechazarán, con el tiempo las agresiones fueron peores, ya no solamente la golpeaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, sino también la amenazaba con que si decía algo la mataría, y con el tiempo ya no eran solo golpes, a medida que el cuerpo de Darcy cambiaba la comenzó a mirar con deseo, al principio solo la miraba, a medida que crecía se volvió más atrevido y comenzó a tocarla, amenazándola con decirle a mamá que ella lo seducía y por la manera en que ella vestía ella no dudaba de que le hubieran creído, y cuando él cumplió los 20 años y ella solo tenía 17 abuso de ella llevándose su pureza con ello, Darcy no volvió a ser la misma desde aquel día, se la pasaba llorando y trataba de nunca estar sola, pero el siempre lograba encontrarla sola, hasta que un día se canso de los abusos y los golpes y consiguió un arma y disparo, pero no fue a su hermano a quien disparo, fue a su madre embarazada, su hermano Kai mintió y todos le creyeron debido a lo que Darcy había hecho, las últimas palabras que su padre le dirigió fueron '' lamento haber adoptado a una asesina y a una depravada que sedujo a su propio hermano'', ese día con solo 18 años ella abandonó su casa luego de que como un último favor su familia declarara que fue un accidente la muerte de su madre, entro a estudiar con una beca y posteriormente consiguió trabajo como asistente de Jane, había logrado ocultar su tristeza con un carácter fuerte y una sonrisa todos los días, hasta aquel día en que la obligaron a comprometerse con Loki y este develó sus recuerdos.**

\- Darcy, lo siento, yo no sabía- dijo Loki impresionado al ver cuanto dolor había pasado aquella niña

\- No importa, es parte del pasado- sollozó Darcy temblando en los brazos del Jotun

\- Darcy- dijo Loki abrazándola – no eres un monstruo, ese hombre lo es, lo que te hizo, ¿vive aún?- preguntó con una mirada oscurecida

\- No se de ellos hace muchos años- dijo Darcy sin captar la mirada de Loki

\- Nadie más te hará daño Darcy- dijo Loki acariciando los cabellos de la mujer

\- Te equivocas el me hará daño- dijo Darcy

\- ¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Loki

\- Jane me dijo que tu padre, Odín, le había comunicado que mi familia debería venir a Asgard un tiempo antes de la ceremonia, era costumbre Asgardianas que las dos familias estuvieran en la boda no importaba cuanta distancia hubiera de por medio, Jane me dijo que Thor habló con Tony Stark acerca de contactar a mi familia, él los encontró y aún no se por que pero ellos aceptaron venir- dijo Darcy resignada

\- Maldito Odín- gruñó Loki preocupado- Darcy, se que no me he portado bien contigo y que tampoco me conoces, pero confía en mi en esto, él no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima

\- ¿Por qué quieres protegerme?- preguntó Darcy confundida

\- Porque quiero hacerlo y porque puedo Darcy- gruñó Loki

\- Darce- sonrió Darcy- todos mis amigos me llaman Darce

\- ¿Me consideras tu amigo?- preguntó Loki sorprendido, nadie le había considerado como un amigo en todos los siglos que había vivido.

\- Te he confiado mi vida en una sola noche Loki, ¿que crees tú?- bromeó secándose las lágrimas y golpeando el hombro del Jotun

\- Entonces estaremos juntos en esto- dijo Loki sonriendo- aún debo enseñarte porque dicen que soy el Dios de las travesuras, Darce- sonrió Loki y la mirada de Darcy brilló emocionada

\- ¿Quién será nuestra primera víctima ?- sonrió Darcy poniendose de pie emocionada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Nuestra? ¿Quieres acompañarme en esta misión?- preguntó Loki divertido poniéndose de pie

\- Oh si, no creas que me perderé la oportunidad de gastar una buena broma junto al dios de las travesuras

\- Entonces, ¿ que tal Volstagg, o Fandral?- preguntó Loki

\- Pensé que eras más ocurrente Loki- molestó Darcy- Yo opino que si queremos venganza, será al mismo Odín – dijo y Loki sonrió, sin duda esa muchacha era diferente a todas las que había conocido, parte de su alma comenzaba a sentirse completa.


	5. Travesuras en Asgard

**Hola de nuevo, traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, mucho antes de lo esperado, he estado muy inspirada últimamente y la historia a fluido y fluido, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribir este capítulo, saludos a todas.**

La relación de Loki y Darcy pareció mejorar de la noche a la mañana, Frigga estaba encantada con esta situación y se alegraba de ver que su hijo había desistido de sus deseos de dañar a la joven mujer, sin embargo Odín y Thor no estaban convencidos, creían firmemente que algo ocurría o que era algún plan retorcido de Loki, pero si Thor lo pensaba bien no dudaba que Darcy también tuviera un plan oculto, había visto como se comportaba en la tierra y lo mucho que sufría Jane con las bromas de esta, sin duda Darcy sería una buena pareja para su hermano.

Sin que nadie la siguiera Darcy entró a la habitación secreta de Loki, este la había hechizado para que solo ella pudiera entrar, todo estaba preparado para la broma que juntos habían creado para Odín y algunos más, estaban seguros de que todos recordarían ese día, y Loki volvería a hacerle honor a su título de Dios de las travesuras.

La mañana comenzó y todos se presentaron a desayunar, hubiera sido algo normal, salvo porque Loki estaba presente e intentaba conversar con Thor y sus amigos, pese a que estos no confiaban en él, sin embargo todos reían y compartían recuerdos juntos, lo segundo extraño era que Darcy se encontraba en la mesa sentada un poco distante de Loki y vestida correctamente con un vestido de color turquesa, la chica preguntaba a Thor como estaba Jane y cuando está vendría nuevamente a visitar, fue un desayuno completamente tranquilo, pero Frigga no era tonta, ella sabía que algo ocurría con esos dos, pero si habían sido obligados a tanto ¿Por qué no podrían tener un poco de diversión? Fingió no saber nada, pero se aseguró de seguir cada paso de Loki y su prometida.

Luego del desayuno Volstagg comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, todos supieron que debía ir a los sanadores cuando a las dos horas de transcurrido el desayuno el pobre hombre no deseaba comer nuevamente y decía haber perdido completamente el apetito, la reina Frigga divertida intentaba adivinar de quien había sido la broma sin decir nada, ordeno que lo llevaran a los sanadores y ella misma les indicó que hacer, Volstagg solo podía agradecer que la propia reina se encargará de su perdida de apetito, que para él era el peor de los males, él hubiera preferido morir congelado en Jotunheim que perder el apetito.

Mientras en los pasillos Loki y Darcy conversaban.

\- Muy creativa Darce- admitió Loki que no había tenido nada que ver con esa primera broma.

\- Admítelo no puedes mejorarme, eres un dios, pero yo he sido el dolor de cabeza de todos los que me conocen por años- dijo Darcy guiñándole un ojo mientras comía una manzana.

\- Darce, he sido el dolor de cabeza de todo Asgard y un sinfín de mundos más por siglos- sonrió Loki mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo y Darcy lo seguía curiosa.

Después de llevar a Volstagg con los sanadores, Fandral fue a su habitación para cambiar sus ropas por su armadura pues debía entrenar con los demás en menos de una hora, pero no espero que al entrar a su cuarto dos hermosas mujeres ordenaban sus cosas y hacían su cama no recordaba que aquellas mujeres fueran doncellas del palacio, pero su parte racional no funcionaba en el momento en que miró al escote de aquellas mujeres. Con su típica galantería se acercó para seducirlas y al ver que ellas respondían a sus coqueteos no fue capaz de darse cuenta que mientras ellas lo besaban lo ataban firmemente a su cama, cuando se dio cuenta de esto pensó que era algún tipo de juego, hasta que vio que las doncellas desaparecían de la nada y en su lugar un centenar de arañas comenzaban a subir a su cama, podía enfrentarse a cualquier hombre, monstruo o criatura excepto las temidas arañas gigantes de Asgard, comenzó a gritar pero la voz no le salía, paso alrededor de media hora cuando Sif molesta por la tardanza de su amigo entro personalmente a buscarlo para darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado a la cama gritando por ayuda sin nada que pudiera asustarlo.

\- Fandral ¿Que demonios te ocurre?- preguntó Sif des atándolo

\- Arañas Sif cuidado- gritaba

\- ¿De que demonios hablas ? ¿Cuanto has bebido?- preguntó Sif

\- No he bebido Sif, esas doncellas, ellas eran arañas- gritaba

\- ¿Doncellas? ¿Ellas te hicieron esto?- molestó Sif riéndose

\- Maldición Sif aún puedo sentir esas arañas- gritaba Fandral

\- Ven si sigues viendo arañas es mejor llevarte a los sanadores pudieron darte algo para que alucinaras- dijo Sif ahora algo preocupada pero Fandral solo la siguió mientras intentaba quitarse las arañas inexistentes de encima. Cuando llegaron a los sanadores Volstagg ya se había ido y descansaba en su habitación, Frigga que aún se encontraba allí lo miro y con su magia lo curo, sin duda ella conocía ese truco, pero no delataría a su hijo.

Mientras tanto en los jardines de Asgard.

\- Dios no puedo parar de reír- decía Darcy- ¿viste su cara de miedo?

\- Claro que sí- dijo Loki- Fandral siempre le ha temido a las arañas

\- Debo admitir que has ganado esta vez oh gran dios de las travesuras- dijo Darcy riendo mientras tocaba el hombro de Loki

\- Vamos Darce no te des por vencida tan pronto- animó Loki- quiero ver si puedes ganarme en aunque sea una broma.

\- No me desafíes – dijo Darcy sonriendo mientras sin darse cuenta tomaba la mano de Loki y corrían rumbo al palacio.

Tan solo Sif y Hogun pudieron entrenar ese día, entrenaron toda la tarde y ambos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sif se quito la ropa sin darse cuenta de que sus implementos de baño no eran los mismos, su jabón había sido reemplazado por uno de desagradable olor a afrecho una planta que no crecía en Asgard, sin embargo no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a lavar su cabello con una crema elaborada especialmente en Asgard para las mujeres no se dio cuenta de que había sido reemplazada por un pigmento de color rosado hasta que se miró en el espejo y su rostro cambió a uno de completo horror, su cabello tenía su actual color negro pero con miles de reflejos rosados, gritó hasta casi quedar afónica maldiciendo al que fuera que le había gastado aquella broma, corrió hacia la habitación de la reina suplicando ayuda, sin importarle que iba medio desnuda corriendo por los pasillos tapada solo con una túnica, Loki la vio pasar y sonrió divertido, luego vio salir a Darcy desde la habitación de Sif.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es esconderse debajo de una cama?- preguntó Darcy divertida

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que sera que te mantengas con vida luego de lo que le has hecho?- preguntó Loki

\- No tiene porque saberlo- dijo Darcy algo nerviosa

\- Sin duda te has lucido, casi me ganas querida – dijo Loki señalando hacia la habitación de Hogun.

De pronto se escucharon algo parecido a gruñidos desde la habitación de Hogun y posteriormente pudo verse al guerrero corriendo desesperado en la misma dirección que tomo Sif, solamente que vestía su armadura completa y en su cabeza un humillante peinado digno de cualquier dama de Asgard que por más que desarmar e intentara incluso cortar no desaparecía.

\- Al menos a Sif le quedaba bonito el color- rió Darcy sosteniendo su estomago de la risa

\- Hogun por fin podrá lucir su cabello- rió Loki

Cuando Sif y Hogun llegaron a donde la reina esta los miro resignada y para mala suerte de los dos les dijo que podía deshacerlo con magia pero tardaría al menos 3 días, tal y como pasó con Fandral y Volstagg, los efectos de todo desaparecerían en tres días, cuando estos se fueron no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la ocurrencia de los novios.

\- Querida mía- dijo Odín entrando a la habitación que compartía con Frigga- sé que todo lo que ha pasado con tu gran poder podías deshacerlo en unos segundos, no creas que no sé quien le enseño a Loki a ser el dios de las travesuras- dijo Odín besándola en la mejilla

\- No se de lo que hablas- dijo Frigga riendo

\- Sé que lo sabes, las mentiras nunca fueron lo tuyo- dijo Odín retirándose nuevamente

El único de los amigos que se salvó esa tarde fue Thor que al ver caer a Fandral y Volstagg decidió que era hora de volver con Jane en la tierra, sabía que su hermano o Darcy estaban detrás de esas bromas y él no quería ser víctima de una de esas bromas, incluso Heimdall se había atrevido a llamarle cobarde por huir, pero eso solo confirmó su idea de que debía huir de ahí, por otro lado extrañaba a Jane y deseaba estar nuevamente con ella.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena todos se extrañaron de que el padre de todo no estaba presente en la cena y Frigga mirando a Loki y Darcy corrió hacia su habitación cuando de pronto se sintió un grito ensordecedor.

\- Loooki- se escuchó gritar desde la habitación del rey y el aludido solo pudo reír al saber que su broma había funcionado.

Cuando Frigga entró no pudo evitar reír, su marido se miraba en el espejo con nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso vestido de color negro estilo victoriano, cuando vio el resto de sus armaduras y vestimentas tiradas por la habitación entendió el hechizo que su hijo había usado, había hechizado el mismísimo cuerpo de Odín para que cada ropa que se pusiera fuera femenina, entre la furia y la vergüenza Odín camino hacia el comedor observando como los guardias se reían de él pero intentaban disimularlo, cuando llegó al lugar de la cena todos se rieron disimuladamente y cuando tomó asiento en la cabecera de mesa habló.

\- Tu madre ha de estar orgullosa Loki Odinson- dijo recalcando el Odinson sorprendiendo a Loki

\- Padre- dijo Loki intentando negar su broma, pero la risa de Darcy lo delató

\- Darcy Lewis- dijo Odín con una sonrisa enojada- sé que esto no es solo obra de mi hijo, al mirar el cabello de la diosa de la guerra Sif, me doy cuenta de que esto es obra tuya- dijo Odín mientras señalaba su cabello ahora con un profundo tono verde

\- Su majestad- intentó disculparse Darcy pero no pudo parar de reír más aún cuando los tres guerreros y lady Sif entraron al comedor, mirando a Odín e intentando no reírse, pero demasiado avergonzados por su estado como para poder decir algo, Sif con su cabello rosaceo, Hogun con un peinado femenino que cubrió con una capa, Fandral aterrorizado por las arañas invisibles y Volstagg lamentando no tener apetito para comer todo lo de la mesa, se sentaron en silencio, mirando casi con odio a Loki y Darcy.

\- Sin embargo, sé que esto no es obra solo de Loki y Darcy- dijo Odín sonriendo y estos dos lo miraron sorprendidos- mi amada esposa Frigga, sé que esta femenina diadema no es un hechizo de Loki- dijo apuntando a la corona que había en su cabeza que por más que intentara quitar no podía

\- Oh querido, lo siento mucho- dijo riendo Frigga viendo como todos los presentes estallaban en carcajadas- a este palacio le faltaba un poco de humor y si mi hijo y Lady Darcy deseaban hacerlo no podía negarme- dijo riendo

\- Y hasta los has ayudado- dijo Odín riendo por primera vez – ahora que todos nos hemos divertido ¿Crees querida que podrías deshacer este hechizo?- preguntó Odín casi suplicando con la mirada

\- Lo siento querido, ni Loki- dijo mirándolo casi como una advertencia a lo que este solo asintió divertido- ni yo podemos hacer tal magia, solo hasta 3 días más- dijo viendo como el rostro de Odín casi se desmoronaba, sin duda la preciada venganza de Loki y Darcy había resultado a la perfección.

Pasados los 3 agonizantes días en los que ninguno de los afectados abandonaron su habitación más que para comer, Frigga y Loki con magia ayudaron a volver todo a la normalidad y Darcy se encargó de que todo quedará registrado para siempre en el palacio con la cámara fotográfica que le había traído Jane desde la tierra.

Sin embargo aquel día no todo sería felicidad, porque Odín los mandó a llamar a la sala del trono con el aviso de que Thor había llegado.

Loki y ella se presentaron confundidos, sin embargó Loki comprendió todo cuando vio como Darcy se congelaba en su lugar mirando hacia los acompañantes de Thor, la tomó de la mano y avanzó un paso más adelante de ella, protegiéndola, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los reyes.

\- Hola Darcy ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Kain el hermano de Darcy que venía acompañado de Luke y el padre de Darcy.

Darcy no fue capaz de responder, cuando quiso retirarse sus piernas le fallaron y cayo desmayada en los brazos de Loki que la sostuvo de inmediato.

La mirada sonriente de Kain no paso desapercibida para nadie, sin embargo ellos eran invitados de honor por regla de los Asgardianos y debían ser recibidos de buena manera. Sin duda no toda alegría dura para siempre.


	6. ¿Tenemos un trato?

**Hola a todos, he subido un capítulo diario esta semana, y es que la historia va avanzando muy rápido, he incluido tres personajes originales por ahora que representan a la familia de Darcy, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

Odín confundido con la situación indicó que llevaran a la familia de Darcy a las respectivas habitaciones en que alojarían ese tiempo en el palacio, indicó que quería que estuvieran cerca de Darcy, pero Loki se opuso rotundamente.

\- Me temo padre- dijo furioso mientras sostenía a Darcy- que no puedo permitir eso

\- Loki, son nuestros invitados y serán tratados con cortesía, ¿Puedes entender eso?- preguntó

\- Puedo entenderlo, pero no permitiré que estén cerca de Darcy

\- Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo- dijo Odín pero al ver la mirada aprensiva de Frigga y la furia evidente en Loki decidió ceder por esta vez y les indicó que los llevaran a otras habitaciones más alejadas de la de Darcy, cuando la familia de Darcy se hubo marchado con los guardias Odín bajo del trono y caminó hacia su hijo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto Loki?- preguntó cansado

\- No permitiré que ellos se acerquen a Darcy, tú insistes en que ella sea mi prometida, por lo tanto como su futuro esposo la protegeré, te guste o no

\- ¿Protegerla de su propia familia?- preguntó Odín

\- Es adoptada Odín- dijo Loki dando la vuelta para sacar a Darcy de allí- y no tienes idea de la clase de personas que son

\- ¿Tú si?- preguntó Frigga extrañada de que Loki supiera algo de ellos

\- Yo sí madre- dijo Loki comenzando a caminar- Darcy me ha confiado parte de su pasado, no traicionaré esa confianza dejando que le hagan daños con estas decisiones- dijo para retirarse del salón del trono dejando a Odín y Frigga bastante sorprendidos.

\- Odín ¿habremos hecho lo correcto al traer a esa familia?- preguntó Frigga

\- No estoy seguro, pero no podemos romper la tradición de Asgard- dijo Odín mirando a su esposa

\- ¿Viste lo que yo vi?- preguntó Frigga- realmente desea proteger a esa niña

\- Me temo que lo vi querida, y no se si me asusta o me emociona- dijo Odín sentándose a los pies del trono

\- Creí que Loki jamás volvería a sentir desde que supo la verdad- dijo Frigga emocionada sentándose en el trono de Odín.

\- El amor de una mujer puede cambiar incluso el corazón más oscuro- Dijo Odín mirando enamorado a su esposa sentada en el trono

\- Oh querido- dijo Frigga sonriendo

Loki cargó a Darcy hasta la habitación de esta y la recostó en la cama, se le veía pálida, pero no pudo seguir observándola cuando de pronto entro Thor con Jane a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido hermano?- preguntó Thor

\- ¿Que le ha pasado a Darcy?- dijo Jane corriendo a ver a su amiga- ¿Le has hecho algo?

\- ¿Por qué accedieron a traer a aquella familia?- preguntó Loki ignorando sus preguntas

\- Son su familia Loki- dijo Thor

\- ¿Su familia? ¿Sabes todo el daño que le ha hecho su maldita familia Thor?- gritó Loki furioso

\- Ella nunca nos contó nada de su familia- dijo Jane mirando confundida al dios del engaño

\- Hermano, seguro todo esto trata de un malentendido- dijo Thor tocando el hombro de su hermano

\- Mi magia no falla Thor, ella me dejo ver sus recuerdos- dijo Loki apartando a Jane de Darcy y tomando la mano de esta para despertarla con magia, de pronto la muchacha comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio a todos observarla preocupados, sin embargo recordó lo sucedido y sin importarle si la veían y si a él le molestaba abrazó a Loki escondiendo su rostro en su pecho dejando a Thor y Jane boqueando como peces fuera del agua.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo Loki acariciando los ondulados cabellos de Darcy

\- Darce cariño ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Jane sentándose en la cama mirándola preocupada

\- Puedo soportar todo pero no a ellos Jane- dijo Darcy sin separarse de Loki

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo Thor con pesar- no sabía que tu relación con tu familia era mala

\- ¿No sabías Thor? ¿Acaso no sabes preguntar idiota?- gruñó Loki y ni Jane ni Thor pudieron refutar, el dios del engaño tenía razón, nadie le había preguntado nada a Darcy en ese tiempo, solo la habían obligado a someterse a la voluntad de otros.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- preguntó Darcy separándose de Loki y mirando a todos

\- Hasta después de la boda como dicta la tradición Asgardiana- dijo Thor con pesar

\- Esos son seis malditos meses Thor- gritó Loki parándose y encarandolo.

\- Hermano, yo lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- respondió Thor lamentando haber encontrado a la familia de Darcy

\- Solamente sabes arruinar todo Thor, ir y traerlos acá pensando solamente en cumplir las malditas ordenes de tu padre como un perro faldero- gritó Loki apretando el cuello de Thor

\- No pelearé contigo hermano- dijo Thor retrocediendo

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Thor?- preguntó furioso Loki ante la situación

\- Loki- dijo Darcy tímidamente algo muy raro en ella pensó Jane- no pelees con él, nadie tiene la culpa

\- Sé que no deseas nada de esto Darce- le dijo más calmado Loki sentándose en la cama con ella tomando sus manos- pero no dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo- eso es algo que te prometo

\- Gracias- dijo Darcy sonrojándose

Luego de eso Loki prácticamente arrastró a Thor hacia otra habitación para hablar del tema, estaba furioso y si esa familia no abandonaba Asgard en poco tiempo terminaría matando al desgraciado hermano de Darcy llamado Kain.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Jane mirando extrañada a Darcy- ¿Ese es el Loki que intentó destruir Nueva York?

\- Claro ¿Conoces a otro?- bromeo Darcy nerviosa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bromeas ¿Que le hiciste?- dijo Jane riendo- esta totalmente enamorado de ti

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Darcy riendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- ¿Loki? ¿Enamorado de mi? Que buen chiste Jane, pero el jamás me amaría, solo quiere ser amable porque a ambos nos obligaron a esto

\- Lo que digas Darce- dijo Jane viendo que Darcy podía tener un carácter fuerte, ser bromista y sacar de quicio a cualquiera pero no por eso dejaba de ser ingenua.

\- ¿Cómo esta todo en la tierra?- preguntó Darcy emocionada de escuchar noticias de su planeta, hasta ahora su estadía en Asgard se estaba volviendo más venidera pero no podía negar que deseaba más que nunca visitar la tierra, aunque sabía que nadie permitiría eso, ni siquiera Loki que parecía haber cambiado totalmente su actitud con ella.

\- Todo ha cambiado- dijo Jane – los Asgardianos cumplieron la parte de su trato y están ayudando con la formación militar, la fabricación de armas y el conocimiento científico- comunicó Jane

\- Al menos sirvió de algo que me entregarán como moneda de cambio- dijo Darcy y de pronto la situación se torno incómoda

\- No sabes cuanto lo siento Darce- dijo Jane con pesar- todavía podemos ver la forma de escapar si así lo deseas- susurró bajito en su oído para que nadie la escuchara

\- No-dijo Darcy sorprendiéndose a si misma con su respuesta- No quiero huir el resto de mi vida, no quiero pasar mi vida en una prisión Asgardiana o lo que es peor en una prisión en mi planeta donde todos me odiarían por romper un tratado que garantizaba la paz con Asgard, aparte si veo el lado positivo Loki no esta nada mal- dijo Darcy descaradamente

\- Darcy Lewis ¿Te gusta Loki?- casi grito Jane

\- No grites Jane- dijo Darcy tapándole la boca- El hombre por sí solo ya es lo suficientemente egocéntrico ¿Quieres que si se entera de lo que dije lo sea aún más?- preguntó con sarcasmo

\- No puedo creerlo Darce ¿realmente te gusta Loki?- susurró Jane sorprendida, es decir el tipo era el villano, pero eso no significaba que estaba bastante bien

\- ¿Que quieres que te diga Jane?- rió Darcy- ¿Lo has visto?

\- Bueno puede que tengas razón- dijo Jane pensativa- el hombre no esta nada mal

\- Sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba- dijo Darcy como si hubiera ganado un bingo

\- Es bastante guapo- dijo Jane susurrando para que nadie la escuchara- pero recuerda que el es el villano

\- Si , pero aún así soy su prometida- dijo Darcy- debo ver el lado bueno de la historia ¿No?

\- En eso llevas la razón, ¿ya se besaron?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Rió Darcy, solo para la ceremonia de compromiso y no nos llevabamos muy bien ese día

\- Pero te gustó- acusó Jane- no pusiste resistencia cuando te beso ese día- dijo con una mirada acusadora

\- No tienes idea de lo bien que besa- dijo Darcy recostándose en la cama indicándole a Jane que hiciera lo mismo

\- No puedo creer que estemos conversando de esto- rió Jane- no lo hacíamos hace años, parecemos adolescentes- reía por lo bajo

\- Menos mal que tus gustos han cambiado- rió Darcy- recuerdo cuando decías que ese ex- novio tuyo Donald era guapo

\- ¿Era realmente feo no?- dijo Jane riendo- recuerdo que era por lo menos 10 centímetros más alta que él

\- Parecía un enano- reía Darcy a carcajadas

\- Ian tu novio de la secundaria no era mucho mejor- molestó Jane

\- Realmente no

\- Sin embargo ignorando todo el tema de que te están obligando, realmente tienes suerte de que no sea un enano o algo por el estilo- reía Jane

\- Admitelo esta mejor que Thor-rió Darcy

\- No admitiré eso, amo a Thor más de lo que alguna vez amé a alguien

\- Se sincera Jane- reía Darcy- los músculos son atractivos- dijo pensando en Thor- pero su hermano tiene todo donde debe estar, la altura, la mirada, el cuerpo, la inteligencia – pensaba Darcy

\- Ok tu ganas, pero no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Jane riendo- si realmente Loki es más atractivo que Thor- susurró Jane

\- Lamentablemente dudo que alguien como yo pueda llegar a gustarle algún día- comento Darcy

\- ¿Bromeas? Todos vimos como actuó contigo hoy- dijo Jane- ese hombre siente algo por tí

\- No seas tonta Jane, solo esta siendo amable- dijo Darcy desviando el tema

\- ¿Por qué un villano sería amable?- preguntó Jane y Darcy no pudo cuestionar su lógica

\- No quiero hablar de eso- cortó Darcy- sigamos hablando de lo sexy que es y de como hasta tú lo encuentras más atractivo que Thor

\- Te dije que no lo dijeras fuerte- gritó Jane- no te niego que es sexy, pero amo a Thor y el siempre será el amor de mi vida- dijo Jane con cara de enamorada

Las muchachas siguieron hablando de chicos sin saber que fuera de la habitación los hermanos habían dejado de discutir solo para escuchar la conversa de las mujeres, lo que resultó en un Thor visiblemente afectado con un aura negra a su alrededor y un Loki que lo miraba con aire de suficiencia, se sentía realmente bien ganarle al poderoso y codiciado Thor.

\- Tranquilo hermano tu humana te ama- le dijo a Thor golpeando su espalda.

\- Jane te encuentra atractivo hermano- dijo Thor humillado y lamentándose

\- Y dijo que siempre serías el amor de su vida- rió Loki al ver el rostro de Thor

\- Pero te encuentra más atractivo que a mí- casi gritó Thor y Loki le tapo la boca

\- Silencio Thor ¿quieres que descubran que escuchamos idiota?- dijo Loki enojado

\- Tienes razón, haremos como que nada ha pasado- dijo Thor comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Loki

\- Es lo mejor- dijo Loki pero por dentro se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- Hermano, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Jane?- peguntó confundiendo a Loki- ¿Estás enamorado de Lady Darcy?

\- El amor no es para mí- dijo Loki desviando el tema, por dentro ni siquiera él sabía lo que había despertado en él aquella muchacha solo sabía que a menudo que pasaban los días, el futuro matrimonio dejaba de parecerle algo amargo.

\- Lo que tu digas hermano- dijo Thor palmeando su espalda

\- Si insistes en molestarme, tal vez podría aprovechar que Jane dijo que me encontraba atractivo hermano- molestó Loki

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes- amenazó Thor

\- Solo bromeaba, no es de mi gusto- dijo Loki desapareciendo por el pasillo mientras Thor se dirigía a su cuarto donde muy probablemente pasara horas mirándose al espejo y preguntándose porque Jane y Darcy encontraban más atractivo a Loki, ¿Sería el cabello? ¿La altura? ¿Los ojos? Miles de dudas comenzaron a atormentar al futuro rey de Asgard, él descubriría que era.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones que le habían dado a la familia de Darcy se encontraban su hermano Kai y su padre, Luke no estaba incluido en esa conversación porque el muchacho aún amaba a Darcy como una hermana, y eso podría interferir en los planes de venganza de Kai?

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kai?- preguntó su padre aún no convencido de hacerle daño a la niña que había criado como una hija.

\- Ella mató a tu esposa, a tu hijo que no alcanzó a nacer y quería matarme a mí- dijo Kai- esa perra me sedujo padre, o solo la veía como mi hermana- dijo Kai enojado- merecer que le hagamos daño dime padre ¿No es venganza lo que quieres?

\- Sí, nos vengaremos de esa maldita que alguna vez llame hija- dijo el mayor y Kai solo pudo sonreir al haber logrado convencerlo, Darcy le pagaría por haberlo abandonado e intentado matar.

Luke en cambió no podía evitar sentir cariño hacia Darcy, sabía que si ella había hecho lo que hizo fue por accidente, confiaba en su hermana y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de verla de nuevo, le pediría perdón por haberla abandonado, solamente esperaba que ella quisiera verlo. Por otro lado le preocupaba ese matrmonio al que la estaban obligando, con ese hombre que intentó destruir Nueva York, tal vez aún estuviera a tiempo de salvar a Darcy y ayudarla a huir, sin embargo cuando vio a Darcy nuevamente se dio cuenta de como el hombre intentaba protegerla, tal vez y solo tal vez él pudiera ayudar a protegerla de los planes de su padre y el maldito de Kai, otra de las razones por las que había aceptado venir era porque sabía las intenciones de Kai y su padre, e intentaría impedirlo.

Luke se encontraba paseando por esa extraña habitación sin adaptarse a todo lo nuevo que sus ojos descubrían, cuando el prometido de su hermana entro a su habitación.

\- Luke ¿ no es así?- preguntó Loki caminando seriamente alrededor del muchacho

\- Loki, Dios de las travesuras y del engaño , príncipe de Asgard y prometido de mi hermana- dijo Luke encaranadolo sin temor- en que lo puedo ayudar ¿Su majestad?- preguntó con fingido respeto

\- No estoy para bromas humano, dime solamente Loki, no me acostumbro al titulo- dijo entre comillas

\- Bien, Loki, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Luke sin intimidarse

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al presentarte acá? Podrías haberte negado

\- Quiero el perdón de mi hermana, rescatarla de este matrimonio de ser posible y otros motivos más personales.

\- Puedo ayudarte con el perdón de Darcy, lo del rescate lo veo imposible la perseguirían tanto los Midgardianos como los Asgardianos, sin embargo son tus motivos personales los que me conciernen- dijo Loki mirandolo fijamente

\- ¿Por que me ayudarías a conseguir su perdon?- preguntó Luke

\- Porque quiero protegerla, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que los otros dos humanos, Kai y tu padre no desean su bienestar- dijo Loki sorprendiendo a Luke

\- ¿Por que querrías protegerla? Pense que era un matrimonio arreglado- preguntó confundido

\- Mis razones no te conciernen humano sin embargo tenemos un propósito en común, a cambio de mi ayuda quiero que tu me ayudes a protegerla y me informes de todos los planes de los otros dos humanos, ¿Aceptas el trato?- preguntó el dios directamente

\- Por supuesto- dijo Luke sin dudarlo, cualquier ayuda para obtener el perdón de su hermana la aceptaría, más aún si el propio prometido de su hermana también quería protegerla de Kai.

\- Tenemos un trato entonces- dijo Loki saliendo de la habitación


	7. Encuentros Inesperados

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que avanza mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Saludos**

\- ¿Ella no vendrá no es así?- preguntó Odín a la hora de desayunar viendo el puesto vació de Darcy.

\- ¿Desea que vaya por ella mi rey?- preguntó Sif deseando ajustar cuentas con la muchacha por los 3 días que paso con su cabello rosado.

\- No será necesario, yo iré a por ella- dijo Loki poniéndose de pie

\- Ella siempre tuvo su carácter- bromeo el padre de Darcy

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo usted, Ismael, lleva años separado de su hija?- sonrió Loki y salió en busca de Darcy dejando a todos en completo silencio.

\- ¿Cómo es la relación con su hija Ismael?- preguntó Frigga y Odín miro atentamente

\- No es la mejor- reconoció Ismael- pero espero poder recuperar los momentos perdidos, más ahora que ella está próxima a casarse

\- ¿Esta de acuerdo usted con esta boda?- preguntó Odín

\- Claro que sí, su alteza- dijo Ismael sonriendo a Odín- será un bien y una alianza entre dos mundos

\- ¿Y la felicidad de su hija?- preguntó Jane directamente y Thor apoyó su pregunta

\- Solo espero que ella sea feliz- respondió Ismael y Jane lo miró curiosa

\- ¿Querida ella te mencionó alguna vez a su familia?- preguntó Frigga a Jane

\- Nunca majestad- dijo Jane mirando con desconfianza a Kain e Ismael- sus motivos tendría

\- Desearía que todo esto se conversará en una reunión oficial- declaró Odín y todos asintieron.

\- Así será su majestad- asintió Luke

Loki buscó a Darcy en su habitación pero esta ya no estaba y supo exactamente donde encontrarla.

\- Supuse que estarías acá- dijo Loki subiendo la escalera de su habitación privada

\- Quería estar acá- dijo la mujer sonriendo- ¿Por que siempre es de noche?- preguntó Darcy

\- Esta encantada para mantener el cielo nocturno independiente de la hora del día- dijo Loki haciendo magia y cambiando el paisaje al tormentoso día que había en Asgard, pese a que llovía a cantaros la lluvia no podía mojarlos pero era hermoso lo que se veía.

\- Es hermoso- dijo Darcy caminando al rededor de la habitación

\- ¿Por qué no te presentaste a desayunar?- preguntó Loki calmado caminando hacia ella

\- Sabes bien el por qué- dijo Darcy dejando de sonreír

\- Tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte a ellos, yo estaré a tu lado- dijo Loki – ¿Recuerdas?

\- Solamente no estaba preparada- dijo Darcy

\- Vamos- dijo Loki tomando a Darcy de la mano y esta lo miró confundida

\- Oh no amigo, no iré a desayunar con el patán de mi hermano- dijo Darcy resistiendose

\- No discutas conmigo Darce- dijo Loki – si es necesario te cargaré

\- No te atreverías – dijo Darcy retrocediendo lentamente

\- Oh si que lo haría- dijo Loki sonriendo y Darcy tomó eso como un desafío comenzó a correr por toda la habitación huyendo de Loki, pero él hacia trampa pues con magia se tele transportaba a cada lugar donde la chica estaba.

\- Eso es trampa- gritaba Darcy riendo

\- Es magia- dijo Loki- Lo siento Darce, estas atrapada- dijo y de pronto la cargo sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un saco de harina.

\- No, por favor Loki no quiero- comenzó a protestar Darcy

\- Lo sé Darce- dijo Loki lamentando el tener que llevar a Darcy hacia ese lugar, pero si no lo hacia la chica jamás se atrevería a enfrentar a su familia y el sufrimiento solo se alargaría.

\- ¿Por qué debe ser hoy?- preguntó Darcy resignada

\- Algún día deberá pasar, estarán meses en Asgard, entre más pronto, mejor- dijo Loki y Darcy asintió resignada

\- Iré- dijo Darcy - ¿Me bajas ahora?- preguntó

\- No- sonrió Loki mientras salía de la habitación

\- ¿Qué? He dicho que si iría- gritaba Darcy golpeando a Loki- bajame Loki- pataleaba

\- No lo haré- sonreía Loki mientras caminaba con ella pataleando rumbo al palacio y los guardias solo miraban divertidos.

\- Oh que malo eres- decía Darcy mientras hacia un puchero- Que honrosa forma de entrar a desayunar ¿eh? - decía cuando veía que se acercaban al lugar

\- No te preocupes- dijo Loki bajándola- entraras caminando- bromeo

\- Oh gracias al cielo, no quería entrar de cabeza- dijo golpeando el hombro de Loki que solo la miraba divertido.

\- Vamos Darce, lo harás bien- dijo dándole su apoyo

\- Loki, ¿estarás conmigo verdad?- preguntó Darcy tomándole el brazo

\- Estaré contigo- dijo Loki tomando la mano de la muchacha haciéndola sonrojarse

\- Gracias- dijo Darcy apretando la mano del pelinegro

Entraron tomados de la mano haciendo que todos los miraran extrañados, Loki le retiró la silla a Darcy para que se sentara y él tomó asiento a su lado, la chica respiró profundo y habló mirando a Odin.

\- Lamento la tardanza su majestad- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo- me temo que me he perdido por los pasillos

\- Que suerte que mi hijo tiene un excelente sentido de la ubicación- dijo Odín arqueando una ceja

\- Estoy de acuerdo su majestad-dijo Darcy mirando a Loki- el me guió ''amablemente''- dijo haciendo reír a Loki

\- Veo que sigues siendo la misma Darcy que conocí- dijo de pronto la voz que menos quería escuchar Darcy.

\- ¿Y tú Kai, has cambiado?- preguntó sonriendo con sorna, aunque por dentro moría de miedo con el solo hecho de mirarlo a la cara

\- Algunos podrían decir que sí – le sonrió de la misma manera Kain

\- Hermana- murmuró Luke mirándola fijamente, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido Asgardiano, se extrañó al verla entrar de la mano con Loki, pero si ella era feliz, no podía más que apoyarla- ¿Podría hablar contigo después de desayunar?

\- Claro que sí, Luke- sonrió Darcy pero por dentro moría de nervios, el único que consideraba su familia y creía que la despreciaba ¿que tendría que decirle?

\- Yo también deseo hablar con mi hermana- dijo Kain sonriendo sabiendo que la chica no podría negarse

\- Me temo ''cuñado''- dijo con sarcasmo Loki- que tú y tu padre deberán acompañarnos a Thor, a Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y a mi a conocer Asgard, el viaje corre por cuenta mía – invitó Loki y los aludidos no pudieron más que aceptar, si sus planes salían bien ese par tendrían la peor tarde de sus vidas.

\- ¿Por qué Luke no irá?- preguntó Kain con desconfianza

\- Porque le he pedido al príncipe Loki que me de tiempo para hablar con nuestra hermana- dijo Luke mirando a Loki y este asintió, Darcy pudo darse cuenta de esto y se pregunto que era lo que planeaba Loki sin que ella lo supiera, sin embargo si él alejaba a Kain y su padre aunque fuera por una tarde ella aceptaría gustosa cual fuera la idea.

\- Hijo, ¿Puedo unirme también a este viaje?- preguntó Odín siendo animado por Frigga

\- Claro padre- sonrió Loki maldiciendo el minuto en que su madre sospecho que su plan no era algo bueno para Ismael y Kain- solo espero no sea como los viejos tiempos- dijo con malicia recordando que siempre él fue excluido de aquel grupo

Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar Darcy tomó la mano de Loki llevándolo hacia los pasillos

\- ¿Que trato tienes con Luke?- preguntó mirándolo directamente

\- Él te lo dirá, debo encargarme de tu familia ahora- dijo Loki saliendo a su habitación para alistarse para el viaje que haría con el resto de los hombres.

\- Gracias

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Loki

\- Por hacer esto por mí- sonrió Darcy y sin poder aguantarse el impulso beso a Loki en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación, dejando al hombre sorprendido pero con una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho.

Cuando Darcy llegó a su habitación Luke estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación, parecía nervioso y ella lo estaba aún más.

Darcy entró a su habitación y le hizo una señal para que entrara, se miraron largamente.

\- Darce- sonrió Luke mirándola a los ojos- has crecido, estás más hermosa

\- Luke, yo- dijo Darcy sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos- lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto hermano

\- Darce- dijo Luke caminando hacia ella- yo soy el que debe pedir perdón

\- Luke- dijo Darcy corriendo a abrazarlo, él la abrazo fuerte acariciando los largos cabellos de su hermana, la había extrañado tanto, habían sido tantos años vacíos sin ella, pero por fin podía abrazarla nuevamente- Luke no sabes cuanto te he extrañados

\- Tranquila pequeña- dijo Luke besando la frente de Darcy- estoy aquí y no me separaré de ti nunca más

\- ¿No estas enojado conmigo?- preguntó sollozando Darcy

\- Hace mucho que no, entendí porque paso todo- dijo Luke y ella lo miro sorprendida

\- ¿Padre lo sabe?- preguntó Darcy

\- Kain le ha lavado el cerebro- dijo Luke y Darcy comprendió

\- No importa si tu estás acá conmigo- dijo Darcy mirando a su hermano casi sin creer que este la había perdonado

\- Prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola Darce- dijo Luke

\- Un momento, hace un minuto escuché algo extraño ¿Que clase de trato tienes con Loki?- pregunto directamente

\- No se por qué pero el quiere protegerte Darce, le he prometido mi ayuda a cambio de un minuto a solas contigo, el me indico donde quedaba tu habitación y se encargó de llevarse a Kain y padre con él- sonrió Luke – Darce ¿ lo amas?- preguntó Luke

\- ¿Qué ? ¿Por qué todos me preguntan algo parecido?- Dijo indignada Darcy

\- He visto como él te mira hermana, y como tu lo miras, hoy llegaron de la mano – dijo Luke dandose cuenta de que ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro

\- Son detalles, él solo quiere ser amable porque nos encontramos atados por este matrimonio arreglado- dijo Darcy riendo mientras volvía a abrazar a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué un villano sería amable?- preguntó Luke confundido

\- ¿Bromeas? Jane dijo exactamente lo mismo- casi gritó Darcy- sabes si Jane no estuviera enamorada de Thor créeme sería sin duda tu pareja ideal

\- Es una mujer sabia entonces- dijo Luke sonriendo, sin duda conocía a su hermana, ella estaba enamorándose de aquel hombre llamado Loki y una parte de sí solamente deseaba que su hermana no sufriera.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana poniéndose al día en los detalles que cada uno se había perdido de la vida del otro, Luke le obsequió una hermosa pulsera que había pertenecido a su madre y Darcy lo atesoro como el regalo más hermoso que poseía.

Mientras tanto en uno de los más famosos bares de Asgard se encontraba Loki con todo el resto de los hombres incluídos Ismael y Kain que no se separaban de Odín por si su cuñado intentaba algo, no confiaban en él, y Kain sospechaba que ya conocía toda la verdadera historia.

Bebieron para conocerse mejor, mientras Kain e Ismael contaban historias de su vida y compartían junto a los Asgardianos, sin embargo cuando se aburrió de escuchar y cada vez que mencionaban la vida de Darcy, Loki solo podía enfurecerse por el cinismo que mostraban aquellos hombres, por lo que hastiado propuso hacer una competencia de fuerza.

\- Son humanos Loki- recordó Odín- no podrán participar

\- Todos lo seremos por un momento, padre- dijo Loki y recitando un hechizo los convirtió a todos en simples mortales

\- ¿Con que así se siente ser mortal?- murmuró Fandral- ¿de seguro esto no será permanente Loki?- preguntó con desconfianza

\- ¿Crees que quiero ser mortal?- preguntó y eso basto para que todos le creyeran, Kain sonrió siempre había sido fuerte y si los dioses eran mortales no tardaría en ganar.

Primero fue el turno de nada más ni nada menos que Odín contra Volstagg, ambos se sentaron en una silla y apoyaron sus codos en la mesa para comenzar la prueba, Volstagg con mucha suerte alcanzó a tocar la mano del rey y este ganó inmediatamente, no necesitaba ser un Dios para ser el padre de todo.

El siguiente fue el turno de Thor contra Fandral, en la cual la pelea estuvo difícil pero el ganador fue sin duda Thor. Kain enfrentó a Hogun y sorprendentemente el humano gano, y finalmente Loki enfrento a Ismael, y no fue gentil, apenas tomó la mano del padre de Darcy lo venció en solo un segundo golpeando fuertemente la mano de Ismael contra la mesa haciéndolo sangrar, sin embargó Ismael no se quejó solamente se aguanto, dándose cuenta de que Loki probablemente ya sabía la historia que su hija había inventado.

En el segundo turno solo los ganadores se enfrentaron.

Odín contra Thor, fue una pelea de casi 20 minutos pero finalmente Odín ganó nuevamente, dejando a Thor sorprendido de la fuerza que el anciano parecía tener.

En segundo turno Loki enfrentó a Kain siendo observado con confianza por el humano, Kain siempre había sido fuerte y si Loki era mortal no tendría oportunidad contra él, sin embargo lo que Kain no tomó en cuenta el odio que sentía Loki hacia él, por lo que apenas tomaron sus manos Loki apretó tan fuerte su mano que pudo sentir como los huesos de su mano se partían, nadie dijo nada, era cuestión de honor y no podían interferir, sin embargo Kain no se rindió, luchando contra el dolor intento una vez más pero Loki golpeo su mano contra la mesa de la misma forma que hizo contra Ismael, dejándolo sangrando y con algunos huesos de la mano rotos, sin embargo Kain no dijo nada, no quería provocar más al Dios del engaño, este parecía saber todo y no deseaba tenerlo de enemigo a menos que tuviera los medios para hacerlo.

Cuando llegó el turno de Loki y Odin, ambos se miraban seriamente , Odín pensó que sería una tarea fácil, Loki siempre había sido más débil que Thor, pero se sorprendió cuando su hijo menor le dio incluso más pelea que Thor, casi 40 minutos le tomó a Odín vencer a su hijo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- Ha sido un honor competir contra ti, hijo- dijo Odín y Loki se sorprendió, de un momento a otro esa derrota ya no era tan amarga, pero se negó a sentirse alagado por las palabras de su padre, él siempre preferiría a Thor.

Usando su magia nuevamente los devolvió a todos a la normalidad, sin embargo su magia no curó las heridas de Kain e Ismael, pero como estos no se quejaban Odín prefirió no decir nada.

Lo siguiente fue una competencia de quien bebía más, en donde Loki hechizo las bebidas de los mortales para que tuvieran el sabor más asqueroso que jamás habían probado, y sonrió cuando el orgullo de los mortales fue puesto a prueba haciendo que no pudieran decir nada acerca del sabor de las bebidas.

Se notaba que Ismael y Kain estaban incómodos, solamente querían huir de ahí, estaban en desventaja y el dios del engaño sabía como atacar de forma discreta.

Finalmente cuando casi anochecía la última idea de Loki fue jugar tiro al blanco, donde fue el absoluto ganador de la prueba dejando a Odín más que sorprendido, sin duda había subestimado las capacidades de su hijo y no se había dado cuenta, pero la prueba no termino sin mortales accidentados, pues por accidente Volstagg había errado una daga que había ido a dar directamente en la pierna de Kain, por lo que el pelirojo disculpándose lo cargaba hasta los sanadores, y Fandral accidentalmente también sin querer había golpeado en la cara a Ismael quien también debía dirigirse a los sanadores, mientras que Loki sonreía orgulloso de lo que su magia era capaz de hacer

\- Se lo que haces muchacho- dijo Odín sonriendo a su hijo

\- ¿Por qué no me detienes padre?- preguntó Loki confundido

\- Porque tu magia y la de tu madre nunca falla- dijo Odín confiando en su hijo- se que esta vez haces lo correcto y confío en ti- dijo Odín logrando sorprender a Loki que confundido regresó a su habitación no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Darcy solo para escuchar que ella conversaba con su hermano y la científica Jane, pensó despedirse pero no quiso interrumpir ese momento.

Sin embargo ni Luke, ni Loki pudieron anticipar lo mucho que Kain deseaba venganza contra Darcy, cuando eran las cuatro de la madrugada Kain caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos, hasta que por fin encontró la habitación de Darcy, sonrió al darse cuenta de que no habían guardias presentes y entro silenciosamente para ver a su hermana dormir. La muchacha parecía tranquila, se veía hermosa mientras dormía, pero eso pronto cambiaría sonrió Kain. Se acercó hasta ella y puso su mano que seguía muy lastimada sobre la boca de la muchacha que abrió los ojos y lo miró con terror, cuando aún medio dormida lo reconoció.

\- Shhh, silencio hermanita- sonrió Kain mirándola a los ojos- no querrás despertar a alguien en este gigantesco palacio ¿No es así? - cuando Darcy negó con la cabeza él la solto

\- ¿Que quieres de mí Kain?- preguntó Darcy tratando de no sentirse intimidada mientras se cubría un poco más con la sabana, su pijama era bastante revelador

\- ¿Bromeas hermanita?- sonrió Kain acariciando el cabello de Darcy sintiéndola estremecerse - ¿Intentaste matarme recuerdas?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación de Darcy

\- Merecías más que eso- gruñó Darcy furiosa

\- Pero a cambio mataste a nuestra madre- dijo Kain viendo la mirada triste de Darcy

\- Fue un accidente, ella se interpuso entre nosotros- dijo Darcy casi gritando- sabes que nunca quise dispararle a ella, quería matarte a ti, quería quitarte la vida con mis propias manos

\- Pero no lo lograste Darcy- sonró Kain mientras volvía a avanzar hacia ella

\- No quiere decir que no pueda intentarlo ahora- sonrió Darcy y de debajo de su almohada saco su taser apuntando directamente a Kain

\- No te atrevas – amenazó Kain

\- Lo siento Kain, ya no soy la misma niña de hace años- dijo Darcy y disparó su Taser en el pecho de Kain lo vio retorcerse de dolor en el piso y corrió a buscar un abrigo para cubrirse y escapar de la habitación, pero no había disparado la carga completamente por lo que cuando alcanzó a salir al pasillo el la atrapo y tapo su boca para que no gritara golpeándola fuertemente contra una muralla.

\- Escuchame bien perra- le susurró- si vuelves a hacer eso me encargaré de que conozcas el infierno personalmente

\- Matame Kain- dijo Darcy sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos- matame y ahorrame el infierno de volver a verte

\- ¿Quién dijo que te mataría?- preguntó el hombre tirando del cabello de Darcy

\- ¿Que quieres de mi?- preguntó- no tengo nada que darte Kain por favor

\- Quiero todo de ti Darce- dijo Kain mirándola fijamente

\- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Darcy tratando de escapar

\- Quiero que seas mía para siempre- sonrió Kain y Darcy no pudo evitar sentir asco

\- Jamás, ¿estoy comprometida lo recuerdas?- dijo Darcy con sarcasmo

\- Un matrimonio arreglado, esa es la única forma en que alguien se casaría con una muchacha tan simple y banal como tú- dijo Kain y Darcy sintio su corazón encogerse

\- Callate- le pidió

\- ¿Quién te amaría Darcy? Eres fea, patética, ni siquiera tu verdadera familia te quiso, ni siquiera pudiste mantener a tu familia adoptiva, mataste a tu madre, me sedujiste a mí – sonrió Kain

\- No mientas Kain, yo no hice nada de eso, tu eres un enfermo- dijo Darcy y Kain sonrió al haberla afectado, pero al ver su sonrisa Darcy le dio una bofetada que logró hacer que la soltara, corrió hasta su habitación pero el fue más rápido en alcanzarla

\- Serás mía porque naciste para ser mi mujer- gritó Kain y Darcy se asustó, ellos no eran hermanos y ella lo veía como un monstruo

\- Kain vete por favor- pedía Darcy asustada

\- No me iré hasta que cumpla mi cometido

\- Por favor Kain ya vete- pedía Darcy buscando con que defenderse, pero de pronto se escucharon ruidos y Kain maldijo por lo bajo.

\- No creas que esta será la última vez que vendré a verte y si te atreves a decir una sola palabra- amenazó Kain mientras apretaba con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Darcy- mataré a tu amado hermano Luke, y le mostraré a tus futuros suegros los hermosos recuerdos que tengo de ti, todos me creerán a mí, no creas que no me enteré del espectáculo que diste en la ceremonia de compromiso, dime Darcy ¿quieres que ellos se den cuenta de su error y te envíen a las más oscuras prisiones de Asgard?- preguntó viendo a Darcy negar avergonzada

\- No me harás más daño Kain y tampoco le harás daño a Luke - dijo Darcy mientras una sola lágrima caía de sus ojos- lo juro.

\- Ya lo veremos Darce- sonrió Kain acariciando el rostro de Darcy- buenas noches – dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Darcy la cual de un golpe le quito la mano.

\- Vete al infierno- dijo caminando a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, no volvió a dormir esa noche, pensando en la forma de proteger a Luke y deshacerse de Kain, pedirle ayuda a Loki que era amable con ella sería una opción, pero entonces él se enteraría de absolutamente todo su oscuro pasado y no deseaba que incluso el la rechazara, esto tendría que hacerlo sola, aún si su vida corría peligro.


	8. Un emotivo momento familiar

**Este capítulo no tendráa mucho Loki x Darcy pero si introducirá de lleno en la trama de la historia, espero les guste.**

La mañana pasó rápidamente aquel día pero Loki, Jane, Thor y Luke se dieron cuenta de que Darcy parecía distraída, Jane y Luke intentaron hablar con ella, pero esta solamente les dijo que tenía un poco de sueño y quería descansar.

\- Loki- dijo Jane encontrando al hechicero que venía de una reunión con el consejo en Asgard a la que él y Thor debían asistir.

\- Jane Foster- saludo Loki de forma cortés

\- ¿Has hablado con Darcy hoy?- preguntó la científica captando la atención del moreno

\- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó preocupado

\- Ella esta más callada de lo normal, si la has conocido un poco sabes que eso no es bueno – dijo Jane y ambos rieron, Darcy era parlanchina, todos en el palacio lo habían descubierto el primer día que llego.

\- Hablaré con ella si eso te deja más tranquila Jane- dijo Loki dejando de ser formal con Jane lo cual ella agradeció.

\- Gracias- dijo Jane y cuando este la miro dudoso ella le dijo- por cuidar de Darcy

\- Es mi prometida- dijo Loki comenzando a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Darcy

\- ¿Es un matrimonio arreglado no Loki?- dijo Jane sonriendo para luego besar a Thor que venía saliendo junto con Odín.

\- Si lo es- susurro Loki mientras seguía su camino, cada vez menos convencido de que su preocupación era solo por el matrimonio arreglado y que la chica significaba su completa libertad.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Darcy totalmente dormida en su cama, ella no acostumbraba a dormir a esa hora y se acercó para corroborar que no estuviera enferma, pero su rostro cambio totalmente cuando vio el brazo de Darcy lastimado y con un visible morado en él, sintió que la furia crecía en su pecho, alguien había dañado a Darcy y pagaría por ello. La muchacha despertó solo para encontrar la mirada enfurecida del Dios del engaño viéndola fijamente.

\- Loki- dijo ella rápidamente escondiendo su brazo- ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¿Que es esto?- gritó Loki tomando el brazo de la muchacha y ella de pronto se puso pálida

\- No es nada, me lastime al caerme de la cama- mintió pero lo malo de mentirle a Loki era que él era el Dios de las mentiras.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso Darce?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

\- Loki, no es nada- dijo recordando la amenaza de Kain de revelar su oscuro pasado si ella decía algo.

\- Pensé que confiabas en mí Darce- dijo Loki dolido dando la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

\- Confió en ti- dijo ella tomando la mano del pelinegro para impedir que se fuera- Loki, por favor confió en ti

\- ¿Entonces por qué me mientes?- gritó Loki – En este poco tiempo me has confiado parte de tu vida y te he confiado parte de la mía, dejame protegerte Darce- pidió Loki acariciando el rostro de la chica

\- No quiero mentirte Loki- dijo Darcy sintiendo su pecho estrujarse, pero tampoco quería que Kain dañara a Luke y que su pasado fuera dejado al descubierto.

\- ¿Fue Kain? - preguntó Loki sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa

\- Loki, yo- decía Darcy con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar

\- ¿Fue Kain Darcy?- gritó Loki sintiendo que se le acababa la paciencia

\- Sí- lloró Darcy- fue él, por favor no hagas nada- suplicó pero era tarde el pelinegro había salido rápidamente rumbo a los jardines donde se encontraba Kai.

\- Loki, detente por favor- gritaba Darcy corriendo por los pasillos, pero Loki no le hacia caso

\- ¿Darce? ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Jane saliendo de su habitación

\- Loki, él va en busca de Kai- sollozó Darcy sin recordar que Jane no sabía absolutamente nada

\- ¿De tu hermano? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jane y de pronto vio el morado en el brazo de Darcy y comprendió parte de la situación- ¿Kai te hizo esto Darce?- preguntó y la chica solo asintió

\- Sí, por favor Jane debo detener a Loki- pidió Darcy

\- No, si Kai te ha hecho daño, merece lo que sea que le hará Loki- dijo Jane arrastrando a Darcy hasta la habitación que ella compartía con Thor en el tiempo en que se quedaba en Asgard.

\- Jane por favor, Loki se meterá en problemas- dijo Darcy nerviosa

\- No lo hará- dijo Thor mirando el brazo de Darcy y saliendo en la dirección que había visto pasar a su hermano.

\- Ahora Darce me contarás todo- amenazó Jane- y no quiero mentiras

\- Me siento tan avergonzada Jane- lloró Darcy comenzando a relatar.

Loki salió rumbo a los jardines y cuando encontró a Kain avanzó furioso hacia él.

\- Cuñado- saludo Kain con sarcasmo - ¿Me buscabas?- preguntó cuando vio que Loki se dirigía hacia él

\- De hecho sí- dijo Loki y cuando Kain se paro para poder conversar con Loki, este lo tomó por el cuello y lo levanto con facilidad, viendo el rostro de terror de Kain.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó entre sonidos entrecortados por la falta de aire

\- Te crees con el derecho de venir a Asgard y agredir a Darce- preguntó Loki apretando aun más

\- ¿Qué? No- decía Kai sin poder creer que Darcy había osado acusarlo.

\- Escuchame bien patético mortal, no volverás a ponerle un dedo encima- decía mientras veía como el humano comenzaba a patalear luchando por su vida

\- No es lo que crees, solo fue una discusión entre hermanos- decía Kai intentando respirar- ya sabes algo normal, tal vez me excedí- dijo Kain a modo de disculpa

\- Se todo lo que le has hecho- dijo Loki mientras lo arrojaba contra un árbol de los jardines haciéndolo jadear adolorido- ¿crees que puedes engañarme a mi?

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ella de mí?- preguntó Kain arrastrándose en el suelo mirando con miedo al Dios- Sea lo que sea es mentira, no sabes como es ella realmente- decía Kain asustado al ver al Dios nuevamente avanzar hacia él

\- No intentes mentir- dijo Loki dando una patada en las costillas del humano, moderando su fuerza para no matarlo- ella nunca más estará sola- dijo mirándolo con desprecio

\- ¿Te has enamorado de esa prostituta?- preguntó Kain enfrentándolo a pesar del dolor que sentía

\- No vuelvas a llamarla así- gritó Loki golpeándolo nuevamente sintiendo como esta vez un hueso parecía haberse roto

\- Lo siento cuñado, pero eso es mi hermana, sin duda eres uno más de todos los que ha seducido- dijo y esta vez Loki lo volvió a tomar del cuello solo que esta vez apretaba realmente fuerte unos minutos más y Kain ya no viviría para contarlo.

\- Ella es mi prometida ahora, pertenece a Asgard tanto como pertenece a Midgard- dijo Loki con furia- eso la convierte en parte de la realeza, te dirigirás a ella con respeto

\- Ella nunca merecerá mi respeto- se burló Kain tentando a su suerte

\- Entonces tú no mereces tu vida- sonrió Loki dispuesto a matarlo, no importaba si su libertad se iba con ello, sin embargo Thor hizo aparición.

\- Hermano, no lo hagas por favor- dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de Loki

\- No intervengas Thor, esto es personal

\- Loki, hermano, no puedes matar humanos nuevamente- recordó Thor, a pesar de que el rubio había escuchado todo y sabía que el bastardo merecía morir.

\- Entonces tal vez solo diré que fue un accidente, estaba practicando magia y rompí sin intención su cuello- murmuró Loki con una sonrisa sádica

\- Hermano, por favor, Lady Darcy no querría esto- dijo Thor

\- Ella querría matarlo ella misma- dijo Loki viendo el temor en los ojos de Kain

\- Hermano, por favor suéltalo- pidio Thor y Loki resignado le hizo caso

\- Esto no ha terminado Midgardiano- dijo Loki dejando caer sin cuidado a Kain que tosía para recuperar el aire.

\- No vuelvas a causar problemas Midgardiano, acá en Asgard las reglas son más estrictas que en la Midgard- dijo Thor y Kain se dio cuenta de que todos parecían apoyar a Darcy, debía hacer algo para hacer que nadie la apoyara y salvar con vida en el intento.

Esa misma tarde Kain fue llevado urgentemente a los sanadores mientras Loki y Thor eran llamados a una reunión en la sala del trono por su indebido comportamiento.

\- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?- gritó Odín mirando a sus hijos

\- ¿Thor? ¿Apoyas el comportamiento de Loki?- preguntó decepcionado Odín

\- Lo apoyo totalmente padre- dijo Thor dejando a Loki sorprendido

\- ¿Acaso nunca aprenderán? ¿Que demonios les hizo el mortal ?- gruñó Odín sentándose en el trono

\- Ha golpeado a Darcy- respondió Loki – tengo entendido que Darcy es mi prometida padre, como tal mi deber es protegerla de todo, ¿No es así?

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Thor?- preguntó Odín

\- He visto las marcas en el cuerpo de Darcy y ella lo ha confirmado- dijo Thor mirando a su padre- Loki ha hecho lo que creía correcto, si alguien hubiera tocado a Jane yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- La diferencia es que tu hermano lo hace por placer, tú lo harías porque quieres a la Midgardiana- dijo Odín tentado a escuchar la respuesta de Loki

\- ¿Acaso apoyas el comportamiento del maldito mortal? - preguntó Loki indignado ¿Kain no merecía castigo por haber tocado a la futura princesa de Asgard?

\- No lo apoyo, pero tu matrimonio es arreglado, no quieres a esa humana, tal vez solo sean peleas de hermanos, tú solías pelear bastante con Thor- dijo Odín viendo las diferentes reacciones en el rostro de su hijo

\- Sigues siendo el mismo padre que recordaba- dijo Loki con decepción- frío, distante e injusto

\- No tienes permitido hablarme así- recordó Odín

\- Cuanto lo siento padre de todo- dijo Loki con sarcasmo- y te equivocas padre- dijo haciendo que tanto Thor como Odín lo miraran confundidos

\- ¿A que te refieres Loki?- preguntó Odín

\- Tienes razón es un matrimonio arreglado, pero en este poco tiempo con Darcy he conocido una mujer maravillosa, que me entiende, que comparte momentos de su vida conmigo, que confía en mí aunque sea el Dios del engaño, y la quiero padre, ella despertó en mí un sentimiento que jamás creí posible, no nos amamos, pero no dudes que la quiero padre- dijo Loki retirándose de la sala del trono dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- Algún día él alcanzará el camino de la sabiduría- dijo Odín esperanzado mirando a Thor

\- ¿A que te refieres padre?- preguntó Thor más confundido aún

\- Sabes lo que eso significa hijo mió- y entonces Thor comprendió, hizo una reverencia a su padre y salió sonriendo de la sala del trono.

\- Guardias- llamó Odín y dio la orden de traer a Luke, Kain e Ismael frente a él.

La escena frente a sus ojos no podía causarle más gracia, Ismael ayudaba a Kain a mantenerse en pie luego de la paliza que le había dado Loki, y Luke intentaba contener la risa que le causaba el estado de su hermano.

\- Kain Lewis – demandó Odín sin siquiera detenerse a saludar- ¿Es cierto que atentaste contra la integridad física de la futura princesa de Asgard?- preguntó Odín

\- Son mentiras su majestad- dijo Kain con respeto- solo discutimos y sin querer ella se lastimo

\- Mis hijos, en quienes confió plenamente me han dicho otra cosa- acusó Odín

\- Su majestad- dijo Ismael- si me permite aclarar, mis hijos solían discutir mucho, Kain y Darcy nunca se han llevado bien, usted es padre, ya sabe cosas de hijos- sonrió Ismael

\- Con todo permiso majestad, eso es mentira- sonrió Luke contento de poder desmentir a su padre

\- Silencio Luke- gruñó Ismael mirándolo enojado

\- Déjalo que hable, yo no le he prohibido hablar y soy el rey – dijo Odín seriamente

\- Kain siempre ha sido abusivo con Darcy- dijo Luke mirando a Kain- soy el hermano mayor, cuando vivía con ellos él siempre la golpeaba y yo la defendía pero cuando me fui por motivos de trabajo sé que eso pudo haber empeorado

\- No mientas Luke, solamente discutíamos- dijo Kain pero solo moverse le dolía

\- No puedo entrometerme en costumbres Midgardianas- señaló Odín- Pero no volverás a dañar a tu hermana, ella ahora será parte de Asgard, la respetarás como merece ¿han entendido todos?

\- Sí su majestad- dijeron todos y los guardias los dirigieron hacia la salida.

Cuando se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, Ismael miró enojado a Luke.

\- Ya no eres digno de llamarte mi hijo- dijo ayudando a Kain a caminar

\- Nunca me has considerado como tal- sonrió Luke y partió rumbo a la habitación de su hermana, no la había protegido y Kain la había dañado nuevamente.

Loki se encontraba en los jardines de Asgard, no entendía porque se había sincerado con Odín, ¿decirle que quería a Darcy? ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Podía él llegar a querer a una mujer en tan poco tiempo?, y luego comprendió que lo que había dicho era totalmente verdad, sin querer Darcy ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, al principio pensó usar aquella boda como una redención para ganar su libertad, jamás se planteó sentir algo realmente, la última mujer que había amado la habían arrebatado de su lado y no deseaba que aquello le pasará a Darcy. Thor llegó y se sentó a su lado, al principio el rubio pensó que Loki se iría, no solían conversar mucho luego de todo lo que había pasado, pero ambos se debían esa conversa.

\- Hermano- dijo Thor no sabiendo bien como empezar- ¿Realmente es verdad lo que has dicho?

\- No mentí en eso Thor- dijo Loki resignado a que Thor desconfiara de él y en cierto modo lo comprendía.

\- Hermano, todo lo que ha pasado, entiendo porque lo hiciste- dijo Thor sorprendiendo a Loki que lo escuchó atentamente.

\- Sé lo difícil que ha sido todo para ti, el motivo por el cual has cambiado, pero te he visto feliz nuevamente, con Darcy- dijo Thor como temeroso de lo que podía decir a continuación- luego de lo que paso con Sigyn- dijo Thor pero se negó a continuar

\- Es cosa del pasado Thor- dijo Loki apretando los puños- Darcy será mi nuevo comienzo

\- ¿Ella sabe de Sigyn?- preguntó Thor

\- No y no lo sabrá- dijo Loki poniéndose de pie

\- Merece saber al menos aquella parte de tu pasado- dijo Thor pero Loki lo tomo del cuello sin dejarlo continuar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesita saber Thor? ¿Que estuve casado antes? ¿Que la mujer que amaba murió en mis brazos? ¿Que la mataron los gigantes de hielo porque ella dio su vida para salvar a Odín? ¿Qué esperaba mi hijo y no alcanzó a nacer? - gritó Loki y Thor pudo ver las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

\- Hermano, lo siento, no quería causarte dolor al recordar- dijo Thor poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro

\- ¿La recuerdas Thor?- preguntó Loki sinceramente mientras miraba a Thor con tristeza- ¿Recuerdas como fue la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado? Era la diosa de la fidelidad Thor y yo era el maldito Dios del engaño

\- Hermano, sé lo mucho que la amaste, y me consta que nunca cometiste todos aquellos errores que Fandral o yo cometíamos, nunca la traicionaste pese a ser el Dios del engaño- dijo Thor con una sonrisa

\- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando descubrí que era un gigante de hielo? ¿El monstruo con el cuál los padres aterrorizan a sus hijos por las noches? ¿Uno de los monstruos que mataron frente a mis ojos a mi esposa?- dijo Loki mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos

\- Hermano, no eres un monstruo, no todos los gigantes de hielo son malos, aquellos eran tiempos en que no había paz- trato de consolar a su hermano Thor.

\- ¿No soy un monstruo Thor? Intenté matarte, destruí una ciudad entera de Midgard e hice un pacto con un ser poderoso que podría destruir un planeta entero solo con un puñado de todo su ejército- preguntaba Loki intentando entender como Thor aún confiaba en él.

\- Siempre serás mi hermano Loki- dijo Thor mirándolo sinceramente- no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que pase, somos familia

\- Siempre seré el Dios del engaño Thor- dijo Loki y Thor sonrió

\- Las mentiras no pueden protegerte del amor hermano, tampoco hacen que dejes de ser mi hermano

\- Entonces eres el tonto que siempre creí- sonrió Loki

\- Es probable

\- ¿Por qué crees que debería contarle a Darcy mi pasado?- preguntó Loki por primera vez pidiendo un consejo a Thor el que lo miró sorprendidos

\- Ella merece saber el por qué de tus acciones hermano- comenzó Thor

\- No me excusaré con ella- gruñó Loki- todo lo que hice lo hice por mi propia voluntad, por egoísmo y no me arrepiento

\- Tus motivaciones eran reales Loki- gritó Thor- Eres mi hermano Hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard y nunca te hemos tratado como tal, ayudaste a construir el Bifrost y nadie lo reconoció, ayudaste en todas las batallas y tu magia salvó y ganó guerras sin embargo los guerreros fuimos los únicos reconocidos, te pido perdón hermano, por todas las veces que te dañé sin realmente quererlo- dijo Thor sinceramente

\- No seas estúpido Thor- dijo Loki sin mirarlo sin poder creer que Thor le estuviera pidiendo disculpas- no me disculpare por intentar matarte- sonrió Loki sinceramente

\- En todos los siglos que hemos sido hermanos, me sorprende que siendo el Dios del engaño no hayas podido encontrar una manera más efectiva, ¿el destructor Loki? ¿Hacerme caer en una jaula de cristal?- bromeó Thor- esperaba más de tus trucos

\- ¿Es un desafió... hermano?- dijo Loki acostumbrándose a llamarlo nuevamente hermano

Pasaron algunas horas más hablando como solían hacer cuando eran niños y en lo alto del palacio Frigga y Odín miraban atentamente como sus hijos parecían volver a llevarse bien.

\- A veces aún los veo como unos niños- decía Frigga apoyada en el hombro de Odín

\- Siempre serán nuestros hijos, no importa lo que hagan- dijo Odín acariciando el cabello de su esposa

\- ¿Piensas decirles algun día que tienen una hermana?- preguntó Frigga sabiendo que ese era un tema sensible para su esposo

\- Cuando sea el momento lo haré- dijo Odín pensando en el caos que desataría esa noticia

\- Confió en tus decisiones- dijo Frigga sabiendo que cada cosa que Odín hacia era con un motivo, solo esperaba no se equivocara

Luke se encontraba conversando con Darcy acerca de la amenaza de Kain.

\- Deberías confiar en Loki, contarle lo que tanto temes que se sepa- dijo Luke animándola- ¿Crees que se lo tome a mal?

\- Es un príncipe de Asgard Luke- dijo Darcy molesta- ¿Crees que se espera de su futura esposa algo así?

\- Es un matrimono arreglado hermana, fuiste vendida por así decirlo, no pueden exigirte nada

\- ¿Acaso crees que por eso no lo harán? ¿Crees que Loki me defenderá cuando sepa lo que he hecho? ¿Crees que Jane siquiera querrá ser relacionada conmigo?

\- Si no se lo cuentas ahora, Kain lo hará, y dejame decirte Darce, eso será peor- dijo Kain abrazando a su hermana

\- Desearía ser la niña que fui antes de llegar a esa casa- suspiró Darcy

\- Eres mi hermana, y siempre lo serás, no importa lo que hagas

Mientras Kain e Ismael se encontraban en su habitación recibiendo una visita muy curiosa.

\- Humanos- dijo una voz de entre las sombras- la tarea que les he encomendado ¿ha sido cumplida?

\- Lo sentimos señor- dijo Ismael con miedo- han cambiado las cosas, hemos sufrido algunos retrasos

\- No esperaba más de seres patéticos como ustedes- dijo la voz- les daré una última oportunidad, sino él los matará como si fueran moscas

\- Somos humanos señor- dijo Kain atreviéndose a enfrentarlo- no tenemos poderes como todos acá, si nos descubren acabarán con nosotros

\- Has perdido el tiempo por tus intenciones infantiles de vengarte de tu hermana- gruñó la voz- más sin embargo te daré el poder para protegerte y por obra de magia aparecía en las manos de los hombres unos anillos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ismael confundidos

\- Eso hará que no puedan morir tan fácilmente si alguien los descubre, no serán más fuertes pero podrán sobrevivir.

\- Con eso basta- dijo Kain sonriendo- no fallaré esta vez señor

\- Eso espero humano- dijo la voz que gruñía desde la oscuridad- Mi señor Thanos no es paciente, y no tendrá piedad con ustedes si fallan, quiero a Odín, y toda su familia especialmente a Loki destruidos para cuando el decida acabar con Asgard.

Cuando la ilusión había desaparecido Kain e Ismael se miraban sonrientes, ese regalo les facilitaría las cosas, no solamente se vengarían de Darcy, ellos ayudarían en el propósito del ser más poderoso del universo, ayudarían a destruir Asgard y al poderoso padre de todo, bendecían el momento en que Darcy había sido escogida como prometida de Loki, así podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro.


	9. El error de Darcy Lewis

Mientras los días pasaban con una extraña calma en el palacio de Asgard Kain había recopilado la información necesaria para atormentar a Darcy, sabía que la chica no pasaba mucho tiempo a solas, pero también sabía que nadie vigilaba su habitación cuando ella se encontraba con Loki o con Jane y Thor, por lo que cuando la muchacha salió de la habitación el aprovechó de escabullirse en su habitación para esperarla. Cuando ella volvió de una de las tantas caminatas que últimamente hacia con Loki e incluso con Jane, Luke y Thor, venía feliz, sentía que cada día ese sentimiento extraño que tenía por Loki se hacia más grande, le quería, no podía negarlo más, más sin embargo al ver al hombre que se encontraba en su habitación, toda su alegría se desvaneció.

\- No corras Darce, no he venido a hacerte daño- sonrió Kain al ver el miedo mal disimulado en las facciones de Darcy

\- ¿Que haces acá? ¿No dije que no deseaba verte estúpido?- gruñó buscando su Taser

\- ¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó mostrando el Taser de Darcy y ella maldijo haberlo olvidado en su habitación

\- ¿No te basto la paliza que te dio Loki?- molestó Darcy divertida al recordar el deplorable estado en que había quedado Kain

\- Muy graciosa Darce, sin embargo vengo a hablar de tu prometido- sonrió Kain

\- ¿Que quieres hablar de él? ¿ Golpea fuerte? - dijo sarcástica Darcy

\- ¿Sabías que estuvo casado?- preguntó Kain con una sonrisa viendo la sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de Darcy

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó la joven desconcertada ¿Loki casado?

\- Con una hermosa mujer Asgardiana llamada Sigyn- dijo Kain sentándose en la cama de Darcy

\- Si está casado entonces ¿Por qué lo prometerían conmigo?-sonrió Darcy- mientes

\- Dije estuvo no está- dijo Kain mirándola como si fuera idiota- ella murió, sino me crees ve a la última habitación del ala Este del castillo

\- ¿Murió?- preguntó lamentando tener curiosidad y preguntarle al mismísimo Kain

\- Así es, la valiente diosa que dio la vida por salvar la de Odín de los temidos gigantes de hielo- sonrió Kain y la sonrisa de Darcy volvió a desaparecer

\- ¿Ella dio su vida por Odín?- preguntó Darcy

\- Así es ¿crees que tu algún día podrías valer tanto como ella?- molestó Kain- ¿crees que siendo una patética humana podrás estar a la altura de una diosa Asgardiana?- dijo consiguiendo que Darcy no dijera nada más.

\- ¿Crees Darce que una mujer tan simple como tu podría llenar sus expectativas? ¿No te avergüenza quererlo sabiendo que jamás serás correspondida? ¿Sabes como le llamaban a ella?- preguntó

\- Callate- dijo Darcy afectada por las palabras de Kain, ella tenía un secreto horrible, y lo que Kain decía era cierto, si realmente era verdad ella jamás podría competir contra lo que esa mujer había hecho.

\- Le llamaban la diosa de la fidelidad- sonrió Kain al verla afectada- hermoso cabello rojizo, hermosos ojos azules, si Darce azules como los tuyos, ¿crees que cuando él te bese vera la hermosura en esos ojos sabiendo que tuvo otros mejores antes?

\- Callate- gritó Darcy odiándose por verse afectada

\- ¿Sabes que estaba esperando a su hijo cuando murió?- preguntó Kain

\- ¿Su hijo?- preguntó horrorizada Darcy al pensar en todo lo que sufrió Loki

\- Su hijo, dime Darce, ¿saben ellos que no puedes tener hijos?- dijo Kain con sorna- ¿Saben que estas muerta por dentro? - rió al ver como una lágrima asomaba de los ojos de Darcy

\- Cierra la maldita boca- dijo Darcy con dolor en el pecho abalanzandose sobre un sorprendido Kain que no podía creer que esa fuera Darcy, la muchacha lo atacó con tal fuerza que volteó su rostro de un solo golpe, intentó quitársela de encima pero esta enterró las uñas en su cuello contándole la respiración y justo en ese momento entró Luke que la quitó de encima de Kain y furioso lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Que haces acá Kain?- preguntó molesto- No te queda claro que no puedes acercarte

\- Solo quería hablar con nuestra hermana, no seas aguafiestas- dijo riendo- ¿No es así Darcy?

\- Vete- gritó Darcy enojada- vete y no vuelvas

\- Fuera de acá- dijo Luke arrojándolo al pasillo sin delicadeza mientras cerraba la puerta

\- Darce, cariño ¿Que ha pasado?- dijo Luke abrazándola

\- Él jamás me querrá Luke- sollozó Darcy afectada por lo que le había dicho Kain- Loki jamás me querrá

\- ¿Loki? ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Luke confundido

\- No merezco ser la esposa de un príncipe de Asgard- lloró Darcy – Luke seré su mayor vergüenza

\- Darce, he visto como te mira, el te quiere – dijo Luke abrazándola- ninguno de los dos quería este matrimonio pero he visto como se miran, de alguna forma extraña nació el cariño entre ustedes

\- Luke, el jamás me querrá, ¿sabes que estuvo casado antes?- dijo sollozando- con la diosa de la fidelidad

\- ¿Eso te dijo Kain? ¿Y tu le creíste?- preguntó Luke confundido

\- Él dijo que podía comprobarlo si iba a la última habitación del ala Este- dijo Darcy nerviosa

\- ¿Realmente quieres comprobarlo hermana?- preguntó Luke

\- Si, ¿puedes ir conmigo?- preguntó

\- Nos meteremos en un gran problema si nos descubren, pero lo haré por ti, aunque deberías comentarlo con Loki

\- No, él no debe saber que lo sé, por favor Luke, no le digas a nadie- sollozó Darcy recordando las palabras de Kain, no lo había pensado de esa manera, ella no podía tener hijos por uno de los tantos errores de su pasado , ¿Cómo podía hacer feliz a Loki? ¿Cómo podía darle un hijo para completar su familia?

Esa noche cuando todos en el palacio dormían Luke fue en busca de Darcy que lo esperaba en la puerta, se escabulleron de la vigilancia de los guardias y corrieron hacia el este, la última habitación estaba cerrada con gigantescas cadenas.

\- Darce, creo que esas cadenas significan que no deberíamos estar aquí- susurró Luke para que nadie los fuera a escuchar

\- Quiero hacerlo Luke, lo haré contigo o sin ti- dijo Darcy sacando una pinza de su cabello para abrir los candados que cerraban las puertas y para su suerte funcionó, antes de que las cadenas cayeran Luke alcanzó a sostenerlas mirando a Darcy molestó por su descuido, sin embargo no notaron el destello de luz verde cuando traspasaron la puerta, un sello mágico puesto por Loki que le avisaba si alguien profanaba los hermosos recuerdos que tenía en su lugar.

Al entrar pudieron ver la habitación más hermosa que habían visto jamás, estaba decorada en tonos verde y dorado, pero lo que más les llamó la atención era la hermosa cuna blanca que estaba al lado de la gigantesca cama, y Darcy supo que Kain decía la verdad, avanzó hasta uno de los retratos en las paredes y pudo reconocer a Loki con el cabello un poco más corto y a la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, más incluso que Natasha Romanoff, en el retrato se podía ver el cabello rojizo largo hasta la cintura de la mujer, piel pálida y hermosos ojos azules, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el vientre abultado de ella, y la mano de Loki cariñosamente sobre su vientre, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, al ver que ella jamás podría competir contra alguien de semejante belleza.

Pese a las súplicas de Luke de que se fueran antes de que fuera tarde, ella continuó revisando la habitación, observando los vestidos que aún colgaban en el armario, los juguetes para el niño que había estado en camino, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un retrato donde se veía el anillo de matrimonio de Sigyn y recordó que ese anillo Loki lo traía siempre con un colgante en su cuello y ahora por fin descubrió por qué.

\- Ok Darce, él estuvo casado e iba a ser padre- dijo Luke abrazándola- ¿Que importa? Él se casará contigo ahora

\- Pero jamás lo haré feliz- dijo Darce sintiéndose inferior- jamás seré como ella

\- No se trata de ser como ella, se trata de ser tú Darce

\- Yo jamás seré lo suficiente- comenzó a decir Darcy pero de pronto vió la mirada resignada de Luke mirando hacia la puerta y se petrificó en su lugar, allí estaba Loki, ignorando a Luke y mirándola a ella con furia contenida, ya había visto esa mirada antes cuando llegó al palacio y sabia que estaba en problemas.

\- Loki, esto ha sido culpa mía- dijo Luke avanzando- sé que no debimos entrar a esta habitación, te pido disculpas- dijo Luke tratando de culparse pero Loki le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara y luego con un fuerte golpe de magia lo durmió lanzandolo fuera de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta, Darcy quiso correr a ver a su hermano, pero al ver a Loki acercarse hacia ella supo que no podría hacer mucho.

Darcy lo miró con miedo mientras comenzaba a retroceder nerviosa hacia atrás.

\- Loki yo- decía Darcy nerviosa- puedo explicarlo

\- ¿Explicar qué?- dijo Loki – veo que te has enterado de mi pasado

\- Yo, no debí entrometerme, no es asunto mió- dijo Darcy mientras seguía avanzando

\- ¿Entonces por qué entraste a esta habitación sin mi permiso?- gritó Loki sin poder contenerse mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella hasta dejarla acorralada contra la muralla.

\- Lo siento Loki, Kain me dijo todo y solo quería saber si era verdad- dijo ella asustada al sentir las fuertes manos del dios apretando sus hombros.

\- ¿Preferiste escuchar la historia de Kain que la mía?- preguntó Loki casi en un gruñido- te iba a contar todo, iba a confiarte mi vida y preferiste escucharlo a él

\- Lo siento yo, no sabía que te iba a molestar tanto- dijo Darcy temblando cuando él ya no medía la fuerza con que la apretaba

\- Nadie ha entrado en esta habitación, nadie desde que ella murió- grito Loki- ¿Por qué has entrado así? ¿Por qué has husmeado en sus cosas? ¿Que pretendías probar?- gritó Loki asustandola más

\- Nada, solamente quería saber como era ella, saber si era bella, saber si algún día podría tal vez ser un poco como ella

\- Escuchame bien mortal- dijo Loki rompiendo el corazón de Darcy, no pensaba bien por la furia que sentía en ese momento- nadie será como ella, nadie

\- ¿Mortal? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti?- preguntó Darcy con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿ Aún la amas?

\- Siempre la amaré – gritó Loki

\- ¿Entonces porque aceptaste este estúpido matrimonio? ¿Por qué casarte con una estúpida mortal? Si siempre amarás a tu maldita novia muerta- gritó Darcy sabiendo que se había excedido

\- ¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Loki

\- Que no te cases conmigo si siempre amarás a tu estúpida novia muerta- dijo molestar

\- ¿Crees que ese matrimonio era lo que quería? Nos obligaran a casarnos- gruñó Loki intentando contener su furia para no dañarla.

Mientras Luke despertaba en el pasillo y sabiendo que no podía contra Loki corrió por los pasillos en busca de Thor o del que pudiera ayudar, cuando encontró a Thor fue en compañía de Frigga, ya que estaba amaneciendo y Thor necesitaba conversar aquel día temprano con su madre a solas, y al contarles lo sucedido, pudo darse cuenta de lo grave que era la falta que habían cometido cuando incluso la reina corrió hacia el lugar.

\- Bien, entonces me largo- dijo Darcy intentando soltarse- sigue disfrutando de la habitación de tu hermosa esposa

\- Cuida tu lengua mortal- amenazó solamente una vez Loki

\- Dices mortal como si fuera una ofensa, ustedes los llamados Dioses también mueren, sabes, que bueno que ella haya muerto , así te das cuenta maldito megalómano que no son más que simples mortales con más años de vida, ni siquiera tu hijo era tan grandioso, también murió - gritó Darcy y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho tapo su boca con ambas manos y sabiendo que su vida corría peligro se soltó para correr hacia la puerta

Loki cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, pero al escuchar las palabras de Darcy todo se volvió oscuro, entendía que la muchacha estuviera molesta porque él no le había contado todavía, pero pensaba hacerlo con calma para que ella pudiera adaptarse, más jamás pensó recibir tales palabras de Darcy, antes de que ella llegará a la puerta la detuvo con su magia, sintiéndola gritar aterrada, y mientras que una parte de él le decía que no la dañara, otra parte de él se sentía a gusto al verla así luego de lo que había dicho.

\- No me hagas daño por favor- suplicó Darcy al sentir la presión de la magia de Loki presionando fuertemente su garganta, sin embargo él ya no hablaba, la furia y el dolor al recordar a su esposa y su hijo muertos lo dominaba, comenzó a presionar con su magia la garganta de Darcy viéndola llorar amargamente, y supo que jamás podría hacerle daño, dejó de ejercer presión y ella tosió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, no sabía si por miedo o por arrepentimiento.

\- Loki- sollozó Darcy mirándolo arrepentida al saber lo que había hecho

Sin embargo en ese momento entraron Frigga y Thor, al mirarlos Loki tomó con fuerza a Darcy de un brazo y la arrojó hacia los brazos de Frigga.

\- Llevatela madre- dijo Loki y la mujer solo asintió preocupada

\- Loki, por favor, no quise decir eso- dijo Darcy sollozando- yo

\- Fuera- dijo Loki mientras respiraba tranquilo y pasaba una mano por su cabello

\- Loki por favor- dijo Darcy intentando ir hacia él

\- No quiero verte nunca más Darcy, nos casaremos, pero solo será un matrimonio arreglado al que nos han obligado- gruñó

\- Loki por favor no digas eso- sollozó Darcy sabiendo que ella tenía la culpa de eso- por favor, perdón

\- Vete de aquí o juro que no respondo de mis actos- amenazó Loki y Darcy pudo ver que por un minuto sus ojos se volvían rojos

\- Querida, es mejor que nos retiremos- dijo Frigga casi arrastrando a la joven mujer, sabía lo mucho que para su hijo significaba esa habitación, sabía cuantos habían intentado entrar y todos los que siquiera lo intentaban terminaban muertos de forma cruel por las manos de su hijo, entendía el dolor que él cargaba, y sabía lo molesto que debía estar, pero guardaba la esperanza de que todo se solucionara.

\- Darce, por favor obedece- dijo Luke que había llegado nuevamente – Loki, te pido disculpas si te hemos ofendido- comenzó a decir Luke, pero la puerta se cerró en su cara

\- Hermano- dijo Thor que se había quedado en la habitación con Loki- solo ha sido una equivocación, ella cometió un acto infantil, no te molestes con ella por eso, de seguro no sabía.

Sin embargo poniendo una mano en la frente de Thor, Loki traspaso los recuerdos de lo que dijo Darcy hace unos segundos y el rubio comprendió que no era una simple equivocación, Loki tenía todo el derecho a molestarse, Darcy sin duda se había excedido, temía que todo estuviera perdido para ellos dos.

\- Lo siento mucho hermano- Dijo Thor poniendo una mano en el hombro de Loki, sin embargo de pronto Loki comenzó a temblar y cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Thor ya lo había visto así cuando murió Sigyn, le dolía verlo así nuevamente, le dolía que Darcy no hubiera medido sus palabras, ella tenía derecho a molestarse por no saber la verdad, pero no tenía derecho a causar ese dolor en su hermano nuevamente, no después de todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella.

\- Cuando dije que la quería Thor- dijo Loki cuando pudo hablar- no era mentira, llegué a querer a Darcy

\- Aún la quieres hermano, solo estás molesto- dijo Thor sentándose a su lado en el suelo

\- No, soy un monstruo y ella una simple mortal, jamás habrá amor entre nosotros- dijo y Thor prefirió no discutir solamente se quedó allí acompañándolo en su dolor.

Cuando Frigga se llevó a una destruida Darcy hacia su habitación, Luke se quedo esperando que Loki saliera para poder explicarle lo sucedido, lo que le había dicho Kain a Darcy, cuando de pronto vio a Kain escondido con una expresión seria detrás de una de los gigantescos pilares del pasillo.

\- Tú- dijo Luke golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo caer- tú hiciste esto

\- Yo no hice nada, le dije unas cuantas verdades- dijo Kain poniéndose de pie – créeme Luke nada me agradaría más que haber provocado esto

\- No lo niegues imbécil- dijo Luke golpeándolo nuevamente

\- No fue mi culpa, escuche todo, yo le dije todo a Darcy pero ella se las ingenió para arruinarlo todo sola- rió Kain desde el suelo y Luke supo que tenía razón- nunca pensé que realmente funcionaría todo tan bien

Luke lo miró furioso y continuó su camino no sin antes golpearlo nuevamente y dejarlo tirado riéndose estruendosamente en el pasillo, por fin Kain comenzaba de a poco a cumplir con su misión.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?- preguntó el padre de todo entrando a la habitación de Darcy donde la muchacha lloraba amargamente abrazada a Frigga, aquella mujer realmente era una santa, bondadosa, piadosa y la perdonaba luego del error que había cometido.

\- ¿Loki le ha hecho algo?- preguntó casi decepcionado el padre de todo

\- Yo lo hice sola, su majestad- dijo Darcy sollozando

\- ¿A que te refieres querida?- preguntó Odín confundido y Frigga con su magia traspasó los recuerdos de Darcy hacia Odín y el hombre solo pudo mirar seriamente a la muchacha

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho Darcy?- preguntó enojado

\- Lo sé, sé que no debí meterme en ese asunto, ir a esa habitación husmear en sus cosas, yo, yo no debería estar acá- gritó- Quiero ir a casa

\- ¿Por eso lo hiciste? ¿Tanto deseabas escapar de este matrimonio?- preguntó incrédulo Odín

\- No, lo hice por estúpida, porque sé que no puedo escapar de ese matrimonio y pensé no se que el algún día me querría, pero ahora la he regado y se que jamás será así- respondió sinceramente mientras Frigga solo acariciaba sus cabellos consolándola, en ese momento Jane entró corriendo luego de que Luke le informara de lo sucedido, al ver que los reyes estaban con ella espero en la puerta respetuosamente.

\- No puedo ir a Midgard y decir que el matrimonio de ha cancelado, no puedo informar a todos los reinos que el maldito matrimonio se cancela, niña, sabes que no puedo- dijo Odín en el tono más cariñoso que los presentes le habían escuchado- sé que los obligamos, pero tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez quisieras a mi hijo – empezó a decir Odín

\- Lo quiero su majestad, lo quiero pero me di cuenta muy tarde- sollozó Darcy y a todos se les partió el corazón al escucharla.

\- Loki necesita tiempo querido, lo conoces- dijo Frigga y todos la miraron confundidos.

\- Jane- dijo Odín dirigiendose a la científica que lo miro con respeto- en una hora volverán a Midgard

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jane más que sorprendida

\- Thor las acompañará, se irán por una semana o más- dijo Odín calmadamente- confió en que no intentarás escapar Darcy

\- Escapar ya no es mi deseo su majestad, yo desearía poder hablar con él antes de irme, pedirle disculpas por lo que dije, sé que le hice daño- dijo Darcy desesperada ante la idea de irse sin poder disculparse

\- Será mejor que no lo hagas, cuando regreses, podrán hablar, tu familia se quedará acá, para tratar algunos temas - dijo Odín y Jane asintió, la científica se acercó a Darcy para hablar con ella y Frigga se retiró junto con Odín, Darcy deseaba ir a Midgard, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan amargo su regreso, ¿Que había pasado con aquella chica que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a Midgard hace poco más de un mes?

\- Querido- dijo Frigga mirando a Odín con cariño- deberías ir con tus hijos

\- Sabes que Loki me desprecia – sonrió Odín algo nervioso

\- Y también sé, que nunca había necesitado tanto un padre a su lado- dijo Frigga acariciando la mejilla del hombre con cariño

\- ¿Crees que él me aceptará luego de todo lo que ha pasado? Su esposa murió por mí- dijo Odín sabiendo que eso era lo que más le dolía a Loki

\- Sé que piensas que no has sido un buen padre- dijo Frigga y Odín asintió- pero nunca es tarde para empezar a serlo

\- ¿Es el consejo de la diosa del amor y la sabiduría?- preguntó con una sonrisa calmadamente

\- Es el consejo, de una mujer, de una madre, de tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos- sonrió Frigga y caminó hacia otra parte del palacio, mientras que Odín lo pensó mucho para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaba Loki, cuando llegó a la habitación Thor venía saliendo y le dijo que Loki se había retirado hacia el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Sigyn, al ver a su padre dirigirse hacia allá, Thor sonrió y fue en busca de Jane, luego de que Odín le indicará que debía llevarlas a Midgard.

El palacio tenía su propio cementerio donde enterraban a los miembros de la realeza y a los guerreros más honorables, sin embargo había un lugar destacado entre todos, un lugar de infinita belleza, creado a base de magia, la tumba de Sigyn la diosa de la fidelidad, admirada por todos, y muerta de una manera horrible, Loki había encantado el lugar, haciendo que siempre fuera hermoso, como ella un hermoso Jardín, y una lápida con su nombre hecha con piedras preciosas, en los pies de la lápida se levantaba una estatua gigantesca con la figura de Sigyn, y un niño en sus brazos, ni las tormentas, ni la lluvia, ni el viento podían dañar ese lugar, Loki con su magia siempre lo mantenía protegido. Luego de hablar con Thor y lo sucedido esa mañana, Loki se encontraba arrodillado frente a la tumba de su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué tú?- preguntó al aire- ¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin ti?- preguntó con tristeza

\- ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que nadie entre a tu habitación? ¿Por qué no puedo permitir que alguien te mencione?

\- Hijo- dijo Odín en su tono neutral y Loki lo miró sorprendido poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

\- ¿A qué has venido Odín? ¿A regodearte con mi dolor? ¿A encarcelarme por haberle hecho daño a Darcy?- preguntó con rabia pero confundido al ver que Odín parecía no saber que decir

\- Dime ¿a que has venido? ¿Verme sufrir te hace feliz?- gritó perdiendo el control, enfrentar a alguien era lo menos que quería en ese minuto en que apenas era capaz de controlar sus emociones

\- Dime- gruñó odiando lo débil que debía verse ante el gran Odín, sin embargo jamás pudo imaginar lo que pasaría después, Odín respiro y caminó hacia él y cuando Loki se disponía a defenderse con magia, el anciano lo abrazó, como nunca en su vida había hecho.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Loki confundido

\- Nunca he sido un padre para ti, pero una sabia mujer dijo que nunca es tarde para serlo- dijo Odín sin soltarlo- eres mi hijo tanto como lo es Thor, he fallado y no estuve cuando me necesitaste, pero aquí estoy y siempre estaré- dijo Odín y sintió como Loki dudaba si debía devolverle el abrazo o no

\- Sé que ella murió por mi culpa y se cuanto me odias por eso, si pudiera evitar lo que pasó esa noche, lo haría.

\- No te culpo por ello- dijo Loki sinceramente- ella era la diosa de la fidelidad, lo habría hecho por Frigga, por Thor, por mí o por cualquiera del palacio

\- Te quiero hijo mió- dijo Odín sin soltarlo- no fuiste una reliquia robada para mi, fuiste un bebe inocente que quería proteger más sin embargó fallé y solo te hice daño, siempre te he visto como mi hijo aunque haya equivocado el camino y te haya dañado tantas veces

\- Nunca seré como Thor, nunca me verás con el orgullo que lo miras a él, porque soy un gigante de hielo- dijo Loki duramente

\- No, no serás como Thor, pero serás Loki, el mejor hechicero de todo Asgard, por mucho tiempo la magia no fue importante para mí, pero tu madre me ha cambiado, el amor puede hacerte cambiar- dijo Odín seguro de lo que decía

\- Lo único que desee todo ese tiempo fue ser tu hijo- dijo Loki con la voz entrecortada mientras correspondía el abrazo de su padre – ser igual a Thor, que me vieras con un poco de admiración

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- preguntó Odín soltándolo y mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿Crees poder perdonarme tú?- preguntó Loki y ambos sonrieron por primera vez

\- Caminemos hijo- dijo Odín comenzando a caminar por el lugar que era la tumba de Sigyn

\- Esta mañana le he hecho daño a Darcy- dijo Loki nervioso de conversar con su padre, era algo que jamás había ocurrido.

\- Lo sé, pero comprendo el porque lo hiciste- confesó Odín y Loki lo miro sorprendido- la he enviado de regreso a Midgard

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Loki confundido ¿Darcy se había ido?

\- Será por un tiempo, no puedo cancelar a estas alturas su matrimonio, todos los reinos lo saben- dijo Odín y Loki asintió el lo comprendía.

\- ¿Ella esta bien?- preguntó y Odín asintió

\- No puedo cancelar el matrimonio, pero si tu deseo es cancelarlo lo haré por ti- dijo Odín y Loki lo miró atónito- eres libre hijo mió, todos tus crímenes quedarán en el olvido

Pasaron unos minutos antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar, sin embargo luego de pensarlo Loki hablo.

\- No puedes cancelar ese matrimonio, significaría una traición hacia Midgard y el resto de los nueve mundos e incluso más sabrán que nuestra palabra puede ser truncada fácilmente- dijo Loki

\- ¿Aún deseas casarte?- preguntó Odín incrédulo.

\- Sí, no traicionaré a Asgard nuevamente- dijo firmemente Loki

\- ¿Solamente por eso? Pensé que habías dicho que querías a la chica- dijo Odín curioso

\- Eso es parte del pasado- dijo Loki sin mirar fijamente a Odín.

\- Para ser el Dios del engaño ya no mientes tan bien- sonrió Odín avanzando

\- No se de que hablas- dijo Loki confundido con esta actitud de Odín

\- He cometido muchos errores más que tú en mi larga vida, ven acompañame- dijo Odín mientras Loki lo seguía y lo dirigía hacia otro lugar del cementerio- estuve casado antes de estar con tu madre- dijo Odín sorprendiendo a Loki

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Loki totalmente confundidos

\- ¿Realmente no creíste que el que tu madre fuera mil años menor era una coincidencia verdad?- preguntó Odín haciendo sentir estúpido al dios tramposo

\- Eso tiene sentido- admitió seriamente

\- Mi primera esposa murió, a manos de mis enemigos- dijo Odín preparándose para lo que diría a continuación, ninguno de sus hijos lo sabía y tampoco sabía si hacia lo correcto al contárselo primero a Loki- tuvimos una hija, Hela, la diosa de la muerte

\- ¿Una hija? ¿Hermana de Thor? ¿Thor no es el primogénito? - casi le gritó Loki poniéndose delante de él

\- No, con la muerte de mi esposa me dejé llevar por la venganza, el dolor me cegó, Hela creció viendo odio en mi interior, bañamos civilizaciones enteras en sangre, matamos sin límite- confesó Odín- sin embargo Frigga apareció, ella siempre estuvo, era la diosa del amor, cuando llegó a palacio no la escuché me dijo que me detuviera que perdería a mi hija si la guiaba por ese camino pero seguí sin escuchar- dijo Odín y continuo al ver que Loki escuchaba atentamente

\- ¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó Loki

\- Me enamoré con el tiempo de Frigga y me di cuenta de mi error, cuando quise detener sus ansias de sangre su poder incluso sobrepasaba el mió – dijo Odín agachando la mirada- debí encerrarla en una prisión ligada a mi magia

\- Veo que tu costumbre es encerrar a tus hijos- dijo Loki no pudiendo evitar el sarcasmo

\- No he sido un buen padre- admitió Odín

\- ¿Le dirás a Thor?- preguntó Loki imaginando lo que sucedería

\- ¿Quieres que la predicción del Ragnarok se inicie con el hermano equivocado?- preguntó Odín con sarcasmo

\- Si no quieres que Thor realmente inicie el Ragnarok deberías decirle, sé lo que se siente saber que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira- dijo Loki seriamente- Thor creció pensando que era el legítimo heredero al trono

\- Te lo has tomado bastante bien- inquirió Odín confundido de la reacción de su hijo – eso te deja tercero a la línea de sucesión del trono

\- Aquel trono no es algo que me importe ya- dijo Loki con seguridad

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Odín esperanzado al oír esa respuesta

\- Hay cosas más importantes- dijo Loki sin darle importancia

\- Te he contado todo esto porque el amor me dio una segunda oportunidad a mí, eres mucho más joven de lo que yo era, aún estás a tiempo de enamorarte de esa muchacha que sabes aún quieres- dijo Odín

\- Esta bien, no he dejado de quererla- admitió Loki- pero no puedo olvidar sus palabras

\- Usa el tiempo que te he dado- sonrió Odín- sé que podrás pensar con claridad

\- Gracias, padre- dijo Loki sinceramente de pronto miró hacia el Bifrost y pudo ver como este comenzaba a funcionar, un impulso le decía que fuera y detuviera a Darcy, pero sabía que ese tiempo sería necesario para aclarar sus sentimientos, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien y le perdonara por haberla dañado.

\- Ella estará bien- sonrió Odín y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al palacio donde Frigga los observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, emocionada porque por fin habían vuelto a ser una familia.


	10. Dos semanas separados

Hola, nuevamente, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Hacia ya dos semanas que Darcy había vuelto a Midgard y estaba más que convencida de que todo se había ido al carajo, estaba segura de que aquella había sido la manera formal de los Asgardianos para despacharla del lugar.

\- Darce ¿Piensas dejar de darte vueltas mirando al cielo por ese maldito jardín?- preguntó molesta Jane ante el estado de ánimo de la chica

\- Lo siento- dijo Darcy volviendo a entrar a la cocina mientras se servía un poco de cereal, tanto Erick como Jane estaban bastante preocupados por ella, no era la misma, seguía riendo y haciendo bromas, pero se le notaba triste, tampoco comía y despertaba bastante temprano.

\- Darce, si quieres huir de ese matrimonio podemos escapar ahora- animó Erick- nadie querría casarse con ese monstruo

\- No es un monstruo Erick- decía Darcy suspirando

\- Erick,por favor no sigas- decía Jane y el científico solo pudo acariciar la cabeza de Darcy dándole su apoyo.

\- Darce iremos a Central Park, Erick quiere hacer una investigación acerca de un árbol del lugar, ¿vienes?- preguntó Jane tratando de animarla

\- No ve con Erick y el grandote- dijo Darcy sonriendo mientras Thor le devolvía la sonrisa

\- Me quedaré- dijo Thor y Jane comprendió, el quería cuidar a Darcy y aparte las chicas se le abalanzaban cuando lo veían lo cual era un poco incomodo.

\- Estaré bien grandote, ve con tu novia, tomen un helado- sonrió Darcy guiñándole un ojo a Jane

\- Prefiero quedarme Darcy, es algo incómodo salir- sonrió Thor y la chica comprendió

\- Esta bien, ¿quieres ver Netflix?- preguntó animada

\- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó Thor con curiosidad y tanto Jane como Erick supieron que era hora de abandonar el lugar.

Luego de una larga charla acerca de Netflix, Thor quedo impresionado, ya había visto televisión con Jane, pero Netflix era algo novedoso, sin embargo seguía notando que Darcy no era la misma, incluso había dejado de molestarlo con esos comentarios tan osados que siempre tenía, sin duda lo ocurrido le había afectado bastante.

Thor eligió una película llamada ''X-men apocalipsis'' , Darcy estuvo de acuerdo le agradaban las películas de superhéroes, aunque viviera rodeada de ellos, pero en la parte donde matan a la hija y esposa de Magneto, Thor supo que se había equivocado al escoger la película, lo noto cuando Darcy le sonrió y salió rumbo al baño, paso media hora y supo que era hora de intervenir cuando Darcy no salía del lugar.

\- Darce ¿estás bien?- preguntó Thor

\- Estoy bien, solo estoy maquillándome- dijo Darcy con una voz bastante extraña

\- Darcy llevas mucho ahí dentro- dijo Thor

\- Estoy bien- dijo Darcy pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando en un intento de abrir la puerta, Thor la rompió mirándola mientras susurraba una disculpa.

Thor la encontró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba limpiar su maquillaje totalmente corrido de su cara, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado de no romperla como a la puerta.

\- Darce ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- preguntó Thor guiándola hacia el sillón donde Darcy paró la película para poder conversar.

\- La he regado grandote- dijo Darcy arrepentida- he dicho cosas que jamás debí decir, que jamás quise decir.

\- Estoy segura de que él entenderá si se lo dices- dijo Thor aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso

\- ¿Entenderá? Mataron a su esposa y a su hija, no se hace cuanto tiempo fue eso, pero yo no hice mas que recordárselo de la manera más cruel- dijo poniendo los pies encima del sillón mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Thor, él era casi como Luke, solo que sin la delicadeza.

\- Debo admitir que tal vez tus palabras no fueron las mejores, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

\- Estaba celosa ¿sí? No tenía derecho a estar celosa, es un maldito matrimonio arreglado, a él lo están amarrando a una simple humana y yo debería estar feliz de estar acá era lo que más quería- se quejó Darcy

\- ¿Quieres a mi hermano Darce? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?- preguntó Thor impresionado

\- Sí Thor lo quiero, ¿por qué te extraña? Él es guapo, es fuerte, es increíblemente divertido, a veces me han dado ganas de matarlo, tiene un carácter muy cambiante pero eso es lo que lo hace ser él, es inteligente y lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de que juro hacer mi vida imposible, fue comprensivo, fue amable, me protegió de mis peores miedos- dijo Darcy pero Thor la interrumpió

\- Darce ¿te has enamorado de mi hermano?- preguntó mirándola fijamente

\- Sé que es muy pronto, pero sí Thor, siento que me he enamorado de tu hermano- sollozó Darcy abrazándose al pecho del rubio llorando a mares, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Erick miraba sorprendido, Jane miraba con tristeza, habían escuchado lo último que había dicho Darcy aunque Jane ya lo sospechaba, sabía que lo quería pero era claro que estaba enamorada.

\- Ok ok ok, basta se acabó- dijo Jane tomando de la mano a Darcy y llevándola al baño casi muriendo del susto cuando vio la puerta en el suelo, se escucho el grito de disculpas de Thor y Darcy solo pudo reír ante lo sucedido- Ahora Darce ponte bonita iremos de compras

\- No tengo ánimos de salir Jane- se quejó Darcy pero la científica no aceptó un no por respuesta cuando Darcy se quedó en el baño sin puerta ella se dirigió a Thor le obligó a ponerse un cortaviento que ocultara su cabello para así poder salir con ambos, intentó invitar a Erick pero este se negó, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Caminaban por uno de los tantos centros comerciales de Nueva York y Jane ni siquiera les decía que hacían ahí.

\- ¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Darcy por milésima vez

\- Darce tu solo camina es la milésima vez que preguntas- se quejó Jane

\- ¿ Ya llegamos?- preguntaba Darcy riendo, Jane tenía razón salir le había subido el ánimo

\- Sí- sonrió Jane- hemos venido de compras

\- Creo que yo sobró acá- dijo Thor algo incómodo al ver la tienda con mucha ropa femenina

\- Oh no señor, comprare ropa para poder vestirme cómodamente cuando te visite en Asgard y nadie me dirá lo contrario pero lo más importante compraremos ropa para Darce, esta enamorada y siempre uno de sus comentarios lo arruina todo, me ayudarás a que se vea más atractiva de lo que ya es, hasta que ese hermano tuyo no pueda más que perdonarla- dijo Jane dejando a los dos con la boca abierta mientras Thor pensaba ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre desean solucionar todo con un cambio de Look? Pensó que solamente pasaba en Asgard pero se dio cuenta de que era algo universal.

\- ¿Tú estas de acuerdo con su relación?- preguntó Thor feliz

\- Al principio claro que no, los estaban obligando, pero mira su cara ¿dime que no esta enamorada?- dijo Jane apretando el rostro de Darcy - ¿Me ayudarás?

\- ¿Es realmente necesario Jane?- preguntó aún con las manos de la científica en el rostro- él jamás me perdonará y ya es vergonzoso que Thor sepa que me gusta su hermano

\- Nunca vuelvas a decirme que algo no es necesario- dijo Jane seriamente y todos entraron a la tienda de ropa.

Thor estaba incómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones frente a los probadores junto con Jane que ya había hecho sus compras totalmente sola sin que nadie la viera, nadie sabía como lo hizo tan rápido, sin embargo a Darcy no le agradaba la idea de que Thor opinara de su vestimenta, sobre todo si era por el motivo que Jane quería, ella estaba enamorada, pero , ¿realmente creía que Loki la perdonaría por un vestido lindo?

El primero era un vestido demasiado corto de color turquesa y aunque Thor quedó impresionado con las piernas de la muchacha dijo que no le parecía que a nadie de Asgard le gustará.

El segundo era un hermoso vestido de color rojo ajustado de la cintura con bellos tirantes adornados con brillos, era largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura bastante atrevida en la pierna izquierda, y Thor dio su completa aprobación, no solo porque fuera rojo.

\- Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho- dijo Darcy mientras tomaba otro vestido - ¿Crees que un vestido lindo hará que un hombre se fije en mi?

\- Probablemente- opinó Jane- pero no es solo por eso, quiero que tu te sientas bella Darce, no quiero volverte a escuchar que no eres hermosa como dijiste la vez que volvimos

\- No creo en los milagros Jane- dijo sarcástica haciendo reír a Thor

Eligieron cinco vestidos más además del rojo, pero el que Thor supo dejaría impresionado a su hermano era un hermoso vestido verde de seda, largo, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego en una caída libre hasta los tobillos, un escote medianamente pronunciado con dos tirantes brillantes que se unían en la espalda formando una mariposa que resaltaba por el escote en la espalda.

Darcy realmente se sentía incómoda con todo aquello, ella nunca había comprado nada para impresionar a un hombre, pero luego del error que había cometido, y sabiendo que no se trataba de un hombre normal, tal vez Jane tenía un poco de razón.

\- ¿Cómo nos quedará la ropa si seguimos comiendo así?- preguntó Darcy mientras comía una hamburguesa que Jane había invitado

\- Oh vamos Darce dime que no extrañabas las malditas hamburguesas- decía Jane comiendo una hamburguesa de queso y tocino.

\- Claro que sí jefa- dijo Darcy- hey grandote ¿te han gustado?- preguntó

\- Si no estuviera vivo, diría que estoy en el valhalla- dijo Thor comiendo su cuarta hamburguesa.

\- Tal vez morimos y ya nos encontramos allí- dijo Darcy mientras comía su segunda hamburguesa ante la mirada divertida de Jane.

Continuaron recorriendo el lugar y Jane sonreía al ver a Darcy mucho más animada, Thor hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a Jane pero en su mente apenas podía comprender como Darcy se había enamorado de su hermano, ¿acaso había sido tan ciego?, entonces supo exactamente que debía hacer, Kain el principal dolor de cabeza de Darcy al parecer estaba en Asgard y ellos habían aceptado quedarse haya para respetar tradiciones Asgardianas, ellos no podían moverse de allá, pero sabía quien si podía hacerlo.

\- Jane- dijo Thor de pronto- Heimdall me ha hablado, debo presentarme ante mi padre, volveré tan pronto como sea posible- mintió

\- Esta bien, pero por favor ve a un lugar discreto para viajar por el bifrost- suplicó Jane y sonrió cuando Thor pareció entender, hasta que escucho a los hombres gritar y salir corriendo del baño masculino diciendo que uno de los inodoros tiraba luces de colores, Darcy rió a carcajadas y Jane le dijo que era mejor que se apresuraran a salir de allí.

-Padre – dijo Thor entrando a la sala del trono

\- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro cuando dije que quería que cuidarás a la prometida de tu hermano?- preguntó Odín arqueando una ceja

\- Volveré hoy mismo, solo te pido que me dejes llevar a Loki conmigo- pidió Thor y su padre sonrió

\- Tú hermano es libre, sus crímenes han sido perdonados- dijo Odín y Thor lo miró impresionado

\- ¿Eso es verdad padre?- preguntó Thor con una sonrisa

\- Lo es, por lo que me temo que la decisión le corresponde a él, puedes preguntarle tu mismo

\- Lo haré, padre- dijo Thor saliendo rumbo a los jardines de Asgard donde sabía estaría su hermano.

Camino por los jardines buscándolo solo para encontrarlo practicando con sus dagas

\- Él que estés practicando algo más que magia me dice que tu estado de ánimo no es el mejor- dijo Thor saludando

\- ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estabas en Midgard- dijo Loki confundido, por el humor de Loki, Thor supo que no aceptaría, sin embargo tuvo una idea

\- Estás molesto y sé la razón, luchemos hermano- sugirió Thor y Loki lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas

\- ¿Acaso tanto tiempo en Midgard te terminó de matar la última neurona que tenías?- preguntó Loki- ¿Por qué aceptaría algo así?

\- ¿Tienes miedo hermano?- preguntó Thor

\- ¿ Cuál es tu propósito con este combate?- preguntó Loki curioso

\- Si tú ganas, puedes pedir lo que tu desees, si yo gano irás conmigo a Midgard- dijo Thor y Loki abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Oh no, eso si que no, ni sueñes que iré a Midgard nuevamente- dijo Loki retirándose del lugar.

\- Esta bien, siempre supe que todos tenían razón, el dios del engaño es un cobarde que se esconde en las faldas de mamá- dijo Thor dando la vuelta sabiendo que en el estado de ánimo de Loki era muy fácil de provocar

\- Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- dijo Loki avanzando molesto hacia Thor

\- Solo si puedes contra mí- sonrió Thor

Claramente Asgard no estaba preparado para un combate entre los hermanos, hace algún tiempo solo por decirlo habían luchado habían destruido el Bifrost, luego habían destruido la torre Stark y ahora estaban por destruir todas las reliquias en los jardines del palacio.

Frigga miraba preocupada sin saber que demonios había ocurrido y Odín reía mirando desde cerca abrazando a Frigga.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que sucede?- preguntó la reina preocupada, sin saber si intervenir o no

\- Thor no es muy ocurrente para convencer a su hermano de ir a Midgard- sonrió Odín

\- Así que era eso- dijo la reina más aliviada- pero, ¿acaso no creaste la arena de batallas para que precisamente no destruyeran todo a su paso?

\- ¿Alguna vez nuestros jardines han durado más de un siglo sin que ellos los destruyan? - preguntó Odín y Frigga negó con la cabeza

\- Oh vamos hermano seguro puedes más que eso- decía Loki mientras derribaba a Thor de una patada

\- ¿Es tú mejor golpe?- preguntaba Thor poniéndose de pie- vamos hermano pegas como una chica

\- Que Sif no te escuche decir eso- bromeó Loki

Siguieron combatiendo hasta que la destrucción en los jardines fue tal que Odín tuvo que intervenir.

\- Este circo se acaba acá- dijo deteniéndolos a los dos tomándolos fuertemente por los hombros

\- Padre- protestó Thor- estaba por ganarle a Loki

\- Thor mirá este jardín, los dos son tercos ninguno ganará, es un empate- declaró Odín

Los hermanos se miraron y supieron que Odín hablaba en serio no había nada que pudieran hacer contra la palabra de Odín.

\- Muy bien hermano, partimos hoy mismo- sonrió Thor viendo a Loki suspirar resignado

\- Guardaré lo que he ganado para una mejor ocasión- sonrió Loki y Thor supo que solamente lo hacia para pensar mejor en que querría que Thor hiciera.

Loki entró a la habitación de Thor vestido con su traje Asgardiano mientras suspiraba largamente.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a Midgard?- preguntó Loki

\- Sabes el motivo hermano- sonrió Thor

\- ¿Crees que ella me perdonará por haberla dañado?- preguntó Loki y Thor lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas

\- Ella me hizo la misma pregunta, mira hermano ya casi piensan igual- bromeo Thor

\- ¿Ella esta bien Thor?- preguntó Loki, seguía molesto con Darcy pero la había extrañado

\- No- dijo Thor viendo el rostro preocupado de Loki- ella te extraña hermano, esta enamorada de ti

\- Lo dices como si alguien como ella pudiera enamorarse de alguien como yo- dijo Loki casi por salir de la habitación

\- Ve mis recuerdos hermano- dijo Thor mirándolo con confianza y Loki casi con miedo se acercó a Thor para usar su magia, y entonces aquel recuerdo fluyó en su mente, ella había confesado estar enamorada de él.

\- Es imposible- susurro Loki sorprendido

\- Nada es imposible hermano- sonrió Thor y continuó arreglando sus cosas.

En Midgard, Jane corría por todo el lugar ordenando los miles de artefactos que Erick ocupaba en sus investigaciones, al científico lo había llamado Tony Stark para un viaje de investigación a Noruega, ella no iría porque quería quedarse con Darcy, aparte tenía trabajo que terminar en la torre Stark, cuando Erick finalmente se fue Jane se acercó a la habitación de Darcy. La puerta estaba cerrada, el resto del día luego de volver del centro comercial todo había sido agotador, Darcy ayudó a Jane en toda la nueva investigación que estaba comenzando y Jane intuyo que estaba cansada, al entrar en la habitación corrió a abrazarla pues esta lloraba a mares mientras sonreía a la vez.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Jane mirando las fotografías que Darcy tenía en la cama y que miraba emocionada

\- Es lo que te perdiste en Asgard- sollozó Darcy- todas las bromas que hice junto a Loki

\- ¿Todo esto lo hicieron ustedes?- preguntó Jane riendo casi a carcajadas al ver las fotografías y Darcy asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿Odín con vestido? Oh Dios ¿ese es Hogun con trenzas? - reía Jane

\- Y no olvides a a Sif con el cabello rosa- reía Darcy mientras las lágrimas no podían evitar caer al recordar.

\- Oh Darcy cariño, todo se solucionará- animaba Jane mientras la abrazaba- ten confianza, sé que todo estará bien

\- ¿Algún maldito día dejaré de cometer tantos errores?- preguntó Darcy y Jane la miró sin saber que responder

\- Darce, lo importante es saber enmendar los errores- comenzó Jane

\- Jane a mi último novio lo arrolle con mi auto, a un chico que solamente me llamo '' linda'' lo electrocute- dijo Darcy sollozando- simplemente no sé como conquistar a alguien ¿crees que algún día tendré alguna oportunidad con el hombre que me casare?

\- Ok eso suena bastante extraño- murmuró Jane- pero Darce eres increíble, lograste hacer que un villano fuera amable contigo, lograste hacer que te protegiera, dime quien demonios logra eso

\- Y luego le dije que me alegraba de que su esposa y su hijo estuvieran muertos, si Jane soy grandiosa es más creo que debería ir a decirles a todos lo grandiosa que soy- dijo Darcy sarcásticamente saliendo de la habitación seguida por Jane, de pronto sintieron el clásico y sutil ruido de Thor llegando

\- Hey Jane tu novio ha llegado- dijo Darcy sacando una botella de jugo de la nevera, sintió cuando Thor entraba al lugar y como saludaba a Jane, por lo que importándole un carajo como se veía con el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, el cabello desordenado y que fuera Thor el hermano de la persona en cuestión siguió hablando con Jane.

\- Darcy- intentó hablar Jane luego de saludar a Thor

\- No Jane no digas nada más a mi favor, soy un desastre y es un hecho ¿Cómo demonios creí que un Dios sentiría algo por mí?- siguió diciendo aún sin voltear

\- Darcy- llamó nuevamente Jane

\- No Jane dejame seguir- dijo Darcy tomando su vaso de jugo de un solo golpe- No volveré a aceptar que nadie diga que no es mi maldita culpa, me enamore ¿lo sabes Jane? Me enamore de un hombre que me importa bien poco lo que digan de él o bajo que circunstancias y si, soy una estúpida, la regué nuevamente - dijo Darcy mientras lavaba el vaso en el lavaplatos

\- Darcy- dijo Thor conteniendo la risa, pero Darcy aún no volteaba

\- Cállate Thor y también escuchame, han intentado hacerme reír desde que volví de esa casa tuya que fácilmente confundiría con el Olimpo porque no se nada de mitología, es claro que me botaron sutilmente de tu casa y sé que debería estar completamente feliz porque era un maldito matrimonio arreglado, pero no ¿saben que pasa? Estoy llorando como una maldita estúpida porque me enamore

\- Darcy- llamaron Jane y Thor peor la chica siguió ignorándolos

\- ¿Qué?- decía Darcy secando sus manos - S e suponía que solo me mantendrían lejos una semana, pues bien han pasado dos, porque se me ocurrió insultar a un príncipe y a una princesa que ni siquiera sabía hasta ese momento que había existido , porque soy tan brillante Jane, tan brillante que la mejor forma que tengo de agradecerle a alguien todo lo que ha hecho por mí es husmear en sus cosas e insultarlo-

\- Darcy por favor- dijo Jane nerviosa tocando el hombro de la chica pero ella sacó su mano mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna cosa en la despensa.

\- Jane, ve y sé feliz con tu novio, no se ven ¿desde esta tarde? Por favor dejen que me lamente sola ¿sí? ¿Saben? ¿Alguna vez les dije que Loki se parecía a Elsa de Frozen?- preguntó Darcy divagando y pudo escuchar la sutil carcajada de Jane- es más creo que veré esa película para llorar unos días más hasta que se me olvide porque tengo tantas ganas de llorar como una imbécil.

\- ¿Quién es Elsa?- preguntó Thor

\- Elsa Thor creí que te había enseñado a usar Netflix- dijo Darcy tomando un tarro de café- ya sabes la reina Arendelle de Disney, me recuerda a tu hermano ya sabes por eso que dices de los gigantes de hielo, la magia y todo eso, aunque el era más guapo y claro varonil

\- Emmm Darcy- casi suplicaba Jane para que la chica la tomara en cuenta antes de seguir hablando

\- ¿Me dirás que no me torture más buscando parecidos en cosas tan normales? Pues no quiero hacerlo ¿recuerdas cuando no quería que usara mi maldita Taser porque te recordaba que Thor era el dios del trueno?- preguntó sarcástica Darcy

\- Ey eso era secreto- dijo Jane y fue el turno de Thor de reír

\- No te rías Thor, si no te hubieras ido por tanto tiempo ella no se reiría de mi- gruñó Jane

\- Sabes desearía haberle dicho a Loki que me parecía el hombre más sexy que había visto

\- Darcy para- dijo Jane seriamente

\- No Jane , nunca he sido tímida y el maldito hombre me hacia parecer una niña de 15, y maldita sea era el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida sin ofender grandote, tus musculos atraen pero tu hermano, lo siento Thor el villano siempre enamora.

\- Darce tal vez- dijo Thor

\- ¿Crees que le hubiera gustado?- preguntó Darcy peleando contra ese tarro de café que no podía abrir- ¿Hey me ayudas con esto?- preguntó Darcy y alguien tomó su tarro para abrirlo- Ey gracias que rapidez- dijo casi celebrando

\- Sin duda Darce- dijo Thor resignado a que al parecer la chica no voltearía

\- Me abría gustado confesarle que pese a todo lo que dije me gusto desde que lo vi en las noticias en el ataque de Nueva York- dijo Jane

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Darcy?- preguntó confundida Jane

\- Ey vivía rodeada de heroes en la torre Stark ¿Cómo se supone que les decía que me gustaba el villano? No lo sé , se veía sexy en esa armadura- dijo Darcy parloteando- y ni hablar esa ropa de cuero ¿has visto su trasero Jane?

\- ¿No has mirado el trasero de mi hermano verdad Jane?- preguntó molesto Thor

\- Claro que no- dijo la científica sonrojada

\- No mientras Jane- dijo Darcy riendo mientras Jane susurraba ''traidora''

\- Creo que realmente jamás podría habérselo dicho a la cara, es tan guapo que solo recordarlo me hace sentir nerviosa, tenía unos ojos que simplemente me enamoraban, era tan alto, pero lo que más me enamoró de él fue su personalidad, traviesa pero con algo oscuro que lo hacia más interesante- suspiró Darcy dándose cuenta que realmente estaba enamorada- ¿No se lo dirás verdad Thor?- ante el silencio tanto de Jane como de Thor recién se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría

\- ¿Chicos?- preguntó Darcy queriendo que Thor le confirmara que no le diría toda la charla que acababa de dar- ¿No se lo dirán verdad?

\- Emmmm Darce- dijo Jane y entonces Darcy comprendió, cerró los ojos y comprendió que acababa de regarla nuevamente

\- ¿Él esta justo detrás de mi verdad?- preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

\- Sip- dijo Jane y Darcy se volvió de inmediato sabiendo que ni con un truco de magia a base de polvos luminosos podría escapar.

Y ahí estaba el hombre que jamás creyó que volvería a ver mirándola seriamente, supo que incluso fue él el que había abierto su tarro de café, seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba, intentó decir algo, pero sus piernas amenazaban con fallar, su corazón con salirse del pecho y sus lágrimas estaban a segundos de volver a caer.

\- Darcy- saludó Loki con sus ojos clavados en los de Darcy que se había quedado sin palabras y ni siquiera Jane ni Thor sabían si eso era bueno o malo.


	11. Un cambio esperado

\- Loki- saludó Darcy con una sonrisa que temblaba en su rostro- ¿Podrías hacer como que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije en los últimos minutos?- preguntó nerviosa mientras miraba a Jane en busca de ayuda pero la científica solo trataba de contener la risa.

Cuando el ambiente se tornó incomodo y ninguno de los dos decía nada, Darcy comprendió que el aún seguía molesto con ella o probablemente tratando de comprender todo lo que había escuchado, miró a Thor y por suerte el si quiso intervenir, Darcy hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho.

\- Mi hermano ha venido a quedarse por dos semanas- anunció Thor- ¿Puede quedarse verdad Jane?

\- Claro no hay problema- dijo Jane mirando a Darcy la que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿No tienes problemas verdad Darce?

\- Claro que no, es tu casa Jane- dijo Darcy recordando que el odioso Nick Fury había puesto en venta su departamento porque así Darcy no tendría donde llegar en caso de que quisiera huir a Midgard ¿Realmente creyó que huiría a mi departamento? Se preguntaba Darcy divagando

Claramente lo que Thor jamás tomó en cuenta fue donde dormiría Loki, solo habían dos habitaciones debido a que Erick no vivía allí, el se quedaba en su propio departamento.

\- Él dormirá con Darcy- dijo Jane mirando picaramente a Darcy que de pronto estaba pálida

\- Es una excelente idea- aplaudió Thor y Loki lo miró visiblemente molesto ¿acaso lo tenía todo planeado ese estúpido que se hacía llamar su hermano?

\- Puedo regresar a Asgard si es una molestia- dijo Loki rápidamente

\- No claro que no ¿verdad Darcy?- dijo Jane con una mirada psicópata que competía con las de Loki

\- No hay problema- dijo Darcy nerviosa, aunque la idea no estaba tan mal ¿No?

Y luego de un incomodo silencio se acordó que Loki dormiría en la misma habitación de Darcy en una cama para invitados que tenían de vez en cuando Erick se quedaba.

Loki conversaba animadamente con Jane sobre los avances de la ciencia en Midgard, al parecer nadie parecía notar que ya era de noche, pero Thor podía notar como evitaba a Darcy y como la chica parecía más callada, incluso nerviosa, quería forzar a su hermano a hablarle y no hacerla sufrir así, pero no podía forzar nada, sabía que todo se arreglaría solo esperaba que Loki dejara de ser tan terco.

Eran alrederor de las 10 de la noche y Jane y Loki continuaban hablando de ciencia, al parecer Jane había encontrado una mina de oro en el conocimiento de Loki y cambiaba formulas y apuntes a base de los sarcásticos comentarios del hombre, Darcy tomaba y tomaba apuntes mientras Thor sin saber bien que hacer veía lo que Darcy llamaba Netflix y buscó aquella película que Darcy había mensionado ''Frozen''. Darcy apenas si podía creer que Thor estaba viendo esa película, pero al darse cuenta de que ni Loki ni Jane parecían darse cuenta se sentó en el sillón con Thor a disfrutar la película, claramente ella no se había dado cuenta de la mirada fija que mantenía Loki en ella.

Loki rodó los ojos cuando el personaje llamado Elsa hacia esa estúpida magia con ¿sus manos? Y siguió prestando atención a las prehistóricas investigaciones de Jane. Thor por su parte entendía el porque Darcy había sociado a esa tal Elsa con Loki, tenían muchos parecidos en especial el aislarse, sin embargo fue en la canción principal de toda la historia cuando los tres dirigieron la vista hacia la emocionada Darcy.

\- Thor canta conmigo- dijo Darcy emocionada

\- Me temo que no se cantar Darce- dijo Thor rascándose la cabeza

\- Solo sigue la letra- decía Darcy mientras cantaba ''Libre soy'' con todo el corazón olvidándose de los demás.

\- Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más- cantaba Thor intentando seguir a Darcy ante la mirada bastante estupefacta de Jane y la mirada curiosa d Loki, en esos momentos agradecía que no era su hermano de sangre.

\- Oh vamos Jane, tu también quieres cantar- bromeaba Darcy ignorando por completo a Loki por la vergüenza e incomodidad que le causaba

\- Ey hermano ¿no te unes?- preguntó Thor y la mirada de Loki le dijo todo.

\- Aguafiestas- murmuró Thor mientras continuaba viendo la película con Darcy, causando una leve pizca de celos en los dos espectadores que deberían haber estado hablando de ciencia.

Cuando la película terminó y Darcy recién se había dado cuenta que no habían cenado, tampoco le había ofrecido nada a Loki ni a Thor,¿ y si ese día no habían comido nada?, bueno dudaba que Thor no hubiera comido nada, aún así prepararía la cena.

\- Thor ¿me ayudas con la cena?- preguntó Darcy al ver que ahora Loki y Jane parecían más interesados en unos apuntes en la computadora de Jane, ¿acaso a Loki le gustaba Jane?

\- Claro- dijo Thor poniéndose de pie y Loki creyó que había visto lo más extraño del mundo, ¿el mimado Thor ayudando en la cocina?- ¿Que será hoy? ¿Pasta? ¿Verduras? ¿Pizza?- sugirió con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Jane se enamorara aún más.

\- Pizza- gritó Darcy emocionada- ¿Les gusta la Pizza?- preguntó Darcy y Jane respondió que sí, pero Loki se limito solamente a mirarla y al darse cuenta que no decía nada Darcy se dio la vuelta frustrada.

Darcy comenzó a trabajar en la masa, pero estaba bastante cansada hasta que recordó al Dios nórdico que hoy era su ayudante de cocina, le suplicó con la mirada que el amasara la masa y el confundido comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de la chica

\- ¿Darce necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Jane preocupada de dejar todo en manos de Darcy y Thor.

\- No, necesitas esa investigación, por favor sigan en eso- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa amable que Jane agradeció

\- Bien dame la masa- pidió Darcy y comenzó a ponerla en el molde

Luego de poner la masa en el molde, Thor comenzó a picar las aceitunas tal y como Darcy le había enseñado, era bastante divertido cocinar, nunca lo había hecho en su vida y realmente estaba agradecido de poder hacerlo, Darcy se esforzaba por alcanzar el orégano, pero estaba demasiado alto y pedirle ayuda a Thor no era una opción, Loki observaba el extraño frasco que la chica intentaba alcanzar y al ver que pretendía subirse sobre el mueble con grandes posibilidades de caer lo bajo con magia sin fijarse en lo que había hecho, Darcy lo miró tímidamente y agradeció casi en un susurro sin darse cuenta como Thor y Jane sonreían, pues se suponía que ellos no habían visto nada.

Hicieron una pizza gigantesca Thor ayudó a colocar el queso y Darcy colocaba el tocino y el tomate mientras añadía el orégano, finalmente pusieron las aceitunas bastante mal cortadas de Thor, luego la pusieron a hornear, mientras Thor para sorpresa de todos ordenaba las tazas y platos, Darcy había comenzado a cortar algunos vegetales para preparar una ensalada, todo iba perfectamente bien de no ser porque al estar un poco nerviosa accidentalmente se hizo un corte bastante feo en su mano.

\- Ay carajo- se quejó corriendo hacia el lavaplatos para poder lavar su mano que sangraba profusamente, pero fue una milésima de segundo lo que tardo en ser acorralada contra el lavaplatos ante la mirada sorprendida de Thor y Jane, tras ella se encontraba Loki visiblemente preocupado por Darcy, tanto que no pudo contener su impulso de ver que le había sucedido y ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó seriamente el hombre mientras la volteaba y tomaba la mano de Darcy

\- S-si- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos para luego agachar la mirada sonrojada

\- Ten mas cuidado- dijo Loki fríamente mientras curaba la mano de Darcy con magia

\- Lo tendré- dijo ella nerviosa solo para darse cuenta de que Loki había terminado de cortar todos sus vegetales con magia.

\- Eso es trampa hermano- rió Thor, mientras que Jane sonreía ante lo que acababa de pasar, cuando Loki volvió a donde estaban ella siguió conversando de ciencia pero esa reacción fue lo más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Darcy y Thor finalmente terminaron de preparar todo y cuando todos se encontraban cenando Darcy se dio cuenta de que Loki no tenía idea de como se servía el té en la tierra, por lo que tomó una bolsita y le enseño a usarla.

\- Gracias Darcy- dijo el en tono amable pero increíblemente neutral

\- No hay por que- sonrió ella para seguir cenando mientras Thor contaba algunas de sus aventuras en Asgard.

Jane y Loki felicitaron a Thor y a Darcy por su habilidad culinaria, la pizza les había quedado realmente bien, y Darcy sintió que se sentía un poco más feliz cuando Loki le sonrió y le dijo que cocinaba bien, sin embargo duro poco esa sonrisa porque luego volvió a ser serio, tal vez solo lo hacía por no ser descortés.

Y finalmente el temido momento para Darcy llegó, la hora de dormir, Thor y Loki armaron la cama, aunque suene raro de decir, Jane jamás espero ver no solo a uno sino dos dioses haciendo labores del hogar, pero mientras ellos invadían la habitación de Darcy y discutían sobre como armarla y Thor le impedía a Loki hacerlo con magia, Jane arrastró a Darcy hasta la otra habitación.

\- ¿Darce estás bien con todo esto?- preguntó ahora preocupada por la actitud distante que Loki tenía con ella- No pregunte tu opinión si no quieres dormir con él puedes dormir conmigo, Thor dormirá con él.

\- No, estoy bien- dijo Darcy nerviosa- ¿Quién no querría dormir con un dios aunque sea en camas separadas?- preguntó tristemente

\- Darce, todo se arreglará ¿sí?- animó Jane abrazándola- Ve y conquistalo cariño- le dijo Jane acariciando su cabello

\- ¿Con un pijama de gatos?- preguntó Darcy divertida

\- Oh por Dios dime que tienes algo mejor que el pijama de gato- susurró Jane

\- ¿Sirve el de Star wars?- preguntó Darcy nerviosa, ¿le creería alguien si dijera que nunca había dormido con un hombre antes? Todas sus relaciones habían sido por decirlo casuales.

\- Que suerte tenemos de que yo si tenga pijamas acordes a la ocasión- animó Jane y Darcy la miró confundida, no era como si fuera a tener sexo con el hombre, con suerte le hablaba

Jane le regaló una camisola de dormir corta hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de un color negro bastante reveladora, cuando se la probó se dio cuenta que le quedaba apretado del busto resaltando su escote, pensó sacárselo y dormir solamente con su pijama de gato, pero tal vez Jane tenía razón y si no la tenía al menos se sentiría sexy por una vez en su vida.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Darcy sintiendo que mostraba demasiado

\- Hermosa- dijo Jane mientras le cepillaba el cabello

Luego de armar la maldita cama los hermanos conversaban silenciosamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de traerme a Midgard? ¿Cuál dijiste que fue el maldito propósito?- insistía Loki molesto

\- No tengo un maldito propósito- gruñía Thor- arregla todo con Darcy y tomate unos días para conocer Midgard

\- No quiero- protesto tercamente Loki

\- Entonces jamás volveremos, Heimdall- gritó Thor- te prohibo abrir el bifrost para Loki a menos que yo lo diga

\- Tiene que ser una broma- casi gritó Loki, usar sus portales era bastante difícil en un lugar que apenas conocía por lo que estaría atrapado en Midgard hasta que Thor así lo decidiera, pudo ver por primera vez una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Thor.

\- Lo siento hermano, será a mi manera

\- ¿Por qué quieres que este bien con Darcy? Ella esta mejor sin mi- susurraba Loki

\- Ella ya no puede estar sin ti idiota- dijo Thor saliendo de la habitación para que Loki se arreglara, el hombre tomó una ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde algo holgada, se dirigió dudoso a la habitación de Darcy no sin antes despedirse de Thor y de Jane, cuando entró a la habitación la chica ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, se encontraba con un pijama bastante revelador para sus ojos, se veía hermosa podía apreciar perfectamente sus largas piernas y cuando ella se movía podía ver el pronunciado escote ¿ella era su prometida?, ya la había visto en poca ropa como el día del compromiso, pero ahora esa imagen era bastante tentadora para él, intento recordar que seguía molesto y entro a la habitación, Darcy al sentirlo entrar se puso nerviosa pero no dijo nada solamente siguió ordenando sus libros para su lectura nocturna.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en sus respectivas camas, Loki observaba en silencio como Darcy leía un libro llamado ''Orgullo y prejuicio''.

\- Ya no lo soporto más- susurró Darcy arrojando el libro en su cama y poniéndose de pie caminado hacia Loki parar mirarlo de frente

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó seriamente el dios ignorando el pronunciado escote de la mujer

\- Perdón- dijo Darcy y el intento hacerla callar pero continuo hablando- no daré escusas, solamente te pido perdón por haber sido una idiota.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga Darcy?- preguntó Loki molesto- ¿Qué todo estará bien?

\- ¿No puedes?- preguntó Darcy al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar la respuesta

\- No lo sé- dijo Loki pero al ver como la primera lágrima caía del rostro de Darcy su mirada se ablandó- te hice daño Darcy

\- Eso no importa- dijo Darcy confundida- yo dije cosas horribles

\- ¿No importa?- preguntó Loki casi gritando – pude haberte matado – dijo tomándola fuertemente de los hombros

\- No lo hubieras hecho- dijo Darcy agachando la mirada

\- Lo hubiera hecho, no soy quien tu piensas Darce, soy un monstruo- dijo Loki pero Darcy rompió todas sus defensas abrazándolo

\- No lo eres- dijo Darcy apretándose aún más a él pese a que el hombre intento alejarla.

\- Puedo perdonarte por lo que dijiste, puedo entenderlo incluso- continuó Loki y Darcy lo miró esperanzada- ¿Pero cómo puedo perdonarme por haberte dañado cuando jure protegerte?- preguntó Loki acariciando el rostro de la mujer

\- No hay nada que perdonar- sollozó Darcy llorando libremente

\- Darce- susurró Loki en guerra contra sí mismo.

\- Dame solamente una oportunidad para retomar la hermosa amistad que teníamos- dijo Darcy sollozando- no volveré a decir tantas cosas horribles y preguntaré antes de entrar a lugares que no debo

\- Iba a contarte toda la verdad Darce- dijo Loki sinceramente

\- Lo sé- dijo Darcy escuchando atentamente

\- No quiero ser tu amigo Darce- dijo Loki recordando las palabras de Odín

\- Entiendo- dijo Darcy soltando a Loki mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y se iba a recostar en su cama.

Loki por su parte no sabía como decirle lo que debía decir, sin embargo antes de que Darcy entrara en la cama el la tomó fuertemente de la mano para que la chica se volviera.

\- Quiero ser realmente tu prometido- dijo Loki y ante la sorpresa de la chica, la beso.

Darcy abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y sintió las lágrimas caer con más fuerza desde sus ojos, correspondió el beso de inmediato mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del pelinegro, nunca había dado un beso así, recordaba que Loki besaba bien desde el compromiso, pero ahora era realmente embriagante y ¿El quería que fueran novios? ¿De verdad?. Perdieron la cuenta de cuanto pasaron besándose, solo se dieron cuenta que de pronto Darcy se encontraba con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura del Dios mientras este la sostenía con fuerza de la cintura.

\- Loki ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó Darcy tímidamente al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban

\- Nunca he hablado más en serio- dijo Loki besándola nuevamente, había intentado enojarse con Darcy, se planteo llegar y no decirle nada, pero cuando la escuchó decir todas aquellas cosas sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que él estaba allí se dio cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado de la chica y por todo lo increíble que pareciera ella estaba enamorada de él.

\- Entonces si quiero- sonrió Darcy besándolo dulcemente- si quiero ser tu novia de verdad- sonrió al darse cuenta de como sonó eso.

Pasaron largos minutos besándose y sonriendo, hasta que finalmente se dieron las buenas noches, sin embargo cuando Darcy fue a acostarse a su cama, Loki la cargó en sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

\- Ni lo sueñes- le dijo mientras se metía en la cama con ella.

\- Ey la cama es demasiado pequeña no cabemos- bromeó Darcy nerviosa de compartir la cama con el Dios

\- Siempre se puede usar magia- dijo Loki y de pronto solo había una cama en la habitación bastante grande para los dos.

\- Eso fue increíble- dijo Darcy emocionada al ver la gigantesca cama.

Eran oficialmente novios, Darcy realmente no podía ser más feliz, el pelinegro la abrazo contra su pecho cuando el sueño los venció, y Darcy se abrazó a él como si temiera que no amaneciera a su lado, se peguntaba ¿Que pensaría Jane si supiera que todo había salido realmente bien?

Sin embargo en la otra habitación Thor y Jane sonreían ante la imagen que veían.

\- ¿Loki no tiene idea de que has aprendido a usar un poco de magia verdad?- preguntó Jane recostada contra el pecho de Thor mientras este proyectaba la imagen de Loki y Darcy durmiendo juntos con magia elemental aprendida de su madre.

\- Él ni siquiera lo imagina y siempre debe ser así- sonrió Thor besando a Jane mientras deshacía la imagen para darles privacidad a Loki y Darcy

\- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien- dijo Jane contenta por su amiga

\- Ambos son unos niños y están enamorados – dijo Thor sonriendo

Finalmente se quedaron dormidos, esa noche por fin había reinado la felicidad.


	12. Verdad al descubierto

Esa mañana Darcy despertó sintiendo una extraña calidez a su lado y abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar, casi habría jurado que todo fue un sueño, de no ser por la cama que parecía diferente y el dios nórdico dormido que yacía en su cama. Darcy lo observaba dormir, parecía casi ''normal'' no sabía muy bien como debía describirlo, su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿Realmente eran novios?, todo había sucedido tan rápido y ahora se le hacía difícil imaginar que alguna vez fueron obligados a casarse.

\- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación mirar a las personas mientras duermen?- murmuró Loki que estaba despierto hace algunos minutos

\- Ey eso es trampa estabas despierto- bromeó Darcy tratando de incorporarse

\- Son las 7 de la mañana- se quejó Loki- creí que en Midgard se levantaban más tarde

\- Algunas veces, pero Jane debe terminar esa investigación que al parecer le hiciste cambiar por completo- dijo Darcy mientras se estiraba.

\- Esa investigación tenía demasiadas fallas, me sorprende que una persona tan inteligente cometa tantos errores- se mofó Loki

\- Ey, la ciencia no es a prueba de errores- bromeó Darcy

\- Te había extrañado- dijo Loki tomando a Darcy de los hombros y tirándola nuevamente a la cama

\- ¿En verdad?- preguntó Darcy mientras lo miraba a los ojos emocionada

Se besaron largamente y Darcy por un minuto olvidó que debía ir a trabajar, no fue hasta que Jane olvidó que Darcy ya no dormía sola y entró a la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla que los sacó de su nube de amor.

\- Oh dios- casi gritó Jane- lo siento no queria interrumpir nada

\- No interrumpiste nada- dijo Darcy poniéndose de pie como alma que lleva el viento mientras observaba a Loki que tenía una sonrisa frustrada en el rostro

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya si son novios?- preguntó Jane directamente, nunca se había andado con rodeos por eso se llevaba bien con Darcy

\- Como puedes ver- dijo Loki sonriendo

\- Hermano, sabía que todo se arreglaría- dijo Thor entrando sonriendo

\- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado no Thor?- preguntó Loki con ironía

\- ¿Yo planear? ¿Cuándo he sido bueno en eso?- sonrió Thor inocentemente

\- No lo sé, tal vez de la misma forma que nos espiabas con magia anoche- sonrió Loki y de pronto tanto Jane como Thor se pusieron pálidos

\- No hay forma de que te hayas dado cuenta- dijo Thor ¿su magia no era tan notoria verdad?

\- Hermano, tu magia es solamente por decirlo, lo más primitivo que he visto- bromeó Loki- aún así me alegro que hayas aprendido algo de madre

\- No eres el único que pasaba tiempo con ella, aunque en lo particular nunca he sido bueno con la magia- dijo Thor riendo

Luego de que todos decidieran levantarse excesivamente temprano aquel día Darcy se encontraba conversando animadamente con todos mientras desayunaban, hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre del apartamento de Jane, ella fue a abrir extrañada ¿Quién podría ser a las 7.30 de la mañana? Al abrir la puerta la persona que nadie esperaba estaba ahí: Natasha Romanoff.

\- Natasha- saludó Jane confundida- ¿Qué haces acá?- 'preguntó haciéndola pasar

\- Perdón por molestar a esta hora de la mañana- dijo saludando bastante extrañada de que Loki estuviera en la tierra sin que se les informara, pero tenía asuntos muchísimo más importantes de los que preocuparse.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?- preguntó Jane mirándola fijamente

\- En realidad, necesito hablar con Darcy ¿Puedes venir conmigo?- preguntó seriamente

\- ¿Yo?- Preguntó ella- No he hecho nada lo juro- dijo asustada

\- Solo serán unos minutos, tenemos que hablar de esto- dijo extendiendo una carpeta que Darcy tomó ante la mirada curiosa de todos, al abrirla se puso pálida y miró a Natasha seriamente

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos?- preguntó Natasha rápidamente

\- Volveré en seguida- dijo Darcy pero Loki la tomó de la mano

\- Darce ¿estás bien?- preguntó Loki curioso ¿que asuntos tenía que atender Darcy con esa mujer? Barton le había contado que era una asesina profesional, y una de las mejores agentes de SHIELD ¿que tendría Darcy que ver con ella?

\- Lo estoy, no te preocupes- dijo Darcy dándole un casto beso en los labios ante la mirada neutral de Natasha que no quería opinar nada al respecto, aunque el hombre no estaba nada mal.

Natasha caminó hasta el café más cercano asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera, Darcy caminaba increíblemente en silencio, pidieron un café y comenzaron a conversar.

\- ¿Por qué te haces pasar por una inofensiva estudiante de ciencias políticas?- preguntó Natasha hablando con naturalidad.

\- No quiero que nadie se entere de mi pasado- contesto Darcy respirando calmadamente pese a que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Darcy, ¿Jamás fuiste estudiante de ciencias políticas verdad?- preguntó Natasha aunque sabía la respuesta

\- No se lo digas a Jane- suplicó con la mirada Darcy

\- No se lo diré a nadie- sonrió la peliroja

\- Yo fui obligada a entrar a la habitación roja cuando era una niña ¿Por qué hacerlo voluntariamente cuando eras una adulta?- preguntó confundida Natasha

\- Porque era joven aún, y pase dos años de mi vida convirtiéndome en un monstruo solamente por querer destruir a uno- confesó Darcy

\- ¿Loki? ¿Él lo sabe?- preguntó Natasha sin saber el grado de confianza que tenían esos dos

\- No y jamás lo sabrá- dijo Darcy seriamente

\- ¿Tomarás ese matrimonio como una oportunidad para desaparecer?- preguntó Natasha sorprendida

\- No, me he enamorado de él

\- No preguntaré los motivos, el amor no es algo que me conscierna, pero si lo amas deberías contarle la verdad- dijo Natasha mientras hojeaba la carpeta

\- ¿ Quieres que compita con él para saber quien asesinó más gente?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica

\- Darcy, tu expediente es mas grande que el mio- gritó Natasha bajando la voz al notar que había comenzado a llamar la atención de la gente- Me caes bien por ahora solo yo sé esto, pero Fury quiere investigar a la mortal que escogimos para salvar este planeta, cuando el lo descubra todos lo sabrán

\- Pero yo no estaré acá- sonrió Darcy

\- Me temo que incluso en Asgard, te encontraran, Thor es parte de los vengadores, Fury quiere presionar un poco más a Odín, pedirá a Loki como parte de los vengadores.

\- ¿Qué?- gritó Darcy asustada- Él jamás aceptara ¿verdad?

\- Tú lo conoces más Darcy ¿aceptará?

\- Estoy segura de que dirá que si- dijo Darcy sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba, pese a resistirse al principio pensó que esa boda tendría un beneficio para ella, podría huir de Midgard y comenzar una vida nueva junto al hombre del que se había enamorado, pero ¿eso era demasiado pedir para ella no?

\- Si me cuentas tu historia puedo ayudarte Darcy- dijo Natasha sintiéndose identificada con la chica, ella jamás había podido escapar de su pasado, incluso Loki la había juzgado por su pasado, no quería saber lo que pasaría con Darcy.

\- Muy bien, será mejor que pidas otro café- bromeo la muchacha

'' _Cuando tenía 17 años Darcy entró a una academia de artes marciales para defenderse de Kain, allí conoció a una chica Maya a la cuál nadie podía vencer, simplemente era una experta. Con constancia y mucha perseverancia Darcy logró vencerla, ganandose el respeto de la mujer pero ella jamás supo que esa fue la peor desgracia que podía pasarle. Maya no era solamente una estudiante de artes marciales, era una espía entrenada que buscaba nuevos talentos y pese a que Darcy superaba la edad de reclutamiento, ella le ofreció la oportunidad, al principio Darcy no aceptó, pero luego de lo que le hizo Kain y al darse cuenta de que por miedo no había podido defenderse ella aceptó la oferta de Maya apenas cumplió los 18 años. Él primer paso para ser una asesina era no estar embarazada, pero ella lo estaba y nada menos que de Kain el hombre que había abusado de ella, no dijo nada y nadie parecía notarlo. Fue llevada al corazón de rusia en donde fue entrenada día y noche, a veces ni siquiera dormía, las pruebas por las que tuvo que pasar fueron las peores, se le enseñó a resistir el frío, el calor, a no tener miedo a las alturas, a no tener miedo al mar, y lo más importante se le enseñó a matar. El niño que esperaba jamás llego a tener dos meses de gestación y murió luego de un golpe demasiado fuerte en un entrenamiento, sin embargo Darcy no le quería, por lo que cuando le dijeron que debía ser estéril para ser una agente ella acepto sin dudarlo. Su primera víctima fue un joven ladrón atado a una silla, entonces Darcy recordó el accidente que la llevó a matar a su propia madre, ella ya era una asesina aquel hombre sería uno más en su lista por lo que disparó justo en su frente, ganándose un lugar entre las mejores._

 _Sabía seducir solo en caso de que fuera necesario, Kain le había dicho que era una ramera ¿Por qué entonces no serlo? Sin embargo nunca llegó a acostarse con un hombre por trabajo, apenas obtenía la información lo mataba, ''Tú lista esta chorreando sangre'' le dijo Loki a Natasha aquella vez en la nave, si fuera en cambio la lista de Darcy a la que se refiriera fácilmente se podría haber dicho que su lista creaba un rió de sangre, ni siquiera la infame viuda negra podía llegar a igualar la lista de asesinatos de Darcy Lewis. Su lista de asesinatos variaba de país en país y su nombre cambiaba como se cambiaba la hoja de un libro, sin embargó al llegar a Nuevo México se le encargó asesinar a un científico llamado Erick Selvig, se hizo pasar por estudiante de ciencias políticas pero su vida cambió totalmente, el hombre era como un padre para ella, como ese padre que nunca tuvo y los sentimientos volvieron a ser parte de ella, Jane se convirtió en su mejor amiga y Darcy ocultó su identidad, cuando supo que ese era el lugar donde debía quedarse y empezar de nuevo, asesinó a aquellos que la habían contratado sin dejar rastro, se había dado cuenta que era un monstruo y no quería asesinar más, la única persona que quería asesinar seguía viva pero no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarlo o sus miedos lo impedirían, por lo que comenzó su vida nuevamente junto con Erick y Jane, hasta que su pasado estuvo a punto de ser descubierto cuando luego de la llegada de Thor embargaron las pertenencias de Jane, ella había dejado información personal en unas carpetas en su habitación, por lo que aquella noche que Jane salió junto con Thor a recuperar sus pertenencias ella hizo gala de sus habilidades y se infiltró en las oficinas de SHIELD recuperando sus datos y logrando borrar toda información que tuvieran de ella en su sistema, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por un hombre que ahora recordaba era Loki, él cual había aparecido por obra de magia, sin embargo logró volver antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, y ese fue el día que finalmente era Darcy Lewis nuevamente. Pero no todo duraba para siempre, y de alguna manera Natasha Romanoff había logrado develar su pasado._

\- Si las cifras confirmadas son las correctas, tu historial no sería asesinato sería genocidio – murmuró Natasha sorprendida

\- Por favor, mi secreto no puede saberse- suplicó Darcy

\- ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en una chica dulce casi tierna?- preguntó Natasha impresionada del cambio que parecía haber tenido Darcy.

 _-_ Aprendí a valorar la vida- dijo Darcy mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos al recordar- Erick fue un padre para mí, aprendí de sentimientos, vi familias morir y me imaginé que yo pude haber tenido un hijo pero lo deje morir.

\- No fue tu culpa Darcy, se lo que te ha ocurrido- dijo Natasha deduciéndolo

\- Siempre me sentiré culpable- lloró Darcy mientras la fría viuda negra la consolaba.

\- Loki, el no tardará en saberlo ¿Cómo hiciste para ocultarlo?- preguntó Natasha recordando los poderes de los que había hablado Thor.

\- Control mental, podía escoger lo que le dejaba ver- dijo Darcy y Natasha asintió

\- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero no podre resguardarte mucho más, tendrás poco tiempo para contar la verdad- dijo Natasha seriamente- si los Asgardianos no se enteran de buena manera podrían pensar que enviamos una agente entrenada a espiarlos, sería una guerra

\- No prometo contarlo todo, evitaré hacerlo hasta que no pueda más- dijo Darcy y Natasha asintió.

\- Necesito algo de ti- dijo Natasha y Darcy sonrió

\- Me he retirado del trabajo- sonrió Darcy

\- Necesito que investigues a SHIELD, usa el tiempo que te han dado en Midgard- pidió Natasha a cambio de retener el secreto de Darcy

\- ¿Por donde debo empezar?- preguntó Darcy seriamente algo extraño en ella

\- Utiliza la información de Tony Stark para comenzar- dijo Natasha mientras se ponía de pie seguida de Darcy.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo la muchacha y ambas espías sonrieron.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa Darcy se preguntaba ¿Cómo carajos les diría la verdad a todos? ¿Qué pensaría Loki de ella? ¿Algún día sería capaz de contar la verdad?

Darcy prometió no tardar pero habían pasado casi cinco horas en aquel café, ¿Qué explicación daría? ¿Salió con Natasha porque necesitaba información sobre ciencias políticas? ¿Podría mentirle a Loki? Una cosa era ocultar información, la otra era mentirle al dios de las mentiras, eso jamás podría hacerlo por más talento que tuviera. Segundo necesitaba encontrar toda la información posible de S.H.I.E.L.D y entregársela a la viuda negra, sería fácil si no necesitara ocultar toda la información posible acerca de su verdadero oficio por años.

Al llegar a casa Jane trabajaba con Loki mientras por increíble que sonara Thor cocinaba, al verla llegar todos la quedaron mirando preocupados y ella solo pudo sonreír bobamente y decir ''Hola''

\- Darce ¿Que ha sucedido cariño?- preguntó Jane preocupada mientras dejaba su trabajo para prestarle atención a su asistente

\- ¿Estás bien Darcy?- preguntó seriamente Loki mientras con magia se ponía de pie frente a ella, como buscando si estaba realmente bien, si tenía algún daño. Nada bueno podía salir de esa mujer llamada Natasha Romanoff, Bartón le había contado a lo que se dedicaba, ''SU'' Darcy era inocente.

\- Claro que sí- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se colgaba de su cuello, apenas podía creer que ahora eran novios, seguía sintiéndose en un sueño a pesar que sabía que estaba completamente despierta, más aún cuando su pasado amenazaba con estallar en su cara.

\- ¿Qué quería Natasha Romanoff?- preguntó Loki

\- Le han encargado dar una charla motivadora para los nuevos agentes de SHIELD- mintió Darcy dándole la espalda a Loki para no descubriera que era una mentira- ya saben ella es la viuda negra no una motivadora personal, es rusa, lo suyo son los golpes, las misiones, me ha pedido que la ayude con la charla que se ve obligada a dar- terminó su mentira sonriendo al ver que al menos Jane y Thor estaban completamente en el bote.

\- Oh Darce- sonrió Jane- me alegro de que haya sido solo eso, estábamos todos muy preocupados.

\- No hay de que preocuparse chicos ¿Qué malo me podría pasar?- preguntó Darcy sonriendo, pero Loki era el dios del engaño, él no le había creído ni una sola palabra, ¿la viuda negra buscando a una mujer que apenas si había vuelto hace dos semanas a la tierra para que le escribiera un discurso? ¿Una mujer que podía conquistar hombres con una mirada necesitaría que alguien le escribiera un discurso? Buen intento Darcy, pero si los demás eran crédulos el no lo era, y de pronto se sentía molesto porque llevaban un día de novios y ella le mentía.

\- Te extrañé, Darce- dijo volteándola para mirarla a los ojos, y Darcy sintió que esa mirada podría calar su alma, ver más aya de los engaños y las mentiras, él la quería y pese a que era el dios de las mentiras esa mirada lo significaba todo, y deseaba más que nunca que su pasado nunca saliera a la luz, esconderlo, quemarlo, borrarlo porque sabía que cuando el supiera la verdad, su mirada nunca más sería de amor, sería de desprecio.

Ella lo beso solamente para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos y disculpándose se encerró en el baño de su habitación. Abrió la ducha y lloro todo lo que pudo, Natasha tenía razón no podría ocultar su pasado ahora que todos en la tierra sabían quién era y la alianza que significaba con Asgard, la investigarían, y si tenía suerte la matarían antes de que los Asgardianos pensarán que era una propuesta de guerra o un atentado contra el rey.

Jane continuó trabajando con Loki y de vez en cuando Thor les ayudaba comentando acerca del espacio, sin embargo Loki se sentía frustrado al no saber que era lo que Darcy le ocultaba ¿que relación tenía con aquella mujer peliroja? Y de pronto sonrió, tal vez el no podía ver todo, su magia aunque efectiva no podía hurgar los recuerdos de Darcy si ella sabía ocultarlos, pero había alguien que si podía ver todo, antes no podía porque no sabía de la existencia de Darcy, pero ahora que esta sería una princesa de Asgard el debía tener sus ojos fijos en ella, Heimdall.

\- Thor necesito regresar a Asgard- dijo Loki sacando a Thor al pasillo- solamente por una hora- prometió Loki

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Thor preocupado

\- Puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas- dijo Loki y Thor asintió, no le informaron a Jane, la que solo pudo dar un grito gigantesco al ver todo su jardín destruido por la escandalosa forma de viaje de los Asgardianos.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- gritó Darcy saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el cabello.

\- Ellos han vuelto a Asgard- dijo confundida- de seguro no tardan en voler, Thor siempre lo hace- suspiró mientras continuaba con su trabajo

\- Ya veo- murmuró Darcy ocultando una sonrisa, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarse en la torre Stark sin tener que mentirle a Loki nuevamente.

\- Jane ¿puedo ir de compras?- preguntó aburrida y luego de que Jane suspirara la dejo marchar.

Caminó hacia la torre Stark con solo una mochila en su espalda, rodeo las cámaras de seguridad que podía notar específicamente en que lugar estaban, entro por la parte trasera del edificio y rodeo los pasillos sin ser vista. Cuando entro a la zona restringida sintió pasos y se ocultó sin embargo los guardias la vieron y de inmediato dieron aviso a los demás, maldijo su suerte pero a la vez agradeció que no la reconocieron, fue fácil vencerlos solamente dos golpes al cuello y ellos dormían como unos bebes, así lo fue haciendo cuando cada hombre armado aparecía, molesta se dio cuenta de que tal vez necesitaba ponerse en forma, ya no era la misma de antes, Netflix y la pizza no hacían maravillas en tu cuerpo. Lo que no esperó era el sistema de seguridad de Stark, sus armaduras manejadas por computadora, fue completamente difícil ocultarse de ellas sin que la vieran, sabía que si la veían quedaría registrada en las cámaras que portaba y Tony Stark no tardaría en darse cuenta. Luego de un arduo trabajo que solo una excelente agente como ella podría haber logrado entró a las oficinas privadas de Stark, para su mala suerte el hombre estaba allí, uso un dispositivo para apagar todas las cámaras por 10 minutos y cuando el hombre se fijó en la falla de seguridad antes de que pudiera llamar a su armadura ella entro noqueandolo por la espalda, lo recostó suavemente en el piso y copio la información de sus computadoras rápidamente. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que debería rodear a las armaduras nuevamente, pero finalmente lo consiguió, hasta que recordó las compras que debía hacer para que Jane le creyera.

Caminó tranquilamente por el supermercado, tal vez debería enseñarlew a Loki como usar la televisión Thor era un buen compañero, pero imaginaba que Loki sería mejor, por lo que compro galletas y confites para tener una tarde de cine, probablemente en Asgard jamás podría tener una, ''si es que te permiten volver''- la traicionó su mente, pero ignoró el pensamiento.

Volvió a casa pero todo estaba en silencio, caminó buscando a Jane pero su computadora estaba en el suelo, supo entonces que algo iba mal, las malas noticias solían venir en racimo, por lo que buscó el arma que tenía escondida entre sus ropas y caminó silenciosamente por el departamento, hasta que encontró a Jane llorando y arrodillada en el suelo y un hombre apuntándola a la cabeza, tres más en una esquina y uno que nunca deseó ver, un mafioso ruso para él cual había trabajado en una de sus primeras misiones, pero le había traicionado meses después, ahora el la había encontrado.

\- ¿Quién diría que volverías a verme no Darcy?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo - ¿O debo decir princesa de Asgard?- rió y Darcy le apunto a la cabeza, mientras los otros apuntaban a Jane que miraba incrédula lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Darce que demonios ocurre?- preguntó Jane mientras el hombre tras de ella la empujaba para que guardara silencio.

\- Darcy, Darcy, Darcy- sonrió el ruso- Hoy le diste una paliza al agente infiltrado que tenía en la torre Stark, ¿Realmente no pensaste en ello verdad?- preguntó y Darcy maldijo no haberlo pensado

\- Dejala ir, ya me tienes a mí- dijo Darcy en un tono completamente serio que desconcertó a Jane.

\- Oh claro que te tengo a ti, y te matare lentamente- sonrió acercándose- pero antes quiero ver como sufres cuando la mate a ella.

Jane abrió los ojos asustada cuando los hombres la hicieron ponerse de pie y uno de ellos se acercaba con una daga hacia ella, sin embargó Darcy fue más rápida y desarmó a los tres que estaban en la esquina noqueandolos, ante la risa casi maniática del ruso, logró desarmar a ambos incluído el mafioso ruso y corrió con Jane.

\- Niña ¿No creíste que vendría solo contra ti verdad?- sonrió el hombre desde el suelo poniendose de pie y Darcy pudo ver como muchos hombres más de 30 entraban al departamento, corrió con Jane que la seguía sin decir palabra.

\- Vete Jane- gritó Darcy pero la salida fue cerrada por los hombres

\- Darce, estan en todos lados- sollozó Jane mientras que subían las escaleras tal vez si salían por el segundo piso

Pero era demasiado alto, Jane jamás podría saltar, sin embargo si se quedaba en el balcón podría sobrevivir mientras ella los enfrentaba, ante la negativa de Jane ella la empujo y corrió hacia dentro cerrando la puerta par que Jane se mantuviera ahí.

Se enfrentó con valentía a todos los hombres, pero eran demasiados incluso para alguien como ella, más sin embargo moriría luchando si ese era su destino.

De pronto Jane vio el cielo iluminarse y Thor y Loki estuvieron pronto con ella, sin embargo la mirada de los Asgardianos era seria, ellos sabían algo que ella no.

\- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Loki visiblemente molesto

\- ¿La ayudarás verdad?- preguntó nerviosa Jane

\- ¿Realmente será necesario?- preguntó con sarcasmo

\- Loki, estoy segura que ella tiene una buena explicación para esto- dijo Jane y el la miro fastidiado

Entro derribando la puerta solamente para encontrar a Darcy visiblemente magullada y más de 20 hombres con heridas visibles sin embargo uno la apuntaba a la cabeza y aún así ella solamente miraba en su dirección aterrada ante la idea de que Loki, la hubiera descubierto.

Loki era un dios, no tardó ni cinco minutos en limpiar el resto de la habitación y tampoco tardo nada en romper el cuello del humano que amenazaba a su novia.

\- Loki- susurró Darcy aterrada ¿cómo demonios se había enterado?

\- Decirte que Heimdall es un guardián que lo ve todo no fue suficiente para que tu humana inteligencia lo asimilara no Darce- preguntó más que molesto y ella se sintió una estúpida.

\- Puedo explicarlo todo- dijo Darcy poniendose de pie al ver entrar a Jane y Thor que la miraban molestos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido Darcy?- preguntó Jane molesta- ¿Si quiera ese es tu nombre?

\- Tienes 10 segundos para contar todo o no tendré cuidado con usar mi magia para explorar tus recuerdos- dijo Loki haciendo brillar una luz verde en su mano y esta vez Thor no lo detendría.

\- Por favor, no piensen mal de mi- sollozó Darcy viendo como su pasado había explotado en un día.

\- La cuenta ya comenzó- dijo Loki sin sentir remordimiento al verla llorar.

Pero hubo algo que nadie vio podría pasar, Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton entraron al lugar.

\- Me temo que eso no pasará hoy- dijo la peliroja tomando a Darcy con fuerza de un brazo

\- ¿Chicos que demonios ocurre?- preguntó Thor extrañado al ver a sus amigos ahí

\- Kain, Ismael, la familia de Darcy, están aliados con un enemigo poderoso- dijo Natasha y recién pudieron darse cuenta que tanto Clint como ella se veían malheridos.

\- Thanos- maldijo Loki- ¿Cómo lo saben?- preguntó o más bien exigió una respuesta

\- Pusimos micrófonos en su hogar- dijo con simpleza Natasha

\- Hermano, al visitar a Heimdall hoy, dijo que no podía prestarnos mucho de su tiempo pues debía encontrar al hermano de Darcy- dijo Thor y Loki comprendió

\- Estas fotos son de hoy en Noruega- dijo Natasha entregandole las fotos a los Asgardianos.

\- El teseracto, ellos lo tienen- maldijo Loki – ese siempre fue su objetivo

\- Debemos detenerlos- dijo Darcy impresionada de lo mucho que había cambiado el que alguna vez llamó padre.

\- Tú no irás a ningún lado- dijo Loki tomándola fuertemente del brazo

\- Es mi culpa que ellos entrarán a Asgard- dijo Darcy intentando soltarse- es mi deber detenerlos

\- Tú deber es decirme ahora mismo que significa todo esto- gritó Loki sin importar que los miraran

\- Dame una señal y le disparo- dijo Clint Barton apuntando a la cabeza de Loki

\- ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como unos niños?- preguntó Natasha impresionada, el universo pendía de un hilo y ellos peleaban como niños.

\- Me temo agente Romanoff que lo que converse con mi novia no es de su incumbencia- dijo molesto Loki

\- ¿Es esto el amor Loki?- preguntó Natasha con sarcasmo

\- No es de tu incumbencia- respondió con una sonrisa Loki al ver como sus mismas palabras eran usadas en su contra.

\- Darcy ¿Dónde irían ellos?- preguntó Natasha

\- Si están en Noruega, se exactamente donde irán- respondió Darcy preocupada

\- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Thor

\- A la cabaña de descanso de papá- susurró Darcy y Natasha que había leído su expediente la miro con una expresión preocupada

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Clint

\- Esa jamás fue una cabaña de descanso, es una reserva de investigación lo descubrí cuando ya era tarde- dijo Darcy

\- Pues entramos y los sacamos- dijo Thor como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

\- Ojala se pudiera- dijo Natasha suspirando- es el lugar más seguro de la tierra, nadie puede entrar

\- No olvidemos que ahora tienen el teseracto y apoyo alienígena- dijo Darcy resignada

\- Puedo rastrear la energía del teseracto par saber su ubicación exacta- dijo Jane dando una esperanza

\- Necesitaremos apoyo de las fuerzas Asgardianas- dijo Natasha y Thor asintió, si él teseracto había sido robado de la misma cámara de Odín Asgard ayudaría.

\- No pensarán empezar esta fiesta sin mí ¿verdad?- dijo Tony Stark entrando al lugar

\- ¿Ahora tendremos a todos los vengadores aquí?- preguntó Loki fastidiado al ver como Thor abrazaba al hombre de metal.

\- Me parece que sí- sonrió increíblemente Nick Fury entrando al lugar con el resto de los vengadores, Bruce Banner y Steve Roggers.

\- Espero no quieras noquearme nuevamente Darcy- dijo Tony Stark con sarcasmo

\- Esperaba que no lo supieras- dijo Darcy respondiendo con una sonrisa

\- Olvidaste las cámaras ocultas en las sillas- sonrió Stark y Darcy tomó una nota mental

\- Muy bien todos a la torre Stark, este lugar no es seguro- dijo Stark y de mala gana Darcy y Loki lo siguieron dentro de la nave de los vengadores.

Sin embargo, Darcy tenía una misión mucho más difícil que enfrentar, decirle la verdad a Loki, sin mentirle en absoluto, el pelinegro seguía molesto con la chica, ni siquiera él había engañado tanto, caminó hasta sentarse al lado de la mujer intimidandola con la mirada y ella resignada decidió que era hora de contar la verdad, ya vería después si él la seguía queriendo.

\- Te dije que te protegería- dijo Loki molesto - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que te digo la verdad?- preguntó Darcy nerviosa

\- Darcy conoces mis crímenes, conoces mi pasado, me juzgaste por no decirte de mi esposa ¿Qué me queda a mí?- preguntó molesto pero controlando su ira al ver que todos parecían mirar disimuladamente en su dirección.

\- Yo no podía decirte, me odiarías, soy un monstruo- dijo Darcy sintiendo sus emociones descontrolarse, aquel maldito hombre lograba sacar su lado más sentimental, parecía ver su alma, solamente una palabra más fuerte o una mirada molesta era suficiente para que ella se sintiera pequeña e intimidada, pero a la vez cuando la miraba con cariño la hacia sentirse protegida. Ella no era así maldita sea.

\- Dime la maldita verdad Darcy- gruñó Loki y ella comenzó a relatar todo lentamente pero al ver lo mucho que demoraba Loki la tomó bruscamente de una mano para poner su mano en su cabeza.

\- No lo hagas- sollozó Darcy aterrada de que el conociera lo peor de ella

\- Es tarde para pedir que no lo haga- dijo Loki y ella gritó cuando sintió un dolor terrible inundar su cabeza, los vengadores quisieron intervenir pero Thor los detuvo, ellos confiaron en que esta vez Loki hacia lo correcto sin embargo Natasha fue más difícil de controlar.

\- Ey suéltala – gritaba mientras era sostenida por Steve

\- Natasha Darcy nos ocultó la verdad a todos, es su familia parte de esto debemos saber todo de ella- dijo Steve tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

\- Darcy no te resistas- sollozó Jane mientras Thor la abrazaba para impedir que fuera hacia ella

\- No es justo- gritaba Natasha molesta, ella sabía en carne propia lo que había pasado Darcy, Loki no tenía el derecho de hurgar así en sus recuerdos- No tienes el derecho a hacer eso

\- Nat, tranquila- dijo Barton mientras piloteaba la nave con Fury de copiloto.

\- Son unos malditos medievales- les gritó a los dos Asgardianos mientras se sentaba en la nave molesta y con ganas de asesinar a ese bastardo llamado Loki, primero había hecho a Barton develar su pasado, la había humillado y ahora él mismo hurgaba en el pasado de Darcy ¿que maldito vicio tenía con el pasado de los agentes?

\- Nat, ella será su esposa- intentó decir Thor

\- Su esposa no su maldita esclava- gritó Natasha mientras le arrojaba a Thor un lápiz que encontró

\- Ey, ella estará bien- dijo Jane soltándose para ir donde Natasha

\- Será mejor que él se cuide de noche- dijo mirando a Loki fijamente, él cual a pesar de todo le sonrió.

Loki sostuvo a Darcy con cuidado, no quería lastimarla, sin embargo su magia le haría daño, pero necesitaba saber todo su pasado, no solo lo ocurrido con Kain, necesitaba saber aquello que ella se resistía y ocultaba. Necesitaba conocer a la mujer que sería su esposa, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

\- No lo hagas- lloraba Darcy intentando soltarse ¿Por qué demonios no la habían entrenado para pelear con dioses? Se preguntaba irónicamente

\- Silencio Darce- dijo Loki y su magia entro más profundo en su mente haciendo que Darcy sintiera un dolor apenas tolerable.

Al sentirla gritar Natasha golpeo la pared de la nave, y Jane solo miraba preocupada.

\- Voy a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente- murmuraba Natasha demasiado identificada con la chica que en su mente ahora Loki torturaba.

\- Y yo te ayudaré si veo a Darcy soltar una sola lágrima más- dijo Jane molesta por la forma tan primitiva en que invadían sus recuerdos.

Thor no interrumpiría a su hermano, Heimdall les había dado la información y Odín requeriría aquella información para confirmar que Midgard no planeaba una guerra contra Asgard.

Entonces entrando un poco más profundo, Loki logró encontrar aquellos recuerdos sintiendo a Darcy retorcerse en sus brazos por el dolor que aquello le provocaba, intento acariciar sus hombros para distraerla del dolor, sin embargo ella intentaba calmarse a si misma, obligándose a aceptar que todo había terminado.

Loki abrió los ojos impresionado y miró a Thor, luego a Natasha Romanoff

\- ¿Que demonios saben ustedes de Asgard?- preguntó directamente y Natasha maldijo en silencio, no solamente caería Darcy ella también caería.

\- ¿La habitación roja poseía información de los Asgardianos?- preguntó Nick Fury dándose la vuelta impresionado, ¿cómo es que eso lo tomaba a el por sorpresa? Él debía saberlo todo

\- No te gustará saber lo que sigue- dijo Natasha resignada, si las cosas seguían así, ni ella ni Darcy saldrían vivas de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Él suero que usaron en mi no fue el único verdad Nat?- preguntó Steve recordando a una muchacha similar a Darcy.

\- Me temo que eres inteligente cap- dijo Stark observando a Natasha ¿cuándo el interrogatorio se había vuelto en su contra?

\- ¿Que edad tienen realmente?- preguntó Thor entendiendo lo que sucedía y Natasha sonrió, definitivamente no saldrían vivas.

De pronto el rostro de Loki cambió totalmente y mirando a Natasha Romanoff habló.

\- ¿Cómo demonios tú y Darcy conocieron a Sigyn?- preguntó y Natasha solamente cerró sus ojos sabiendo que no le gustaría lo que vendría a continuación, había intentado advertir a Darcy esa mañana sin embargo la muchacha cometió un error al entrar a la torre Stark, ellas habían sido compañeras mucho tiempo atrás, pero Darcy había perdido parte de sus recuerdos, ahora ella y Darcy serían expuestas cuando Loki consiguiera esos recuerdos, y solo un milagro podría salvarlas. Lamentablemente ella era rusa, sabía que los milagros no existían.


	13. En busqueda del teseracto

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Loki examinando con su magia las memorias ocultas de Darcy.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Clint Barton bastante confundido

\- ¿Cómo dos simples humanas pueden haber estado en Asgard?- preguntó Loki mientras seguía usando su magia.

\- Basta- gritó Natasha poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo- la matarás si sigues explorando en sus recuerdos

\- No morirá- dijo Loki desafiándola

\- Responderé todas tus preguntas- mintió la agente, si Loki conseguía esos recuerdos, ambas podían considerarse muertas.

\- No confiaría en ti aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- sonrió Loki cruelmente

\- Entonces usa tu magia conmigo- se arriesgó Natasha- no pondré resistencia

Todos miraban sorprendidos ¿la viuda negra sometiéndose a la magia de Loki? ¿Estaban en un universo paralelo? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso no buscaban a la familia de Darcy que estaba aliada con Thanos? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en ese momento?

Loki soltó a Darcy que sorprendida por recuerdos que ni siquiera ella sabía tenía, solo podía mirar cansada desde el suelo, no podía moverse, la magia que habían usado en ella era muy poderosa y había drenado gran parte de su energía.

\- Hermano, no hagas ninguna locura- amenazó Thor sabiendo que Loki jamás sería cuidadoso con Nat

\- No te prometeré nada Thor- sonrió Loki

\- Loki, no le hagas daño- amenazó Steve Rogers mientras Bruce observaba no muy convencido de que esa fuera una buena idea.

Sin embargo la idea de Natasha solamente era para que soltara a Darcy y lo había logrado, ella recordaba todo no le sería difícil obtener esos recuerdos, comenzó a retroceder asustada se sentía el centro de atención.

\- Clint aterriza la maldita nave- pidió rápidamente

\- ¿Qué? Estamos a mitad de camino- dijo Barton

\- Hazlo si quieres vivir- dijo Natasha y todos la miraron confusos sin embargo Barton maldiciendo comprendió.

\- Lo siento Bruce, pero necesito al otro chico- dijo Natasha sintiendo el hacerle aquello a Bruce y lanzó uno de sus aparatos electrónicos haciendo que Bruce cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, inmediatamente el otro tipo apareció causando caos y destrucción.

Solo faltaba poco para que Barton aterrizara la nave mientras Nick Fury hacia todo lo posible para ayudarle, Thor, Loki, Steve y Iron man intentaban detener a la bestia, pero Natasha lo había pensado bien, era la única manera de escapar, pensó que Loki no exploraría los recuerdos de Darcy hasta haber terminado toda aquella búsqueda, pero ¿Qué demonios podía esperar del dios del engaño?

\- Darce, vamos ponte de pie- dijo Natasha mientras ayudaba a Darcy

\- Gran idea- dijo sarcástica Darcy- ahora moriremos aplastadas

\- Es nuestra única oportunidad están distraídos- dijo Natasha y cada vez que Loki o Thor intentaban llegar a ellas, Hulk se los impedía, la nave con mucha suerte lograría aterrizar mientras Nick Fury se preguntaba ¿cuántas malditas naves destruirían esos vengadores?

De pronto un golpe de la bestia aterrizó cerca de ellas y una de las puertas de la nave se abrió, la presión de aire comenzó a hacer mucho más difícil mantenerse dentro de la nave sin embargo Natasha vio eso como su oportunidad.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Darcy asustada

\- Es la única oportunidad- dijo Natasha y tomándola de la mano saltaron de la nave

Para suerte de ellas estaban a solo metros del mar, Barton aterrizaría la nave en el mar pues no podía arriesgarse a llevar a Hulk a una zona de civiles. Cayeron al mar y no perdieron el tiempo para nadar hasta la orilla más cercana, que por suerte no era lejos.

\- No puedo creer que estamos vivas- dijo Darcy recostada en la orilla

\- Lo hemos perdido todo- se lamentó Natasha quejándose por el frió del agua ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Pero Darcy reconoció el lugar, era Noruega, Barton si las había llevado a Noruega, al menos así podrían detener a su familia y rogar no encontrarse nuevamente con los demás, hasta que se pronto vieron otra silueta salir del agua, y todos recordaron.

\- Oh por Dios Jane- gritó Darcy corriendo a ayudarla.

\- Dime que no acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida al seguirte- dijo la científica mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? A ti no te buscaban- dijo Darcy sacándola del agua casi congelada

\- Eres mi mejor amiga Darcy, no importa lo que seas o lo que hayas hecho, no participaré de tu captura- dijo Jane tratando de regularizar su respiración.

\- ¿Has dejado a Thor por seguir a tu amiga?- preguntó Natasha incrédula

\- ¿Tú no fuiste la que se enfrentó a Loki para ayudar a Barton?- respondió sarcástica Jane y la peliroja se quedo callada.

\- Debemos buscar donde quedarnos- dijo Darcy y todas asintieron.

Jane no tenía la misma resistencia que Darcy y Nat, por lo que buscaron rápidamente una cabaña abandonada que en ese lugar no era difícil de conseguir. Con algo de suerte prendieron la chimenea, no sin antes haber robado de un comerciante algo de ropa.

\- Ya que estoy con ustedes ¿me contarán que demonios sucedió?- preguntó Jane temblando de frío.

\- ¿Segura que quieres escucharlo Jane?- preguntó Darcy que había recuperado poco a poco sus recuerdos gracias a la magia de Loki

\- Esto no te va a gustar- dijo Natasha recostándose de forma despreocupada en uno de los sillones.

 **Lago Baikal, Rusia.**

 _\- Natasha Romanoff, Darcy Lewis- sonreía un hombre que vestía como un científico- El experimento ha sido un éxito- sonreía_

 _\- ¿Cuál será nuestra misión?- preguntaron más sin embargo su rostro estaba lejos de ser normal, sus ojos poseían un color azul y frente al hombre vestido de científico se encontraba uno de los chitauri de Thanos, portando el cetro que alguna vez se le fue entregado a Loki._

 _\- Irán a Asgard y matarán a Odín padre de todo, luego robarán el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, anteriormente propiedad de los gigantes de hielo, así el gran Thanos poseerá el poder de diezmar mundos a su antojo - ordenó la criatura mientras pagaba enormes cantidades de oro al científico que las había creado._

 _\- Sí- dijeron las dos al unísono mientras subían a una de las naves Chitauri, siendo recibida por algunos Asgardianos traidores a la corona, a su lado habían unos seres realmente grotescos atados con gigantescas cadenas, gigantes de hielo._

 _Entraron a palacio como prisioneras de guerra, pero jamás fueron conducidas a las prisiones, todas sus armas les fueron entregadas a escondidas por los Asgardianos traidores, ellos trabajaban para Thanos y deseaban la muerte del padre de todo, luego matarían a sus hijos y reclamarían la corona de Asgard._

 _No necesitaban vestirse como Asgardianas, podían ocultarse perfectamente para eso habían sido entrenadas, poseían armas capaces de noquear a los mismos dioses, no sería problema alguno para ellas. Se ocultaron en una de las habitaciones pero de pronto pudieron ver que alguien entraba._

 _Era una hermosa mujer peliroja de hermosos ojos color turquesa llamada Sigyn. Venía acompañada de un hombre rubio alto y apuesto llamado Fandral._

 _\- ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?- preguntó el hombre mientras la abrazaba_

 _\- Si el se entera nos matarán a ambos- lloraba la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo_

 _\- No dejaré a mi hijo en manos de Loki- gruñó Fandral preocupado, él y Sigyn llevaban una relación a escondidas hace mucho tiempo y como resultado de ello Sigyn había resultado embarazada._

 _\- No podemos hacer nada- lloró Sigyn mientras era besada por el rubio- ¿Qué dirá el padre de todo si sabe que la diosa de la fidelidad engañaba a su hijo?- sollozó_

 _\- Huiremos juntos- dijo Fandral- renunciemos a todo aún estamos a tiempo_

 _\- Él nos encontrará y nos perseguirá- lloró Sigyn_

 _\- No es justo, tú nunca lo has amado, fue un error casarte con él- dijo Fandral mirándola a los ojos_

 _\- Era la única manera- dijo Sigyn sonriendo con tristeza- el padre del todo deseaba que la diosa de la fidelidad se casara con el dios del engaño, no podía desobedecer su orden._

 _\- ¿Y debías hacer que el se enamorara de ti?- dijo Fandral celoso_

 _\- Eso jamás podría haberlo esperado- dijo sonriendo con tristeza- ¿Cómo iba a saber que él tenía sentimientos?_

 _Natasha y Darcy observaban incomodas la situación hasta que los amantes se retiraron del lugar, solo ahí pudieron notar el vientre abultado de la mujer._

 _\- Pensé que eso solo ocurría en la tierra- murmuró Natasha seriamente_

 _\- Al parecer los dioses son peores- dijo Darcy con sarcasmo._

 _El plan iba tal y como les habían ordenado, se encaminaron hasta la sala del trono pasando desapercibidas, mientras los Asgardianos traidores usaban su magia para ocultar a los gigantes de hielo que ya no estaban encadenados. Cuando Natasha y Darcy estuvieron en sus respectivas posiciones siendo ocultadas con magia, Darcy disparó una flecha capaz de atravesar las armaduras de los dioses, sin embargo no pudieron observar que había ocurrido cuando a uno de los Asgardianos traidores se le escapo uno de los gigantes de hielo rompiendo el hechizo que ocultaba a todos, ellas solamente corrieron pero Natasha pudo ver con horror lo que había sucedido, la flecha no había impactado a Odín el rey se encontraba de pie mirando con horror como su hijo Loki sostenía a su esposa entre sus brazos, ella le había salvado, Fandral el amante al ver la escena corrió furioso a matar al asesino por lo que corrió fuera de lugar, habían fallado en su misión. Se encontró con Darcy en los pasillos siendo acorralada por uno de los gigantes de hielo, cuando este iba a golpear a la chica ella se atravesó recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo atravesar una de las puertas del lugar. Darcy corrió a ayudarla mientras Fandral alertaba que los gigantes de hielo habían entrado al castillo, al menos esa parte del plan había funcionado, todos creían que habían sido los gigantes de hielo. Natasha despertó pero sus ojos ya no eran azules había recobrado la memoria viendo con horror lo que habían hecho y donde estaban._

 _\- Debemos salir de aquí- dijo tomando a Darcy de la mano, si tenían surte la nave aún estaría escondida._

 _\- No hemos completado la misión- dijo Darcy seriamente sus ojos de un profundo color azul._

 _\- No hay tiempo Darce- dijo Natasha y la arrastro por los pasillos, sin embargo Odín había despertado al destructor, cuando estaban a punto de huir la gigantesca criatura les hizo frente, esquivaron sus ataques, pero Darcy no pudo hacerlo recibiendo un golpe que la dejo inconsciente. Natasha logró arrastrarla hacia la nave cuando el destructor se distrajo con los gigantes de hielo que aún intentaban escapar, la nave era protegida con magia Heimdall el guardián no las vería, apuntó las coordenadas de la tierra y al ver que Darcy aún respiraba cayó profundamente desmayada._

 _Cuando aterrizaron en la tierra, estaban solas en un lugar que nadie custodiaba, sin embargo la muchacha no despertaba, robando un automóvil la llego al hospital más cercano dando información falsa, y entonces lo comprobaron, la muchacha estaba en coma. La acompañó hasta que de milagro ella despertó, sin embargo Darcy no la recordaba, sus ojos eran de un tono normal, tampoco era controlada por el poder del cetro, ese fue él día que comenzaron de nuevo, ella prefirió dejar que Darcy siguiera su propio camino, con el tiempo se enteró que había sido encontrada nuevamente por los agentes de la habitación roja, pero muchos años más tarde sonrió al verla llegar a la torre Stark trabajando como asistente de una científica, supo entonces que Darcy había logrado huir._

\- ¿Si tu recordabas todo eso? ¿Por qué demonios me ofreciste para ser la esposa de Loki?- casi gritó Darcy

\- Pensé que serías la única capaz de sobrevivir- confesó Natasha nerviosa

\- Nat, Jane, maté a su esposa- gritó Darcy mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos

\- Darce cariño, Natasha dijo que no fue tu intención- dijo Jane abrazándola nerviosa

\- Jane, maté a su esposa por intentar matar a su padre, mate a su hijo- decía Darcy entrando en un claro estado de pánico.

\- Darce no fue nuestra intención, estábamos siendo controladas por se maldito cetro- murmuró Natasha

\- Él jamás va a perdonarme- sollozó Darcy llorando a mares

\- ¿Lo amas Darcy?- preguntó Natasha sabiendo que esa sería la perdición de Darcy, jamás podría perdonarse a si misma por el error que cometió aquella noche, sin mencionar que Loki intentaría matarla de la manera más cruel.

\- Lo amo- sollozó Darcy- Me entregaré

\- No lo harás- dijo Natasha- no te oculté solo para que vayas y te mueras por algo tan estúpido como el amor

\- Mate a su familia Nat, mate a su familia intenté matar a su padre, ¿Crees que a el le importará que haya sido controlada?- preguntó en un grito Darcy

\- Él la aplastará como a una mosca- dijo Jane pensativa ¿que demonios se suponía que hacían en ese caso?

\- Sin mencionar lo que harán los Asgardianos cuando sepan la verdad- suspiró derrotada Natasha

\- Aún existe una posibilidad- dijo Jane como si tuviera una idea

\- ¿De que hablas?- preguntaron ambas chicas confundidas, no por nada Jane era la más inteligente.

\- Al enterarse de la verdad, lo que ocurrirá porque Heimdall lo ve todo, ellos las perseguirán y de paso a mi- dijo Jane mientras las demás asentían- pero podremos pedir clemencia – aseguró

\- ¿Arrodillarse ante el padre de todo y pedirle perdón por intentar matarlo? Para mi no es una opción- dijo Natasha

\- Si encontramos el teseracto y todo lo robado por tu familia Darce, podremos pedir clemencia a cambio de ello- dijo Jane y todas asintieron a la idea.

\- Debemos ponernos en marcha pronto, ellos nos seguirán los pasos- dijo Darcy recordando a Heimdall

\- Debemos descansar esta noche, el acceso a este lugar es limitado- dijo Natasha recordando donde se encontraban, las Islas Lofoten, Noruega.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Noruega.

\- Loki, hermano calmate- decía Thor mientras todos estaban preparados para atacar a Loki

\- No me pidas que me calme Thor- gritó Loki furioso, había recobrado con su magia la mayor parte de los recuerdos de Darcy incluyendo la parte del asesinato, claro esta no había visto la infidelidad de la diosa de la fidelidad y que tampoco su hijo no era suyo, Fandral, Odín, Lady Sif, Hogun y Volstagg habían bajado para ayudar en la búsqueda tanto del teseracto como de las fugitivas.

\- Hijo las encontraremos y serán encerradas en prisión- dijo Odín poniendo una mano en el hombro de Loki.

\- Si las encontramos- dijo Loki respirando con dificultad debido a la furia que sentía- yo mismo me encargaré de ella ¿Es mi prometida verdad padre?- preguntó con una mirada oscura.

\- Así será- dijo Odín sabiendo que no podía negarle aquella petición a su hijo

El resto de los vengadores no sabía que decir, ni siquiera Nick Fury conocía aquella historia, amaban a Natasha y le tenían cariño a Darcy, pero no podrían salvarlas de la prisión Asgardiana, habían intentado matar al rey y Heimdall no tenía como saber lo que realmente había ocurrido, solamente podía guiar a Thor hasta la ubicación en que se encontraran las mujeres a menos que encontraran una forma de ocultarse.

\- Jane, ella no ha hecho nada padre- dijo Thor abogando por su mujer

\- Ella no será juzgada hijo mió- sonrió Odín- ella solo ha sido necia por ser amiga de una asesina.

Las mujeres dormían en el suelo de la cabaña abandonada hasta que una presencia logró llegar con una magia poderosa despertando a Darcy, al ver quien era solamente pudo arrodillarse para suplicar clemencia.

\- Su majestad- dijo Darcy aterrada despertando a las demás, habían sido descubiertas y no había forma de escapar.

\- Su majestad- dijo Jane impresionada ¿es que acaso no podían escapar?

\- ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?- peguntó Natasha aceptando su muerte inminente

\- Nadie las ha encontrado- dijo la mujer en un extraño tono neutral- sin embargo todos saben la verdad

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Natasha ella había evitado que Loki de momento recuperara todos los recuerdos

\- La magia de mi hijo es más poderosa que cualquier magia incluso la miá- dijo Frigga la mismísima reina que las había encontrado.

\- ¿Ha venido a matarnos usted misma?- preguntó Darcy sintiendo miedo

\- He venido a ayudar- confesó Frigga- yo se la verdad

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron las tres inmediatamente

\- Soy la diosa del amor, puedo ver la verdad en el corazón de las personas- dijo Frigga mientras se agachaba para acariciar el rostro de Darcy- no fue tu intención, hija mía, con el tiempo todos lo sabrán

\- Con el tiempo, ellos nos matarán- aseguró Natasha

\- Usen estos collares- dijo Frigga entregando tres collares- los ocultaran de la magia de mi hijo y de la mirada de Heimdall

\- ¿Por qué nos ayuda?- preguntó Darcy

\- Porque la muerte de Sigyn le dio un honor que no merecía, ella planeaba matar a mi hijo aquella noche- dijo Frigga recordando

\- ¿Quería matar a Loki?- preguntó Darcy sorprendida

\- Sí, ella quería huir con Fandral pero Loki los encontraría- dijo Frigga calmadamente- ella lo mataría mientras Loki dormía, yo sabía la verdad y la iba a desenmascarar esa misma noche, sin embargo todo aquello ocurrió antes

\- ¿por qué nunca dijo nada?- preguntó Jane confundidas

\- ¿Y causar más dolor en mi hijo? ¿Vieron lo que fue capaz de hacer al descubrir que era un gigante de hielo?- preguntó – imaginen la destrucción que habría causado al saber toda la verdad

\- Eso no cambia que yo la mate- sollozó Darcy

\- Pero cambia muchas cosas- dijo Frigga mientras acariciaba el rostro de Darcy y no sin antes desearles buena suerte desaparecía con magia.

Darcy se sentía apoyada al menos tenía a alguien que estaría de su lado, Jane la abrazó mientras Natasha observaba el collar no comprendiendo como funcionaba.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Noruega.

\- Hermano ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba Thor mientras se refugiaban en una de las miles de oficinas de SH.I.E.L.D que habían en el lugar, junto con Odín, los Asgardianos y el resto de los Vengadores.

\- Confié en ella, le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella fue la que mató a mi familia- dijo Loki con dolor

\- Estoy seguro de que hay una buena explicación para ello- dijo Thor mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

\- No me interesan las explicaciones, vengaré a Sigyn hermano, y no seré amable con ella- dijo Loki dando a entender que no importaba de que lado estuviera ahora, él siempre sería un villano.

\- Loki, lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido- dijo Thor mientras eran observados por Odín que por primera vez en su sabiduría no comprendía como todo esto había ocurrido.

Mientras en otra parte del lugar Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Iron Man y Nick Fury discutían acaloradamente.

\- ¿Dejarás que las encierren?- preguntaba Steve- ¿A Nat? ¿Tú mejor agente?

\- Esto escapa a mi poder- decía Nick Fury en jaque contra sus emociones

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no escuche bien- decía con sarcasmo Tony- ¿Él hombre más poderoso y con mas conocimiento no sabe que sucede?

\- No soy adivino Stark- respondió seriamente Nick

\- Encontraré a Nat, solamente dejame buscarla- pidió Barton

\- ¿Crees que los Asgardianos son idiotas?- preguntó Fury- sabrán que fuiste a buscarlas, Loki es el que mantiene sus ojos en ti, cree que estas enamorado de Natasha

\- Lamento decirlo pero tiene razón- asintió Tony

\- Eso deja a Bruce fuera de juego también- dijo Steve

\- Pero tu y yo no- sonrió Iron man mirando a Steve

\- ¿Tienes un plan Stark?- preguntó curioso Steve

\- Pelea conmigo- animó Stark- si parece que discutimos no sospecharán cuando salgamos sin un rumbo fijo

\- Te recuerdo que está presente en el lugar el maldito dios del engaño- dijo Nick Fury obviando la situación

\- Entonces será real- dijo Iron Man poniendose su armadura

\- Si es lo que quieres- se resignó Steve

\- Dos kilómetros más aya, eres experto armando el perímetro, no te será difícil encontrarme- dijo Tony casi en un susurro

\- Te veo luego- dijo Steve tomando su escudo

\- ¿Acaso aún no se te descongela una parte del cerebro Rogers?- preguntó Stark llamando la atención de todos ¿Y ahora por que demonios discutían, se preguntaba Thor?

\- ¿Lo dice el hombre que finge ser un héroe?- preguntó Rogers mientras avanzaba hacia Stark

\- ¿Realmente discutirán ahora?- preguntó Bruce desde su jaula de contención por si es que al otro tipo se le ocurría aparecer.

\- Muy valiente con tu armadura pero sin ella ¿Qué eres?- preguntó Steve Rogers

\- Un genio, millonario, playboy y filantropo- dijo con sarcasmo Tony

\- Conozco hombres que no tienen todo eso y valen más que 10 de ti- dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Rogers? Lo que te hace especial vino de una botella – molestó Tony Stark

\- Ponte tu armadura- amenazó el capitán america ''molesto''

\- No me da miedo golpear a un anciano- dijo Stark

\- Si quieren pueden intentar golpear a mi padre- dijo Thor riendo al ver lo estúpidas que eran las discusiones humanas, ganándose una carcajada de todos los Asgardianos incluídos Banner y Nick Fury.

Mientras que Loki no podía creer que estaba realmente rodeado de idiotas.

\- No gracias- dijo Stark- Con todo respeto su majestad, no quiero saber como se ganó el apodo del padre de todo- dijo Stark mientras Odín asentía divertido.

\- Ponte tu armadura Stark

\- No tienes que decirlo dos veces- dijo Tony llamando a su armadura

De pronto se desató una pelea que nadie supo porque comenzó todos se hacían a un lado para evitar recibir algún golpe, mientras que Loki cansado de la situación solamente los apartaba con su magia enviándolos a volar a algún lado. Cuando la extraña pelea termino ambos se miraban con odio y terminaron saliendo del lugar.

\- ¿A donde han ido?-preguntó Odín padre de todo

\- Volverán en unas horas tal vez unos días, Stark puede encontrarnos- dijo Fury restándole importancia- Suelen pelear así cada vez que pasan más de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar

\- ¿Debería ir por ellos? Sin Jane ni Stark nos será difícil encontrar el Teseracto y a Nat y Darcy- dijo Thor

\- Volverán Thor, sabes como es Stark- dijo Clint Barton y entonces Bruce comprendió, todo había sido un plan para despistar a los Asgardianos, más específicamente a Loki.

Stark llegó al lugar acordado y Steve corriendo llego en unos minutos.

\- ¿La edad te impide correr más rápido?- preguntó Iron man molestando

\- Lo que me hace especial viene de una botella, tal vez ya se acabo- dijo Steve y ambos rieron

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?- preguntó Steve

\- No me odies Rogers, pero cada vengador tiene un rastreador cortesía Stark incluso Thor- sonrió Iron man

\- ¿Cómo lograste eso?- preguntó Steve

\- No quieres saberlo- sonrió Iron man y su armadura comenzó a rastrear la señal que no era muy lejos de allí.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta el lugar, sin embargo cuando llegaron las mujeres ya no estaban allí y el rastreador que Stark había puesto en Natasha estaba encima de una mesa, Stark maldijo por lo bajo pero recordó el rastreador que había puesto en Jane, la novia de Thor.

Darcy y Natasha sabían que los demás no tardarían en encontrarlas, pero ese siempre fue su plan, solamente esperaban haber encontrado el teseracto para cuando ellos las encontraran.

\- ¿Darcy estás segura de esto?- preguntó Natasha sosteniéndola fuertemente de brazo

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mi?- preguntó molesta Darcy

\- ¿Serás capaz de enfrentarte a Kain en caso de que sea necesario?- preguntó Natasha

\- Al menos lo intentaré- dijo Darcy sabiendo que Kai siempre sería su mayor debilidad, la razón de sus temores, la razón de haberse convertido en un monstruo.

\- Oh por Dios ¿Planean entrar a alguna hora?- preguntó Jane mientras intentaba controlar el miedo que sentía al estar a más de 20 metros de altura escalando una muralla, luego de haber ayudado a dos espías entrenadas a noquear a más de 20 guardias de seguridad.

\- ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto Jane?- preguntó Darcy temerosa de que le pudiera pasar algo a Jane.

\- Me arrojé de un maldito avión solo por seguirte- respondió con sarcasmo la científica- ¿Crees que no haré esto? Será divertido- dijo Jane terminando de subir.

Las dos agentes rieron, Jane era una buena amiga sin lugar a dudas.

La ''cabaña de descanso'' del padre de Darcy no era nada más ni nada menos que una gigantesca instalación ligada a la investigación con fines científicos, aunque al parecer ahora tenía otro uso.

Caminaron por los pasillos en completo silencio, mientras Jane usando un aparato del cual solo ella sabía su uso, medía la frecuencia de pulsaciones que emitía el teseracto, no tardarían en llegar.

Steve y Tony miraban impresionados la gigantesca fortaleza y solamente siguieron la hilera de guardias inconscientes para poder rastrear con más facilidad a las mujeres.

\- Espero que Natasha este agradecida de que la busques tan heroicamente – molestó Iron man

\- ¿A que te refieres Stark?- preguntó Rogers escalando el muro.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero anciano- molestó Iron Man ayudando al soldado a subir, su lentitud lo ponía de los nervios.

\- ¿Podrías haber hecho eso antes no?- preguntó Rogers tomando su escudo

\- Quería ver que tan bien escalan los ancianos- siguió molestando

\- Vete al diablo- dijo Steve mientras seguía caminando

\- Lenguaje- advirtió Tony

\- ¿Nunca podrás olvidarlo verdad?- dijo Steve y Tony negó con la cabeza

Sin embargo las mujeres cayeron en una cruel trampa, cuando de pronto todas las luces se encendieron y cientos de hombres armados las apuntaban directamente.

\- ¿Quién diría que mi bella hermana tendría el valor de venir a enfrentarme?- preguntó Kain apareciendo de entre las sombras

\- No he venido a enfrentarte, vengo a devolver lo que te has robado- dijo Darcy mirándolo a los ojos

\- Me temo que no será posible- dijo Kain mientras avanzaba hacia ella

\- No podrás controlar el poder del teseracto- dijo Natasha mientras hacia que Jane se pusiera tras de ella.

\- No es para mí que lo quiero- sonrió Kain- es para un aliado mucho más poderoso

\- Kain no sabes lo que haces, por favor- dijo Darcy tratando de que entrara en razón

\- Sé lo que hago Darce, y también lo que quiero- sonrió de una forma misteriosa- Padre por favor, muéstrales

Y de pronto apareció Ismael que arrastraba a Luke, atado y amordazado con visibles heridas en el cuerpo.

\- Luke, no- gritó Darcy horrorizada - ¿Cómo pudiste? Él estaba seguro en Asgard

\- Me temo que sin el padre de todo presente, la seguridad de Asgard es risoria- dijo Kain golpeando a Luke el que solo podía mirarlo con odio.

\- Elige Darcy, tú o él- sonrió Kain y Darcy miró a Nat y Jane despidiéndose con la mirada

\- No Darce, no puedes hacerlo- gritó Jane pero Natasha la detuvo

\- Buena elección hermanita- sonrió Kain mientras veía a Darcy avanzar hacia Luke el que solo negaba con la cabeza para que ella no lo hiciera.

Cuando Kain tomó de un brazo a Darcy lastimandola ella reaccionó y lo inmovilizó amenazando con romper su cuello, ante la mirada alegre de Natasha, inmediatamente los hombres apuntaron hacia ella, pero no podían disparar pues si lo hacían Kain moriría.

\- No te distraigas Darce, no eres la única que tiene aquel maravilloso suero en el cuerpo- dijo Kain soltándose y derribándole

\- Lamento interrumpir- dijo de pronto una voz masculina- pero hemos venido a ayudar- dijo Iron Man mientras Steve aparecía tras los hombres armados y comenzaba a golpearlos como si la vida se le fuera en ello

\- Tony ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?- preguntó Natasha asustada ¿Los demás estaban con ellos?

\- Tranquila Nat, estamos solos, aunque en estos minutos no se si es bueno o malo- dijo Iron man ayudando a Steve

De pronto una batalla sangrienta se desató al darse cuenta que Darcy no era capaz de enfrentarse al maldito de Kain Natasha la reemplazó indicándole que sacara a Luke y Jane del lugar, Jane le ayudó a cargar a Luke, pero este estaba más recuperado, también poseía el suero en su sangre, solo que no era más fuerte, solo más longevo, su padre había experimentado con él, pero no de la manera que lo hizo con Kain.

Darcy dejó a Jane y Luke en un lugar seguro y volvió hacia el interior del lugar, la seguridad no era suficiente en ese momento, pero Kain logró llamar refuerzos, sabían que no saldrían de ese lugar a menos que se fueran ahora. Iron Man encontró el teseracto y con cuidado lo tomó, agradecía haber llevado un canalizador de energía de lo contrario no habría podido tomarlo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Steve mientras noqueaba al último guardias

\- Nos vamos- ordenó Darcy y todos comenzaron a correr en la dirección de Jane y Luke.

\- No podremos ir por la misma salida- dijo Natasha sabiendo que los refuerzos de Kain venían por ese lugar por el ruido que provocaban.

\- Solo hay dos salidas, y me temo que tampoco querrán ir por la otra- dijo Iron man proyectando una imagen de los Asgardianos, Loki, Bruce, Barton y Fury que habían llegado al lugar.

\- Mil hombres no parecen tan difícil de vencer- dijo Darcy caminando hacia el otro lugar

\- La apoyo totalmente- dijo Natasha pero fueron detenidas por Steve y Tony

\- No son solo hombres Nat- dijo Steve

\- ¿A que te refieres?- perguntó

\- Los chitauri, vienen con ellos- dijo Iron man proyectando otra imagen de las cámaras que había instalado en el perímetro antes de entrar, eran hordas de hombres armados y naves chitauri que solamente servían para el propósito de mantener seguro el teseracto y el poder armamentista que se podía crear con él.

\- Maldición- dijo Darcy – corran – dijo al ver que los hombres comenzaban a llegar hacia ellas

\- Corran- dijo Natasha mientras ayudaba a Luke a caminar.

Thor y Loki buscaban la manera de entrar, todo parecía calmado y realmente nos ería tan difícil como dijo Fury que sería entrar, pero que todo fuera tranquilo no significaba que siempre lo sería.

De pronto una explosión acabo con toda la paz y por un gigantesco agujero en la pared creado por Tony aparecieron Steve, Tony, Natasha, Luke, Jane y Darcy corriendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- preguntó Odín dirigiendo a los Asgardianos pero al ver a Darcy y Natasha su mirada se endureció- Atrápenlas- ordenó a los Asgardianos.

\- No es el momento, su majestad- dijo Darcy más que nerviosa- creo que es hora de correr

\- ¿Te atreves a hablarme mortal?- preguntó Odín, y cuando Loki ignorando todas las advertencias se iba a acercar a Darcy la que lo miraba con temor, fueron rodeados por todo el ejército que los seguía, ejército que era encabezado por Kain.

\- Chitauris- reconoció Loki maldiciendo en voz baja.

\- Lenguaje- dijo Iron man y Steve Rogers rodó los ojos, no se tomaba nada en serio.

\- ¿Pensaste que podrías escapar Darce?- rió Kain

\- Amigo llevo dos días escapando y no de ti precisamente- dijo Darcy mirando a Loki y los Asgardianos

\- Tú querido prometido ya no te protege, me preguntó ¿Por qué será?- bromeó el hombre que ya se había enterado de todos los detalles, siempre estaba un paso adelante de todos.

\- Vete al demonio maldito imbécil- gruñó Darcy mientras terminaba de desatar a Luke, rodando los ojos cuando por tercera vez en el día Tony dijo ''cuidado con ese lenguaje''

\- Bien, mantelos a todos, pero a ella, la quiero viva- sonrió Kain mientras su ejército comenzaba a atacar.

\- Ok, ok todos tenemos desacuerdos que arreglar- dijo Steve Rogers- no somos un equipo pero les pido que trabajemos como tal, y realmente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Comenzaron a batallar con los humanos y chitauris, no fue una batalla fácil, los superaban por miles, pero los Asgardianos no peleaban nada mal, Lady Sif fácilmente había acabado con 10 de ellos de un solo golpe de su lanza, Natasha y Darcy se miraron sorprendidas, ¿acaso era un desafío? Comenzaron a atacar como si la vida se les fuera en ello, Jane para no saber pelear no lo hacia nada mal, estaba en medio de la batalla con Luke y ambos se defendían e incluso habían logrado matar a varios de ellos. Thor intentaba proteger a Jane, que estuviera molesto con ella no significaba que no la protegería.

De pronto Darcy chocó con alguien mientras luchaba solo para darse cuenta de que era Loki, él la miro con furia y ella con miedo ¿la mataría ahí mismo? Sin embargo Loki la miró estupefacto cuando la vio pelear, ella era una perfecta asesina recordó, pero lo que no se esperó es que por estar distraído una lanza chitauri casi lo mata de no ser porque Darcy le había salvado, se negó a agradecerle algo a aquella asesina, pero sin saber bien porque cuando un chitauri apuntaba a Darcy para matarla pese a la orden de Kain, la salvó con su magia escuchando el tímido gracias de ella.

La batalla estaba por terminar, Kain perdería sin dudas, no podría rearmar su ejército en muchas horas, pero él no perdería sin antes lograr algo, matar al hombre que le había quitado a Darcy. Apuntó un arma poderosa directamente hacia Loki, nadie pudo darse cuenta a tiempo, solo una persona pero ya era tarde, no había forma de detener el arma, cuando Kain disparó Darcy corrió hacia Loki y recibió el disparo por él, cayó en sus brazos ante la mirada estupefacta de Loki que la sostuvo con fuerza.

\- L-lo siento- dijo Darcy antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

\- ¿Darce?- preguntó Loki sin darse cuenta de como la sostenía.

\- Darcy- gritó de pronto Kain ¿eran lágrimas las que se podían ver en sus ojos se preguntaron todos? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía Kain por Darcy?

\- Darce- gritaron Luke y Jane corriendo hacia la mujer pero Loki no les dejó acercarse, vio la herida y comprobó que por suerte no era para matarla.

\- Heimdall- ordenó Odín- abre el Bifrost

Y ante la mirada confundida de los demás, todos fueron trasladados hacia Asgard.

\- Espero sepa que algunos de sus hombres serán encerrados- dijo seriamente Odín dirigiendose a Fury, mientras el teseracto le era arrebatado a Tony Stark.

\- Su majestad- dijo atragantándose con la palabra Fury- Steve y Stark no han hecho nada malo

\- Han conspirado con nuestras enemigas- ladró Odín y Fury supo que no tendría más opción que acatar

\- Si defender a mis amigas es un pecado, pueden arrestarme- dijo Steve dejando que los guardias lo arrestaran

\- Defiendes a asesinas- dijo Odín seriamente

\- Opino lo mismo que Rogers- dijo Stark mientras se desprendía de su armadura dejando ocultas unas muñequeras que contenían otra.

\- Loki ¿Qué deseas hacer con esa traidora?- preguntó Odín viendo como Loki cargaba con una expresión confundida a Darcy en sus brazos

\- Por ahora que sea enviada a los calabozos junto con su amiga- ordenó Loki- la mortal de Thor quedará en libertad- dijo y Thor agradeció aunque no estaba feliz por la decisión de Loki

\- No, ella morirá si no es atendida- suplicó Jane

\- Silencio ¿ O quieres ser enviada junto con ellas?- gritó Odín

\- Lo prefiero antes que verla morir- lloró Jane

\- Loki, juraste proteger a mi hermana- dijo Luke con rabia

\- Retiro esa promesa, no protegeré a la mujer que mató a mi esposa - dijo sin dejar de cargarla.

\- Loki, ella morirá, Thor por favor haz algo- suplicaba Natasha

\- Nat, no te resistas por favor- suplicó Banner y Clint asintió

\- Thor, ayudale- suplicaba Natasha viéndola sangrar en brazos de Loki

\- Padre, ella tiene razón- dijo Thor preocupado- Darcy no sobrevivirá, ella te ha salvado hermano

\- Ella no morirá- repitió Loki- la herida no es mortal

\- Eres un maldito monstruo- dijo Natasha intentando atacarlo pero fue detenida fuertemente por los guardias

Fueron llevadas junto con Steve y Tony a la prisión más profunda de Asgard, los 4 en una misma celda.

Jane y Luke fueron enviados inmediatamente a la tierra, no querían que ellos estuvieron ahí, por más que Jane y Luke protestaron, nadie los escuchó, Banner no quería volver pero era un peligro para Asgard tener a la bestia verde por lo que junto con Clint y Fury fue enviad de vuelta también,ellos investigarían el paradero de Kain para mantenerse al día con sus movimientos.

Loki dejó a Darcy en el suelo de la celda, sin remordimientos y de pronto vio el collar que esta portaba, Odín que estaba presente también lo vio y ambos se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de Frigga, pero no fue necesario ella ya estaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué la has ayudado madre?- preguntó Loki molesto, esperaba que todos le traicionarán menos su madre

\- No sabes toda la verdad, hijo mió- dijo Frigga con tristeza al ver a Darcy en ese estado- me temo que estas cometiendo un error

\- No creeré nada en favor de esta asesina- dijo Loki y se retiró del lugar

\- ¿Estás segura de que elegirás este bando?- preguntó Odín resignado

\- Se lo que significa que las haya ayudado- dijo Frigga acariciando el rostro de Odín- si debo entrar en esa celda, lo haré con gusto, sé que no he cometido un error.

\- Me temo que esta vez, solo mirás con los ojos de tu corazón- dijo duramente Odín

\- También lo hice contigo- dijo Frigga sabiamente- soy la diosa del amor

\- Guardias- llamó Odín sintiendo su corazón partirse y con un respeto que jamás habían tenido aquellos guardias abrieron la celda para que la reina entrara en ella, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás prisioneros.

\- Tranquila cariño- dijo Frigga apoyando la cabeza de Darcy en sus piernas- estarás bien- dijo Frigga acariciando su rostro, intentó cerrar su herida con magia, pero el arma utilizada era tan poderosa que no se lo permitía.

\- Odín- gritó antes de ver salir a su esposo de la prisión- ella morirá si no la ayudan, la herida no es de un arma normal, han usado magia oscura

\- No ayudaré a la mujer que mató a mi nieto- gritó Odín y se apresuró a salir del lugar

\- Ella salvó a tu hijo, dos veces- gritó con impotencia Frigga

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Odín

\- Sigyn iba a matar a Loki- confesó la reina pero Odín no la escuchó tercamente salió del lugar, pero Thor si había escuchado, creía en su madre, y sabía perfectamente a quien recurriría para pedir ayuda, solo esperaba que Darcy resistiera.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella su majestad?- preguntó Natasha temerosa de la salud de Darcy

\- Esta muy mal- confesó la reina

\- ¿En que podemos ayudar su majestad?- preguntó Steve y Tony se unió a la preguntaba

\- Solo díganme Frigga- sonrió ella- he perdido mi título

\- Una reina es una reina, no importa donde este- dijo Tony y todos asintieron

\- Guardias- llamó la reina y ellos obedecieron, solo esperaban que no les pidiera abrir la puerta

\- Sé que no pueden sacarnos- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa- necesito agua tibia y vendas- ordenó y ellos corrieron a traerlas, era una orden de la reina, y para ellos siempre sería la reina incluso más importante que Odín.

Los guardias trajeron los implementos, y Frigga ayudada por los demás limpió la herida de Darcy que se retorcía de dolor, ni siquiera la magia de Frigga podía calmar su dolor.

\- No sobreviviré- dijo Darcy cuando estaba curada y sobre las piernas de Natasha que se había ofrecido a reemplazar a la reina.

\- Eres fuerte Darce, sé que lo harás- dijo mientras tomaba su mano

\- ¿Me harías un favor?- preguntó y la pelirroja asintió

\- Dile a Loki, que lo siento y que lo amo- dijo para caer profundamente desmayada ante la mirada preocupada de todos, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y la reina perdía sus fuerzas al intentar mantenerla caliente con su magia.

\- Su majestad- dijo Tony preocupado- debe descansar

\- Si descanso ella morirá- dijo la reina angustiada

\- Ey ustedes ¿guardarán silencio?- preguntó a los guardias y ante la mirada de la reina ellos asintieron dudosos

Entonces Tony sacó una parte de su armadura un láser que usado de la manera correcta podía generar calor, rápidamente pudo reemplazar a la magia de la reina, que cansada acariciaba el rostro de aquella niña que ahora estaba más pálido. Solo esperaban pudiera pasar la noche.

 **Finalmente actualicé 4 capítulos seguidos, espero les guste el giro que tomó la historia, saludos a todas las que leen la historia**


	14. La agonía de Darcy

La noche transcurría lentamente en las prisiones de Asgard, mientras que la reina permanecía sentada al lado de Darcy, su magia era poderosa pero no podría curar a la joven muchacha, ella había cometido errores, pero ni ella ni Natasha eran culpables de lo sucedido, si tan solo pudiera mostrarle a su hijo Loki toda la verdad, sabía que el entendería, el había manejado el mismo cetro con el que controlaron a esas jóvenes muchachas. Sigyn intentaría envenenarlo la misma noche que murió para poder renunciar al título de diosa de la fidelidad y ser feliz con Fandral, no los culpaba por amarse, pero si la culpaba por haber siquiera planeado matar a su hijo. Esta joven muchacha había salvado dos veces a su hijo.

\- Las baterías se acaban- dijo Stark examinando el laser que les permitía mantener la temperatura

\- Maldición- decía Natasha mientras tomaba la mano de Darcy- Tienes que resistir Darce, por favor- suplicaba la peliroja.

\- Su majestad- dijo Darcy abriendo los ojos y mirando a la reina, se incorporó pese a que le dijeron que no lo hiciera para poder quedar sentada - Nunca fue mi intención matar a su esposo- susurró apenas audible

\- Lo sé cariño- dijo Frigga mientras abrazaba a la muchacha acomodándola en sus brazos, Darcy agradecida recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mujer, en ese tiempo tan corto Frigga había sido como una madre para ella- Vamos Darce, tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- No me salvaré – dijo Darcy mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos- He cometido tantos errores, he sido una asesina por tanto tiempo – sollozó

\- Todos lo hemos sido- dijo Steve Rogers- Darce todos hemos cometido errores, aún es tiempo de enmendarlos

\- ¿Se puede enmendar la sangre cuando baña tus manos?- preguntó Darcy

\- Claro que sí- respondió Frigga mientras la cubría con parte de su vestido para hacerla entrar en calor- Todos somos asesinos incluso yo

\- ¿Usted a matado a alguien?- preguntó incrédula Darcy

\- Era una valquiria antes de ser reina, mate muchos inocentes en nombre de mi reino- susurró Frigga y Nat la miró sorprendida

\- Me enamoré del hombre al que le he causado más dolor en la vida- sollozó Darcy y Frigga pudo notar que comenzaba a temblar, su estado era crítico- ¿No es injusto el destino?

\- Vamos Darce, resiste por favor- suplicaba Natasha, ella había visto morir tanta gente que sabía lo que ocurría.

\- Lamento no ser más fuerte- sollozó Darcy sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo le exigía cerrar los ojos.

\- Eres fuerte, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido- decía Natasha mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

\- Vamos niña, no puedes morir- decía Stark maldiciendo por no poder hacer nada

\- Te ves mejor sin tu armadura – sonrió Darcy guiñándole un ojo haciendo reír a todos.

Frigga les indicó que mientras ellos la sostenían revisaran la herida y las noticias no eran alentadoras, la herida no era mortal, pero el arma con que la habían hecho sí, envenenaba su sangre poco a poco, ¿Cómo demonios Loki no se había dado cuenta de ello?

\- Su majestad- dijo uno de los guardias corriendo el lugar- hemos traído esto- dijo mostrando mantas y almohadas .

\- ¿Por qué lo han hecho?- preguntó la reina confundida

\- Su majestad, usted siempre será la reina para nosotros, si podemos ayudarla lo haremos- dijo uno de los guardias haciendo una reverencia mientras Firgga agradeció lo que habían traído.

Pusieron las almohadas bajo la cabeza de Darcy mientras la cubrían con las mantas, pese a lo agotada que estaba Frigga utilizó su magia para mantenerla despierta.

Entonces Frigga recordó quién podía tener la cura, maldijo la suerte cuando supo quien era.

\- Conozco la cura para esta herida- informó Frigga y todos la miraron esperanzados

\- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Natasha

\- En el cuarto de Loki, él crea pociones, su magia ha avanzado con el tiempo, más que la mía podría decir- dijo Frigga y todos perdieron la esperanza.

\- Yo no perdería la esperanza aún- dijo una voz masculina

\- ¿Luke?-preguntó Natasha reconociendo al hermano de Darcy

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó la reina confundida

\- Heimdall accidentalmente no me envió- dijo Luke con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo está Darcy?- preguntó preocupado por la salud de su hermana

\- ¿Ustedes no han visto nada verdad chicos?- preguntó a los guardias y ellos negaron con la cabeza

\- Bien Luke, eres nuestra única esperanza- dijo la reina seriamente y el hombre asintió - ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida y entrar al cuarto de mi hijo?

\- Por mi hermana daría mi propia vida- dijo Luke mirando a Darcy con nostalgia

\- ¿Sabes donde esta?- preguntó la reina - ¿Necesitas ayuda de mi magia?

\- No, lo haré solo, Darcy necesita su ayuda- dijo y la reina asintió

\- Luke- susurró Darcy débilmente, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse- Luke, por favor no te arriesgues por mí

\- Lo siento Darce, eres mi hermana y te protegeré hasta el último día de mi vida- dijo Luke y corrió hacia la salida

Sin darse cuenta Natasha abrazó a Steve, se sentía desesperada, nunca espero que las cosas saldrían tan mal.

\- Debe haber algo que pueda hacer- maldecía Stark sacando el último láser de su armadura para mantener la temperatura del lugar.

Luke corría por los pasillos sin ser visto ''accidentalmente'' por los guardias.

\- ¿Por qué has enviado a mi madre a prisión?- gritaba Loki en la sala del trono

\- Son las leyes de Asgard- decía seriamente Odín

\- Es tu esposa- gritaba Loki perdiendo el control- no merece estar en aquella prisión con asesinas ¿y si intentan dañarla como a Sigyn?

\- Tú madre no es como Sigyn- dijo Odín y Loki lo miró furioso saliendo de la habitación con dirección a su cuarto.

Sin embargo su ropa aún estaba manchada con la sangre de Darcy, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ella había matado a su esposa e hijo, pero ella había dado su vida por salvarlo, se negaba a dejar que las emociones lo traicionaran, ella merecía algo mucho peor que aquella muerte, y él no haría nada para salvarla.

Luke se escondía en diferentes habitaciones que con su corta estadía en Asgard sabía estaban vacías, estaba cada vez más cerca de la habitación de Loki, solamente esperaba que no tuviera algún hechizo que alertara de su entrada, la reina le había dado indicaciones de que exactamente era lo que buscaba, debía encontrarlo, no había otra opción. Su hermana moriría si no lo hacia.

Pudo el mismo halo de luz verde que había en la habitación de Sigyn por lo que supo que la habitación estaba hechizada, pero tal vez las ventanas no lo estaban, solo había una forma de pasar y no era para nada fácil. Por la habitación de al lado salió hacia el exterior cuidando de no ser visto por los guardias que estaban en los jardines, era un largo trayecto hacia la habitación del menor de los príncipes, sin embargo debía lograrlo por su hermana, apoyándose solo en los bordes de las ventanas en los que apenas cabían la punta de sus pies, comenzó a avanzar, caer era una muerte segura, sin embargo lo logró, trepo por la ventana y por fin estaba dentro.

Corrió hacia el lugar que Frigga le había indicado y encontró lo que buscaba, al sentir pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación salió rápidamente por la ventana pero su mano se soltó ya solo estaba afirmado con una mano pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo levantaba y fue arrojado hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Debí suponer que su hermano también gustaba de infiltrarse en donde no debía- sonrió Loki avanzando hacia Luke.

\- Juraste protegerla y ahora la dejas morir- dijo Luke poniéndose de pie con dificultad

\- Es lo mínimo que merece, mato a mi esposa y a mi hijo- gritó Loki con furia

\- ¿Tú la juzgas por matar?- preguntó Luke con sarcasmo- Casi diezmaste Nueva York, intentaste destruir tu propia raza- gritó Luke sabiendo que estaba provocando al demonio

\- No hables de lo que no te incumbe- dijo Loki tomándolo del cuello

\- Un asesino no puede juzgar a otro sin conocer sus motivos- dijo Luke golpeando al dios en el estómago haciendo que lo soltara, Loki estaba bastante desprevenido

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres estúpido mortal?- preguntó Loki avanzando nuevamente hacia Luke.

\- El hermano de tu prometida, y el que la protegerá por siempre, sin importar lo que haya hecho- gritó Luke buscando la forma de salir rápidamente de la habitación

\- Mató a tu madre- gritó Loki recordando el pasado de Darcy

\- Intentaba matar a Kain- respondió Luke sin intimidarse

\- ¿Y le crees? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que dice Kain no es verdad? ¿Cómo sabes si ella no fue la que lo sedujo y luego mató a su madre cuando la descubrió?- preguntó Loki hablando con odio

\- ¿Realmente lo crees tú dios del engaño?- preguntó molestó Luke, al parecer había confiado en la persona equivocada

\- Lo creo, porque ella no es quien dijo ser- terminó de decir Loki

\- Entonces no la mereces, no mereces el amor que ella te tiene, no mereces lo que hizo por ti, deberías estar muerto tú, tal vez así te habrías encontrado con tu amada mujer- gritó Luke y Loki lo tomó con fuerza del cuello casi contándole la respiración

\- ¿Crees que algo me impediría matarte? - Preguntó sonriendo sádica mente

\- Preguntale a tu madre todo aquello que no sabes- provocó Luke sabiendo que era la unica manera de llegar al pelinegro- ¿Sabes siquiera quien era realmente tu esposa?- bromeo sintiendo como Loki lo abofeteaba y lo enviaba al otro lado de la habitación, ''malditos dioses y su fuerza sobrehumana'' pensó poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tu de Sigyn?- preguntó Loki furioso

\- ¿Crees que vendría acá sin saber todo acerca de ella?- se burlo Luke mientras esquivaba a Loki

\- ¿Te ha contado algo la mentirosa de tu hermana?- se burló Loki.

\- Ha sido Heimdall quién me ha contado bastante sobre aquel acontecimiento el día antes de su muerte - sonrió Luke agradeciendo a Heimdall por relatar lo ocurrido con Sigyn, hablando solo en el observatorio de Asgard, sin tener accidentalmente idea de que Luke estaba allí - te quedaba bien ese casco de cuernos- dijo sarcástico y Loki entendió la referencia

\- Entonces Heimdall es solo otro traidor - dijo Loki

\- Pese a tener miles de años encima, no eres más que un niño malcriado que cree que es el único que sufre- provocó Kain- mi hermana muere mientras tu te autocompadeces

\- Dime lo que te han dicho de Sigyn- amenazó Loki- dímelo y yo mismo matare al que inventó tal cosa

\- Tú magia puede ver lo que sea- sonrió Luke- pero me temo que la única que tiene todos esos recuerdos es mi hermana, si ella muere nunca sabrás la verdad- mintió Luke

\- Aún puedo ver los recuerdos de la agente Romanoff- sonrió Loki sabiendo que no podía ser engañado

\- No si tu madre los borra- sonrió Luke sabiendo que había ganado, la única forma de ganarle al dios del engaño era con la verdad, y eso era exactamente lo que hacia.

\- No lo haría- dijo Loki

\- Si lo haría, para evitar que sufrieras- molestó Luke

Maldiciendo a medio palacio Loki arrastró a Luke hasta las prisiones, cuando los guardias hicieron una reverencia con temor Steve y Iron Man se pusieron de pie para defender a las mujeres, Natasha no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que la protegieran, pero ese gesto era nuevo para ella, siempre se había protegido sola, el simple hecho de que alguien quisiera protegerla hacia que se sintiera querida.

Nadie esperó ver a Loki en la prisión.

\- Madre ¿Por qué has decidido permanecer con ellos?- preguntó Loki ignorando la situación

\- Es mi lugar por ayudar a ''asesinas''- como dijo tu padre

\- Tú eres la reina, no deberías estar acá, ellas pueden usarte y matarte como a Sigyn- dijo Loki

\- Entonces moriré- dijo Frigga tranquilamente mientras intentaba mantener despierta a Darcy la que al ver a Loki intentaba ponerse de pie para que no la viera en ese deplorable estado- pero al menos moriré con mi conciencia limpia- le dijo haciendo mella en el corazón del pelinegro.

\- Intento matar a Odín, mato a tu nuera y a tu nieto- gritó Loki mientras dejaba caer a Luke visiblemente golpeado al piso.

\- Luke- gritó Darcy sentándose de golpe, emitiendo un lastimero quejido de dolor y cayendo inevitablemente hacia delante, mientras Frigga y Nat la sostenían, había empezado a perder sangre nuevamente.

\- Darce- dijo Frigga ignorando rotundamente a su hijo- Darce cariño no debes esforzarte- dijo recostándola nuevamente

\- Luke- sollozaba Darcy al ver a su hermano arrastrarse a los pies del Jotun.

\- ¿Dónde esta tu honor Loki? ¿Golpear a inocentes? Solo porque tienes más fuerza que él- preguntó Steve Rogers

\- No tengo tu misma pasión por la justicia y la virtud Rogers- ladró Loki furioso

\- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Hulk- molestó Tony pero Loki lo ignoró

\- Quiero la verdad – dijo Loki paseándose por fuera de la celda- Quiero saber toda la verdad- rugió y mientras sus ojos centellaban en distintos tonos de rojo.

\- ¿Por qué te daría ese beneficio que tu mismo te has negado?- preguntó Frigga mientras todos pensaban que ya sabían a quién saco el carácter Loki.

\- Porque es mi esposa la que murió a manos de esa maldita asesina- dijo Loki mirando con odio a Darcy

\- Sus recuerdos son lo que deseas, sin embargo si los tomas ahora podrías dañarla demasiado, podrías crear una reacción en cadena en su mente, o simplemente acabar con su vida si utilizas demasiada magia- Dijo Frigga preocupada, deseaba que Loki supiera la verdad, pero si tomaba los recuerdos de Darcy ahora ella moriría, ni siquiera sabía si Natasha podría soportar tal uso de magia, le indicó a Natasha que se acercará a lo que ella curiosamente obedeció- Entonces te los negaré

Dicho eso uso su magia para bloquear los recuerdos de la mente de Darcy y Natasha a lo que todos la miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- gritó Loki conociendo ese hechizo

\- Si quieres tomar sus recuerdos, tendrás que matarme para que el hechizo se rompa, mientras no den la orden de que Darcy sea atendida, jamás romperé el hechizo voluntariamente, si quieres sin embargo los recuerdos tomalos de mi, también tengo algunos que te gustaría saber- todos la miraron sorprendida, ¿arriesgaba su vida por la mujer que intento matar a su propio esposo?

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto madre? Confié en ti, eres en la única que confiaba- dijo Loki furioso y a la vez decepcionado

\- Porque eres necio Loki, no quieres ver lo que está frente a tus ojos cariño, quieres tomar esa verdad y torcerla a tu manera, no tendrás la verdad hasta que te calmes y entiendas - dijo Frigga mirándolo con ternura.

\- Esto no será a tu manera madre – dijo Loki y le indicó a los guardias que abrieran la celda.

\- Príncipe Loki ¿ esta seguro?- preguntó uno de los guardias pero ante lo intimidante de la mirada del hombre abrió de inmediato, Luke intentó detenerlo pero este lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Loki no correría riesgos estaba mostrando gran parte de su poder, cuando Steve y Tony hicieron ademán de proteger a las demás, este los noqueo fácilmente, Natasha intentó atacarle pero este la inmovilizó con magia, haciendo que comenzara a sofocarse lentamente.

\- ¿No harás nada por ella madre?- sonrió Loki- ¿O acaso has usado toda tu energía en poner ese estúpido hechizo sobre ellas?

\- No les hagas daño Loki- dijo Frigga mientras protegía a Darcy

\- Su majestad, le diré la verdad- dijo Darcy que nuevamente había comenzado a temblar, Frigga podía observar como se formaba un charco de sangre alrededor de ella- lo haré

\- Eso es claro- sonrió Loki con maldad pero un extraño sentimiento lo llenaba de miedo al ver a Darcy al borde de la muerte- lo siento madre, pero será a mi manera

Al saber que Frigga estaba débil por el hechizo no sería un obstáculo, por lo que tomó a Darcy de un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie.

\- S – suéltala- intentaba decir Natasha luchando contra la magia de Loki – Cobarde

\- Silencio- dijo Loki dejándola inconsciente

\- Loki, hijo reacciona – pedía Frigga poniéndose de pie para seguir a su hijo

\- Silencio madre, no intervengas- rugió nuevamente Loki- guardias cerrad la puerta- ordenó y así lo hicieron ellos- ahora fuera de acá- les ordenó

\- Loki déjame atenderla- pidió Frigga viendo que de pie Darcy perdía mucha más sangre

\- Quiero la verdad madre, si me bloqueas la verdad la mataré de una manera cruel y lenta, en cambio si me dejas ver la verdad, prometo ser benevolente – dijo Loki mientras Darcy débilmente se apoyaba del brazo del pelinegro para no caer

\- ¿Quieres la verdad solamente para matarla sin importar si fue su culpa o no?- preguntó Frigga incrédula de la maldad de su hijo

\- La mataré sea su culpa o no, mató a mi esposa y esa es una verdad, no me importan sus motivos, solamente quiero saber la verdad.

\- ¿Por que mataste a Sigyn? - preguntó Loki sosteniendo fuertemente a Darcy del brazo, le enfermaba verla así, débil, pálida, sangrando, pero se había prometido ser un verdadero monstruo con ella.

\- Me ordenaron matar a Odín padre de todo- dijo Darcy comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

\- ¿Así que lo reconoces?- preguntó Loki apretando más fuerte haciéndole daño

\- P – por favor Loki- pidió Darcy sollozando- te diré la verdad pero permítete morir con dignidad- sollozó

\- ¿Con dignidad?- preguntó apretando un poco más - ¿La misma con la que murió Sigyn y mi hijo en el suelo de la sala del trono ahogada con su propia sangre?- gritó Loki soltándola para hacerla caer al piso

\- Nunca quise matarla- sollozó Darcy – nunca quise hacerlo Loki por favor

\- Escúchame asquerosa mortal- dijo Loki rompiendo el corazón de Darcy- desde ahora no soy Loki para ti, soy un príncipe de Asgard y debes respetarme ¿has entendido? - gritó

\- Por favor- sollozaba Darcy intentando contar la verdad, pero el dolor que comenzaba a sentir no la dejaba respirar, moriría, pero no deseaba morir de esa forma

\- Tendrás tu maldita verdad Loki- dijo Frigga deshaciendo el hechizo, Loki había cambiado, la oscuridad dominaba su corazón , había ganado.

\- Sabía que no resistirías la presión madre, solo piensas con el corazón- sonrió Loki

\- No le hagas más daño- suplicó Frigga- tu magia no es tan poderosa, tomar todos los recuerdos de una persona siempre deja un daño irreparable, ni Natasha, ni Darcy resistirían algo así, toma aquella verdad que necesitas saber de mis recuerdos, pero no tomes nada más de esta muchacha.

\- Ella mató a mi esposa, y morirá por un buen propósito- sonrió Loki ignorando a su madre que solo movía la cabeza decepcionada.

\- No, Loki te contaré la verdad, pero no me hagas daño- sollozó Darcy arrastrándose hasta donde estaba su hermano, pero no pudo llegar porque Loki la sostuvo entre sus brazos y sin remordimientos nuevamente entro en sus memorias sintiéndola gritar.

Pudo ver la verdad, el maldito cetro chitauri, la infidelidad de Sigyn, Fandral, el hijo que su esposa esperaba de Fandral, y finalmente el falló en el plan de Darcy, el sentimiento de culpa que aún sentía Darcy por ese fallo. Pero saber la verdad no era lo único que su magia había ocasionado, Frigga se lo había advertido su magia no era perfecta hurgar de esa forma en la mente humana era peligroso, había devuelto de manera brusca todos y cada uno de los recuerdos a la mente de Darcy, aquellos felices y aquellos dolorosos. Pero eso no era lo peor Darcy estaba muriendo.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Loki incrédulo de la infidelidad de Sigyn

\- Te dije que no querrías saber la verdad Loki, pero era necesario sin embargo te has apresurado demasiado - dijo Frigga- ayuda a esta muchacha ya has visto que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada.

\- No, ella la mato de todas formas- dijo Loki mientras veía a Darcy tendida en el suelo.

\- Ella te ama Loki, no como Sigyn, ella te ama de verdad- decía Frigga sintiéndose impotente

\- No, eso es mentira- decía Loki confundido

\- Darcy, niña por favor resiste- pedía Frigga desde el interior de la celda al ver que Darcy ya no temblaba es más había comenzado a convulsionar.

\- Darcy- gritó Loki cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, la tomó en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su rostro, el arrepentimiento marcado en sus facciones, ella no había tenido la culpa de nada.

Buscó entre su ropa el frasco que le había quitado a Luke y le dio a beber la poción esperando que aún estuviera a tiempo.

Había perdido la concentración en mantener su magia ocupada, por lo que todos los que había dejado inconsciente estaban despiertos mirando con horror como Darcy agonizaba, no había palabras para describir ese momento.

\- Darce- sollozó con horror Natasha y todos pudieron ver a la viuda negra llorar, Steve la abrazó fuertemente mientras Iron Man impotente se sentaba en el suelo tomando su cabeza, Luke que con esfuerzo lograba moverse estaba al lado de Darcy tomando su mano mientras el pelinegro apoyaba la cabeza de Darcy en sus piernas.

Thor y Odín ingresaron a paso rápido al lugar, pero Thor se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, había recurrido a un oráculo del reino con preguntas precisas que lograron convencer al rey, Odín no perdonaba la muerte de su nuera y del hijo que esperaba, pero tampoco dejaría morir a una mujer que era en gran parte inocente, sin embargo cuando se decidieron a ayudar ya era tarde.

\- Padre- dijo Loki mirándolo desesperado, sus acciones habían ocasionado todo esto

\- Abrid la celda- ordenó Odín dejando en libertad a Frigga y los demás.

\- Hermano ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Thor aunque eso era obvio

\- Perdón- dijo Darcy con una calma increíble- pagaré con mi vida por la muerte de tu familia, ella cometió un error, pero no merecía morir de la forma en que lo hizo por mi culpa, ahora yo también moriré en el suelo de una prisión, pero al menos pude verte una última vez- habló con dificultad Darcy mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla y finalmente una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

\- ¿Darce? Darce despierta- gritó Loki desesperado ¿realmente su odio lo había cegado tanto?

\- Darcy, hermana por favor no- gritaba Luke tomando su mano y acariciando el rostro de Darcy- Darce por favor eres fuerte no me hagas esto

\- No- murmuró Loki levantándola y presionándola contra su cuerpo- No maldición

\- Has algo- pidió Luke mirando a Loki- has algo maldición me juraste que la protegerías, ya sabes tu maldita verdad, haz algo- le exigía

\- Darcy- dijo Loki usando su magia para cerrar la herida, ahora que le había dado aquella poción cualquier magia podía cerrar su herida.

\- Ella no está muerta- dijo de repente Frigga- hijo, ella aún respira- y todos pudieron notar con alegría que aquello era verdad.

\- ¿Darce?- preguntó Loki con esperanza

\- Rápido hay que llevarla a los sanadores- ordenó Odín pero antes de que alguien pudiera tomar a Darcy Loki y Frigga ya habían desaparecido llevando a Darcy con ellos rumbo a los sanadores.

\- Al parecer nos tocará correr- dijo Odín malhumorado y todos comenzaron a seguirlo.

Loki había dejado a Darcy con los sanadores e incluso había ayudado con su magia para poder curarla con más rapidez sin embargo cuando todos los demás llegaron visiblemente agotados al lugar los sanadores descubrieron algo impactante.

\- ¿Es humana esta muchacha?- preguntó Eira una poderosa sanadora

\- Lo es técnicamente- dijo Natasha- le han inyectado un suero que alarga su vida y potencia su fuerza

\- No, esto no es efecto de un químico – dijo la sanadora proyectando unas imágenes bastante extrañas que solo los Asgardianos y Loki podían entender.

\- ¿Cómo puede Darcy poseer magia?- preguntó Loki desconcertado

\- ¿Quién es realmente Darcy Lewis?- preguntó Odín dirigiéndose a los humanos

\- Natasha, ¿quisieras explicarnos que sucede ?- preguntó Tony con sarcasmo mientras Steve solo la miraba confundido

\- No tengo la menor idea, ella es humana en todo el tiempo que la he conocido- respondió la viuda negra

\- ¿Algún día acabaran los secretos?- preguntó Loki fastidiado

\- Conozco esa magia- dijo Frigga- Loki observa con detenimiento

\- No puede ser, es imposible- dijo Loki mirando a su madre

\- Es lógico y posible

\- ¿Cómo Darcy terminó con la magia de Sigyn en su cuerpo?- gritó Loki y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

\- Sigyn tenía la habilidad de traspasar magia – dijo Frigga con seguridad- ella proyecto su magia en la última persona que vio, en este caso Darcy quien disparó la flecha

\- No, Sigyn no tenía esa habilidad, ella podía absorber parte de la energía vital de otros y como consecuencia su magia se traspasaba- dijo Loki y Odín comprendió

\- Hijo, lo que dices no puede ser posible- dijo Odín

\- Sigyn esta viva – dijo Loki sorprendido

\- ¿Ella absorbió la energía vital de Darcy para sobrevivir ese día?- preguntó Thor confundido y los humanos ni siquiera articulaban palabras, para ellos era difícil de entender.

\- La vimos morir en tus brazos- dijo Thor más confundido aún, pero Sigyn al ser hechicera también podía crear ilusiones, al igual que Frigga y Loki.

\- Encuentren a Fandral- gritó la reina a los guardias presentes- ahora- dijo y todos lo hicieron

Darcy estaba estable, la magia que fluía en su cuerpo la había salvado.

Los guardias volvieron a los pocos minutos con Fandral resistiéndose mientras luchaba contra ellos.

\- Fandral ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Thor decepcionado

\- Lo siento Thor, pero mis motivos son más fuertes que nuestra amistad- sonrió mientras intentaba soltarse

\- ¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó Loki avanzando furioso hacia Fandral

\- Jamás te lo diré- sonrió Fandral confirmando lo que sucedía, Sigyn estaba viva, había usado la energía vital de Darcy para sobrevivir y había fingido su muerte frente al mismísimo dios del engaño.

La sanadora confirmó que Darcy se pondría bien, solo necesitaba descansar.

Loki iba a acabar con Fandral en ese momento, pero de pronto los ojos de Fandral miraron con tristeza hacia la puerta del lugar , Loki se dio cuenta que todos miraban en la misma dirección y tanto Odín como Frigga miraban con un gesto severo.

\- He venido a responder por mi traición, por favor no le hagan daño a Fandral, esto es mi culpa- dijo de pronto una delicada voz femenina que Loki reconoció de inmediato, se dio la vuelta rápidamente

\- Sigyn- susurró, todas las emociones fluyendo por su cuerpo, amor, decepción, ira, dolor.


	15. La calma después de la tormenta

**Hola a todos/as por fin pude actualizar, tengo un bloqueo de autor en dos historias y no entiendo por qué, si alguien se maneja en ese tema le pido por favor me explique porque bloquean las historias jajajaja, ahora bien aquí un nuevo capítulo, para evitar que me bloqueen por subir contenido muy rápido el próximo lo subo esta misma noche, saludos a todas espero les guste el capítulo**

\- No, Sigyn ¿Por qué?- gritó Fandral mientras los guardias por fin lo inmovilizaban.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- grito Odín furioso como nadie lo había visto en años.

\- Majestad- dijo Sigyn preparada para lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrir – Por favor no le hagan daño a Fandral

\- ¿Te atreves a venir y pedir piedad para tu amante?- preguntó Frigga molesta

\- Su único pecado ha sido amarme- dijo Sigyn hablando con una tranquilidad envidiable.

\- ¿Reconoces que son amantes?- preguntó Odín avanzando rápidamente hacia ella

\- Yo lo amo, y el me ama- dijo Sigyn mirando a Loki que al parecer por una vez en la vida se había quedado sin palabras, solamente la miraba confundido, sintiendo como el odio y el dolor amenazaban con consumirlo.

\- Guardias arresten a esta traidora- ordeno Odín y los guardias se dirigieron hacia ella pero antes de que pudieran acercarse una niña se interpuso entre ella y los guardias.

\- Kaira no- gritó Sigyn, aquella niña era su hija, la había dejado con una sirvienta que la cuidaba en el lugar que llamaba hogar, donde se había refugiado todos estos años junto con Fandral, ¿Cómo la niña la había seguido?

\- Kaira, vete- ordenó Fandral luchando con más fuerza contra los guardias- vete Kaira, este no es lugar para ti- dijo desesperado

\- No dejaré que le hagan daño a mi madre o a mi padre- dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios como Fandral y hermosos ojos turquesa como Sigyn, inmediatamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Loki que entendió inmediatamente que esa era la hija que el creyó era suya.

\- Vaya Loki, podemos notar que no es tuya- molestó Iron man haciendo reír inevitablemente a Steve y Natasha, Thor ante la seriedad del momento aguanto una risa, pero Luke debió darse vuelta para poder reírse disimuladamente ¿acaso Iron man sabía exactamente en que momento bromear y arruinar la seriedad?

\- Kaira vete- dijo Sigyn tomando a su hija de los hombros mientras le suplicaba que se fuera, pero la niña había heredado la fuerza de su padre y la magia de su madre, por lo que comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras invocaba algunas llamas doradas en sus manos dispuesta a atacar a quién fuera.

Loki la miró fijamente ante la mirada temerosa de Sigyn, nadie pudo esperar su siguiente movimiento ni siquiera su ''esposa'' en dos segundos estaba delante de la niña.

\- Loki, es una niña- gritó Odín pero el pelinegro solo miro a la pequeña con un gesto indescifrable, antes de que la pequeña pudiera atacar la durmió con su magia cargándola firmemente.

\- No, no le hagas daño a mi hija- pidió Sigyn viendo con temor como su tesoro más preciado estaba en manos del que aún era legalmente su esposo.

Sin embargo Loki le entregó la niña a Frigga, que lo miro con un gesto maternal, mientras cargaba a la pequeña niña.

\- Loki, por favor ¿Qué harás con mi hija?- preguntó Sigyn atreviéndose a tomar al hombre del brazo

\- Sigyn- sonrió con maldad Loki, logrando por fin articular alguna palabra- Te recuerdo seguimos casados- sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer

\- ¿Qué? No, yo jamás volveré a ser tu esposa- dijo Sigyn con miedo

\- Nunca te lo pediría, no eres más que una cualquiera- dijo cruelmente Loki tomándola del cuello sin nada de delicadeza

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces? He venido a responder por mi traición, pero solamente pido que liberes a mi hija y a su padre- dijo Sigyn mirando cariñosamente hacia Fandral.

\- Esa niña no es legalmente la hija de Fandral- sonrió Loki y tanto Sigyn como Fandral lo miraron con miedo

\- No, esa niña es mi hija Loki- gritó Fandral liberándose de los guardias pero fue detenido por Thor

\- Legalmente es la hija de Loki- demando Odín padre de todo

\- No, por favor su majestad- suplicó Sigyn mirando al rey

\- Dejaré la decisión en manos de mi hijo, él es el único que puede tomarla- dijo Odín y por un minuto Loki lo miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez en siglos que Odín dejaba una decisión en sus manos.

\- La niña se quedará en el palacio- dijo Loki y Frigga asintió con cariño

\- No puedes hacer eso, es mi hija- dijo Sigyn amenazando con su magia a Loki

\- ¿Deseas pelear contra mi Sigyn?- preguntó Loki sonriendo

\- No puedes, tú no eres el padre de esa niña- gritaba Sigyn

\- Tú serás enviada a Jotunheim, soy el legítimo rey de Jotunheim, quiero que le sea entregada al actual rey mi hermano, como un regalo de mi parte- dijo Loki mientras Sigyn lo miraba aterrada

\- No puedes enviarme a Jotunheim, me matarán apenas ponga un pie en el lugar, soy Asgardiana- gritó la mujer aterrada

\- Ese no es mi problema, tú ya estabas muerta para mi- dijo Loki volviéndose hacia Fandral que intentaba liberarse de Thor.

\- En cambio tú eres un guerrero de Asgard, te has ganado un lugar en este palacio- dijo Loki y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

\- Ahora sí termino de enloquecer- dijo Natasha y Odín reprimió una risa, solamente porque no era el momento de reír.

\- Pero tu lugar será en las celdas más ocultas de las prisiones Asgardianas- dijo Loki y Fandral lo miró con odio- esa es mi decisión, padre – terminó de decir y Odín asintió

Luego de ver como se había comportado con Darcy, todos esperaban que la primera decisión de Loki fuera matar a los amantes incluso a la niña, pero esa decisión era casi benevolente, excepto por el destino que le esperaba a Sigyn en Jotunheim, solo los Asgardianos sabían como era ese lugar, cualquiera preferiría morir antes de perecer allí.

\- Permítete al menos despedirme – sollozó Sigyn pero Fandral fue enviado inmediatamente a las prisiones sin poder despedirse, por más que gritara a Sigyn que la amaba.

\- Sáquenla de mi vista- ordenó Loki viendo como los guardias se llevaban a Sigyn del lugar, para luego llevarla a Jotunheim.

\- Hermano ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Thor acercándose lentamente

\- Mejor que nunca- respondió cortante Loki

\- Hijo, lamento lo que ha sucedido- dijo Frigga entregando la niña a Steve el que confundido la cargó con mucho cuidado.

\- Loki ¿Qué harás con la niña?- preguntó Frigga abrazando a su hijo, que sin importar todas las miradas curiosas respondió el abrazo, cuanto necesitaba un maldito abrazo en esos minutos.

\- En cualquier lado estará mejor que al lado de su madre y su padre- dijo Loki cortante

\- ¿Cómo piensas decirle que su padre esta encerrado en prisión y su madre fue enviada a Jotunheim para morir?- preguntó Natasha preocupada por aquella criatura, ella era la única que no tenía la culpa de nada.

\- No es algo que me importe- dijo Loki caminando hacia Darcy que seguía inconsciente en una de las camas del lugar.

\- ¿Quién la cuidará?- preguntó Odín

\- De seguro alguien del palacio podrá hacerlo- sonrió Frigga viendo a la niña

\- Con todo respeto, su majestad, yo puedo hacerme cargo- dijo la viuda negra y todos la miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas

\- ¿Cómo sabes que la niña no intentará matarte apenas vea que su madre ya no está?- preguntó Odín curioso

\- No lo sé, pero ella no es un trofeo de guerra, es un ser vivo, sé lo que es ser tratada como un objeto- dijo Natasha mirando a la niña en brazos de Steve que la miraba sorprendido- Se que solo soy humana, pero quiero hacerme cargo- pidió ¿humildemente?

\- Entonces así será ¿Loki estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Odín

\- Será entonces una buena asesina- dijo con sarcasmo Loki y Natasha rodó los ojos

\- A veces siento que es el único insulto que tienes, para ser el dios del engaño eres bastante idiota- dijo y Loki sonrió petulante.

\- Iré por Jane- dijo Thor- ella debe saber que Darcy está bien

\- ¿Puedo regresar contigo Thor? ¿O aun sigo siendo un prisionero?- preguntó Iron man y Odín asintió, eran libres.

\- Partiremos en este minuto, ¿Steve vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Thor al rubio pero este negó con la cabeza

\- No, me quedaré con Natasha- dijo y la viuda negra asintió agradecida, ella no podía irse aún debía hacerse cargo de la niña.

\- Les entregaremos una habitación a cada uno- dijo Odín ordenando a un sirviente que se encargará.

\- Gracias, pensé que nos darían otra celda- dijo con sarcasmo Nat

Todos se retiraron del lugar, Frigga acompañó a Natasha y Steve el que aún cargaba a la dormida niña.

Thor y Tony se fueron rumbo a Midgard, Thor traería a Jane de vuelta.

Odín se retiró cansado del lugar.

Luke y Loki se quedaron junto a Darcy, mirándose incomodamente.

\- ¿Que ocurrirá ahora?- preguntó Luke - ¿Nos besamos para romper la tensión?- preguntó y Loki rodó los ojos divertido

\- No me van los hombres- respondió Loki- necesitas atención medica- dijo viendo el estado de Luke

\- Te agradezco por ello- dijo Luke

\- Puedo ayudarte con magia- sugirió Loki amablemente aunque sonara extraño

\- No gracias, prefiero morir antes de que tener que soportar que me cures con tu magia, no es lo mió- dijo Luke alejándose

\- Como quieras

\- ¿Qué sucederá con mi hermana?- preguntó Luke seriamente

\- Ella no ha hecho nada malo- dijo Loki afectado al pensar en todo el daño que le había hecho a Darcy sin motivo alguno, puesto que todo era una mentira

\- Te has dado cuenta muy tarde- dijo Luke mientras se sentaba para que las sanadoras le ayudaran a curar sus heridas.

\- Si ella lo desea podrá volver a Midgard- dijo Loki resignándose a que luego de su error debería dejar a Darcy partir.

\- ¿Bromeas? - preguntó Luke molesto- ella te ama imbécil, ¿la dejarás ir? ¿Eres tan idiota que no has sido capaz de darte cuenta el amor con el que te mira? Eres un imbécil que mató a la mitad de Nueva York solo por un capricho de niño mimado, y ella logró amarte a pesar de tus errores- le gritó Luke y las sanadoras lo miraron sorprendidas ¿Ese humano se atrevía a hablarle así a un príncipe?

\- Yo, ella no me amará luego de esto- dijo Loki sin importarle en absoluto como le hablaba Luke, a su juicio el humano tenía razón al estar molesto

\- Lucha por ella, fuiste capaz de dar todo por una mujer que te engañó con el amigo de Thor, lucha por Darcy, pues ella te ama, aún cuando yo mismo creí que ella sería incapaz de amar- dijo Luke sinceramente

\- No es tan fácil- dijo Loki humildamente

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo sería?- preguntó Luke

La relación entre Luke y Loki cada vez era más extraña, Loki jamás había tenido amigos, pero en el poco tiempo que aquel humano llevaba en Asgard, casi se podía decir que eran amigos, descontando el incidente de hace pocas horas.

\- Príncipe Loki ¿Donde debemos dejar a Lady Darcy?- preguntó una sanadoras

\- Llévenla a su habitación, le será devuelta- dijo Loki calmadamente.

Llevaron a Darcy a su habitación mientras que Luke y Loki caminaban en esa dirección.

\- Deberías dejar que Darcy regresara a Midgard- dijo Luke y Loki lo miró extrañado ¿que no acababa de decir que no?

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó Loki

\- Pero tu deberías volver con ella- dijo con sabiduría Luke- Kain aún vive y pese a que tenemos el teseracto no estará segura ni en Asgard ni en Midgard, él la buscará a ella más que a cualquiera otra cosa

\- No sé si será la misma Darcy cuando despierte- dijo Loki preocupado- mi magia puede haber hecho demasiado daño

\- Estoy consciente de que tu madre te lo advirtió- dijo Luke recordándolo – ella es fuerte, sé que resistirá

\- Realmente eso espero- dijo Loki preocupado por Darcy

Al amanecer todos dormían, excepto Loki, que se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama de Darcy, se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, se veía tan frágil, que apenas podía imaginar que en realidad era una agente entrenada que había asesinado cientos de personas.

\- Lamento haberte hecho daño Darce- se disculpó- tú no tuviste la culpa de nada

\- Maté a tu esposa Loki- sonrió Darcy que estaba despierta- merezco lo que sucedió – dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse

\- ¿Darce?- preguntó Loki sonriendo al ver que despertaba- Darce- sonrió y arriesgándose a que la chica lo rechazara la abrazo con cuidado, ella al principio se asustó pensando que tal vez el le haría daño pero al ver que el la abrazaba realmente no pudo evitar corresponder.

\- ¿Q – que haces?- preguntó nerviosa ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿No la odiaba? ¿No deseaba que muriera?

\- Lamento todo lo que sucedió, te hice daño nuevamente- decía Loki acariciando el cabello de la chica que con cada palabra más confundida estaba.

\- Ya se , me morí y estoy en ese lugar que ustedes llaman Valhalla- dijo Darcy confundida- Ey ¿Pero que haces tú aquí? ¿También moriste? ¿Si somos malos como llegamos al Valhalla? ¿No deberíamos estar en alguna especie de infierno?

\- Darce ¿no tienes idea lo que ha sucedido verdad?- preguntó Loki y ella negó con la cabeza

\- Sigyn está viva- dijo Loki seriamente y Darcy sintió que se congelaba ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible- dijo Darcy intentando ponerse de pie, pero pese a que estaba curada, aún seguía débil.

\- Darce ¿puedes mantenerte en la cama?- preguntó Loki molesto y ella lo miró algo asustada

\- Lo siento, no quise hablarte así- dijo Loki mientras la ayudaba a volver a la cama.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar viva? Loki todos dijeron que la mate a ella y a tu hijo- dijo con miedo de mencionarlo nuevamente

\- Ella podía absorber la energía vital de otros seres, en este caso fuiste la última que vio, ella absorbió tu energía para sobrevivir, pero a su vez se produjo un intercambio, ella traspasó parte de su magia a ti- dijo Loki y Darcy lo miraba confundida- la magia de Sigyn fue lo que te salvó- dijo Loki mirandola con pesar

\- ¿Ella me salvo?- preguntó incrédula

\- Su magia- dijo Loki- Darce , puede haberte matado al haber robado tus recuerdos de esa manera tan cruel

\- He sobrevivido peores- dijo Darcy

\- No, yo quería protegerte, no dañarte, el odio me cegó, Darce lamento todo lo que sucedió- dijo Loki tomando las manos de la muchacha

\- No te queda eso de disculparte- bromeó Darcy al parecer era la misma de antes- te va más todo eso de la megalomanía

\- Me alegra que hayas despertado siendo tú- sonrió Loki

\- ¿Si tú esposa esta viva eso significa que sigues casado?- preguntó Darcy sintiendo que su corazón no podía soportar más dolor

\- Odín anulara ese matrimonio – dijo Loki

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Tú la amas Loki- gritó Darcy

\- No, ya no la amo- respondió duramente

\- Ey, si lo dices por lo de nuestro compromiso no te preocupes, no habrá problema en cancelarlo en Midgard la vigamía no es bien vista, y si tú eres feliz con ella por mi no hay problema, fue un verdadero gusto ser tu novia por un día- dijo y Loki pudo ver que su labio temblaba, estaba aguantando las lágrimas

\- ¿Es lo que deseas Darce?- preguntó seriamente

\- Claro, quiero que seas feliz junto a tu esposa, lo nuestro solo fue algo pasajero- respondió Darcy mientras fingía bostezar y se daba vuelta en la cama

\- Supongo que será así entonces, me alegra que lo entiendas Darcy- dijo Loki parándose

\- Espero realmente que seas feliz- dijo Darcy- ¿puedo seguir durmiendo? Tengo mucho sueño- dijo con su mejor sonrisa

\- Claro Darcy, Sigyn ha vuelto al palacio, ahora dormirá en mi habitación- dijo Loki seriamente

\- Es obvio, no le cuentes que dormimos en la misma cama en Midgard, puede malinterpretarlo- dijo Darcy

\- No lo haré, tampoco le diré que te pedí ser mi novia- dijo Loki saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y cuando Darcy se aseguró de que se había ido, abrazó su almohada mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos ¿Por qué demonios nunca tenía suerte con los hombres? Él tipo había intentado matarla por creer que mató a su esposa que en realidad estaba viva, era entendible, pero ahora volvía con esa esposa y la dejaba a ella, era injusto simplemente era demasiado injusto, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como cascadas, no sabía si era porque se encontraba débil pero sentía mucho dolor en el pecho, se puso de pie con dificultad mientras intentaba llegar al baño para poder secarse las lágrimas.

\- Darce- dijo la inconfundible voz de Loki a espaldas de la chica

\- ¿No te habías ido?- preguntó asustada Darcy- ey que seas un maldito hechicero no significa que puedas espiar lo que hago mientras no estás- gritó enojada

\- Pensé que habías dicho que todo estaba bien- dijo Loki con una sonrisa

\- Todo esta muy bien, ve a tirarte a tu preciosa esposa, si quieres me encierras a mi en una prisión para que nunca sepa que existí- gritó Darcy hablando por despecho- lo siento no quise decir eso- dijo al sentir a Loki más cerca de ella, no quería volverse y verlo, no quería que la viera llorar nuevamente

\- ¿Quieres que te encierre Darcy? ¿Que finja que no paso nada? ¿Qué no eres mi novia? ¿Quieres eso?- gritó Loki

\- Sí, para que seas feliz con tu esposa, porque te amo, no me importa lo que ha sucedido, te amo, pero ella esta viva, y tú la amas, mereces ser feliz- gritó Darcy dándose la vuelta y Loki pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras

\- Solo vete y dejame en paz- lloró Darcy

\- No- dijo el pelinegro avanzando hasta tomarla fuertemente de la cintura

\- ¿Por qué? Tú esposa debe estarte esperando en tú habitación

\- Ella fue desterrada a Jotunheim y su amante fue encerrado en las mazmorras de Asgard

\- ¿Desterrada? Debes ir a buscarla Loki- dijo Darcy

\- Yo la envíe hacia allá- dijo Loki

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? Es tu esposa la amas Loki, nuestro compromiso no importa ve y se feliz con ella- animó Darcy intentando soltarse

\- No anularé nuestro compromiso- dijo Loki mirándola a los ojos

\- Loki estás casado con la mujer que amas, ¿Por qué arruinarías tu felicidad por un compromiso conmigo? ¿Una asquerosa mortal?- preguntó confundida

\- Porque tú eres la mujer que amo- dijo Loki y Darcy sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho

\- Mientes- sollozó sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas caer

-Te amo Darcy – dijo Loki y antes de que ella pudiera protestar la beso, dulcemente sintiendo la sorpresa en ella, Darcy no podía creer ni entendía lo que sucedía, pero el hombre que amaba la besaba, ¿Cómo demonios podía resistirse? Se dejo llevar por el beso del hombre mientras enrolló sus manos en los cabellos de Loki, permanecieron así por largos minutos, tantos que ni siquiera sintieron los pasos que habían entrado a la habitación.

\- Venía a ver como seguías Darce, pero creo que ya estás mucho mejor- dijo Luke con una mirada confundida

\- Luke- sonrió Loki con odio en la mirada ¿siempre tenía que interrumpir todo?

\- Loki, ¿ ya no intentas matarla verdad?- preguntó sarcástico

\- No pero podría matarte a ti, ya sabes, para ver que tan rápido mueren los humanos- amenazó y Darcy rodó los ojos

\- ¿Ya han hecho las paces?- preguntó y ambos hombres respondieron que sí.

\- Oh que bellos son- dijo Darcy riendo

\- Alguien ha venido a verte Darce pero no se que tan alegre estará de encontrar a Loki acá- dijo Luke e hizo una señal para que Jane entrara

\- ¿Qué demonios hace Loki acá?- preguntó Jane sorprendida de que todo se hubiera arreglado tan rápido pero al ver al hombre, no pudo evitar sentir molestia le habían dicho todo lo que había pasado y avanzando hacia él sin que nadie se lo esperara le dio una gran bofetada que volteó el rostro de Loki

\- Me agradas Jane- sonrió Loki con sarcasmo

\- Eso fue por hacerle daño a mi amiga- gritó Jane corriendo a abrazar a Darcy

\- Jane- sonrió Darcy abrazándola

\- ¿Has vuelto con Loki? ¿Luego de todo lo sucedido?- preguntó Jane y miró a Loki molesta

\- De hecho estábamos resolviendo la situación hasta que llegaron- dijo Darcy mirando nerviosa a Loki

\- ¿Que sucederá con el compromiso?- preguntó Jane

\- Sigue en pie- dijo Loki simplemente y Darcy lo miró nerviosa

\- ¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó incrédula

\- Si Darce, quieres que lo diga delante de todos, te amo Darcy Lewis, me enamoré de ti y me comporte como un idiota contigo todo este tiempo- dijo Loki y Jane lo miraba sorprendidas

\- Debí haber grabado eso- dijo Luke y Loki lo miró con odio

No fueron necesarias más palabras, esa mañana incluso Odín había hecho las paces con Darcy, Natasha y Steve habían ido a verla, lo que más sorprendió a Darcy fue que Sigyn tuviera una hija y que Natasha se estuviera haciendo cargo, no estaba de acuerdo con que una niña fuera separada de su madre, le daba lástima el final que tendría Sigyn abandonada en un páramo congelado, solo por haber amado a un hombre, pero ella había intentado matar a Loki. Sin embargo no era quién para juzgarla, la mujer no era una asesina, ella sí, solamente se alegraba que la decisión de Loki no hubiera sido matarla de forma cruel.

\- Darcy ¿puedes mantenerte en la maldita cama?- preguntó Loki sintiendo que toda la paciencia que podía tener se le acababa

\- Quiero levantarme Loki ya estoy bien, no soy una simple humana- gritó Darcy

\- Aún así estás débil- gritaba Loki pensando que tal vez si la ataba se quedaría quieta

\- Ni pienses en atarme Loki- amenazó Darcy y el pelinegro comenzó a refunfuñar en silencio

\- Darce- iba a decir Loki

\- ¿Puedo darme un baño?- preguntó Darcy- por favor- pidió casi con vergüenza

\- Esta bien- dijo Loki y luego de ayudar a Darcy a llegar y que esta amablemente lo corriera a empujones para que no la viera desnuda, Loki salió de la habitación. Sin embargo no todo estaba bien como parecía.

En el interior del baño, Darcy trataba de regularizar su respiración, a medida que la mañana avanzaba Darcy se había sentido muy extraña, sentía fuertes dolores en el pecho, mareos pero al principio pensó que era por todo lo que había ocurrido, ahora incluso le costaba respirar, había necesitado mucho esfuerzo el aparentar estar bien delante de Loki y los demás, sentía ganas de vomitar y todo parecía dar vueltas, llevaba horas sintiéndose así, y numerosos recuerdos atormentaban su mente. Las manos de Kain sobre su cuerpo, el rostro moribundo de su madre adoptiva, la sangre en sus manos luego de algunos asesinatos que cometió, las torturas que recibió en la habitación roja, cada golpe, cada mala palabra, la calidez de la sangre en sus manos, los gritos de la gente inocente a la que asesinó, todo parecía tan real, parecía volver a ella, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero ya había sentido eso antes nunca con tanta intensidad, se metió a la tina intentando limpiar su cuerpo para quitar la sensación de las manos de Kain, pero todo era tan real, cerró sus ojos mientras lavaba con devoción cada parte de su cuerpo, su cabello, pero al abrirlos nuevamente pudo verse rodeada de sangre, contuvo un grito para no llamar la atención de nadie, salió de la bañera rumbo a la habitación, recordó que en Asgard no tenía ropa de Midgard, y que antes de volver había estado huyendo de un ejército comandado por Kain, se vistió con un hermoso vestido Asgardiano, intento regular su respiración y luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo logró. ¿Por qué ocurría todo esto? ¿Acaso era consecuencia de la magia de Loki?

\- ¿Darce? ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Luke entrando a la habitación de su hermana, lucía hermosa con ese vestido pero algo no estaba bien con ella él la conocía.

\- Estoy lista- dijo ella sonriendo

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Luke mientras la observaba con cuidado- ¿te sientes mal? Tal vez deberías volver a la cama

\- Estoy bien Luke- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras salía en compañía de su hermano de la habitación.

Aquella tarde Darcy caminó junto con Luke por los jardines de Asgard, Loki se encontraba junto con Thor y Odín, esa tarde, Sigyn sería trasladada a Jotunheim, en donde sería ofrecida como una ofrenda de paz. Por más que Luke le suplicó a Darcy que no fuera a ver, Jane había llegado y la había convencido de que debían ver eso, por lo que corrieron a esconderse cerca del Bifrost para poder mirar mejor. Darcy pudo por fin conocer a Sigyn, era una mujer hermosa, que lloraba a mares atada de pies y manos y con una mordaza en su boca, Loki iba a su lado y Thor iba al otro lado, Odín dirigía la comitiva. Cada vez que Sigyn intentaba resistirse a caminar, Loki la empujaba. Darcy sintió pena por aquella mujer, y sin quererlo realmente comenzó a recordar como en una de sus misiones fue vendida como si fuera una esclava, Jane notó como la chica comenzaba a temblar y la abrazó, pensando que era por lo que sus ojos veían, Darcy pudo calmarse gracias a ese abrazo pero Luke sabía que algo andaba mal. Sabía lo que debía hacer, debía buscar ayuda en la reina, ella sabría que hacer y si es que eso era consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Loki.

Jane y Darcy miraron con tristeza como Sigyn era arrastrada por Volstagg y Lady Sif hacia el Bifrost, Loki intentó ir personalmente pero Odín y Thor le detuvieron, por más que el protesto fue enviado de vuelta al palacio. Ese sería el fin de Lady Sigyn, su verdadero fin. Lady Sif y Volstagg fueron los encargados de llevarla, un ejército de Asgardianos les seguía y el mismo Odín se encargaría de pactar la paz entregando a la princesa de Asgard, nadie tenía por que saber que ya no estaba casada con Loki y que era un castigo para Sigyn, ella no diría nada pues su hija estaba en el palacio y ella no tenía por que saber que nadie dañaría a la pequeña.

\- Desearía haber podido ayudarla- dijo Darcy y Jane la abrazó

Natasha caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en la que se encontraba, la pequeña niña rubia que le acompañaba estaba seria mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sabía que algo malo pasaba con su madre, sabía que probablemente moriría, Sigyn le había dicho que todos los Asgardianos y otros seres eran malos y no debían enterarse de su existencia jamás, nunca había salido de la casa donde había crecido, nunca había hablado con nadie más que su padre que casi no pasaba allí, su madre y Tess el ama de llaves. Tenía miedo, quería usar su magia, pero unos hombres con armaduras doradas le habían puesto unas muñequeras que drenaban su magia haciéndola sentir débil. Aunque la mujer que estaba con ella en estos minutos parecía simpática, era hermosa como su madre.

\- Kaira- dijo Natasha en el tono más dulce que pudo- Se que extrañas a tu madre- dijo sin saber muy bien que hacer, tal vez había sido un error ofrecerse para cuidarla.

\- Quiero a mi mamá- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba sus rodillas tirada en la cama.

\- Cariño- dijo Natasha sin saber porque había ocupado esa palabra- No puedo traer a tu madre de vuelta, es imposible para mí

\- ¿Si pudieras lo harías?- preguntó la niña tomándola por sorpresa

\- No- respondió con sinceridad

\- Entonces ella tenía razón, todos son malos- lloró la pequeña

\- ¿Ella te dijo que todos son malos?- preguntó curiosa Natasha, sabía como conversar con niños era cosa de hacer la pregunta correcta, pero hacer aquella pregunta era lo complicado.

\- Mi madre me dijo que jamás debía salir de casa- dijo la niña recordando- me dijo que vivíamos en ''Sasgard'' y que jamás debía salir de casa porque si alguien me veía intentarían matarnos- dijo la niña dejando a Natasha sorprendida

\- ¿Jamás saliste de tu casa?- preguntó

\- No, padre solía salir y no volvía en días, madre salía algunas veces pero usaba extrañas ropas que cubrían su rostro- dijo la pequeña recordando- pero estaba Tess ella siempre hablaba conmigo- dijo la pequeña niña

\- ¿Tess? ¿Quién era Tess?- preguntó Natasha

\- Si te lo digo le harán daño- dijo la pequeña abrazando más sus rodillas

\- Prometo que no le diré a nadie- dijo Natasha sentándose cerca de la niña

\- Ella era el ama de llaves, es quién más tiempo pasaba conmigo, madre la había dejado cuidándome, pero huí de casa cuando esos hombres llegaron y se llevaron a padre, cuando madre salió en su búsqueda la seguí, cuando mire hacia atrás vi que Tess escapaba del lugar, aún no se porque- dijo la niña mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste como llegar?- preguntó Natasha

\- Madre me enseñó a ocultarme, y lo hice pese a que estaba muy asustada- respondió Kaira

\- ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien más aparte de ellos tres?

\- No la primera vez que vi a alguien fue en este lugar, hasta que aquel señor de pelo negro me hizo dormir, cuando desperté ya tenía estas cosas en mis manos

\- ¿Sigyn nunca te habló de Loki?- preguntó curiosa Nat

\- ¿Loki? ¿El señor de pelo negro?- dijo la niña con miedo y Natasha asintió con ternura, debía admitir que Loki a veces daba algo de miedo- escuché ese nombre alguna vez, ella dijo que era malo y que debían esconderse de él, ella dijo que él quería matarla- sollozó la niña

\- Ven preciosa, no llores- dijo Natasha abrazándola instintivamente y la niña se escondió entre los brazos de la mujer.

\- ¿Él mato a mis padres?- preguntó la niña y Nat no supo que responder

\- No- dijo Natasha

\- ¿Entonces por qué ellos no están aquí?- preguntó la niña llorando

\- Porque ellos hicieron algo muy malo y deben responder por ello- prefirió hablar con la verdad dentro de lo posible

\- ¿Nunca los volveré a ver?- preguntó y Natasha no supo que responder

\- No puedo asegurarte nada- dijo con cuidado de no decir algo mal

\- ¿Ese señor me hará daño? ¿Él le hace daño a mi mami?- preguntó refiriéndose a Loki

\- Cariño, escúchame, ese señor no es malo- dijo Natasha omitiendo en su mente el desastre de Nueva York, y lo ocurrido en la prisión de Asgard, también el hecho de que intentó diezmar a su propia raza, luego recordó que ella también era lo que podría considerarse mala- él quiso mucho a tu madre, pero tu madre quería mucho a tu padre

\- ¿Cómo puede él querer a mi madre si ella quería a mi padre?- preguntó la niña curiosas

\- El amor es algo complicado, demasiado difícil de entender para los niños- dijo Natasha arrepintiéndose de sus palabras '' el amor es para niños''

\- ¿Algún día entenderé de amor?- preguntó la niña

\- Es probable- sonrió Natasha mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Kaira

\- Extraño mi casa, es muy raro aquí- dijo la niña- ¿es muy grande aquí?- preguntó de forma inocente

\- Yo tampoco conozco muy bien, pero hay alguien que puede ayudarnos- dijo Natasha sonriendo en su mente- ¿Quieres conocer el lugar?- preguntó y la niña temerosa asintió

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la ni...?- no terminó de preguntar Steve entrando a la habitación al ver la imagen más tierna de su vida, Natasha sostenía a la pequeña niña mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro ¿esa era la viuda negra? ¿Nat?

\- ¿Quién es el?- preguntó curiosa la niña- ¿Es malo?- preguntó escondiéndose detrás de Natasha.

\- Él es Steve- dijo Natasha indicándole que se acercara- él es un amigo y es una buena persona

\- Un gusto conocerte Kaira- sonrió Steve y sin saber por qué la niña le sonrió de vuelta

\- Iremos a conocer el palacio- dijo Natasha- ¿Quieres venir? - preguntó Natasha y Steve asintió

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? Ninguno de los dos conoce bien- preguntó Steve

\- Kaira me preguntó si Loki era malo- dijo Natasha y la niña asustada se abrazó a ella- le pediremos ayuda y le demostraremos a Kaira que no es malo ¿Estás de acuerdo Steve?

\- Por supuesto- dijo Steve intentando hacerse una imagen en la que Loki no fuera el villano, lamentablemente era mejor no pensar.

Natasha le indicó a Steve que llevara a Kaira a la entrada del palacio mientras ella buscaba a Loki y Darcy.

Encontró primero a Darcy la que la saludó feliz, le preguntó por Luke y Darcy le dijo que no lo veía desde la mañana y luego le preguntó por Loki a lo que Darcy le contó lo sucedido.

\- ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?- preguntó Natasha insegura de si su idea era la correcta

\- Claro- dijo Darcy, sé donde debe estar.

Encontraron en la puerta del palacio a Steve y la niña que parecían conversar animadamente, Darcy no conocía a la niña, pero sin duda era hermosa, luego recordó el final que había tenido su madre y se sintió culpable.

\- Hola Kaira- saludó Darcy nerviosa- Soy Darcy- sonrió sin saber como dirigirse hacia la niña

\- Hola Darcy ¿eres buena?- preguntó y Natasha rió

Luego de una extraña presentación Darcy se dirigió a una parte del jardín en donde al parecer no había nada ¿habría enloquecido se preguntaron Natasha y Steve? Sería lógico luego de todo lo ocurrido

\- Ey Loki- gritó de pronto- Sé que estás ahí, deja de lamentarte y ven acá un segundo- gritó y Natasha y Steve confirmaron, se había vuelto loca

Lo que nunca esperaron era que de pronto una puerta secreta se abriera y de ella saliera Loki, saludando con un casto beso en los labios a Darcy.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Loki confundido hasta que vio a la hija de Sigyn ahí mirándolo con miedo, aunque por la mirada de Loki no se podía decir cual de los dos tenía mas miedo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó rápidamente a Darcy

\- Nos llevarás a conocer el palacio- sonrió Darcy- no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo Y loki suspiro resignado

\- ¿Thor no estaba?- preguntó

\- Está con Jane, probablemente explorando algo más que el palacio- sonrió y Loki rodó los ojos

\- Ella me odia- dijo Loki mirando hacia la niña

\- Vé entonces y haz que no lo haga, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Sigyn- dijo Darcy seriamente, pero sin darse cuenta la niña ya se les había adelantado.

\- ¿Eres Loki?- preguntó la niña con algo de miedo mirando hacia arriba al alto pelinegro.

\- Si lo soy- dijo Loki nervioso ¿cuándo demonios a el le habían faltado las palabras?

\- Ella me dijo que tu quisiste mucho a mi mama- dijo apuntando a Natasha y Loki miro a la viuda negra con molestia a lo que ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosa.

\- Así es Kaira- dijo Loki

\- ¿Por qué ella escapaba de ti? - preguntó directamente dejando a Loki de nuevo sin palabras, recordó la infidelidad de Sigyn, los años de sufrimiento, los días que lloró frente a su falsa tumba, el amor que había sentido por ella, el dolor al pensar que Darcy la había matado, el dolor al verla nuevamente y no poder sentir más que desprecio por ella, entonces tuvo la respuesta

\- Nunca lo supe, pero no es algo que desee saber- dijo Loki y la niña lo miro confundida

\- Dijeron ellos que usted nos enseñaría el palacio- dijo la niña sonriendo, era la inocencia de los niños lo que conquistaba el corazón de los adultos, la facilidad para cambiar de tema, la facilidad para ser felices con solo un instante.

\- Así es Kaira- sonrió Loki, no planeaba tener contacto con la hija de Sigyn, solamente dijo que la dejaran en el palacio para que no tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que Sigyn.

La niña sonrió contenta y corrió hacia Natasha la que quedo sorprendida cuando la pequeña niña le tomó la mano.

\- Vamos, quiero conocer este lugar, mi casa era muy pequeña y esto es muy grande- sonrió rompiendo el corazón de todos ¿realmente no conocía nada más que cuatro paredes y tres personas?

Todos pudieron conocer otra faceta de Loki, no el monstruo que todos creían que era, sino un hombre con un pasado tormentoso que lo había llevado a ser quien era, un hombre que pese a todo lo posible, podía ser bueno si se lo proponía. Incluso Natasha y Steve comenzaban a aceptarlo como un aliado y no como un enemigo.

Steve caminaba nervioso tomado de la mano de la niña, en algún minuto había tomado también la mano del capitán mientras que su otra mano tomaba la de una ¿sonrojada Natasha? Loki y Darcy se miraban cómplices, algo se traían esos dos.

Sin embargo comenzaba a anochecer y Loki decidió llevarlos hacia un lugar donde podía verse una hermosa puesta de sol, en Asgard los anocheceres eran distintos, la Luna siempre podía verse encima del Sol, era algo hermoso que todos disfrutaron de ver, se encontraban sentados en la orilla del lago, mirando con fascinación, incluso Loki disfrutaba siempre había estado solo cuando venía a mirar el anochecer, verlo acompañado era algo cálido, ni siquiera Sigyn lo había acompañado alguna vez y creía saber el porque, de hecho estaba mirando el resultado de ese porque, Luke tenía razón, le quedaba bien ese maldito casco.

\- Esto es hermoso- dijo la niña de pronto poniéndose de pie y avanzando sin darse cuenta hacia Loki.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el pelinegro

\- Es muy hermoso señor- dijo la niña sonriendo

\- Por favor, solamente dime Loki- dijo el hombre y todos lo miraron sorprendidos a lo que él nuevamente rodó los ojos

\- L- Loki mamá dijo que tu podías hacer magia- sonrió la niña y Loki la miro con nostalgia, ¿así que Sigyn hablaba de él? ¿Cuántas mentiras le habrá dicho a la pequeña? Sin embargo aquella no era una mentiras

\- Así es- dijo Loki calmadamente mientras parecía que Darcy conversaba con Steve y Nat, aunque en realidad los tres se encontraban mirando atentamente.

\- ¿Podrías mostrarme?- preguntó la niña sentándose a su lado- Madre dijo que tu magia era peligrosa, pero también lo dijo de la mia y de la de ella, yo no creo que la magia sea peligrosa- dijo curiosa Kaira

\- La magia puede ser peligrosa- asintió Loki- pero puede ser buena y hermosa también – sonrió

De pronto todos lo miraron maravillados cuando creo miles de estrellas en miniatura que comenzaron a danzar alrededor del grupo.

\- Es hermoso – casi gritó Kaira danzando entre las estrellas ante la mirada sonriente de todos.

\- ¿Tú también puedes hacer magia?- preguntó Loki

\- Podía hasta que me pusieron esto en mis manitos- dijo la niña agachando la mirada.

Todos la miraron con tristeza, sabían porque no podía usar magia, Loki suspiro largamente, y decidió ir en contra de las reglas una vez más, con su propia magia rompió las muñequeras que drenaban la magia de la pequeña y ella lo miró con una enorme sonrisa..

\- Gracias- dijo la niña arrojándose contra el cuello del pelinegro – Mamá dijo que eras malo, pero yo no creo que lo seas- dijo la niña y Loki por primera vez no pensó en lo que Sigyn había dicho de él, sino en la calidez que se sentía que una niña lo abrazara. Darcy miraba la escena con tristeza, ella jamás podría tener hijos, Natasha le sonrió ella la comprendía.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?- preguntó la pequeña y Loki con un poco de paciencia le enseño a hacer aquel truco, luego estrellas de color rosado y doradas los cubrían creando un bello paisaje que de seguro podía ser visto en todo el palacio.

Era muy tarde en la noche y decidieron que Kaira necesitaba ir a dormir, Loki y Natasha iban a ofrecerse para cargarla, pero de pronto la niña se prendió de la mano de Steve, quien sorprendido la cargó, solo pasaron dos minutos antes de que la niña cayera completamente dormida, Natasha caminaba al lado de Steve, mientras que Darcy caminaba de la mano de Loki, se sentía bien estar allí, se sentía bien saber que Loki poco a poco comenzaba a enmendar sus errores, ella siempre lo acompañaría, ahora que sabía que él también la amaba.

Frigga y Odin observaban la escena desde el balcón, Frigga era más dura que Darcy y más terca que Loki, luego de lo ocurrido y de que Odín se negara a ayudar a Darcy y le encerrara en prisión, por mas que haya sido su decisión entrar en la celda, Frigga aún no lo perdonaba, por lo que el gran y poderoso padre de todo se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón, hubiera podido usar cualquier otra habitación del palacio, pero habría llamado mucho la atención y todos se habrían reído de él. Sin embargo ahora Frigga le había dedicado una sonrisa al ver la tierna imagen de los cinco que caminaban de vuelta al palacio. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas el seguiría durmiendo en el sillón.

Luke había terminado de hablar hace pocos momentos con la reina, y ella había confirmado lo que sucedía con Darcy, era algo preocupante, pero confiaba en que podrían ayudarla, ya mañana le informaría a Loki de la situación. Loki había devuelto accidentalmente cada recuerdo doloroso, triste, y feliz a la mente de Darcy, lo que generaba una reacción en cadena a su cuerpo, haciendo que todo fuera casi real nuevamente, lo que en la tierra se conocería como Crisis de pánico, aquello podía comenzar a cualquier hora por cualquier cosa y en cualquiera lugar, solo esperaba que no pusiera en peligro a Darcy.

Steve se despidió de Natasha y se fue a su habitación. Cuando Natasha pensó en dejar a la niña en la habitación ella se tomó de su mano y le dijo.

\- Extraño demasiado a mamá, aunque ella solía estar con papá y pocas veces estaba conmigo- dijo la niña sintiendo ganas de llorar- no quiero estar sola acá, es muy grande y me da miedo- lloró

\- Cariño, no estarás sola- dijo Natasha acariciando el rostro de la pequeña niña- estaré en la habitación de al lado.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó la niña mirándola con miedo y Natasha no pudo negarse, no quería encariñarse con la niña, solamente se había ofrecido a cuidarla pero jamás supo en que lio se metía, más sin embargo no le molestaba en absoluto y eso la aterraba, ella tenía una vida, un trabajo, tenía a Bruce aunque últimamente ya no sabía que era lo que sentía por él, tal vez era solo amistad y se habían confundido, pero ahora esta niña había llegado a su vida y Steve amablemente se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella, Steve era un buen amigo, porque ¿eran amigos verdad? O algo más le susurró su mente, pero ella sabía que no tenía esperanzas con alguien tan moral como Steve, su pasado no coincidía con las expectativas del capitán américa.

\- Claro que puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Natasha y se fue junto a la niña a su habitación.

Loki dejó a Darcy en la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando fue a despedirse notó que ella temblaba.

\- ¿Darce sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado

\- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Por favor- preguntó la chica sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, nuevamente todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, se sentía enferma, luego de la belleza de aquella tarde esos recuerdos solo venían a atormentarla.

\- Claro Darce, ¿que ocurre?- preguntó Loki abrazándola mientras cerraba la puerta

\- Tengo miedo Loki- sollozó Darcy- miedo de que mi pasado me alcance- lloró amargamente abrazada al pecho de Loki que no sabía como podía consolarla.

\- Estaré a tu lado mi amor- dijo Loki – estaré a tu lado y te protegeré, esta vez no romperé mi promesa nunca más porque sé que te amo – dijo Loki besando los labios de la chica

\- ¿Aún cuando sabes mi pasado?- preguntó Darcy sollozando

\- Tú pasado no me importa ya, solo me importa el presente y ese presente es que te amo- dijo Loki entrando en la cama con Darcy la que se abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello al pecho del moreno.

\- Luke me sugirió amablemente que regresaramos a Midgard- dijo Loki y Darcy lo miro confundida

\- ¿Mi hermano?

\- ¿Tiene razón Darce?- preguntó Loki- ¿Quisieras volver por un tiempo a Midgard?- preguntó dispuesto a volver a la tierra con la muchacha

\- Extraño mi casa, extraño a Jane pese a que ella viene a verme seguido, tal vez podríamos volver en unos días más- dijo insegura de si quería realmente volver

\- Nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que tu decidas- dijo Loki besando la frente de la chica

\- Buenas noches Loki- sonrió Darcy sintiéndose un poco más segura en los brazos de Loki, era increíble que pese a que el había desencadenado todo esto, él lograba hacer que aquellos recuerdos se fueran.

\- Duerme bien Darce- sonrió Loki sintiéndose completo, como hace mucho no se sentía.


	16. Resfriado

\- Darce – decía mirando preocupado a la chica que dormía a su lado- ¿Darce ? Despierta por favor- decía moviendo delicadamente su cuerpo, la chica temblaba sin parar y podía ver como su rostro tenía una expresión asustada.

\- Déjame ir- susurraba en sus sueños- Déjame ir por favor- lloraba Darcy y Loki comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que no despertaba.

\- Darce, tranquila, estoy contigo- susurró abrazándola, la chica comenzó a calmarse y de pronto despertó. Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la realidad, tratando de respirar, y entonces se vio envuelta en el cálido abrazo de Loki.

\- ¿Loki?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó mirándola preocupado, sus ojos verdes reflejaban amor y ternura.

\- Gracias por estar aquí- sollozó Darcy llorando en el pecho del moreno que no tenía idea que ocurría.

\- ¿Me contarás que sucede?- preguntó Loki recostándola lentamente, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Darcy restándole importancia

\- Una pesadilla que te hizo llorar, gritar y al parecer querer asesinarme- dijo Loki enseñando las marcas de las uñas de Darcy en su cuello

\- ¿Yo hice eso? Lo lamento tanto Loki- gritó Darcy intentando incorporarse

\- Darce, confía en mí, dime que sucede- dijo Loki mientras acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha con ternura

\- No sé que me sucede, recuerdo toda mi vida claramente, pero no puedo controlar mis emociones, siento tanta felicidad, tanto dolor, tanto miedo, siento que no puedo respirar- sollozó Darcy desesperada

\- Es mi culpa Darce- maldijo Loki sentándose en la cama- mi magia ha causado esto

\- No, no lo es- decía Darcy- tarde o temprano pasaría

\- Pero ¿qué si nunca pasaba? ¿Qué si nunca recordabas aquello que tu mente ya había sanado? ¿No puedes ver el daño que te he hecho?- preguntó Loki

\- No me has hecho daño, me has salvado una y otra vez- dijo Darcy mientras lo abrazaba

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad Darcy, pero quiero que lo sea, quiero estar contigo para siempre, protegerte de cualquier mal- susurró Loki dándose vuelta y sentándola en sus piernas ante la mirada sorprendida de Darcy.

\- No merezco que me protejas- dijo Darcy intentando no perderse ni un detalle de la calidez de las manos del pelinegro que la abrazaban contra su cuerpo- Me enseñaron a ser fuerte, a no tener miedo, a matar sin sentir remordimiento y fue mi elección, no queda inocencia en mí

\- Todos merecen ser protegidos, no importa su pasado, yo me di cuenta muy tarde de eso

\- ¿Realmente no te importa mi pasado Loki?- preguntó Darcy confundida

\- Ya no más, quiero formar un presente contigo, has cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo, ni creas que podrás librarte de mi- dijo besándola lentamente a lo que ella respondió con ternura, toda sensación de miedo había dejado de existir, era como si a su lado pudiera empezar de nuevo, como si no existieran los problemas.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, pensaban seguir durmiendo hasta que escucharon pasos saliendo rápidamente desde la habitación de al lado, en donde estaba Natasha y luego otra puerta se abría, la habitación de Steve ¿Por qué demonios corrían?

\- Kaira- susurró Darcy asustada mientras se ponía una bata para dormir que Jane le había traído desde Midgard, agradecía que su amiga siempre pensara en ella. Sin embargó cuando vio a Loki, el ya estaba completamente vestido, Darcy rodó los ojos y el sonrió la magia siempre hacia todo más fácil.

\- ¿Se puede saber que sucede?- preguntó Loki cuando vio a Natasha y Steve buscar algo en los pasillos del palacio.

\- Hielo, necesito hielo- susurró Natasha

\- ¿Por qué susurras?- preguntó Darcy y Natasha la miro seriamente, demonios ella tenía razón.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas hielo?- preguntó Loki y Steve lo miró seriamente- ¿Qué sucede capitán?

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntaron Thor y Jane saliendo desde el otro lado del pasillos

\- Nat dice que necesita hielo, no se realmente que hace Steve ahí o para que lo necesitan- respondió Darcy bostezando.

\- Es Kaira, tiene mucha fiebre, ella le teme a cualquier persona no se si sea buena idea llevarla al médico, a los sanadores, no se como demonios les dicen acá- dijo Natasha preocupada

\- ¿Por qué demonios me mirán así?- preguntó Loki al darse cuenta de que Steve y Thor lo miraban con una sonrisa algo psicópata.

\- Te presento amigo mió- dijo Steve poniendo una mano en el hombro del cap- A mi hermano

\- Oh no Thor ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Loki molesto- No serviré de compresa de hielo móvil es denigrante

\- ¿Loki? ¿Lo harías por Kaira?- preguntó Darcy mirándolo a los ojos y Jane sonrió, esa sonrisa siempre lograba convencerla incluso a ella.

Minutos más tarde en la habitación de Kaira.

\- Loki podrías enfriar nuevamente el agua- preguntó Natasha mientras ponía compresas frías en la cabeza de la niña.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema- dijo con sarcasmo y molestia, se encontraba usando su magia natural para enfriar el agua, mientras todos lo miraban divertidos.

Jane preparaba las toallas para poner en la frente de la niña mientras que Darcy se encargaba de pasarle a Natasha las compresas. Thor y Steve miraban preocupados ¿era normal que la niña tuviera tanta fiebre?

\- ¿Estás segura de que no debemos llevarla a los sanadores?- preguntó Thor preocupado

\- Solo tiene fiebre, no debimos dejar que estuviera al frío tanto tiempo anoche- dijo Natasha y todos los que habían estado asintieron.

\- Con que esa es la verdadera utilidad de un gigante de hielo- dijo de pronto una voz masculina- ser un refrigerador móvil- se burló Kain

\- ¿Quieres saber cual sería tu utilidad en un cementerio Luke?- preguntó Loki mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a amenazarlo con magia

\- Claro siempre y cuando no me congeles, ya sabes te admiró demasiado, pero no quisiera ser tan frío como tú- se burló

\- Agradece que Darcy está presente Luke- sonrió Loki

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido que es todo este ruido?- preguntó Luke mirando preocupado hacia la niña

\- Veo que eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta lo que significa un resfriado, si los Asgardianos también los sufren- dijo Loki y Luke lo miró con una sonrisa como desafiándolo a decir algo más, Thor estaba feliz de que Loki por fin tuviera un amigo, aunque su relación fuera algo extraña.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? Loki sirve como congeladora- dijo mientras Loki optaba por ignorarlo- Thor y Steve son buenas personas- dijo y las chicas rieron- ¿Puedo ser útil par ayudar a esta preciosa niña?- preguntó Luke mirando a la pequeña que aunque dormida se notaba muy enferma.

\- Si gustas puedes ir a preguntarle a su madre que le daba para el resfriado- molestó Loki

\- Claro, viajare a ese reino que ustedes llaman Jotunheim solamente para felicitarla por darte la razón perfecta para lucir tu heroico casco- dijo y todos rieron a carcajadas pese a la situación en que se encontraban, todos menos Loki claro esta, que accidentalmente envió a Luke de un golpe de magia fuera de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta

\- Luke- gritó Darcy y el hombre temeroso de que Loki le cerrara la puerta en la cara se asomó con cuidado- Espera

\- Thor ¿hay limones en Asgard?- preguntó y tanto Thor como Loki la miraron como si tuviera cinco cabezas

\- ¿Li- que?- preguntó Loki

\- ¿Limones? - dijo Darcy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- para preparar una limonada

\- ¿Una qué?- preguntó Thor

\- Los herederos al trono de Asgard no saben lo que es un limón- dijo Natasha de forma neutral- Y esta es la razón por la que la soberanía no funciona en la tierra

\- ¿Qué es un limón?- preguntó Thor- ¿Es una especie de arma? ¿Qué es esa limonada? ¿O acaso es magia hermano?- preguntó mirando a Loki que parecía tan confundido como él, Jane solamente seguía ayudando a Natasha, apenas podía creer que no conocieran lo que era un maldito limón.

\- No puede ser magia, si fuera magia lo conocería- dijo Loki con aires de grandeza

\- Un limón, es un fruto ácido, que sirve para calmar el resfriado- dijo Darcy explicándole a Loki tranquilamente mientras Thor seguía imaginando que clase de arma era un limón.

\- Thor ¿podrías ir con Luke a Midgard en busca de algunos limones?- preguntó Darcy- él sabrá que hacer

\- Claro que sí- dijo Thor con una sonrisa de bebe crecido- lo que sea por ayudar

Luke y Thor partieron rumbo al bifrost, pero cuando Luke se disponía a caminar a lo más tomar un caballo, Thor lo cogió de un brazo y salieron volando rumbo al Bifrost, al escuchar el delicado grito de Luke, Loki sonrió con maldad, la justicia llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

\- ¿Es que no tienes ningún respeto por los jardineros?- gritó Tony Stark al ver su nuevo jardín totalmente destruido por la llegada de Luke y Thor.

\- Nos han enviado con un glorioso propósito- dijo Thor con una sonrisa ignorando el comentario de Tony.

\- ¿Cuál sería ese glorioso propósito?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

\- Lady Darcy nos ha enviado a buscar una extraña clase de arma, que sirve para combatir el resfriado- dijo Thor y Tony miro a Luke confundido ¿Alguien había golpeado a Thor con el Mjolnir?

\- ¿De qué arma estamos hablando?- preguntó Tony mientras les servía un whisky en las rocas a los recién llegados

\- Algo que ella llamó ''Limón''- dijo Thor y Tony Stark estalló en carcajadas seguido por Luke.

\- ¿Realmente no sabes lo que es un limón verdad?- preguntó riendo Stark

\- ¿Nos ayudarás a buscarlo?- preguntó Thor con ojos de cachorro

Luego de reírse por casi media hora, Tony Stark fue de compras a una verduleria, sí el mismísimo Tony Stark fue a hacer las compras causando conmoción en el lugar.

Compraron 50 kilos de limones y Thor los cargó como si no pesarán absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Piensan darle todo esto a la niña?- preguntó Iron man

\- No sé cuanto necesite la niña, ella es una diosa, no una humana- dijo Luke y Tony asintió.

De pronto al volver a la torre Stark, Nick Fury esperaba.

\- ¿Qué hace en mi torre?- preguntó Tony

\- He venido a traerles un presente- dijo el hombre del parche y lo miraron confundidos.

\- Traigan al prisionero- ordenó Fury y de pronto muchos hombres armados aparecieron con Kain esposado mientras luchaba por liberarse

\- ¿Cómo han capturado al sujeto?- preguntó Tony

\- Fuiste de gran ayuda Stark- dijo Nick- las cámaras perimetrales que instalaste seguían funcionando pudimos ver hacia donde huía ahora que casi todo su ejército había perecido.

\- ¿No eres tan inteligente verdad Kain?- molestó Luke a lo que el hombre lo miro desafiante.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con él?- preguntó Tony

\- Creo que lo más justo será que los Asgardianos se encarguen de él- dijo Fury arrojando al prisionero hacia Thor el que asintió seriamente.

Sin embargo Kain solo podía sonreír internamente, todo era parte de su plan, volver a Asgard, los chitauri le habían dicho que un aliado lo esperaría en las prisiones de Asgard, un aliado poderoso, y no podía evitar querer conocerlo.

\- Así será- dijo Thor tomando a Kain y regresando a Asgard con los limones y con un prisionero.

Kain fue llevado a las prisiones más profundas de Asgard, al principio no pensó que sería un lugar tan malo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que hacia un frío infernal y quiso arrepentirse de haberse entregado tan fácil, sin embargo lo arrojaron a una prisión que no era como cualquier otra, estaba encerrada en grandes paredes imposibles de escalar, le ataron cadenas a sus pies para impedir el escape, estaba lleno de criaturas que parecían ratas, pero lo peor de todo era que no había techo por lo que estaba expuesto a todas las inclemencias del tiempo, que en Asgard eran comunes.

\- No pueden dejarme aquí- gritó casi en pánico

\- Silencio mortal- dijo un guardia- son ordenes del príncipe Thor.

Luke termino cargando los limones hacia la habitación de la niña en donde Darcy rápidamente fue a la cocina a preparar una limonada, no sin antes mostrarle a Loki que era un limón.

\- No entiendo para que te esfuerzas en aplastarlos para sacar ese jugo- decía con curiosidad Loki que había acompañado a la mujer a la cocina- podríamos pedirle a Thor que los aplastara con su martillo

\- Así solo conseguirías romperlos- dijo Darcy con paciencia

\- Siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar- dijo Thor que había llegado recién llamando a Mjolnir

\- Hoy no grandote- amenazó Darcy y Thor llevó a Loki a conversar al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Thor?- preguntó Loki

\- Kain- dijo Thor y este lo miró confundidos

\- ¿Está causando problemas en Midgard?- preguntó Loki preocupado, tal vez Asgard debería intervenir, el mismo iría a ayudar a detener al malnacido.

\- Lo atraparon, está acá, en las prisiones de Asgard- dijo Thor con simpleza

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudieron atraparlo así de simple? - Casi gritó Loki

\- No lo sé hermano, pero lo han capturado, ha sido enviado a la prisión- dijo Thor

\- Thor, debemos mantenerlo vigilado, conozco a sus aliados y se que esto es una trampa- dijo Loki seriamente

\- También lo creo hermano, pero en Asgard estará más vigilado que en Midgard y no podrá causar tanto daño- dijo Thor y Loki le dio la razón

\- Listo- dijo Darcy saliendo feliz de la cocina con un gigantesco frasco repleto de limonada y un vaso de cristal.

\- ¿Ella debe beber eso?- preguntaron los hermanos confundidos

\- Le gustará a los humanos siempre nos ha ayudado, no veo porque los dioses serían diferentes- sonrió Darcy

La niña había despertado visiblemente enferma y con mucha tos, sanaría más rápido que un humano, pero aún así un resfriado, era un resfriado.

Darcy y Natasha le dieron la limonada a lo que la niña la bebió feliz, realmente tenía buen sabor.

Jane sonriendo les dio a probar a Loki y Thor, Loki encontró que era pasable pero Thor solamente hacia muecas por lo ácido que era, causando risa en todos. Luke se había mantenido serio desde lo sucedido en la mañana pero ahora no era momento de hablarlo. Steve se encargó de ir a buscar más agua por si necesitaban más compresas heladas ya que la niña aún tenía un poco de fiebre. Mientras que Jane recogía el desorden que habían dejado en esa habitación.

Cuando la niña se encontraba mejor al cabo de unas horas, todos estaban visiblemente cansados, sin embargo las palabras de la niña sacaron lagrimas en más de alguno.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi- sonrió débilmente- siempre he sido enfermiza- dijo y la miraron expectantes

\- Tendremos cuidado a partir de ahora- dijo Steve hablando con tranquilidad

\- Gracias a todos por cuidar de mi, ustedes no son malos, mamá nunca cuidaba de mí, Tess solía hacerlo, a mama le enojaba que me enfermara porque padre llegaría preocupado a casa- dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de Natasha la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos y unos deseos enormes de matar a la Asgardiana llamada Sigyn.

\- Siempre nos tendrás a todos nosotros- aseguró Darcy y todos asintieron incluso Loki, Luke y Thor.

La niña se quedó dormida en los brazos de Natasha que se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la niña.

Media hora más tarde la reina Frigga y Odín que ya se habían enterado del nuevo visitante de las prisiones, buscaban a sus hijos y a los humanos, confundidos buscaron personalmente en cada habitación hasta que finalmente los encontraron a todos en la habitación de la pequeña Kaira.

La imagen los dejó sin palabras. ¿ Aquellos eran sus hijos? ¿Mimados, egocéntricos, príncipes de Asgard?

Natasha dormía sentada con la niña en sus brazos, mientras que Steve dormía apoyado a los pies de la cama. Thor dormía en una esquina de la habitación con Jane dormida apoyada en sus piernas. Mientras que Loki dormía sentado en el suelo con Darcy apoyada en su pecho mientras dormía profundamente. Luke dormía apoyado en el hombro de Loki, al parecer de alguna forma había terminado ahí.

Era la imagen más conmovedora que Odín había visto en los nueve reinos, casi no podía creer que esa niña lograra unir a seres tan distintos, incluso unir a sus dos hijos.

\- Creo que sobramos aquí- sonrió Frigga abrazando a Odín el que la miro sorprendido ¿lo estaba perdonando?

\- Vamos querida- dijo sonriendo

\- Tú deberías hablar con Loki y Thor acerca del prisionero- dijo Frigga seriamente

\- Lo haré, pero por ahora dejemos que descansen- dijo Odín en tono paternal, se notaba que todos estaban cansados, se habían levantado muy temprano para atender a la pequeña niña que estaba resfriada, si eso no era lo más hermoso que había visto, dejaba de llamarse Odín.

Mientras tanto en las prisiones de Asgard.

Kain se encontraba completamente empapado por la lluvia torrencial que había aquel día, las cadenas que sujetaban sus tobillos habían sido creadas para Asgardianos seres mucho más fuertes que él independientemente del suero que tenía en su sangre, casi no podía moverse, casi lamentaba el haberse entregado en la tierra, de seguro sus aliados no pensaron que esto ocurriría.

\- Kain Lewis- dijo una voz desde las sombras de la celda.

\- ¿Quién demonios esta ahí?- preguntó el humano asustado

\- Te estaba esperando- dijo de pronto Fandral el que llevaba menos de dos días allí, pero su aspecto era demacrado y cansado ¿había estado siento torturado?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el aliado que dijeron me esperaría?- preguntó Kain confundido- esperaba alguien más fuerte, menos demacrado- dijo con sinceridad

\- No me subestimes humano, sé cada uno de los secretos de Asgard y cada lugar para ocultarse- sonrió el rubio

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué te has aliado con Thanos?

\- Mi nombre es Fandral, guerrero de Asgard, me uní a Thanos para mantener a mi familia a salvo, todos los secretos de Asgard han sido revelados gracias a mí, sin embargo mi familia ha caído en manos de los Asgardianos, Loki ha enviado a mi mujer a Jotunheim un paramo congelado del que deseo rescatarla, y llevarme a mi hija muy lejos, Thanos prometió que ellas dos vivirían cuando cumpliera su propósito

\- ¿Tú has sido su informante por todos estos años?- preguntó Kain y el rubio asintió

\- Por si algo ocurría, siempre tendría como proteger a mi familia, sin embargo las cosas salieron un poco mal

\- Creo que tenemos un enemigo en común, Loki- sonrió Kain y Fandral sonrió también, juntos podrían planear como escapar, Fandral conocía cada uno de los lugares de Asgard, Kain en cambió tenía el completo apoyo de los chitauris, vendrían con él apenas diera la señal.

\- También es un enemigo de Thanos, el personalmente desea matarlo, pero siempre podemos decir que lo matamos por accidente- sonrió Fandral

\- Serás tu el que de el golpe final, amigo mió- dijo Kain

Mientras tanto en la tierra

 **Lago Baikal, Rusia, Instalaciones secretas**

\- Le ofrecemos a nuestro mejor soldado- dijo con respeto un científico que miraba con miedo a uno de los tantos comandantes chitauri

\- Ya nos ofrecieron dos de sus mejores productos, y ahora están de lado de los Asgardianos- dijo el comandante recordando a Natasha y Darcy

\- Esta vez este no tiene memoria, no tiene sentimientos, no siente dolor- sonrió el científico mientras quitaba algunos cables del cuerpo del hombre atado a una silla- solo ansias por matar y cumplir ordenes

\- ¿Servirá para el propósito?- preguntó el chitauri

\- Él nunca ha fallado ninguna misión- dijo con orgullo el hombre

\- Bien, tenemos un acuerdo- dijo el chitauri mientras entregaba al hombre de ciencia enormes cantidades de rocas espaciales para la experimentación de energía trasplantada en humanos.

\- Su nombre es James Buchanan Barnes- dijo el hombre agradeciendo los materiales entregados

\- Su nombre no importa, solamente su misión- dijo el chitauri mientras tomaba el cetro para apuntar directamente al pecho de ''Bucky''

\- Serás llevado a Asgard, liberarás a mis hombres que se encuentran en prisión y matarás a Natasha Romanoff y Darcy Lewis, luego recuperarás el teseracto- ordenó el chitauri, Bucky solamente lo miro, no hubo comentarios, Bucky haría lo que se le ordenara sin necesidad de usar el cetro, sin embargo dentro de su mente confundida el nombre ''Natasha Romanoff'' se le hacía conocido.

Bucky fue guiado a una de las naves chitauri que entraban sin ser notadas a la tierra por medio de portales, y fue dejado a las afueras de Asgard, un hechizo lo ocultaba de los ojos de Heimdall, más sin embargo si no se ocultaba bien podía ser visto con facilidad por el guardían. Estaba lejos del palacio y había tormenta, sin embargo eso era beneficioso, solo debía llegar a las prisiones liberar a un tal Kain y un tal Fandral, matar a dos chicas y recuperar un tesoro sagrado, casi sería fácil.

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kaira**

Darcy despertó primero, no había recuerdos tormentosos esta vez, se encontraba en el suelo en brazos de Loki, pero no pudo evitar una reprimida carcajada cuando vio a Luke durmiendo en el hombro del dios del engaño y a Loki apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza del humano, sacó su cámara que por suerte Jane había traído nuevamente y tomó la foto despertando a los dos hombres que parpadearon confundidos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi hombro?- gritó Loki empujando a Luke

\- ¿Qué hacías apoyado en mi cabeza?- gritó espantado Luke

\- Olvidemos que esto ha pasado- sugirió Loki y Luke asintió

\- Oh no muchachos, no dejaré que olviden este momento- dijo Darcy riendo mientras miraba las fotos que había tomado con su cámara

\- Dame eso Darce- exigió Loki con mal genio

\- Jamás

\- ¿Hermana , lo harías por mí?- dijo Luke con cara de cachorro

\- Oh Luke, hermano- dijo Darcy abrazándolo y Luke le sonrió a Loki, él había ganado- Jamás- sonrió Darcy haciendo que Luke la mirara impresionado

\- ¿Ni siquiera por mi?- preguntó haciendose el ofendido

\- Esto vale oro- decía Darcy riendo, en eso despertó Thor y Jane

\- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Thor bostezando mientras ayudaba a Jane a levantarse

\- ¿Cómo fue que todos nos quedamos dormidos?- preguntó Jane estirándose

\- Creo que no acostumbran a despertar tan temprano- dijo Steve que ya había despertado pero se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando a Naasha profundamente dormida con la niña en sus brazos, había algo tierno en esa imagen, algo que le llenaba el corazón de una extraña paz y alegría.

\- ¿Seguirás viendo a tu novia desde el suelo?- preguntó Loki sarcástico

\- No es mi novia, ella y Bruce son cercanos- dijo Steve pero todos pudieron notar como sus mejillas enrojecían

\- Si ya, lo que digas- dijo Luke apoyando a Loki mientras Darcy decidió tomar una foto de la viuda negra dormida con la niña, pero justamente Steve había tomado la mano de Natasha, era la foto más hermosa que tenía hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Natasha despertando mientras intentaba no despertar a Kaira.

\- Nos quedamos todos aparentemente dormidos- dijo Loki

\- Ella ya no tiene fiebre – dijo Natasha comprobándolo- deberíamos dejar que duerma- sugirió mientras miraba al capitán América sentado al pie de la cama

\- ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?- preguntó

\- Em sí- respondió nervioso Rogers

\- Yo ya me largo- dijo Luke incomodo seguido de Darcy y de Loki, ambos hombres sabían que debían conversar con Darcy, al darse cuenta de que Thor los seguía con rostro serio, supieron que deberían contarle a Jane también.

Darcy y Jane se extrañaron cuando todos los hombres entraron a la habitación de Thor, el rubio se daba vueltas incómodo mientras que Luke estaba en un extraño silencio.

\- Ok, iré directo al grano- dijo Loki y ellas le miraron extrañadas- Kain está de regreso en Asgard, solo que esta vez como prisionero.

\- ¿QUE?- fue el grito que emitieron las dos chicas

\- ¿Cómo que Kain está aquí? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- preguntó Darcy intentando sonar segura, pero Loki podía notar el leve destello de miedo en su voz, su respiración agitada y su rostro pálido.

\- Fury lo envió con Thor esta mañana- dijo Luke mirando preocupado a su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo lo atraparon?- preguntó Jane confundida

\- Es algo que no tenemos claro aún- respondió Thor y pudo darse cuenta que la científica también sospechaba.

\- Es una trampa- dijo Darcy poniéndose de pie para alejar el sentimiento de vació que comenzaba a sentir ¿Cómo se supone que podría defenderse o ser útil con ese maldito sentimiento? - Él siempre ha sabido como engañarnos a todos

\- No ahora- sonrió Thor y todos lo miraron confundidos

\- No con el dios del engaño en este lugar- sonrió Luke comprendiendo a lo que se refería Thor

Loki los miro confundido, pero luego comprendió, si Kain pretendía poner una trampa ellos se asegurarían de que su plan fallara, y en caso de que incluso el plan fallara, su madre Frigga otra maestra hechicera, también tendría una carta bajo la manga, no tardaron en informar a Odín y pedir ayuda a Frigga, en cuestión de minutos todo estaba preparado, todo, excepto que no tenían idea de que Bucky se encontraba camino al palacio de Asgard, dominado por el cetro y dispuesto a matar a las dos chicas y al que fuera que se interpusiese en su camino.


	17. Una trampa que no salió como se esperaba

**... No, mi talento no son los títulos de capítulos jajajaja...**

Darcy se negaba a no participar del plan para descubrir la verdad, ella quería participar en ello, quería ver a Kain pudrirse en una celda, deseaba verlo sufrir y que no pudiera dañar a nadie, pero Loki era difícil de convencer.

\- Loki, estoy bien ¿ves? No tengo heridas, estoy bien- gritaba Darcy exasperda

\- No- dijo Loki mirando por la ventana

\- ¿Por favor?- preguntó Darcy mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

\- No- dijo Loki mientras fruncía el ceño

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó haciendo un puchero

\- Porque es peligroso Darce, si algo te pasa de nuevo, no podría perdonarme- dijo Loki volviéndose y tomandola con ternura de los hombros

\- Nada me pasará, tú estarás a mi lado- sonrió Darcy mientras se ponía en puntitas y le besaba la mejilla- no estaré sola

\- Darce, no quiero que seas parte de este plan- dijo Loki tajante y salió de la habitación de Darcy que lo miraba enojada, prefirió no seguir discutiendo con él, participaría de esa misión así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, era un tema personal, la venganza por ende debía ser personal.

\- Steve ¿pretendes que me quede encerrada en esta habitación cuidando a Kaira cuando podría protegerla ayudando a matar al psicópata asesino?- preguntó Natasha incrédula de lo que escuchaba

\- Sé que quieres participar, pero esto afecta a Asgard, no a nosotros- dijo Steve Rogers intentando convencer a su amiga de que era más seguro quedarse

\- ¿No nos afecta a nosotros?- gritó Natasha- ¿Qué demonios estoy escuchando capitán? Somos los vengadores, estos tipos no solamente planean destruir Asgard ¿quieres que te recuerde que intentaron atacar la tierra antes?- preguntó Natasha y Steve no pudo contra eso

\- No participarás Natasha- dijo el capitán mirandola seriamente

\- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Nat asombrada

\- Es mi última palabra- dijo Steve saliendo de la habitación, Natasha iba a seguirlo molesta, que fuera el capitán no significaba que podía darle ordenes pero la manita pequeña de Kaira la detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué peleaban?- preguntó asustada y Natasha se dio cuenta que habían discutido en voz alta y la habían despertado.

\- Por nada princesa- dijo Natasha cargándola de vuelta a la cama- solamente cosas de adultos

\- Mamá siempre discutía cosas de adultos con papá- dijo la niña y Natasha pudo darse cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos- no me gustan las discusiones de adultos- dijo y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos

\- Ey tranquila- dijo Nat- tranquila no pasa nada

\- ¿Peleaban porque ya no se quieren?- preguntó Kaira y Natasha se sonrojó, cuestionándose siquiera si ¿cariño? Era lo que tenía por el Cap

\- Somos amigos – sonrió Natasha- claro que lo quiero, no porque discutamos significa que no le quiero- sonrió Natasha

\- ¿Cuántos años llevan juntos?- preguntó inocentemente la niña

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Nat sorprendida- No, solo somos amigos- dijo y la niña sonrió confundida mientras volvía a la cama, Natasha le dio otro vaso de limonada y le contó un cuento para dormir, si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en Asgard contandole un cuento a una niña Asgardiana se habría reído de esa persona, ahora se daba cuenta que lo imposible sucede.

Cuando la niña pareció dormirse fue en busca de Darcy, estaba segura de que ella estaba en la misma situación, entro lentamente a su habitación pero no espero encontrar a Jane entrando a hurtadillas también.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Natasha

\- ¿También te excluyeron de esto?- preguntó Jane y la peliroja asintió

\- Pues somos tres- dijo Darcy saliendo de su habitación- No hagan tanto ruido- dijo tomando a las dos mujeres y haciéndolas entrar a su habitación

\- Bien Jane, Thor no guarda secretos, ¿que se supone que harán?- preguntó Jane y las tres rieron Thor nunca podía guardar un secreto, eso era cierto.

\- En estos momentos interrogaran a Kain, Odín consideró que esperar a que Kain pudiera realizar su plan no era buena idea- dijo Jane y las chicas la miraron confundida

\- ¿Es decir que no hay un plan aparte? ¿Magia, Ilusiones?- preguntó Darcy

\- Se usará en caso de ser necesario- dijo Jane no muy convencida, y comprobó que las demás también pensaban lo mismo ¿Odín estaba loco? ¿No se suponía que usarían la magia para contrarrestar el plan de Kain?, Demorar en usarla podía significar que no lo lograrían, ellos no conocían Kain tanto como lo conocía Darcy, ella sabía que el maldito siempre estaría un paso adelante.

\- Debemos hacer algo, sé que el tiene un plan, interrogarlo solo será una distracción- dijo Darcy

\- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Natasha

\- Espera ¿Y Kaira?- preguntó Jane preocupada

\- Jane quedate con ella- pidió Natasha y la científica no pudo negarse, ella no podía hacer nada siendo simplemente una humana.

Darcy avanzaba nerviosa hacia las prisiones, seguramente cuando Loki la viera estaría muy enfadado, pero no podían hacerle eso, ella tenía todo el derecho de participar en ese maldito interrogatorio, Natasha tampoco dejaría que Steve le diera ordenes, ella era la viuda negra, no una agente más a la que podía ordenar como quería.

Fue de gran ayuda que ellas no hicieran caso de lo que les pidieron o una gran desgracia, pues de entre las sombras de las prisiones, antes de llegar a donde podían escuchar las voces de Thor, Loki, Luke, y Odín, una figura masculina apareció de entre las sombras.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó Nat tomando el arma que portaba en su cintura, aunque dudaba que realmente sirviera de algo contra un Asgardiano. Darcy tomaba lentamente el cuchillo que Loki le había dado para protegerse esa misma mañana, sabía que era un arma útil contra Asgardianos.

Sin embargó el hombre que apareció dejó congelada a Natasha, ella lo conocía bien, había sido parte de su pasado, no precisamente cuando era de las buenas.

\- ''Bucky''- dijo mientras retrocedía ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?

\- ¿Quién es Bucky?- preguntó el hombre mirándolas fijamente sin emoción alguna.

\- Darce, ten cuidado- dijo Natasha nerviosa

\- Tú también- dijo Darcy

Bucky las ataco de forma mecánica, sin medir su fuerza, sin tener compasión, cada golpe que esquivaban podría haberlas matado, entonces comprendieron, él tenía una misión, acabar con ellas.

\- No puedo esquivarlo- decía Darcy mientras taba su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar los golpes de aquel brazo metálico

\- Debemos llegar donde los demás- dijo Natasha cansada, disparar contra Bucky era imposible era demasiado rápido.

\- Él no lo permitirá- dijo Darcy y luego de pensarlo demasiado bien entendió que quizás debería intentar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en vez de esquivar, no tenía la misma fuerza que Bucky pero si sabía muchas técnicas que no la necesitaban.

Aprovechando los fuertes ataques de Bucky, Darcy se colgó de su brazo intentando reducirlo, Natasha al comprender lo que hacia fue hacia el otro brazo, por un minuto aplicando un par de llaves lograron reducirlo, pero Bucky las arrojó fuertemente contra el piso, Natasha perdió la orientación por unos segundos y de no ser por Darcy Bucky habría logrado golpearla, pero Darcy lo empujo con fuerza mientras se colgaba de la espalda del hombre tratando de estrangularlo. Era inútil, el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ellas dos. A Natasha le dolía verse en aquella situación, era orgullosa pero debían pedir ayuda.

\- Ayuda, Steve, Thor- gritó pero las voces seguían oyéndose lejos- Loki- grito como última opción

\- ¿Bromeas?- gritó Darcy mientras volvía a intentar atacar a Bucky- nos matarán por haber venido acá de todos modos

\- Deberían agradecernos, no se habrían dado ni cuenta de este sujeto- dijo Natasha mientras intentaba golpear a Bucky, pero sus golpes no le hacían daño, era imposible de vencer.

\- ¿Dónde están los prisioneros?- preguntó de pronto Bucky mientras sotenía a Darcy del cuello

\- Los prisioneros no se encuentran aquí, es una trampa- dijo de pronto un Asgardiano que vestía de guardia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre acá?- pregunto Natasha mientras Darcy lograba soltarse del agarre pateando a Bucky

\- Son traidores- dijo Darcy mientras retrocedía, podía contar al menos 20 Asgardianos traidores

\- ¿Dónde están los prisioneros mortal?- preguntó uno de los Asgardianos apuntando a Darcy con su espada

\- No tengo idea- dijo Darcy y no mentía, se suponía que estaban allí, se podía escuchar como todos interrogaban a Kain ¿o era mentira?

\- No mientas- dijo uno de los Asgardianos mientras apuntaba a Natasha

Entonces se dieron cuenta que las voces probablemente eran una ilusión, habían usado magia para hacerle creer a cualquier invasor que se encontraban en las prisiones interrogando a Kain, probablemente Kain estaba en otro lugar, quedaron impresionadas cuando uno de los Asgardianos traidores ayudaba a un hombre rubio a salir desde las prisiones, se veía agotado y sucio, entonces comprendieron.

\- ¿Tú no eres Fandral?- preguntó Natasha

\- Así es preciosa- dijo el rubio levantando la cabeza mirándola fijamente- me he unido al otro bando- sonrió- al parecer sus amigos no consideraron que yo podía estar del lado de Kain y me olvidaron en aquella prisionero

\- ¿Tú eres aliado de Kain?- preguntó Darcy impresionada

\- No es que me agrade la idea de aliarme con mortales- sonrió el rubio- pero debo salvar a mi familia, ahora preciosa ¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó el rubio y su mirada fue seria.

\- No tengo la menor idea- respondió Natasha

\- Sácales la verdad o mátalas- ordenó Fandral a Bucky el que lo miro seriamente y luego asintió.

\- ¿Ahora obedeces a cualquiera Barnes?- preguntó Natasha impresionada

\- Él no tiene nombre, no tiene dueño, solamente una misión- sonrió Fandral mientras Bucky avanzaba hacia las chicas.

\- Corre Darce- dijo Natasha

 **Mientras tanto en la sala del trono**

 **-** Kain Lewis- decía Odín sentado en el trono – preguntaré una última vez ¿Cuáles son los planes de tus aliados?

\- Pregúntele a su hijo menor- sonrió Kain- él los conoce tanto como yo

\- ¿Por qué Thanos busca mortales para formar su ejército?- preguntó Loki seriamente

\- Yo ya no soy mortal, me ha dado un propósito, un nuevo camino en la vida- dijo Kain

\- ¿Cuál es ese propósito?- preguntó Odín seriamente

\- Déjame adivinar- rió Loki de forma burlona- te ofreció gobernar lo que quedaría de Midgard

\- Precisamente, solamente que mi plan no fallará como el tuyo- sonrió Kain

\- ¿Para qué quiere Thanos todas las gemas del infinito?- preguntó Loki perdiendo la paciencia

\- No lo sé y no me importa- dijo Kain sonriendo- él me dará el poder sobre la tierra

\- ¿Realmente crees eso?- preguntó Loki

\- ¿Cuál es realmente el plan de Thanos, Loki?- preguntó Thor preocupado

\- Cree que los recursos naturales son finitos, su deseo es diezmar a la mitad de la población universal para evitar que se agoten- dijo Loki y todos lo miraron preocupados

\- Nadie puede tomar todas las gemas del infinito- dijo Odín

\- Con el guantelete del infinito creado en Nidavellir sí- dijo Loki

\- ¿El guantelete del infinito? Hermano, ese guantelete se encuentra en la cámara de armas- dijo Thor sonriendo pero Odín y Loki lo miraron seriamente

\- Es falso- dijo Loki y Odín asintió- Thanos tiene el verdadero

\- ¿Por qué me ocultaste la información padre?- preguntó Thor dolido

\- No sabes guardar secretos hermano- se burló Loki y Odín rodó los ojos

\- No podrán proteger Asgard, ni la tierra ni el universo- sonrió Kain- Thanos me salvará

\- ¿En qué te has convertido?- preguntó Luke mirando con despreció a Kain

\- Tal vez siempre fui así- sonrió Kain- pero tranquilo hermano intercederé por ti para que Thanos no te mate, podrás observar con orgullo como tu hermano se convierte en rey

\- Debí matarte la primera vez que vi que eras un ser despreciable que lastimaba a mi hermana- dijo Luke molesto

\- Oh sí, mi querida Darcy- sonrió Kain- Cuando sea rey me encargaré personalmente de que no se aparte de mi lado, ella será mía para siempre- sonrió Kain pero Luke al escuchar eso lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro

\- No volverás a tocar a mi hermana- le gritó mientras Kain reía

\- No vivirás para tocarla de nuevo- dijo Loki avanzando hacia el hombre pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, un guardia entro corriendo al lugar visiblemente herido, al lado de él venía Lady Sif, visiblemente cansada

\- Ha habido un ataque a las prisiones- dijo la guerrera- algunos soldados nos han traicionado

\- Tal como pensábamos, dirigiremos el ejército hacia las prisiones- sonrió Odín, su plan había funcionado, los detendrían antes de que siquiera lograran encontrar lo que buscaban, pues Kain estaba allí con ellos, sin embargo Hogun y Volstagg a los cuales habían dejado vigilando a Kaira, Darcy, Natasha y Jane, corrían al lugar visiblemente preocupados.

\- Lady Darcy y Lady Natasha, han ido hacia las prisiones- dijo Hogun mientras que Volstagg hacia pasar con cuidado a Jane y la niña.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que esto ocurriría- dijo Jane con lágrimas en los ojos preocupada mientras abrazaba a Kaira

\- ¿Qué?- gritaron al mismo tiempo, Steve, Luke, Thor y Loki

\- Ellas querían ayudar, nadie les informó de su maldito plan, al menos podrían haber confiado en nosotras- se quejó Jane mientras la reina Frigga la miraba preocupada

\- Confiamos en que se quedarían donde dijimos- gritó Loki mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia las prisiones, solamente esperaba Darcy estuviera bien

Odín ordenó a Hogun y Volstagg que ocultaran a Kain y ellos asintieron, Lady Sif estaba bastante herida por lo que se quedó junto a Jane, la niña y la reina, todos los demás partieron junto a Loki.

Cuando llegaron a las prisiones pudieron encontrar algunos de los Asgardianos traidores inconscientes, Steve pudo reconocer algunos de los aparatos eléctricos de Nat y Loki pudo ver que algunos tenían heridas hechas por la daga que había obsequiado a Darcy, siguieron el rastro, pero luego pudieron observar que una celda en especial estaba abierta, la de Fandral.

\- ¿Sorprendido Loki?- preguntó Fandral apareciendo en el lugar

\- Atrapenlo- ordenó Odín a los soldados Asgardianos que iban con ellos

\- Tranquilo padre de todo- sonrió Fandral mirando a Loki- quiero negociar con su hijo

\- Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo Loki avanzando hacia el rubio- afortunadamente la tengo ahora

\- Traelas – llamó Fandral y de las sombras apareció nuevamente Bucky seguido de algunos Asgardianos traidores que traían a Natasha y Darcy visiblemente heridas y atadas, sin embargo pese al temor que sentía Steve al verlas así, él reconoció al hombre, apenas podía creer que estaba vivo.

\- Bucky- dijo Steve avanzando hacia el hombre - ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Quién demonios es Bucky?- volvió a preguntar Bucky mientras tras una indicación de Fandral tomaba a Darcy del cabello.

\- Suéltala de inmediato asqueroso mortal- rugió Loki avanzando hacia Bucky pero al ver el rostro adolorido de Darcy se detuvo, no quería que la dañaran- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- preguntó a Fandral

\- Quiero a mi hija y a mi mujer- dijo Fandral y el resto de los traidores lo miraron confundidos

\- Ese no es el plan- dijo uno de los soldado- debemos rescatar al humano

\- Silencio- ordenó Fandral- sino me entregas a Sigyn y a Kaira mataré a esta estúpida mortal- dijo mientras Bucky lastimaba a Darcy

\- ¿Papá?- preguntó de pronto la pequeña voz de Kaira ¿qué estaba haciendo su padre con Darcy? ¿Por qué ese hombre la lastimaba?- ¿Por qué dejas que él lastime a Darcy?- preguntó y Odín se dio cuenta de que Frigga, Jane y Sif estaban allí, al parecer nadie le haría caso ese día.

\- Kaira- dijo Fandral impresionado- Ven conmigo ahora- dijo mientras Bucky tiraba más del cabello de Darcy

\- Papá- gritó Kaira- ayuda a Darcy

\- Silencio Kaira, ven acá- gritó Fandral

\- Suelta a Darcy- dijo Loki- ella no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo el pelinegro mientras Darcy le miraba asustada con lágrimas en los ojos, como lamentaba no haberse quedado en la habitación

\- Quiero a Sigyn - dijo Fandral- sino mataré a esta mujer

\- ¿En que te has convertido mi amigo?- preguntó Thor

\- No ganarás esta batalla Fandral- dijo Odín y Fandral y los traidores se vieron acorralados por el ejército de elite Asgardiano ¿Cómo había Odín tenido tiempo de llamarlos? Y luego comprendió, ellos ya sabían que era una trampa, no podrían salir de allí, sin embargo tenían rehenes aún podían negociar.

\- Juro que las mataré a las dos- dijo mientras tomaba a Natasha que en algún minuto había perdido el conocimiento debido a lo herida que se encontraba.

\- Papá, no hagas esto- dijo la pequeña mientras Jane la abrazaba

\- ¿No quieres que volvamos a estar juntos los tres?- preguntó Fandral

\- Sí, pero no quiero que les hagas daño- lloraba Kaira

\- No me importas lo que quieras Kaira- dijo Fandral mientras tomaba con más fuerza a Natasha la que parecía despertar.

\- Kaira, no vayas con él- susurró apenas Nat- serás libre si te quedas en este palacio, conocerás más que cuatro paredes

\- No la escuches Kaira, ven acá- ordenó Fandral

\- Jamás podrás escapar- dijo Loki viendo como ese maldito dañaba a Darcy, si se acercaba o hacia un solo movimiento, el soldado podría romperle el cuello con ese extraño brazo de metal, no podía arriesgar a Darcy.

\- Vete- sollozó Kaira mirando a su padre, dejándolos a todos atónitos

\- ¿No vendrás conmigo?- preguntó Fandral dolido ¿Por qué su hija no lo escogía?

\- Bien- dijo Fandral resignado- eres débil- dijo ofendiendo a su hija- sirve para algo y sácame de aquí.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, la pequeña niña miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color dorado y Fandral sonrió, luego desapareció del lugar, al momento que la niña caía desmayada y era sostenida por Jane.

\- Nos ha traicionado- dijo uno de los Asgardianos poniéndose en posición de defensa al ver que el ejército de elite comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos.

\- Aún tenemos a las mujeres- dijo pero de pronto se dieron cuenta de que Steve había sacado a Natasha del lugar apenas Fandral la había soltado.

\- No se acerquen- dijo uno de los Asgardianos, sin embargo en un descuido de Bucky Loki pudo derribarlo con su magia enviándolo lejos de Darcy, ella apenas se vio libre del hombre se puso de pie, respirando agitada, comenzó una batalla en la que Thor, Steve y Odín ayudaban a reducir a los Asgardianos traidores, no les fue difícil, incluso la reina uso su magia para ayudar, aunque también era una excelente guerrera, Darcy pese a lo lastimada que se encontraba también ayudo, Luke incluso peleaba contra uno de los Asgardianos, para ser un humano sin habilidades especiales peleaba bastante bien, Jane había sacado a la niña hacia un lugar seguro seguida por Lady Sif que limpiaba el camino, sin embargo la pelea de Loki, era más personal, Bucky había dañado a su Darcy y la había lastimado frente a sus ojos, no usaría magia para vencerlo.

\- Mi guerra no es contigo Asgardiano- dijo Bucky sin emociones- tengo una misión y planeo cumplirla.

\- No vivirás para cumplirla- dijo Loki

Bucky le ataco pero increíblemente ni un solo golpe daba con su objetivo, el soldado parecía cansado, mientras que Loki ni siquiera se esforzaba, cuando Bucky intentó golpearlo en el rostro Loki detuvo su brazo y lo torció por sobre su espalda arrojándolo al suelo, más Bucky no se daba por vencido, después de varios intentos el soldado del invierno estaba agotado, pero Loki pudo percatarse de algo, atacaba sin emociones, sin medir el peligro, no era solamente la acción del cetro, era control mental a nivel neuronal, no era magia lo que controlaba a Bucky, sus acciones eran mecánicas. Aburrido de aquella pelea se decidió a matarlo de inmediato, había jurado a Darcy que nadie más la dañaría y no dejaría que este sujeto pusiera en juego esa promesa.

\- No lo mates, por favor- dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente- es mi amigo

\- No me estorbes Rogers- dijo Loki mientras preparaba una de sus dagas para matar a Barnes

\- Loki, por favor- pidió Darcy

Luego de ver como todos parecían expectantes, Loki rodó los ojos y usando su magia lo noqueo, Steve Rogers, suspiró un gracias mientras el resto de los soldados de élite esposaban al dormido soldado del invierno para luego llevarlo a una celda aislada por ordenes de Odín.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Loki preocupado mirando a Darcy que lucía cansada

\- He tenido días mejores- bromeo Darcy pero sabía que Loki estaba enojado

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste?- preguntó Loki intentando controlar su tono de voz

\- Quería ayudar, no quería que me trataras como a una mujer débil- dijo ella agachando la mirada

\- No te considero débil, te considero la mujer más fuerte de todas, solamente quería evitarte tener que ver a Kain de nuevo- dijo Loki mientras la abrazaba- no podría perdonarme si algo te hubiera sucedido

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo Darcy pero no pudieron seguir hablando pues Jane y Lady Sif entraron al lugar

\- No despierta- dijo Jane preocupada- Kaira no despierta

\- Frigga ¿Qué clases de poderes tiene esta niña?- preguntó Odín al recordar l que había pasado con Fandral

\- Puede tele transportar objetos o personas al lugar que ellos deseen, es como un portal entre dimensiones- dijo Frigga revisando con su magia a la niña- no entiendo porque no despierta- decía la reina preocupada

\- El maldito de Fandral ha ocupado parte de su energía vital al exigirle hacer ese hechizo- dijo Loki mirando a la niña

\- Eso podría haberla matado- dijo Frigga- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle eso a su hija?

\- Es por eso que él la quería de vuelta, su plan para salir de acá era encontrarla y usarla, sin embargo ha fallado solo ha podido huir él

\- ¿Arriesgaría la vida de su propia hija?- preguntó Thor impresionado de la crueldad de su amigo

\- Tal vez sea para lo único que él y Sigyn la usaban- dijo Loki y Natasha que era sostenida por Steve miraba con tristeza a la niña. Sus padres que ella tanto amaba, eran unos monstruos.

\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Fandral ha escapado?- preguntó Thor

\- Enviaré a todos a buscarlo- dijo Odín saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose a la sala del trono- han violado nuestra seguridad, todos sabrán que Asgard es vulnerable, esconder al prisionero Kain y sacarle información, es la prioridad ahora- dijo y abandono el lugar

\- Loki ¿Qué ocurrirá con Kaira?- preguntó Darcy con tristeza

\- Debe descansar, despertará en un par de días- dijo el hombre cargando inconscientemente a la niña, llevándola de regreso a su habitación.

No podía saber que todos lo miraban impresionados, casi con admiración, esa niña era fruto de la traición de su esposa y sin embargo el la cargaba con cariño, casi como si fuera de su familia. Frigga ayudaba a los sanadores para determinar la salud de los soldados heridos. Mientras que Thor iba junto a Odín a la sala del trono, Luke decidió acompañar a Jane, sabía que todos estaban molestos con ella y con Lady Sif por haber llevado a la niña al lugar, gracias a ello Fandral había escapado, Jane se había convertido en una buena amiga, no había acompañado a Darcy pues sabía que Loki querría conversar con ella y no sabía que tan bien saldría eso.

Luego de que Loki dejará a Kaira en su habitación y traspasara un poco de su propia energía vital para ayudarla a recuperarse salió rápidamente del lugar sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Steve y Nat que estaban ahí pese a las heridas de la peliroja. Darcy quedó mirando a los dos humanos sabiendo lo que diría Steve.

\- Esta molesto, yo también lo estoy, lo que hicieron fue estúpido- dijo Steve sin importar el lenguaje que usaba.

\- Fue mi culpa cap- dijo Darcy pero Natasha negó con la cabeza

\- Asumimos nuestro error Rogers- dijo Natasha hablando con dificultad, estaba bastante lastimada pero no iría a los sanadores, no quería que alguien más la cuestionara- Pero teníamos derecho a saber, si nos hubieran informado de la situación- comenzó pero el capitán no la dejó terminar

\- Natasha, te ordené siendo el capitán de los vengadores que cuidarás a la niña, se la dejaste a Jane Foster y mira como esta- hablo con un tono de voz que nadie jamás le había escuchado- Somos un equipo, confió en ti, no te deje a cargo de la niña porque fueras débil, solamente no quería que salieras lastimada maldita sea- gritó el capitán y las mujeres lo miraron asombradas

\- ¿Lastimada? ¿Tan débil me crees?- preguntó enojada Natasha

\- No creo que seas débil- dijo Steve intentando calmarse- ¿No te das cuenta de donde estamos? Esto no es la tierra, no son hombres armados a los que puedas vencer o convencer fácilmente, son dioses Nat, se habla de ellos en las leyendas, el enemigo no es solo un humano hermano de Darcy, son sus aliados, si puedo proteger a cada miembro del equipo lo haré, nunca dije que fueras débil, solamente quería protegerte a ti, a Darcy, a Kaira, ¿estás contenta con lo que lograste? ¿Darcy tú lo estás?- preguntó Steve respirando ya con normalidad

\- Capi- dijo Darcy algo incómoda- lo siento- susurró

\- Steve- dijo Natasha sin encontrar las palabras- Yo, no lo vi de esa manera

\- Somos un equipo Natasha, tal vez fue mi error no decirte todo el plan, pero no es diferente a la forma en que todos los agentes de SHIELD trabajan.

\- ¿Cuándo has sido igual a ellos?- preguntó la peliroja molesta

\- Desde que descubrí que el enemigo tenía más poder que nosotros y que el mundo es frágil.

\- Siempre he tomado mis propias decisiones Steve, este fue mi error, pero no espero que me comprendas y me perdones, seguiré tomando mis propias decisiones te guste o no- dijo Natasha indicándole que saliera de la habitación de Kaira.

\- Cómo desees Natasha, tal vez es hora que vuelva a Midgard- dijo y Darcy pudo ver como la mirada de Natasha se entristecía.

\- Tal vez sea hora de que todos regresemos- dijo Darcy sentandose al lado de Natasha mirando a la niña

\- No dejaré a Kaira, dije que la cuidaría- dijo Natasha tomando la mano de la niña

\- No dije que la dejarás, Loki me ofreció volver a Midgard- dijo Darcy- tal vez sea hora de aceptar esa oferta

\- ¿Has visto como esta Steve?- arqueó una ceja Nat- ¿qué te hace pensar que Loki estará diferente?

\- Estará peor- dijo Darcy suspirando- solo espero que todo salga bien

\- ¿Irás ahora?- preguntó Natasha observándola salir

\- Sip- dijo Darcy suspirando

\- Suerte- sonrió Nat mientras se recostaba al lado de Kaira, al demonio los sanadores, prefería descansar.

Darcy estaba decidida a hablar con Loki, pero cuando fue hasta la habitación del hechicero no lo encontró allí, un guardia le informó que Odín había mandado a llamar a sus dos hijos a la sala del trono por lo que debería esperar.

Fue a su habitación y se dio un baño, su cuerpo dolía, pelear contra Bucky fue duro más aún cuando todos esos Asgardianos traidores aparecieron, cuando se hubo vestido supo que si quería hablar con Loki y que este no estuviera tan enojado debería cubrirse un poco las marcas de la batalla, por lo que aplicó un poco de maquillaje para que no se notara, al ver que Loki aún no regresaba decidió ir donde Jane, se sorprendió al ver a Luke salir de la habitación de Jane, su hermano solamente la abrazó, él comprendía porque no había hecho caso, no lo apoyaba, pero comprendía.

-Jane – preguntó Darcy entrando a la habitación solamente para encontrar a la científica mirando por la ventana

\- Estoy embarazada Darcy- dijo Jane dejando a Darce con la boca abierta

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Darcy incrédula

\- Estoy embarazada, cuando Luke fue por los limones le hice un encargo especial, no quería que nadie se enterara, Loki podía leer tu mente con facilidad- dijo Jane y comprendió porque no le había dicho- le pedí que me comprara un test de embarazo- dijo Jane mostrando el test

\- ¿Tú y el se han hecho buenos amigos no?- sonrio Darcy abrazando a Jane que lloraba a mares.

\- Es un buen amigo- sollozó Darcy- Oh Darce no sé que demonios voy a hacer

\- Thor estará feliz- dijo Darcy sonriendo- de seguro Frigga también.

\- ¿Y Odín? ¿Crees que aceptará que su hijo tenga descendencia con una mortal?- preguntó Jane- sé que él solamente me ha aceptado porque piensa que Thor se aburrirá de mí o que eventualmente envejeceré y moriré, yo no soy como tú y Natasha, soy una simple humana, no viviré por siempre, si tengo a este hijo, ni siquiera estoy segura de si lo veré crecer- lloró Jane abrazando a Darcy

\- Jane cariño no debes preocuparte- dijo Darcy abrazándola- todo saldrá bien, debes hablar con Thor, el debe saber

\- No quiero- dijo Jane sollozando- él ya me había hablado de esto- sollozó Jane

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Una vez me habló de las leyes de Asgard, para que mi hijo pueda ser reconocido, debemos estar casados- lloró Jane

\- ¿Crees que Thor no quiere casarse contigo? Él te ama Jane- dijo Darcy sentándose en la cama

\- Y yo lo amo Darce- dijo Jane- Pero Thor no es Loki, es el heredero al trono de Asgard, Odín no permitirá que se case con una humana

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer entonces?- preguntó Darcy confundida, Odín quería una alianza con los humanos por eso era su matrimonio arreglado con Loki, ¿Por qué entonces no permitiría que Thor desposara a Jane también?

\- Quiero regresar a Midgard, luego de lo ocurrido hoy, puse a Kaira en peligro, ¿crees que Odín confiará en mí para ser la madre de su nieto si no fui capaz de cuidar a una niña por cinco minutos?- preguntó Jane estallando en llanto.

\- ¿Piensas ocultarle la verdad?- preguntó Darcy- ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que tu vientre sea tan grande que ni siquiera sabrás que inventar?

\- Sí- respondió Jane llorando

\- Jane ¿y si hay alguna complicación? ¿Qué pasa si hay peligro? - dijo Darcy preocupada mientras la abrazaba

\- Estaré a salvo en la tierra- dijo Jane decidida nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario.

\- Si Loki por alguna razón accede a mis memorias nuevamente- dijo Darcy algo asustada recordando todo lo sucedido antes, sintiendo un nuevo ataque de pánico atacarla, pero logró calmarse- él lo sabrá

\- Lo sé, espero realmente que no lo haga- dijo Jane mientras se recostaba en la cama

Darcy no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de ocultarle a Thor la verdad, pero si Jane quería realmente eso ella la apoyaría, espero a que la científica estuviera dormida para abandonar la habitación e ir en busca de Loki, nuevamente no lo encontró, suspiro resignada dispuesta a irse a dormir, pero al entrar a su habitación Loki estaba sentado en uno de los gigantescos sillones mirándola con un gesto severo, suspiro cansada y cerró la puerta.

\- Puedo explicar todo lo que sucedió hoy- dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa

\- Adelante- dijo Loki y Darcy pudo ver que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ser paciente y escuchar.

\- Solamente queríamos ayudar, ser útiles, yo conozco más a Kain que nadie, podría saber si mentía, podría haber ayudado a descubrir su trampa- decía pero al ver la mirada seria de Loki supo que a este no le importaba su explicación.

\- Lo lamento- dijo Darcy acercándose lentamente

\- Te pedí solamente una cosa- dijo Loki poniéndose de pie y Darcy retrocedió - ¿Por qué insistes en hacer todo lo contrario?

\- ¿Por qué insistes en darme ordenes? ¿Por qué insistes en creer que soy débil?- preguntó Darcy sintiendo que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos, ella no era una mujer débil, tampoco lloraba a menudo, pero esta situación de sus recuerdos de vuelta la ponía más sensible.

\- No quería darte ordenes quería protegerte Darce- gritó Loki quedando casi a dos centímetros de la cara de la mujer

\- Y yo quería ser útil- gritó Darcy sintiendo tristeza porque nadie veía que quería ayudar, ella no era una damisela en apuros

\- Pues bien Darcy, felicidades, arruinaste un plan que hubiera resultado excelente de no ser por tú presencia y la de Romanoff en el lugar- dijo Loki molesto

\- ¿ Arruiné un plan? Si desde un principio nos hubieran dicho el maldito plan no habría tenido que ir como una estúpida al lugar equivocado

\- Si hubieras hecho caso, no habrías estado en el lugar equivocado

\- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?- gritó Darcy- Lady Sif es mujer ¿alguien la cuestiona cuando se arriesga? ¿Cuándo es valiente y va a la batalla?

\- Sif ha peleado durante siglos- gritó Loki- tú apenas conoces algo aparte de enemigos terrícolas

\- Ya había estado en Asgard- gritó Darcy- intente matar a Odín ¿recuerdas?

\- Y fallaste miserablemente- gritó Loki- fallaste porque no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, fallaste porque no es solamente Kain al maldito que te enfrentas él no es más que un peón de Thanos, Thanos podría diezmar a Asgard si fuera su intención, no estás preparada para eso

\- ¿Y tú si?- gritó Darcy- acaso tú contando con un ejército dado por el gran Thanos no fallaste en la tierra ¿Tú eres más fuerte que yo?- gritó Darcy sin saber bien que demonios decía.

\- Sí Darcy- gritó Loki- soy un maldito gigante de hielo

\- Yo solo quería ayudar, solo he cometido errores desde que llegué acá- lloró Darcy comenzando a temblar

\- ¿Es esa la verdadera razón o querías matar a Kain?- preguntó Loki

\- No sabes lo que dices- dijo Darcy mirando hacia otro lado

\- ¿Creías que te dejaríamos matarlo? ¿Qué no lo habría hecho yo mismo si no fuera necesario por la información que posee ¿Que Luke no lo habría hecho?

\- Nadie tenía tanto derecho como yo a matarlo, tal vez si lo mato deje de sentirme así, deje de sentir este maldito temor que me impide ser yo misma- sollozó Darcy

\- Te pusiste en peligro innecesariamente- gritó Loki sin ablandarse por el llanto de la chica, pese a que le dolía verla así.

\- No eres mi padre Loki, eres mi prometido, aunque no se si lo consideres así, de todas formas estoy bien, no tengo ningún rasguño, gracias por salvarme, pero no era necesario- mintió Darcy

\- ¿Ningún rasguño?- dijo Loki mirándola molesto y de pronto la tomó de la mano fuertemente arrastrándola hacia el baño

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella asustada- suéltame

\- ¿Ningún rasguño no?- preguntó el mago mirándola a los ojos mientras ella permanecía en silencio.

De pronto la magia de Loki la rodeo y con vergüenza pudo darse cuenta que estaba semidesnuda delante del hombre.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó no era como si no la hubiera visto así antes es decir habían dormido juntos, pero nunca habían tenido sexo ni nada, tampoco era como si acostumbrara a andar semidesnuda delante de los hombres. Bueno depende el caso y la misión que hubiera tenido en su pasado, se decía mentalmente, mejor guardaba silencio.

\- No tienes rasguños Darcy, he sido un idiota- dijo Loki sorprendido- lamento no haberte creído- dijo y Darcy suspiro aliviada al menos su maquillaje había servido

\- ¿Ya puedes devolverme mi vestido?- preguntó avergonzada

\- Claro- dijo Loki pero antes de que Darcy pudiera decir una palabra Loki la empujo al agua que mágicamente había aparecido en la bañera.

\- ¿Qué carajos?- gritó Darcy y luego pudo percatarse de que Loki vestía solo unos pantalones negros y entraba al agua con ella, casi no pudo hablar al mirar el cuerpo de Loki, era atlético pero no musculoso en exceso como Thor, tragó saliva recordando que ese hombre sería su esposo, era realmente guapísimo, pero luego recordó la situación en la que estaba.

\- Entonces ¿Qué significa esto Darcy?- dijo Loki mirando como el maquillaje se había salido por completo del cuerpo de Darcy

La chica se quedó sin palabras al mirar su propio cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras, heridas y morados, no era como si no los hubiera tenido antes, pero nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, y aún así le había mentido intentando negar sus heridas.

\- Dime- gritó Loki y ella solamente pudo mirarlo fijamente

\- Yo- balbuceaba pero no pudo continuar

\- ¿Crees que podré perdonarme el que te hayan dañado delante de mis ojos? ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando aquel hombre te lastimaba? ¿No poder usar ni magia ni fuerza para rescatarte? ¿Sabes lo desesperado que estaba porque podrían haberte matado?- le gritó abrazándola con fuerza

\- Lo siento- sollozó Darcy- solamente quería ayudar- dijo dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido Darce- pidió Loki besando los cabellos de la chica

\- No puedo jurarte nada, pero haré lo mejor posible por no meterme en problemas- dijo Darcy haciendo sonreír a Loki

\- Partiremos a Midgard mañana, Odín considera que no es seguro para ti ni para Romanoff este lugar, tampoco para Kaira- dijo Loki- y yo estoy de acuerdo

\- ¿Para nosotras? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida Darcy

\- Ese hombre el del brazo de metal, se negro a responder nuestras preguntas pero pude ver en sus recuerdos, fue enviado a matarlas a ti y a Romanoff, su misión era matarlas y liberar a Kain y Fandral- dijo Loki

\- Fandral ha traicionado a Kain- dijo Darcy sorprendida

\- No, ese era su plan desde el principio- dijo Loki sorprendiendo a Darcy- él huiría utilizando a su propia hija, la buscaría pero debo admitir que Foster facilito todo llevando a la niña hacia allá, Kain se quedaría e informaría de todo lo que ocurría en el palacio

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- preguntó Darcy confundida

\- Los chitauri poseen habilidades psiquicas, pueden comunicarse con cualquier ser luego de realizada la conexión mental.

\- Son como un teléfono celular- bromeó Darcy pero al ver el rostro serio de Loki decidió guardar silencio

\- Dejaremos que Kain siga en Asgard, pero le daremos información falsa que será introducida por mi madre a base de ilusiones

\- ¿Qué sucederá con los Asgardianos traidores?-preguntó Darcy

\- Serán ejecutados, la ley de Asgard es clara- dijo Loki y Darcy lo miro asustada

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo?- preguntó tímidamente, eran muchos hombres, tal vez no merecían morir

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer Darcy, ni Thor ni yo- dijo Loki con pesar, las leyes de Asgard eran claras.

\- ¿Qué pasará con el hombre del brazo de metal?- preguntó curiosa

\- Será devuelto a Midgard- dijo Loki- Steve Rogers ha intercedido por él y yo corroboré que no recuerda nada, solo actuó por instinto y cumpliendo ordenes.

\- Sé lo que es ese tipo de control mental- dijo Darcy suspirando resignada

\- ¿Sigues molesto?- preguntó Darcy sintiendo como Loki acariciaba sus hombros desnudos haciéndola estremecer

\- Si- dijo Loki mientras con su magia disminuía un poco las heridas del cuerpo de Darcy, era un momento íntimo, en el que Darcy dejó de sentir vergüenza por qué él la viera así, era relajante y el agua tibia le ayudaba a no sentir el dolor luego del combate.

Luego de curar a Darcy , Loki la abrazo por la espalda haciéndola recostar su espalda en su pecho, Darcy estaba sonrojada, hace mucho no tenía ese tipo de contacto con un hombre, de hecho dudaba alguna vez haberlo tenido,podía sentir la respiración de Loki sobre su cuello y sus manos abrazarla fuertemente por debajo de sus pechos, casi rozándolos.

\- ¿No volverás a mentirme?- preguntó Loki mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de la chica, sin embargo la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Darcy, quiso decir que no, pero él era el dios del engaño, él sabía cuando ella mentía, y ahora mismo una verdad muy grande era la que le ocultaba, el embarazo de Jane, se quedo en silencio mirando sus propias rodillas, y sintió a Loki salir del agua.

\- ¿No te quedarás?- preguntó conteniendo las ganas de sollozar, quería decir la verdad, peor Jane era su amiga.

\- No- dijo Loki besando la frente de Darcy para luego aparecer mágicamente completamente vestido

\- ¿Estás molesto?- preguntó de nuevo sabiendo la respuesta

\- Sabes que sí- dijo Loki dándole una sonrisa cariñosa desapareciendo del lugar

\- Maldición Jane- se quejó Darcy suspirando despacio mientras disfrutaba del agua tibia nuevamente ¿que habría pasado si Loki se hubiera quedado más tiempo? Su cuerpo la traicionaba dándole la respuesta.

Salió de la tina y se fue a dormir, al otro día partirían a Midgard, Luke, Natasha, Kaira , Steve, Jane, Thor, Loki, ella y también Bucky el soldado del invierno, ¿Cómo haría para ayudar a Jane a ocultar su secreto? No podía contarle a Loki por más que quisiera, era decisión de Jane contárselo a todos, solamente esperaba que no hubiera consecuencias porque Jane fuera humana y Thor un dios.


	18. Celos

Si alguien le hubiera pedido a Luke que describiera el día más incómodo de su vida, sin duda una de las opciones sería este. Kaira a su lado, la cuál había despertado hace pocas horas, no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente, tan incómodos se sentían que Kaira sin conocerlo muy bien permitió que el humano la cargara en sus brazos mientras caminaban con destino al bifrost. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que ese par estuviera tan incómodos? Pues las cosas habían comenzado bastante mal ese día, al menos para Luke.

Una tormenta se desataba en Asgard y todos miraban enfadados a Thor, sin embargo el rubio estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría, desde el día anterior que no hablaba con Jane molesto porque la científica se había arriesgado a llevar a la niña al lugar y había permitido que Fandral escapara, aunque no había sido su culpa del todo, no tenía como saber los poderes de la niña. Esa mañana cuando fue a hablar con la científica la escucho llorar en su habitación, pero eso no fue lo que le molestó, lo que realmente le molestaba era que Luke estaba con ella, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, como si no esperaran que el fuera a visitar a Jane a la habitación donde se quedaba la científica cuando iba a Asgard.

Flashback

 _\- ¿Qué haces acá Thor?- preguntó Jane secándose las lágrimas y soltando lentamente el abrazo en que Luke la tenía envuelta_

 _\- Yo, sera mejor que me retire- dijo Luke nervioso intentanto ponerse de pie_

 _\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Thor molesto, en su vikinga mente no cabía el hecho de que otro hombre tocara a su Jane, y la científica lo sabía los Asgardianos no estaban acostumbrados del todo a las costumbres humanas._

 _\- No es lo que crees Thor- dijo Jane poniendose de pie, tal vez él hecho de que estaban sentados en la cama había empeorado las cosas, pero realmente necesitaba alguien con quien conversar y luego de haber escuchado la discusión que Darcy había tenido con Loki porque no hablaban presisamente despacio , prefirió no molestarla, más cuando Loki paso por afuera de su habitación resoplando molesto y con ¿el cabello mojado? Vaya forma de discutir divagó._

 _\- ¿Entonces este mortal no esta en tu cama abrazándote? Creo que yo soy el que sobra acá- dijo Thor haciendo todo lo posible por no matar a Luke, Odín estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para molestarlo más diciendo que había matado a un humano_

 _\- Thor espera- dijo Jane corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el rubio ya había salido de la habitación hecho una furia._

El resto de la mañana el rubio no estuvo de mejor ánimo y cuando Jane lo saludó esa mañana dispuesta a hablar el solo le dio un escueto hola mientras se retiraba hacia la sala del trono, Jane suspiró molesta bien si Thor no quería hablar que se fuera al demonio, Luke intentó hablar con el dios del trueno, explicarle algo sobre las costumbres humanas, pero las cosas no habían salido bien.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Thor, lo que sucedió esta mañana no es lo que tu crees- dijo Luke corriendo para alcanzar al Asgardiano_

 _\- No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo mortal- dijo Thor caminado hacia la sala del trono_

 _\- ¿Realmente piensas mal de Jane?- preguntó Luke intentando defender a su amiga, pero el solo hecho de que mencionara su nombre hizo que Thor enfureciera y lo acorralara contra la muralla_

 _\- No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, suficiente tuve con lo que vi- dijo el dios molesto_

 _\- ¿Crees que ella te engaña conmigo?- preguntó incrédulo Luke, ¿que demonios pasaba por su cerebro? ¿siquiera tenía uno?_

 _Thor intentó razonar, tal vez solo malinterpretaba las cosas, pero la pregunta de Luke lo había descolocado, claro que creía que Jane lo engañaba con Luke, ahora estaba claro por algo él se lo preguntaba, sino, ¿Que haría temprano por la mañana sentado en la cama de Jane abrazándola? ¿Por qué siempre pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? En Asgard nadie hacia eso con sus amigos, intento contenerse pero la furia lo domino, levanto su mano dispuesto a golpear a Luke no importaba si no resistía contra él, pero de pronto una mano lo detuvo._

 _\- Haznos un favor a todos y deja de ser tan idiota al menos por la mañana- dijo la voz molesta de Loki mientras sujetaba el puño del Asgardiano_

 _\- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Solo porque son amigos?- Loki se cuestionó realmente eso ¿realmente lo consideraba un amigo? La respuesta era sí, Luke era al único que le permitía hablarle con total honestidad- ¿Solo porque es el hermano de tu novia?_

 _\- No metas a Darcy en esto- dijo Loki enojado, vaya que seguía molesto con ella, Luke al darse cuenta solo rodó los ojos, pero le agradecía a Loki por haberlo salvado._

 _\- No se quedará así- dijo Thor marchándose del lugar junto con Loki el cual resignado prefirió acompañarlo antes de que el rubio cometiera alguna tontería, lo cual era bastante común._

Luego de casi morir Luke decidió ir a ver a su hermana, pero antes se encontró con Natasha Romanoff por el camino, la espía lucía cansada, decidió acercarse y preguntarle que ocurría, pese a que se conocían hace muy poco tiempo, ella le recordaba un poco a Darcy, sin embargo las cosas tampoco salieron muy bien.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Natasha ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó al verla más de cerca, su cabello estaba mojado, su rostro lucía un poco pálido, y podía notar que estaba bastante adolorida_

 _\- Hola Luke- saludó la espía- estoy bien no hay nada mejor que un baño en estas gigantescas bañeras- sonrió y Luke estuvo de acuerdo, era algo de todo lo bueno que tenía Asgard, las bañeras casi parecían una piscina._

 _\- ¿Segura que estas bien?- preguntó al verla caminar apoyada a la muralla._

 _\- Sí, ahora mejor, Kaira ha despertado aunque hace poco volvió a quedarse dormida- sonrió desviando el tema_

 _\- Sabes que me refiero a tu salud Natasha, no te ves bien- dijo Luke ayudandola a caminar_

 _\- No fui con los sanadores, no me dan confianza- dijo Natasha siendo sincera- Hay una herida en mi hombro que creo que no ha sanado como debería, ni siquiera el maldito suero en mi cuerpo me ha ayudado_

 _\- Ven, te ayudaré- dijo Luke entrando con Natasha en la habitación de la espía, la ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama mientras la miraba preocupado, había sangre en las manos de Natasha, ¿cómo nadie se había percatado? Esa herida estaba bastante mal._

 _\- ¿Sabes de medicina?- preguntó Natasha algo confundida, no sabía mucho acerca de Luke_

 _\- He vivido un par de años más que tú y Darcy- sonrió Luke recordando un beneficio del suero que también corría por sus venas- estudie medicina tiempo atrás_

 _\- ¿Eres doctor?- preguntó Natasha impresionada_

 _\- No se lo digas a nadie- sonrió Luke- ni siquiera Darcy lo sabe_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo ocultas?- preguntó Nat mientras se quitaba el sweater que traía puesto_

 _\- Trabaje un tiempo para mi padre- admitió Luke mientras le ayudaba con el sweater- él me dio los medios para estudiar medicina, me arrepiento de haber aceptado, él quería que fuera medico y le ayudara con todos sus sucios experimentos- dijo Luke con desprecio_

 _\- Pero no lo hiciste- sonrió Natasha terminando de quitarse el Sweater dolía solamente moverse siquiera._

 _\- Necesito que te quites la camiseta- dijo Luke algo ¿sonrojado? Y Natasha sonrió_

 _\- No soy pudorosa Luke, no tienes porque avergonzarte doctor- sonrió Natasha quitándose con cuidado la camiseta quedando solamente con un sujetador deportivo_

 _\- Claro- sonrió Luke algo impresionado por la vista, ya entendía porque la viuda negra había conquistado tantos corazones, era hermosa._

 _Luke comenzó a revisar la herida, había sido hecha con una navaja Asgardiana cuando trataba de escapar junto con Darcy de Bucky y de los Asgardianos traidores, Luke pudo darse cuenta que un pedazo de metal aún continuaba incrustado en la herida y probablemente por eso aún no sanaba._

 _\- Debo retirar un fragmento de metal de tu herida, probablemente dolerá mucho- dijo Luke y Natasha asintió había soportado dolores peores_

 _Luke no tenía los implementos pero Natasha siempre cargaba con implementos médicos entre sus pertenencias por si acaso y Jane se las había traído cuando la científica viajo a Midgard, tenían hilo y aguja quirúrgica para cerrar la herida y con un par de pinzas Luke comenzó a sacar el trozo de metal, realmente dolía, Natasha se mordió los labios para no gritar y se abrazó a Luke cuando finalmente retiro el trozo de metal. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió._

 _\- Nat, Kaira ha despertado- dijo Steve con un tono neutral hasta que vio la escena delante de él, la espia solamente en sujetador abrazada al hermano de Darcy que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, solamente eso fue suficiente para que ni siquiera notara la verdadera situación y la herida de Nat._

 _\- Steve- susurró Natasha tratando de aguantar el dolor sin soltar a Kain no quería que Steve la viera así de vulnerable sino más molesto estaría porque no había seguido las ordenes ayer_

 _\- No se preocupen- dijo Steve dándose la vuelta molesto- veo que están ocupados, yo me encargaré de Kaira._

 _\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Natasha soltando a Luke y cayendo en cuenta lo que él casto soldado había pensado- No, demonios Rogers- gritó pero el hecho de gritar hizo que su herida punsara_

 _\- Yo hablaré con él- dijo Luke tratando de calmarla- ¿Son novios?- preguntó Luke algo confundido_

 _\- No- dijo Natasha pero en el fondo se sentía mal de que Steve pensara mal de ella, apenas conocía a Luke por todos los dioses ¿realmente Steve pensó que tendría algo con él a esas horas de la mañana y con la maldita puerta abierta?_

 _\- Ya veo- dijo Luke rodando los ojos mentalmente, se notaba a leguas lo que había entre el capitán y Nat, ya intentaría hablar con el soldado luego de atender a Natasha_

 _Cerró la herida con cuidado, Natasha quedo impresionada, realmente el tipo sabía lo que hacia, casi no le quedaría cicatriz._

 _\- Gracias- dijo Natasha mientras Luke le ayudaba a acomodarse nuevamente la ropa._

 _\- De nada, cuando lleguemos a Midgard deberías pedir una segunda evaluación de esa herida- dijo Luke saliendo de la habitación en busca de Steve_

 _\- Lo haré, gracias doctor- bromeó Natasha y Luke sonrió, sabía que ella guardaría su secreto._

 _Luke buscó a Steve por toda la parte que conocía del palacio, hasta encontrarlo ¿entrenando? En uno de los pasillos de Asgard, había visto cosas más extrañas así que no le importó._

 _\- Rogers- saludó Luke- Lo que viste hace un momento no es lo que crees_

 _\- Sé lo que vi Lewis- dijo el rubio fulminando con la mirada a Luke- No soy tan imbécil como todos creen_

 _\- Pues lo eres si crees que realmente algo pasaba con Natasha, se que entre ustedes dos hay algo- empezó a decir pero de pronto Steve lo tenía acorralado contra la muralla ¿en verdad? Pensó Luke, ¿que demonios les pasaba a todos ese día?_

 _\- No tengo nada con Romanoff- dijo Steve pero por alguna razon no podía soltar al maldito de Luke, quería destrozarlo cada vez que la imagen de Natasha semidesnuda entre los brazos del malnacido atacaba su mente._

 _\- Si claro eso ni tú te lo crees- intentó bromear Luke_

 _\- Estabas con ella en su cama y ahora me dices aquello, ¿no tienes pudor verdad Lewis?- preguntó Steve golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, Ok eso se estaba poniendo serio pensó Luke poniéndose de pie de la manera más digna que podía._

 _\- Estaba ayudandola con una herida en su hombro- dijo Luke_

 _\- ¿Ahora te crees doctor?- preguntó Steve dándose cuenta que golpear a Luke que no tenía su misma resistencia sería ser un abusivo, sin embargo no razonaba muy bien en ese momento, él hombre era tan exasperarte como Stark._

 _\- Soy doctor- confesó Luke pero cuando vio otro puño de Steve dirigirse a su cara se dio cuenta que el soldado ya había dejado de escucharlo, siendo dominado por los celos. Solo se dedicó a esquivarlo, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿No era el pasivo soldado que odiaba a los abusivos? Pero los celos dañaban la cordura de cualquier hombre, de pronto al verse distraído vio el puño de Steve muy cerca de su rostro, eso dejaría marca pero no alcanzó a sentir el golpe y abrió los ojos viendo que Loki sostenía a Steve con facilidad mientras el soldado intentaba calmarse, nuevamente Loki lo había salvado._

 _\- ¿Tú misión es molestar a todos esta mañana?- preguntó Loki arqueando una ceja, era la segunda vez que lo salvaba_

 _\- Al parecer todos están algo irritables- dijo Luke retirandose del lugar no sin antes agradecerle varias veces._

 _\- Muy bien Rogers tú no eres así- dijo Loki y Steve lo miraba de acuerdo se había excedido con Luke pero no se disculparía, él y Natasha no tenían nada si la peliroja quería tener algo con Luke las explicaciones debía dárselas a Banner- déjale los arrebatos a Thor- dijo Loki retirándose del lugar_

Loki estaba cada día más confuso con el comportamiento de los humanos, a él mismo le costaba entenderlo,Thor era un bruto jamás entendería algo diferente a los Asgardianos no sin mucha ayuda, y Steve pasó muchos años congelado era mucho más cerrado de mente, incluso a el mismo le costaba entender esos extraños comportamientos humanos, pero los aceptaba en cierta medida, debía hacerlo después de todo estaba comprometido con una humana aunque estuvieran peleados en ese momento.

Luke había decidido que esa mañana estaba suficiente de meterse en problemas por lo que iría a ver a su hermana. La encontró vestida solamente con ropa interior, más sin embargo era su hermano la había visto pasearse así por toda la casa cuando vivían juntos, no era extraño para él, es más estaba seguro de que ella lo había visto hasta pasearse con menos. Entro a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Sin embargo la suerte no lo acompañaba ese día.

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió en la cara? Preguntó Darcy mientras buscaba en el armario algo que no fuera de Asgard que pudiera ponerse_

 _\- Larga historia te la cuento después- dijo Luke agarrando uno de los libros de Darcy que estaban tirados por ahí._

 _\- ¿Me ayudas a ver que me pongo?- dijo Darcy desesperada y Luke la miró extrañada, más sin embargo no entendía mucho a las mujeres, pero si Darcy le pedía ayuda le daría su opinión._

 _\- ¿Qué tal un vestido?- preguntó Luke leyendo el libro_

 _\- Tengo solo estos y se me ve esto- dijo Darcy levantando la pierna para enseñarle un gran moretón a lo que Luke la miro con algo de tristeza_

 _\- ¿Qué tal los de Asgard?- preguntó Luke mirando los morados que cubrían el cuerpo de Darcy sintiendo pena de verla así, si solamente no fuera tan terca nada de eso le habría pasado, habría estado a salvo._

 _\- Iremos a la tierra tonto- dijo Darcy cansada- necesito algo que no me haga ver gorda, necesito hacer que Loki no este enojado conmigo- decía y Luke comprendió que la muy tontita quería impresionar a su novio creyendo que con eso se le pasaría el enojo_

 _\- No creo que con ropa se le pase- dijo Luke- pero te ayudaré tranquila tranquila no me arrojes ese zapato- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con el libro_

 _Luego de descartar cinco vestidos Darcy seguía vestida solo con ropa interior, bastante sugerente pensaba Luke, pero no podía verla con otros ojos, era su hermana, adoptiva pero hermana. Toda la ropa estaba regada por la habitación, Luke estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas recostado en el sillón relajadamente, como le dolía el rostro por el golpe de Steve, miraba fijamente a Darcy que parloteaba algo que no podía entender pues la chica se terminaba de quitar una camiseta que se había probado recién, la camiseta no alcanzo a salir por su cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejavu pensó Luke con algo de miedo_

 _\- ¿Que significa esto? - preguntó Loki y la voz que uso le puso los pelos de punta a los dos hermanos, confirmado este daba más miedo que Thor y Steve._

 _\- Ey ¿no podías tocar la puerta?- preguntó Darcy cubriéndose, como si ayer no se hubiera duchado con el pelinegro, sin embargo ese comentario solo molesto más a Loki, se había estado replanteando los comportamientos de los Midgardianos, había pensado que tal vez Steve y Thor habían exagerado pese a que Steve era humano, pero ahora que sus ojos veían a Darcy quitándose la ropa y a su maldito hermano comiéndosela con la mirada decidió que apoyaba al bruto de su hermano y al capitán, no apoyaba los malditos comportamientos humanos._

 _\- Pregunte ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo con una voz que daba miedo y pudieron ver como sus manos brillaban con un ligero toque verde_

 _\- ¿Loki? ¿Es mi hermano recuerdas? Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, estas equivocado- dijo Darcy mientras lentamente se escondía tras de Luke para cubrir su casi desnudez._

 _\- Te salvé la vida dos veces esta mañana- le gritó Loki a Luke- ¿y así respondes?_

 _\- ¿Crees que podría estar mirando a mi hermana?- gritó Luke confundido- es mi hermana Loki- dijo mientras retrocedía, de este no tenía quien lo salvara_

 _\- Son adoptados- gritó Loki y Darcy comprendió, Loki era Asgardiano en cierta manera, había sido educado de la misma manera que Thor y los demás, si es que acaso los Asgardianos no eran peores que el capitán, si bien es cierto Loki era más tolerable, no significaba que pudiera acostumbrarse a ciertos comportamientos, pero Darcy lo había comprendido tarde, aún así debió haber tocado la puerta._

 _\- Loki, él es mi hermano si, somos humanos, los humanos hacemos esto- comenzó a explicar y Luke la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, eso si que había sonado mal_

 _\- ¿Hacen qué?- preguntó Loki furioso_

 _\- Maldición entendiste mal- gritó Darcy- jamás lo vería con los mismos ojos que te veo a ti Loki el es mi hermano solo lo veo como un odioso al que quiero mucho- explico Darcy sintiendo el gracias ofendido de Luke_

 _\- Puede que tú lo veas como un hermano y te pasees así delante de él- dijo Loki mirando con rabia la ropa tirada en el piso- pero vi como te miraba, pagarás por eso Luke_

 _Ambos hermanos comprendieron que no habría forma de calmar a Loki, de todos los que Luke había molestado esa mañana este sería el más difícil de calmar, por lo que luego de que Darcy gritara un sutil corre Luke salió corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta logrando por milagro esquivar al hechicero mientras huía por alguna parte del palacio._

 _\- Loki, no le hagas nada- gritó Darcy algo divertida con la situación, si su hermano podía morir, pero no quitaba lo cómico, lo único que lamentaba es que con esto Loki seguiría enojado con ella, suspiro y comenzó a vestirse con lo que fuera ya no tenía sentido tanta elección de ropa._

 _Luke corría a toda velocidad viendo como poderosa magia verde rompía algunas columnas y jarrones por los pasillos del palacio, apenas lograba esquivar pero Loki hacía trampa se teletransportaba y siempre lograba estar delante de él, no podría escapar, tenía una idea en mente, cobarde pero la mejor idea, su plan se complico cuando logró perder por unos segundos a Loki pero chocó con Thor._

 _\- A ti te buscaba, tenemos una conversa pendiente- dijo el rubio pero Luke lo miro con miedo y salió corriendo al ver que Loki casi le pisaba los talones_

 _\- Ven acá Luke- gritó Loki_

 _\- ¿Qué te hizo tu protegido?- preguntó con burla Thor_

 _\- Acostumbra a mirar a Darcy con poca ropa- gritó Loki y Thor intento no reír_

 _\- Vamos a por él- sonrió el rubio ayudando a Loki a buscar a Luke_

 _Cuando los hubo perdido escondiendose en una habitación de pronto sintió los gritos de una mujer._

 _\- Sal de mi habitación pervertido- le gritó una chica Asgardiana empujándolo fuera cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

 _\- Pensé que había exagerado, pero en verdad eres un maldito degenerado- dijo la voz del capitán Rogers que pasaba por el lugar, Luke suspiro hechando a correr nuevamente- ven acá – dijo el capitán arrojandole su escudo para detenerlo pero apenas logro esquivarlo. Vio a Loki y a Thor caminando deprisa y supo que buscaban a Luke._

 _\- No se que les habrá hecho, pero ese pervertido ha entrado a los aposentos de una dama Asgardiana y ha intentado aprovecharse de ella- dijo Steve mientras se le unía a los tres_

 _\- Thor era peor- dijo Loki pensando y Thor lo miro con una risa disimulada y Steve con cara de espanto_

 _\- Los ayudaré a encontrarlo- dijo Steve y se separaron para buscar a Luke._

 _Natasha se encontraba con Darcy y Jane que le contaban todo lo sucedido, era inevitable reír, el pobre Luke no tenía la culpa de nada, las costumbres de los Asgardianos eran tan primitivas, Steve era humano, pero sus costumbres se habían quedado congeladas._

 _Luke sabía que lo matarían si lo encontraban, si que tenía mala suerte, debía llegar a su destino y solo esperaba no interrumpir en mal momento. Llegó al salón donde se encontraba la reina mientras los guardias lo miraban sorprendidos por su osadía, toco la puerta desesperadamente y Frigga abrió la puerta._

 _\- Luke ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la reina mientras lo invitaba a pasar, él suspiro aliviado y entro, se había salvado o eso esperaba._

 _\- Sus dos hijos y el capitán Rogers- dijo mientras respiraba agitado- me quieren matarían_

 _\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Frigga invitándolo a tomar asiento_

 _\- Creo que las costumbres humanas son demasiado para ellos-dijo mientras regularizaba su respiración_

 _\- Oh había olvidado por completo hablar de eso con mis hijos, y el pobre capitán Rogers, el tiempo no ha pasado para él- dijo Frigga sonriendo algo divertida._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre acá? - preguntó de repente la potente voz de Odín mirando a Luke sentado al lado de la reina, Luke suspiro nervioso_

 _\- Por favor, usted no- dijo escondiendose tras la reina_

 _\- Querido, nuestros hijos desean matar a este pobre hombre- sonrió la reina divertida- sus costumbres modernas han puesto un poco incómodos a nuestros hijos y al capitán Rogers_

 _\- No creo que solo ''un poco''- dijo Luke algo sarcástico_

 _\- Dime que fue lo que paso- dijo Odín cansado toda la situación de ayer lo tenía alterado_

 _Luego de escuchar con lujo de detalles miro a su mujer y la reina lo miró incomoda._

 _\- Luke Lewis- dijo Odín saliendo de la habitación- yo mataría a un Asgardiano por menos que eso, en Asgard que mires como tú viste a Darcy tu hermana y a la agente Romanoff es considerado adulterio, entrar a altas horas de la noche en la habitación de una dama también, como fue en el caso de lo que hiciste con Jane, ni hablar de entrar en la habitación de otra Asgardiana, me temo que mis hijos y el capitán tienen razones para estar molestos._

 _\- El capitán y Romanoff ni siquiera son novios- dijo Luke incrédulo de lo que oía_

 _\- ¿No?- preguntó Odín confundido, siempre creyó que eran pareja o estaban por serlo, salió de la habitación riendo divertido, humanos, eran tan extraños, sabía que Frigga podría controlar la situación._

 _Cuando Odín se fue ingresaron al lugar, Thor, el capitán y Loki, Luke tragó pesado pidiendo ayuda a la reina con la mirada, la reina suspirando preocupada escondió a Luke detrás de ella._

 _\- ¿Ahora con mi madre?- preguntó Thor y Luke rodo los ojos ¿era en serio?_

 _\- Hijos, capitán, creo que todo se trata de un mal entendido- dijo Frigga intentando no reír por el rostro de los tres hombres que querían asesinar a Luke y por como Luke buscaba por donde escapar._

 _\- ¿Apruebas que haya estado en la habitación de Jane?- preguntó Thor molestos_

 _\- Majestad ¿Usted esta de acuerdo conque manche el honor de Nat y luego acose a otra inocente Asgardiana como si fuera poco?- preguntó el capitán_

 _\- Madre, este cerdo disfrutaba ver a su hermana en poca ropa- dijo Loki impresionado de que su madre lo apoyara._

 _\- Primero Thor, Capitán suelten las armas- ordenó con voz autoritaria y Thor dejo caer su martillo._

 _\- No encima de los muebles Thor- se lamentó la reina viendo como la mesa se rompía, luego el capitán dejo suavemente el escudo en el suelo._

 _\- Loki, deja de hacer magia para arrastrar a Luke hacia ti- dijo sujetando a Luke cuando vio como la magia de Loki lo arrastraba hacia él._

 _\- No estoy haciendo nada- dijo Loki pero todos lo miraron preguntándose ¿realmente? Y al verse acorralado prefirió dejar de usar su magia, hasta que su madre no estuviera claro esta._

 _\- Thor- dijo la reina seriamente y Thor la miro algo asustado, su madre a veces daba más miedo que su padre aunque pareciera un ángel y se comportara como una santa- ¿Te atreves a desconfiar de Lady Jane? ¿Alguna vez ella te ha fallado?- preguntó y Thor negó con la cabeza - ¿Te atreves a cuestionar a este hombre cuando en tu pasado fuiste peor de lo que lo acusas? Acosabas Asgardianas, con tu hermano- dijo apuntando a Loki el que la miro con una sonrisa divertida e inocente a la vez- ¿Saben cuantos corazones rompieron? ¿Cuántas doncellas enamoradas llegaron a mi pidiendo consejo?- preguntó la reina_

 _Los aludidos no pudieron negarlo, nunca tuvieron mala suerte con las mujeres, que ahora estuvieran enamorados no significaba que en su juventud no hubieran sido unos rompecorazones, al menos Loki había tenido la decencia de nunca engañar a Sigyn durante su corto matrimonio, aunque no se pudiera decir lo mismo de ella._

 _\- Capitán Rogers- hablo y el aludido la miro con miedo, no se las había dejado fácil a los otros dos pero él tenía valores morales muy grandes, él respetaba a las mujeres seguro la reina le daría la razón- Ya va siendo hora de que se le declaré a Lady Romanoff, todos en esta sala sabemos que estas enamorado de ella, Luke es doctor, no lo sabían pero no se mantendrá en secreto- dijo la reina y Luke asintió resignado- Natasha estaba herida y el la estaba ayudando ¿quedo claro?_

 _\- Natasha jamás sería mi novia- dijo Rogers mirando hacia otro lado nervioso a lo que Thor puso una mano en su hombro- creo que ella tiene novio_

 _\- ¿Y es por el honor de ese novio que trataste de matar a Luke?- preguntó divertida la reina_

 _Al ver que ninguno de los tres respondía nada luego del sermón que les dio, agregando un par de cosas y enviándolos a limpiar el desorden que habían causado antes de marcharse a Midgard, la reina volvió a hablar._

 _\- No quiero que suceda algo como esto otra vez, hijos mios, capitán, aprovechen este tiempo en Midgard para reflexionar sobre sus costumbres, algunas de ellas están bien, pero los tiempos han cambiado por más que a ninguno de los tres les guste, Natasha, Darcy y Jane respetan sus costumbres, sería hora de que ustedes respetaran las de ellas- termino de decir y ellos la miraban como niños regañados_

 _\- ¿Quedó claro?- repitió en tono amable la reina pero sabían que era una tenue amenaza_

 _\- Muy claro- repitieron los tres a regañadientes mientras Luke les sacaba la lengua escondiendose tras la reina_

 _\- Tú deberás ser más precavido Luke- advirtió la reina- todos deben aprender a convivir y compartir costumbres- dijo nuevamente- ¿Quedo claro?- preguntó mirando a Luke_

 _\- Muy claro- respondió Luke_

 _\- Muy bien ahora los cuatro quiero que limpien el desastre que dejaron, rápidamente y sin magia Loki- dijo la reina a lo que los 4 rodaron los ojos, Luke miró a los otros tres con miedo, pero la reina estaría vigilando, al menos había salvado con vida._

 _Lady Sif acudió al lugar donde estaban los hombres y por fin encontró a Luke._

 _\- Luke- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa poco característica en ella_

 _\- Lady Sif- dijo Luke haciendo una reverencia la reina ordeno que compartiera más costumbres con los Asgardianos y eso pensaba hacer._

 _\- La reverencia no es necesaria- sonrió Sif haciendo una mueca de dolor_

 _\- ¿Está bien?- preguntó Luke preocupado por la dama_

 _\- La reina me ha dicho que eres médico, hay una herida en mi hombro izquierdo que los sanadores aún no han podido atender, realmente necesito entrenar hoy, ¿podrías ayudarme con esa herida?- preguntó Sif_

 _\- Por supuesto- dijo Luke acompañando a Sif mientras los otros tres miraban con la boca abierta ¿incluso Sif?_

 _\- No puedo creer lo que veo- dijo Loki malhumorado mientras recogía los restos de un jarrón_

 _\- Ese hombre es un demonio- comentó Steve mientras negaba con la cabeza, los tiempos habian cambiado definitivamente_

 _\- Lobo disfrazado de cordero- murmuraba Thor con mal humor desatando una tormenta en todo Asgard haciendo que todos lo miraran enojados._

Luego de terminar de atender a Sif, Luke decidió irse directamente a su habitación, no quería más problemas con nadie, arreglo sus cosas y salió hacia los jardines donde debían reunirse todos para marcharse, se encontró a Darcy que corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Luke ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica intentando no reír

\- Sigo vivo- dijo Luke besando la frente de su hermana, solo para darse cuenta de que Loki los miraba con furia desde el otro lado del jardín.

\- Apenas puedo creer que él se ponga celoso de ti- dijo Darcy abrazándolo solamente para medir la reacción de Loki, cuando el pelinegro comenzó a acercarse Luke temió por su vida.

\- Darce, antes de que él venga a matarme nuevamente, quería pedirte disculpas- dijo Luke

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Darcy ahora confundida

\- Era normal para mí verte como te vi hoy, sin embargo no se si para ti lo sea

\- ¿Bromeas? Crecí contigo, incluso creo que una vez mamá nos hizo ducharnos juntos- bromeó Darcy- es raro para mí que alguien se ponga celoso por como actuó con mi hermano

\- Entiendo a Loki- dijo Luke mirando a Darcy pensativo- solamente quiere protegerte

\- ¿Protegerme?- preguntó Darcy ¿de Luke?

\- No quiere que pases por lo mismo que con Kain- dijo Luke bajando la mirada, nunca lo había pensado hasta ese minuto

\- Tú jamás me dañarías como él- dijo Darcy sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con llegar a sus ojos

\- Jamás lo haría- dijo Luke abrazándola con fuerza- jamás podría verte de la forma en que ese desgraciado te miraba, eres mi hermana, mi familia, no importa si no tenemos la misma sangre.

\- Eres mi hermano, mi única familia no dejaré que nadie nos separe- dijo Darcy abrazándolo- a la mierda las reglas Asgardianas

\- Darcy ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Loki molesto con la situación

\- No tengo secretos para mi hermano Loki, lo que sea puedes decirmelo delante de él- dijo Darcy- vamos Loki es tu amigo, no seas idiota- dijo la chica

\- Darcy te paseaste semidesnuda delante de él, no me explicaste la situación ¿que demonios se supone que hacian?- preguntó Loki intentando no perder la paciencia

\- ¿Insinuas que ibamos a tener sexo?- preguntó Darcy incrédula

\- Era lo que parecía- gritó Loki

\- ¿Crees que me tiraría a mi hermana?- preguntó Luke mirando al pelinegro

\- Sinceramente no lo sé- respondió Loki retándolo con la mirada- te he visto filtrear con todas las mujeres del palacio

\- Solamente estaba ayudando- gritó Luke ¿por qué lo malinterpretaban?

\- No puedo creer que pienses así de mi- gritó Darcy enojada- ¿Crees que voy por ahí acostandome con cualquiera?- le gritó a Loki

\- Darce te vi semidesnuda con este hombre mirandote como si te fuera a saltar encima ¿que demonios quería que pensara?- preguntó Loki

\- Que era mi hermano y me ha visto con menos ropa ¿por qué sería extraño?- gritó Darcy y Luke comenzó a retirarse lentamente, Darcy n era buena calmando a un novio furioso.

\- ¿Disculpa? Define con menos ropa- dijo Loki mirando a Darcy fijamente a los ojos

\- No quise decir eso, Loki maldición es mi hermano jamás lo vería con otros ojos ¿sí?- preguntó Darcy algo nerviosa

\- Darcy acabas de decir que te ha visto con menos ropa y estabas en ropa interior ¿te ha visto desnuda?- gritó Loki sin importar si alguien lo escuchaba

\- Sí maldición, quieres oírlo sí y ni tu ni nadie lo va a cambiar- claro que Luke nunca la había visto desnuda pero ya estaba bastante enojada con Loki por desconfiar de ella.

\- Al parecer sí tenía razón- dijo Loki retirándose enojado del lugar.

Luke avanzó hacia él aunque el pelinegro lo miro con odio.

\- No es como ella lo explicó- suspiro Luke- es mi hermana yo no soy Kain, Loki- dijo Luke mirando los jardines

\- No entiendo las costumbres humanas, estuve casado Luke- dijo Loki seriamente- la primera vez que vi a Sigyn desnuda fue en la noche de bodas, ni siquiera su padre o sus hermanas la habían visto desnuda, era virgen cuando se entregó a mí, lo que haya hecho después escapa a mi conocimiento- confesó Loki sinceramente

\- En Midgard algunas mujeres posan desnudas para fotos Loki- dijo Luke y el moreno lo miro confundido- pasearse en ropa interior es lo más normal, mucho más si eres familia

\- ¿Las mujeres no tienen pudor en Midgard?- preguntó Loki

\- Lo tienen, pero son libres, no están obligadas a llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, tampoco a obedecer a sus esposos, tampoco a soportar humillaciones, han luchado por años por tener libertad, no le exijas a Darcy algo que no puede darte- dijo Luke sinceramente

\- ¿La has visto desnuda?- preguntó Loki y el hermano de Darcy rodó los ojos

\- No y si la hubiera visto lo habría hecho con ojos de hermano, la respeto, la amo Loki, como mi familia, como tú amas a Thor, Odín, Frigga- dijo Luke y Loki asintió

\- Lamento haber intentado matarte- dijo Loki con una sonrisa

\- Oh vamos no querías matarme- bromeo Luke para luego mirarlo serio- ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que no- sonrió Loki retirándose lentamente del lugar mientras Luke tragaba pesado.

Natasha Romanoff llegó a los jardines en compañía de Kaira la cual lucía triste debido a lo que había sucedido con su padre ayer.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Nat?- preguntó Steve molesto y la rusa asintió, la niña prefirió no molestar y fue a sentarse a uno de los tantos asientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante

\- Debo informarle a Banner lo que vi esta mañana, tengo entendido que ustedes son novios, y él es mi amigo, no te cubriré la espalda- dijo molestos

\- ¿Es una maldita broma?- preguntó Natasha mirándolo incrédula ¿todavía creía que se había acostado con Luke?

\- Es mi amigo Natasha, no puedes traicionar a la gente así- dijo Steve pero no espero la gran bofetada que le dio la viuda negra que se había marchado del lugar a esperar para volver a Midgard.

Jane se encontraba sentada al lado de Kaira, por suerte la niña estaba distraída y no había visto la pelea de Steve con Nat. Thor ni siquiera quería hablarle hace unos momentos había partido a Midgard para coordinar el regreso con Nick Fury, Jane lamentaba ni siquiera poder volver a su apartamento, deberían quedarse en la torre Stark, lejos de sus investigaciones, lejos de Erick dado a que el científico no deseaba estar cerca de Loki, ¿Cómo podría lograr ocultar su embarazo? De pronto vio a Kaira que le sonreía inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué sucede preciosa?- dijo Jane en tono maternal

\- ¿Cuando ellos crezcan puedo enseñarles a hacer magia?- preguntó la niña tocando el aún plano vientre de Jane

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jane estupefacta ¿ Quién había dicho algo? ¿Por qué dijo ellos?

\- Tus bebes- sonrió la niña de forma inocente- mamá me enseño a detectar la energía sobrenatural- sonrió Kaira

\- ¿Tú sabes que estoy embarazada?- susurró Jane- por favor no se lo digas a nadie

\- No lo haré- sonrió la niña- pero no es uno, son dos, una niña y un niño- dijo Kaira mientras usaba su magia para detectar dentro del vientre de Jane

\- ¿Dos?- casi gritó Jane, ¿Qué haría con dos semi dioses?

\- Serán hermosos como tú y Thor- sonrió Kaira abrazandola, la niña era toltamente inocente pero no tenía idea como esa noticia había afectado a Jane. Thor apareció nuevamente indicando a todos que debían partir, más ni siquiera la miro a ella, solamente Darcy se le acercó y se fueron conversando juntas mientras dos dioses nórdicos miraban de reojo a sus respectivas parejas. Steve estaba en completo silencio caminando al lado de Thor y Natasha caminaba furiosa al lado de Jane.

Así fue como Kaira y Luke miraban incómodos el regreso a Midgard, Kaira no quería caminar todo ese trayecto y Luke decidió cargarla, fueron conversando entre susurros acerca del embarazo de Jane, Luke apenas podía creer que la científica esperaba dos semidioses, la apoyaría hasta el final, en poco tiempo se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Heimdall abrió el Bifrost enviándolos rumbo a la torre Stark, Kaira estaba asustada, no conocía nada más que cuatro paredes y lo poco que había visto de Asgard, sin embargo Luke la tranquilizaba conversándole acerca de Jane, para que no tuviera tanto miedo cuando viajara.

Darcy tomó la mano de Jane, por si algo ocurría quería protegerla.

Y entonces luego de las luces y el pánico inicial estaban en la terraza de la torre de los vengadores.

\- Bienvenidos – sonrió Tony saludando a los recién llegados- a ti también cuernitos- dijo y Loki rodó los ojos, ya había olvidado lo molesto que podía ser Stark.

\- Bienvenidos- dijo Clint Barton- todos menos tu Loki

\- Hola- saludo Banner nervioso, había algo que tenía que comentar con Natasha, se suponía que entre ellos había algo, pero no sabía como lo tomaría la rusa, cuando le dijera que hace dos semanas Betty Ross había comenzado a trabajar en la torre de los vengadores, él todavía sentía algo por ella, pero no podía traicionar así a Natasha.

\- Cuidado con Jane- gritó de repente la niña a la cual Luke había dejado en el suelo para que mirara el lugar y se acostumbrara, todos miraron preguntandose que había dicho, pero Luke comprendió de inmediato, la científica comenzó a marearse y de pronto había caído desmayada, habría golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo de no ser porque Luke alcanzó a sostenerla antes.

\- Eres rápido- sonrió Kaira mientras miraba el lugar sorprendida

\- ¿Jane?- preguntó Thor mirandola en brazos de Luke, pensó exigirle que la soltara, pero no pensaba armar un escándalo.

\- Llevemosla al ala médica- dijo Stark preocupado y Banner asintió, pero Luke, Darcy y Kaira se miraron asustados.

\- No- gritaron inconscientemente al unísono

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Thor confundido- No es normal que pierda el conocimiento- dijo acariciando los cabellos de su novia pero luego retirando la mano, ni siquiera sabía si seguían juntos.

\- Ella solo esta cansada- bromeo Darcy

\- Tampoco le gustan los hospitales, por un miedo de su infancia- mintió Luke

\- Nunca me lo dijo a mi- dijo Thor sintiéndose miserable, Jane confiaba más en Luke, Loki le puso una mano en el hombro a Thor mientras comprendía la situación, sin duda esos tres no eran buenos guardando secretos, en pocos días aseguraba que el único que no sabría la situación era el bruto de su hermano.

\- Los llevaré a las habitaciones- dijo Stark preocupado aunque él también había quedado algo mareado luego de viajar por ese túnel de colores pensaba.

La torre de los vengadores era cada vez más gigantesca, Loki pudo percatarse de que había seguridad en exceso y sonrió al saber que esa seguridad era por su presencia en el lugar.

Las habitaciones estaban todas en un mismo piso, pero cada habitación era gigantesca, Stark apenas podía creer que Natasha estaba cuidando una niña Asgardiana y apenas podía creer lo bien que se llevaban. La habitación de la niña estaba al lado de la de Natasha dado a que ella la cuidaría.

Luke cargó a Jane hacia las habitación que Stark le indicó. Darcy lo acompañaba preocupada.

\- ¿Seguros que estará bien?- preguntó Stark viendo que la científica aún no despertaba

\- Ella es fuerte, lo estará- respondió Luke y Stark lo miró extraño ¿qué ocurría entre Jane y Luke?

\- Creo que sobro en esta habitación- dijo Thor saliendo molesto con Stark acompañándolo.

\- Ey cuernitos- gritó Stark haciendo a Loki rodar los ojos cuando estaban en el pasillo fuera de la habitación- creo que deberás prestarle a tu hermano tu casco, Loki no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho ello mientras Thor amenazaba con desatar otra tormenta por su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estará bien?- preguntó Luke preocupado examinando a Darcy

\- Ni idea tu eres el doctor- dijo Darcy – aunque ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Darcy haciendo un puchero

\- No es algo que me enorgullezca, el dinero de Ismael fue el que financió mi carrera, y no con los mejores fines- dijo Luke mientras ponía una almohada bajo la cabeza de Jane.

\- ¿Despertará luego?- pregunto Darcy

\- Pronto- dijo Luke mirando a Jane dormir.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Darcy directamente mirando a su hermanos

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices?- preguntó Luke

\- Te conozco, te gusta Jane- molestó Darcy- ella esta enamorada de Thor hermano- sonrió Darcy con algo de pena por su hermano

\- Silencio Darcy- dijo Luke mirando a todos lados- sé que ella lo ama, no me interpondré entre ellos- sonrió Luke acariciando el rostro de Jane.

\- Mereces encontrar a alguien que te ame hermano- sonrió Darcy- ¿Crees que es la mejor decisión que ella no le cuente a Thor de su embarazo?

\- Claro que no, el es el padre, debe saberlo- dijo Luke preocupado por la decisión de Jane

\- Ella cree que Odín no aceptará a sus nietos- dijo Darcy

\- Lo sé, y creo que tiene la razón, Thor es el heredero al trono, se espera de él herederos con sangre Asgardiana, Jane lo tiene claro y eso la hace sufrir- dijo Luke casi en un susurros

\- Odín esperaba que la relación de Jane y Thor fuera algo pasajero, pero se han enamorado- dijo Darcy- creo que con el tiempo él lo aceptará

\- Esperemos que así sea, Jane sufriría mucho si no fuera así

\- ¿Continuan los secretos Darce?- preguntó de pronto la voz de Loki apareciendo en la habitación.

Luke y Darcy miraron hacia su dirección completamente pálidos, habían sido descubiertos, si no los mataba Loki los mataba Jane que comenzaba a despertar.

\- Loki- dijo Luke tratando de explicar pero la mirada de su amigo le indicó que era mejor retirarse esta vez por lo que asintió y abandonó la habitación, mientras Darcy lo miraba como si fuera el peor de los traidores.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Darcy poniéndose de pie

\- No eres buena guardando secretos cariño- dijo Loki sentándose en la cama mientras suspirando tomaba rápidamente a Darcy y la sentaba sobre sus piernas, la chica mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió, por lo que un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estás enojado?- preguntó pues con Loki jamás se sabía.

\- No lo estoy- dijo Loki mirándola a los ojos- ¿Por qué creen que es buena idea ocultarlo?

\- Jane cree que a Odín no le agradará la idea- dijo Darcy jugando con el cabello de Loki, al parecer ya no estaba molesto.

\- No es buena idea ocultarlo- dijo Loki mirado a Jane- personalmente no me gustaría que me ocultaran algo así- mencionó Loki pero Darcy recordó que había algo que no le había dicho, ella no podía tener hijos.

\- ¿Crees que Odín lo aceptará?- preguntó Darcy

\- Odín ha cambiado, pero no puedo asegurarte nada- dijo Loki viendo como Jane comenzaba a despertar y Darcy se bajaba rápidamente de las piernas del pelinegro a lo que él la miraba divertido.

\- Darcy ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Jane intentando levantarse

\- Te desmayaste- dijo Darcy ayudandola a acomodarse

\- Un embarazo así siempre es riesgoso- dijo Loki mirándola casi con maldad

\- ¿Le contaste Darce?- gritó Jane incorporándose de golpe a lo que Loki sonrió divertido

\- No me ha contado nada, pero no son buenas guardando secretos, con el tiempo creo que el único que no se dará cuenta es Thor- sonrió Loki

\- Kaira ha dicho que son dos- dijo y la pareja lo miro sorprendidos

\- Jane Foster, debes informar a mi hermano un embarazo de gemelos es peligroso incluso para las Asgardianas- dijo Loki mirándola con auténtica preocupación

\- No puedo- dijo Jane y Darcy pudo notar que Jane estaba por llorar nuevamente

\- Jane, mi hermano debe saber la verdad- dijo Loki sin saber bien porque defendía a Thor y lo llamaba hermano

\- No se lo digas por favor- comenzó a llorar Jane las hormonas la tenían excesivamente sensible

\- Solamente si prometes que se lo dirás- dijo Loki resignado mientras Darcy lo abrazaba casi agradeciéndole que las apoyara.

\- Lo prometo- dijo Jane secándose las lágrimas

Darcy y Loki dejaron a Jane sola, habían algunas cosas que debían aclarar.

\- Lo que ocurrió hoy- comenzó a decir Darcy

\- Actué como un idiota- admitió Loki y cuando Darcy iba a hablar la beso con pasión, haciendo que a la chica le temblaran las piernas, no fue un beso suave, no fue un beso como esos de las películas en donde hay un motivo para besarse, simplemente tenía la necesidad de los labios de Darcy, la necesitaba, la amaba, y ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, no eran una pareja normal, al principio no deseaban estar juntos pero luego se enamoraron, Darcy se vio de pronto acorralada contra la pared y de pronto Loki la sujeto por las piernas y la hizo levantarse y enrollar las piernas en sus caderas, apenas podían respirar por la intensidad de la situación.

\- Eres mia- dijo Loki besando el cuello de Darcy mientras pudo escuchar como un gemido se escapaba de la boca de la chica.

\- Tuya- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa mientras se perdía en esos ojos verdes que la miraban con pasión.

\- Vaya ustedes si que saben como mantener las cosas calientes- dijo de pronto la voz de Stark que los miraba divertido mientras el capitán america apenas si podía mantener la mirada. Loki bajo a Darcy a regañadientes, mientras Darcy pensaba que si seguían así su primera vez juntos sería la noche de bodas.

\- ¿Que sucede Stark?- preguntó Loki directamente

\- Bucky quiere hablar con Darcy- dijo Steve Rogers y Darcy lo miró asustada- Es urgente

\- ¿Para que desea hablar con Darcy?- preguntó curioso Loki

\- Ha recuperado parte de sus memorias- dijo Steve entre una mezcla de preocupación y felicidad.

\- ¿De todos los humanos en esta torre por qué desea hablar con Darcy?- preguntó Loki poniéndose delante de Darcy en actitud defensiva.

\- Ha dicho que la recordaba- dijo de pronto Stark y Steve negó con la cabeza mirando al hombre con reproche, Stark comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía decir y Darcy lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿La recordaba?- preguntó Loki algo confundido

\- Que le recordaba a una amiga de la infancia- sonrió Steve Rogers intentando mentir, pero era el capitán América una mentira sería un acto desmoralizado que él jamás podría cometer bien.

\- Darcy ¿de dónde conoces a ese hombre?- preguntó Loki confundido

\- Verás- sonrió Darcy nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos- te parecerá una locura totalmente- comenzó a decir la chica, pero tú sabes que no tengo los mismos años humanos- sonrió

\- Al grano Darce- dijo Loki agachándose a su altura

\- Estuvimos juntos cuando yo aún estaba en la habitación roja- dijo Darcy mientras se prendía del brazo de Steve como buscando ayuda.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese maldito era tu novio?- gritó Loki avanzando hacia ella- ¿Entonces por qué demonios te ataco en las prisiones? ¿Por qué intentó matarte Darce?- preguntó Loki entre molesto y preocupado- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Darce?- preguntó

\- No pensé que seria importante decirlo- dijo Darcy jugando con los dedos.

\- También tuvo algo con Nat- dijo Stark y Steve rodó los ojos.

\- Iré contigo- dijo Loki mientras la tomaba de un brazo a lo que ella sonreía nerviosa, ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que precisamente Bucky iba a ir a Asgard a matarla a ella y a Nat y además luego sería trasladado a la torre Stark y este recuperaría sus memorias? ¿No podía recordar a Nat?

Llegaron a una celda de cristal parecida a la que había en el helicarrier donde habían tenido recluido a Loki el día de la invasión a Nueva York, Bucky se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida hasta Steve Rogers le habló.

\- Bucky- dijo Steve mirándolo preocupado- Darcy está aquí.

\- Darce- dijo Bucky poniéndose de pie de inmediato para mirar a los ojos de la bella chica que venía acompañada del dios del engaño.

\- Hola de nuevo James- saludó Darcy mientras miraba nerviosa a Loki, el pelinegro en cambio parecía querer matar a Bucky ¿Por qué miraba de esa manera tan cariñosa a su Darcy? ¿Era posible sufrir de celos dos veces en el día?

\- Lamento haberte dañado- dijo Bucky con pesar, su rostro seguía siendo serio pero Darce lo conocía, sabía que estaba sufriendo

\- No fue tú intención- dijo Darcy caminando hacia la celda de cristal- tranquilo, se que no fue tu intención- dijo con una voz dulce que hizo a Bucky sonreír.

\- Darce ¿ que ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo?- preguntó Bucky apoyando su mano en el cristal.

\- Han pasado muchos años James- dijo Darcy mientras una lágrima amenazaba con caer de sus ojos ante la fragilidad que veía en Bucky

\- Sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recordaba- sonrió Bucky pero su mirada cambio al ver a Loki mirándolo con molestia.

\- James- sonrió Darcy nerviosa- ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?- preguntó tratando de ignorar la mirada taladrante de Loki tras ella.

\- No pude salvarte de aquella misión a la que te enviaron, lo intenté pero Hydra me capturó primero, borraron mi memoria, incluso ahora no logro recordar mucho- dijo mirando a Steve que le sonreía con pesar, él debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaba vivo, él debería haberlo buscado antes.

\- No importa James- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa sincera- estoy bien ahora- sonrió tomando la mano de Loki el que la miró sorprendido, claramente una acción que no esperaba.

\- ¿Eres feliz?- preguntó Bucky mirándola con nostalgia, ellos habían estado juntos hasta que Darcy fue enviada a aquella misión en Asgard, luego de eso sus destinos habían sido separados.

\- Lo soy- sonrió mirando a Loki que la miraba estupefacto

\- Debiste haberme matado por dañarla- le dijo Bucky directamente a Loki

\- Si vuelves a hacerlo- dijo Loki tomando firmemente la mano de Darcy- no dudes que lo haré

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Darcy a solas?- preguntó Bucky y luego de que Loki lo mirara casi con odio, terminó cediendo y abandonando el lugar con el capitán y Stark.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas hablar?- preguntó Darcy sentándose frente a la celda.

\- Mi memoria no se mantendrá mucho tiempo estable- dijo con dificultad Bucky – cuando te busque para salvarte de aquella misión descubrí algo importante

\- ¿Qué descubriste?- preguntó Darcy preocupada por la cara de Bucky no era nada bueno

\- Tú madre biológica, esta viva- dijo Bucky dejando a Darcy impresionada

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos ¿estaba viva? ¿Por qué la abandono si es así?

\- Ella no es humana Darcy, el suero que te inyectaron inhibe tu verdadera naturaleza- dijo Bucky pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se tomó la cabeza con fuerza- Vete Darce, vete

\- James ¿que sucede? ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Darcy golpeando el vidrio- hablame por favor

\- Darce, aún te amo- fue lo último que pudo decir Bucky antes de que su memoria fallara, haciéndolo golpear el vidrio y mirar a Darcy con furia mientras intentaba liberarse de aquella celda.

\- Debes recordar James- dijo Darcy con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- por favor- sollozó viendo a Bucky retorcerse de dolor mientras parecía un animal enjaulado.

Steve, Stark y Loki entraron a la celda viendo confundidos lo que ocurría, Steve desesperado pidió a los guardias que abrieran la celda pero estos no cedieron, en cambio dispararon directamente hacia Bucky, clavando un tranquilizante en su cuello dejándolo profundamente dormido.

\- Darce ¿estás bien?- preguntó Loki corriendo hacia Darcy que miraba a Bucky con miles de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos

\- No- sollozó la chica abrazándose al pecho de Loki mientras sentía que su mundo cambiaba nuevamente.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó Loki preocupado sacándola del lugar – Darce ¿te ha hecho algo?

\- ¿Me amas Loki?- preguntó Darcy mirando al dios fijamente a los ojos.

\- Más de lo que puedes imaginar- dijo Loki limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla de la chica.

\- ¿Sin importar que sea humana?- preguntó ella confundiendo al pelinegro

\- Ya no es algo importante para mí, no importa si eres humana mientras seas tú- dijo Loki abrazándola aún más, intentando protegerla de aquello que le causaba dolor

\- ¿Que pasaría si James tiene razón y yo no soy humana?- preguntó Darcy cerrando los ojos mientras Loki la miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó el pelinegro- ¿Cómo sabes que no miente?

\- Le creo, lo dijo antes de perder la memoria- sollozó Darcy- necesito saber que soy- dijo Darcy mientras Loki besaba la frente de la chica.

\- Darce, escuchame- dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente- te amo ¿lo entiendes?- preguntó Loki con una sonrisa sinceramente

\- También te amo- dijo Darcy sonriendo mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Bucky, sin embargo aún dos de sus frases rondaban en su mente, ''No eres humana'' y ''Aún te amo'', ella amaba a Loki de una forma que jamás había amado a alguien, nunca creyó que aquella relación pasajera que tuvo con Bucky hubiera significado tanto para él.

Loki acompañó a Darcy hacia su habitación, para luego retirarse, había muchas cosas que debía averiguar si quería ayudar a Darcy a conocer su verdadero origen, lo primero que haría sería hablar con ese ex novio de su prometida llamado James Buchanan Barnes.


End file.
